The Smash Files
by Dark Moon Crystales
Summary: Some things are just better left unexplained... BxB
1. Behind the Smash Files

This is B E H I N D T H E SMASH F I L E S, explaining a bit of my weird story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Super Smash Brothers Melee or anyone or anything in it, nor do I own the characters or "oddities" in the X-files. 

Warning: And yes, this contains yaoi, Roy/Link. I think this story is more yaoi than supernatural, but it's till X-files, you know. If it disgusts you, think of the other one as a teddy bear and you'll feel better or then just go back. By the way, Roy/Link may not be a good couple, but they look great together… I have nothing against couples Marth/Link or Roy/Marth, but as this is yaoi, Zelda/Link fans, this is not for you. Alrighty then…

First some questions I know I'd need to answer sooner or later:

1. Why did I write a supernatural/yaoi story? 

That's a good question. Okay, well, I've read a lot of yaoi stories of SSBM, but they're always about Marth/Link or Roy/Marth. I haven't met a Roy/Link yaoi story before, so I decided to write one myself. And for the X-files… Well, I am a huge fan of the X-files. I've seen every single episode from the 1st season to the 6th season and I just love them! I didn't want to write about Mulder and Scully; I wanted some freedom with the characters' personalities. That's why it's about SSBM. So much characters, from so many different people… 

2. Why did I leave the part off where Link and Roy met, fell in love and so on?

I want the two main characters to trust each other, just like Scully and Mulder. If Roy and Link had just met, how could they possibly have trust in each other? I made them lovers, because I didn't want to write about everlasting friendship. I tell you this: Link made the first move back then when they turned from friends to lovers! That's all! You can imagine the rest!

3. What's Marth's role in all this?

Marth's role is to be there. He is a bit jealous about the strong love between Link and Roy, but he could never hurt either one of them. All Marth fans! There's very little Marth in the beginning of this story, but he'll become more important as it goes on, so be patient, he will appear more and more! I've always thought of Marth as a kind person, ready to help anyone at anytime. And that's how he's in this story as well, except for one thing. But that's not for you to know yet!

4. Why did you make Roy so fiery, yet a bit shy and Link as the one who makes all the moves?

I've always thought it cute when people are shy, it makes me open my heart easily. And, Roy has the reputation of a hot-head… Link, he is a mystery. He's dedicated to Roy, he wants him, he wants to spend all of his time with him, but he also keeps most of his thoughts inside him. Where he could talk to Roy one on one, he decides to be quiet. 

5. Why is this fic PG 13?

It's because I write yaoi and the two men in this fic do things unsuitable for the smallest to read… (Link: "Yay!")Sometimes there's blood and victims too, but this is X-files after all. You'll know when you read the story, I don't like chopping people in small pieces, blowing their brains out or anything like that. Or well… maybe I might get a bit excited sometimes…

6. Where do you get your "files?"

Hey, I've seen more than 180 episodes of X-files! And I've got a really twisted imagination, so it's not hard for me to think about something very disgusting and creating an X-file around it sweetened with yaoi. Heh! So sit back and enjoy!

You're still free to ask anything and please review!

The truth is out there…


	2. Wooden Face Part 01 IT's here

DMC presents…

**THE SMASH FILES REWRITE PROJECT**

Meaning that want it or not, I'm slowly rewriting some parts or the whole story. To make it better. Or something. Those who have reviewed since I last updated or replaced a chapter with a rewritten, shiny new chapter, I THANK YOU! Thank you for letting me know what you think about my story!

RavenGhost: Well, I think it was weird. I don't know, when I'm done rewriting, I might rewrite it again with some humour that actually has class.

Dragonair-Ice Sage: I can't write a sequel, because the ending ended everything. Link and Roy died… Marth and Zelda got married… It's over, sorry for that.

LinkGirl: Woo, you have so many and so long reviews I'm going to be in a lot of trouble answering all of them. Thank you, I really love vampires, have written a separate fic about them actually. I got so inspired from Hellsing. The fifth episode was inspired from Devil May Cry and an opponent in it. Was it called Shadow or something? Anyway, I thought paintings are very creepy and add a weird cat-thing to them was fun, I enjoyed writing that episode and letting Marth and Young Link be the heroes after Young Link confessed his feelings. I know it's weird to make Zelda drunk, but I just had to, it was so fun! And that she wanted to make Link and Roy a couple too, who wouldn't? I had once written a part where Marth dashes in while they're making love and lots of embarrassment and everything, but then I decided to save it for the end whne Roy's already gone and Link wants to go with him. Roy's body temperature's so high because he _is _fire and in extreme heat no bacteria or larvae can survive. It was like an appetizer for the future episode Flare, Flare, Redhead! I just had to put that line somewhere from the old Zelda cartoon, I was surprised someone noticed it! Thank you, that episode was hard to write because of the two different story formats and both of them acting so weird and everything. When I ended this story I knew nothing about the Fire Emblem VI and I created Roy's father and his past so that he's almost like my own character. I'm glad you enjoyed, I enjoyed writing it and to be honest, maybe someday in the future I might write another Smash Files because I've got ideas for the files, but not yet for the relationships. If you liked this, I suggest you to read the S.F.B.I. because it's a lot like this story, but focuses mostly on the relationships between the four.

nicky: I'm so glad you liked it, this was my first story I ever finished. I had a story called "Vincent's Life" but I hated it and erased it. Also, I never imagined this story would become so liked because in the beginning no one really reviewed and I kept writing because I wanted to write. I don't know what happened, but then people started to like it and I'm happy about that.

Unilintu: Yeah, I've got nothing against Marth/Roy or Marth/Link, but there are way too many fanfics about them. I wanted to bring forth the coupling I love and it seems that I have inspired at least one writer and encouraged many others to like Link/Roy!

**THE SMASH FILES**

To Make Things Clear for the Episode 01: Link represents Mulder and Roy Scully. And I have absolutely nothing against Young Link, I think he fit here pretty well and he's kinda cute also…

EPISODE 01: Wooden Face Part 01 IT's here

Young Link tossed and turned in his bed. He couldn't sleep after that horror movie he had watched with Captain Falcon. Of course he knew no such thing existed as Pennywise, but at night it seemed like everything came to life. Not just because in dreams everything was possible, but because it was dark and anything could lurk in the darkest corners of your room, hide under your bed, watch you with it's red eyes.

He had wanted to show Captain Falcon that he wasn't easily scared. No way, not him. He was a big boy already, he could watch horror movies and he wouldn't be afraid of them. They were all just fiction, someone had invented all those scary things and made a movie of them.

He turned on his back. That way he could easily look into any direction if he heard some suspicious sounds. The clock ticked on the wall calmingly, but he thought he had heard another sound, as if something had moved under his bed. But that was ridiculous, wasn't it? If monsters didn't exist, how could there be something under his bed? So it had to be empty.

_Empty? _

Young Link heard, how something moved under him. The same sound he had heard just seconds before, now it was a lot louder, it was clear there was something. His imagination took him over and he wondered what did it look like, how long were its fangs, how bloodthirsty were its eyes? Its claws against the cold floor. There was surely something under his bed. Probably a monster? Maybe it was the murderer from the movie he just saw? Young Link sat up his eyes wide and reached for the light switch.

The whole room lit up. There was nothing suspicious in his room. _See?_ he thought. You're _just so scared that you're imagination does tricks with you. There's no way someone could've come in here, the door had been closed all the time._

_Vampires can go to closed rooms without even being noticed. Ghosts can go through walls. You remember the monster in that movie? It didn't need to open doors to get to rooms. It was _already _there._

_No! It can't be it_! He tried to assure the voice inside him. _Nothing could've come to this room while I was away! Absolutely nothing! The door was closed and such things don't even exist!_

_What about those people who've seen the supernatural? Are they all lying? And all the books, what about the stories in them?_

_They're all someone's imagination! Those books are for fools! Now be quiet! I'm trying to sleep!_

_Fall asleep and IT will get you._

_There's no IT! There's nothing in this room! Everything's completely normal! _

Young Link reached for the switch and as he tried to switch it off, his hand hit his milk bottle on the table next to his bed. It fell and Young Link closed his eyes tightly and waited for it to crash. He knew he couldn't catch it, so he didn't even try.

No crash. The bottle didn't hit the floor. Why didn't it hit the floor? Young Link waited a moment. He kept his eyes closed for a long time.

_See? There's no IT, huh! What are you going to say now?_ The voice inside him laughed.

_Probably it fell on top of my clothes. That's why it didn't break,_ Young Link thought, but didn't believe it.

_Look what happened to your bottle! Look! LOOK! _The voice commanded and Young Link obeyed it. He looked over the edge of the bed and to the place where he'd dropped the bottle, shaking of fear, but it was gone. There was nothing. Young Link sighed in relief. _Thank gods! It's rolled under my bed, I'll get it in the morning. _

_Under your bed… That's exactly where it went, but did you hear it fall to the floor?_ The voice asked, but it seemed like it didn't want an answer. It was just trying to scare him. It enjoyed to scare him. _Or did you hear it roll? Did you?_

_There's nothing in this room! Only me! Now be quiet and let me sleep_! Young Link thought to himself. His imagination was indeed a tough enemy and it just wouldn't be quiet.

_You know yourself that something's wrong… But what? To know that, you need to check what's under your bed… _

_No! Whatever it is, it can wait. I'm sleeping now._ Link thought as he reached to the switch again.

_Yes, it can, but WILL it wait? Will it, Youngie? _

Link pulled his hand back. Maybe it was better to leave the lights on. He wasn't so scared that way, but he was still shaking. _I'm not scared,_ he thought. _Not even a little bit._

_Do the lights make you feel better, Jumpy? Do they make the fear go away? _

_Yes, I feel better already. I'll just go and get my sword and shield and everything's going to be fine._

_It might attack your back while you go get your sword. It might attack you any moment now. _

Young Link's sword was near the door, in the corner farthest away from him, shining in the light of the lamp. _Great,_ he thought._ From now on, I'll sleep with my sword under my pillow._

_From now on? Are you sure you'll live long enough to hold that sword in your hand?_

_STOP IT!_ Young Link sat on his bed and he held his head with his hands. The fear was growing too huge to handle, he knew he was shaking all over, his teeth were clattering against each other. _Just stop it, please… Stop it…_

He put his feet on the cold floor and closed his eyes. Nothing happened. _Ha! Who's laughing now?_ he thought and ran to his sword.

_You may laugh now… But who's the last one to laugh?_

_I am!_ He took his sword as he sighed in relief. _Now I'm safe! Finally I can go to sleep in peace._ He turned around and froze, seeing something he couldn't believe. It wasn't happening. It couldn't be happening.

_What did I tell you?_

He ducked down, maybe there was a way to be saved. This wasn't any monster from a horror movie, this was something real. This was _really _happening. Then something hit him and he lost consciousness, but the creature wasn't finished yet...

There, another rewritten chapter, I hope you enjoyed! Now go read the S.F.B.I.'s update if you haven't already! Thank you for reading, review if you want to!


	3. Wooden Face Part 02 Where is he?

The Smash Building was actually a large dollhouse with white walls and a red roof. All the smashers had their rooms upstairs and downstairs were the kitchen, the living room, the dining hall and a large balcony. 

Luigi was the first one to wake up. He went to the kitchen and started to make breakfast. It was Zelda's turn to cook that day, but Luigi thought he'd make breakfast as he was the first to wake up. Maybe someone would do breakfast on his turn instead of him. 

The water boiled as Luigi added some salt in it and put lots of spaghetti into the water. He touched his moustache like he were some expert cook. He watched how the spaghetti boiled in silence. 

"Pikachu!" Pikachu came to the kitchen. He looked around as he sniffed the air. He smelled the spaghetti and giggled. 

"Morning!" Luigi said cheerfully. "I'm a-making mine and Mario's favourite breakfast! It's-a very good and easy to make!"

"Pika pii…" Pikachu said as he left carrying some pokémon food with him. Luigi turned back to his spaghetti. 

"Morn." Captain Falcon was half-asleep as he came. He walked right past Luigi and opened the fridge door. "Damn that little brat. He's taken all our milk again. I'm gonna go buy some more. See ya." Luigi watched after him when he fell in the stairs and cursed. Someone isn't really awake yet, he thought. 

A half an hour passed before Samus came downstairs. She didn't come to the kitchen, just waved to say 'hi' to Luigi. 

"Morning!" Luigi replied as he ate pesto for breakfast. "Have you seen Mario, Samus? His spaghetti's getting cold."

Samus shook her head before leaving. She's always training or researching, Luigi shook his head and looked down. She should enjoy her life and taste this delicious pesto!

Luigi left the spaghetti on the table so that someone could eat it. If Mario were going to sleep the whole day, it wouldn't be Luigi's job to watch after his breakfast. He was just going to his room when Roy came out from his, still rubbing his eyes. He stood still in front of his door in a drowse for a long time before he stretched and came towards Luigi. 

"Good morning!" Roy said cheerfully. Luigi found it amazing that he could awaken so completely just by stretching. 

"Morning, Roy!" He said as he stood in his doorway. "Would you train with me today? I'd like to fight a close-range in a long time."

"Sure. I would be honoured to fight you." Roy continued to the downstairs. "Morning!" He said to everyone already awake and waved his hand. 

"Morn." Captain Falcon was lying on the living room's couch and stretched.

"Pikapii!" Pikachu ate his pokémon food.

"Jigglypuff!" Jigglypuff turned around and winked to Roy.

"Good morning, Roy!" Zelda said politely as she lifted her eyes from an old book.

"Hmph." Ganondorf just looked at him and turned away. 

"Hi." Link had a glass of water in his hand. 

"Hello, Roy!" Peach was knitting a shirt for a toad sitting in her lap.

"Good…" Popo said from the middle of a card game.

"…Morning!" Nana continued. "You lost." She said to Popo and showed him her cards.

"Hidihi!" Ness said cheerfully. "Hey, come on; let me play as well…" He said to the Ice Climbers.

Bowser didn't bother to answer. 

"Has someone made breakfast?" Roy asked as he heard his stomach growl.

"I was just about to start making it, but then I thought I'd wait until everyone's awake." Zelda closed the book. "Maybe I should start now, or what do you think? Should we wait for the rest to wake up as well?"

"Nah, start making breakfast. We're hungry", all the smashers in the living room said. Zelda went to the kitchen. Roy took her seat and looked at Link. 

"What're you going to do today?" he asked.

"I don't know. Come to the balcony." Link stood up and as he walked away from the couch, Roy stood up as well and Falcon put his feet on their seats. Roy realized that Link hadn't asked him to come to the balcony, he had ordered him. The young general hated to take advice or commands from others, but he followed the blonde Hylian. 

Roy closed the door to the balcony behind him and watched as Link went to the farthest corner of it where the morning sun didn't shine. 

"Why are you--?"

"Come here." Link ordered and Roy told himself:

__

Keep your cool. Keep your cool. Keep your cool. Keep—

"Please", The man in green tunic added. He smiled and looked at Roy with a look that apologized. 

"It's okay", Roy said as he stayed in the sun, pretty near Link. "Why are you in the corner? The sun doesn't shine there."

"This is the only place where they can't see us, no matter how hard they tried. They'd need to come to the balcony first." Link smiled. Roy laughed at him and went sitting next to him. 

"It's cold." He said as he hugged himself. Link looked at him in the eyes and hugged him. 

"I'll warm you." he said tenderly. 

"I have a bad feeling about this… May--" Roy couldn't finish his sentence when Link kissed him passionately to his lips. Roy put his arms around Link and pulled him closer as he answered to the elf's kiss. Link hugged him tightly as he tried to turn Roy over to his back, but Roy pushed him back. "…No." he finally said. 

"You don't mean that." Link said with a smile in his voice, but it couldn't be seen on his face. 

"…No… I guess I don't." Roy sat up and took the Hylian's hand in his owns gently. "But not here."

Roy stood up and went inside. Link came out of the shadow to feel the warmth of the sun on his cheeks. It felt a bit the same as when Roy touched him. His touch was so warm, filled with energy. Every time Roy touched Link, he felt that that energy was flowing to him, giving him more power and life force. He thought of Roy's words. 

__

'But not here.' It's the way Roy says I love you. He can't use the powerful word, love, he always says something that shows he cares, but never means I love you. But that's what he wants to say. Link smiled as the wind blew his hair from his forehead. 

"Link, are you coming in? Breakfast's ready." Marth stood by the door and looked at him. He waited until Link had gone inside before going himself and closed the door behind him. 

Link looked around the dining hall to see Roy. He wanted to sit next to his general, to show that he cared as well. He couldn't say I love you in front of all the other smashers, but he could take Roy's hand under the table and hold it tight. 

Roy was eating already. He sat in the far end of the table with Mario, who played with his cold spaghetti. They were both quiet, at times Roy opened his mouth to say something, but decided not to. Link smiled at him in his thoughts of the night before. 

He took a piece of an omelette and thought of Roy's hot touch that almost burned on his skin. But it felt so good. He couldn't think of anything that could give him the same warmth and energy than it. And the way Roy kissed, it was like fire, it burned passionately, engulfing Link in invisible flames and he could sometimes feel the sparkles between the two of them. His eyes were half-open as he stood still, thinking of Roy. 

"Hey, Link, snap out of it! We want breakfast as well!" Falco said angrily. 

"Oh, yeah. I'm sorry." Link took his plate and went to sit next to Roy. To his surprise, Roy took his hand under the table and squeezed it tight. But Link couldn't see anything on Roy's face. He was eating his breakfast and let go of Link's hand when he needed his fork again. 

"Are you a-training with someone today?" Mario asked and Link shook his head, mouth filled with omelette. "Would you like-a to train with me, Luigi and Roy?"

__

…Roy? 

"Yeah, sure. I'd be happy to." He said after swallowing. 

"Are we starting right after breakfast?" Roy asked from no one in particular. 

"I think-a that might be good. Is it okay with you, Link?"

Link nodded. Roy had taken his hand again. He slowly let go of it under the table before getting up, when he took his plate to the kitchen and went upstairs. 

Link was quiet for a moment.

"I can't see Mini-me… Where's he?" He asked from Mario. He'd been protective to his younger self since he'd met him. He felt like Young Link was his brother, not himself.

"I haven't-a seen him at all today. He saw some a-movie with Captain Falcon last night. Probably he's still-a asleep." Mario said as he finished his breakfast. "Do you-a want me to wait until you've finished?"

"No, you can go." Link shook his head. "I'll go wake him up after I've finished. He mustn't sleep all day."

"Okey!" Mario said as he left. Link was now sitting next to Yoshi.

"Yoshi!" Yoshi said cheerfully as Link stood up. 

"Same to you too." Link smiled. He never knew what the green dinosaur said.

---

Roy was putting his red breastplate on and tightening up the straps 

Knock knock

"Yes, come in." Roy said, without looking who it was. "Hey, would you--" He was surprised when he felt Link's lips on his neck and closed his eyes. "--help me with the straps…?"

"Okay." Was all the blonde said. He turned Roy around and kissed him to his lips. Roy answered, but absent-mindedly. The blonde let go of the boy general and tightened up his straps.

"Thanks." Roy said. He started to put on his tunic. Link watched him the whole time he dressed up.

"Roy…" he started with a soft tone.

"Mm-hm?" Roy turned to look at him as he fixed his cape. 

"I'm worried about Mini-me. He hasn't shown his face all morning."

"He saw that horror movie with Captain yesterday and stayed up quite late. Maybe he couldn't sleep and sleeps now. I'm sure there's nothing to be worried about." Roy took Link's face in his hands and gave him a kiss. "Don't worry."

"I can't help it. He feels like a brother to me. And I thought that you'd like to come with me to wake him up."

"Sure." The redhead answered as he opened his door. "Let's go then!"

"You two a-coming? We're late already!" Mario shouted from the end of the stairs. His brother was standing right behind him. 

"Yeah, we'll be right there, we'll just go and wake Young Link up!"

"Let him sleep, let's a-go!!" Luigi said with excitement. Roy gave an 'I'm sorry'-look to Link, who nodded and followed the general. 

All four of them went to the living room and to the white platforms, that transported them to the Smash Road. All the arenas were situated along the road, including training and the 1P mode. The road looked a bit like final destination, yet there was more light and the sky was cerulean. 

__

I don't like this, I want to go to Mini-me… I have a feeling he--

"Link, is something the matter?" Roy placed a hand on his shoulder. His sapphire blue eyes were questioning him. "You can tell me." 

__

Another I love you from Roy.

"No, I'm fine. Why don't we go to the Hyrule Temple and have a match?" He asked and everyone agreed.

They walked along the road until the huge Hyrule Temple was in the left. Mario was happy that no one else was training there: they could start immediately. 

"How about we have first a team match, Me and Link against Mario and Luigi and then one on one match?" Roy suggested. "Luigi and me, and Mario and Link."

"Sounds-a great!" Luigi said. They chose the options from the small screen near the white platforms that teleported them to the castle. Roy and Link decided to be the red team and Mario and Luigi the blue team.

"Okay, let's get it on!" Roy said with pure energy flowing to him. This was sheer ecstasy for him. He jumped on top of Mario and hit him hard with a smash. Mario's percentage rose above ten as he flew few metres away from Roy. 

Luigi started to load his Luigi Rocket and hit Link with it. Link made quickly his smash, but Luigi rolled behind him and hit him with his Firepunch. Link flew up in the air and got ready for his next attack. He fell down, right on top of Luigi and slashed him with his sword. The plumber was tossed to Roy's Fireblade and as Roy saw him in front of him, he released it and Luigi flew away with incredible speed, screaming 'Owowowowowowowow.'

__

I will break records with that, The boy general thought. 

As Roy was in his thoughts, Mario decided to slide towards him to make him fall. He hit Roy's feet and the general fell over. As he tried to get up, Mario grabbed him, starting to spin around as holding the redheaded boy. Then he let go and Roy flew out. The general tried to jump back, but his Blazer wasn't strong enough to get him to the edge.

Mario's percentage was around hundred and Link's near fifty. Link tossed his boomerang and took a bomb. He tossed it to Mario, whose percentage was rising very quickly. Link jumped high in the air, did a mid-air jump, but Mario punched him before he got to the ground. Link was sent flying high and he thought of what to do as he fell. He did his spin attack to get away from Mario, but the plumber was too fast. He hit Link again with a smash and Link flew over the edge. 

Mario posed as he thought the blonde would never make it back, but he was wrong. Link climbed up from the edge and saw a proximity mine in his feet. He dodged Mario's punch and threw the proximity mine at him. Mario got it in his face and it fell on the ground. The short plumber looked at it as he jumped a few steps back. Link charged an arrow. He decided to run at Link and jump right in front of the mine so that it wouldn't blow up, but Link would run to it and boom…

Mario ran towards Link. The Hylian stood still and waited. He was still charging his arrow and let it go just when Mario was about to jump. It hit the plumber in the chest and he fell on top of the proximity mine. It blew off and Mario was sent flying. Link posed as the sign of his victory. 

They were all teleported back to the Smash Road and started to look at their bonuses. 

"I got All Ground", said Roy.

"I was a Punching Bag!" Luigi laughed. The plumbers congratulated the Red team and started to get ready for the next battle: Luigi vs. Roy.

"I need to get to the bathroom." Roy was looking to the ground. "Can I go?"

"Of a-course you can!" Mario said. This way both of the fighters could get their breath and fight with new energy. 

"I guess I need to go as well." Link smiled at them a bit shyly. Roy looked at him with small surprise in his eyes, but it turned into a smile. 

__

You can't be serious…

They went to the men's bathroom, but neither of them went to pee. Roy turned around, took Link in his arms and held him tight. Link put his arms around Roy and squeezed. 

"You fought well", Roy whispered to Link's ear. 

"So did you." The blonde answered. "I was looking at you all the time."

__

Kiss me, now.

Roy looked at the blue-eyed man he loved and smiled happily. "I'm glad we got to fight together."

"Me too." 

Roy kissed him lightly to his cheek before leaving the bathroom. Link decided to wait a little moment so that their secret little meeting wouldn't look so suspicious.

"You took your time, didn't you?" Roy laughed as he saw Link coming to them. He was breathing heavily and Link realised that his general and Luigi had already fought. 

"Did I miss a match?" he looked at Roy in great surprise. "I was in my thoughts."

"You were there for fifteen minutes. We fought as you weren't coming… Let's start fighting now! I want to fight against you too!" 

__

You really have too much energy, Roy. But that's one of the million reasons why I love you.

"Okay, okay!" Link was dragged to the platform and sent to Hyrule Temple. Mario stood in front of him and smiled.

"Shall we a-start?" he asked. Link nodded as he lifted his belt. 

Mario ran towards Link, but Link shielded his smash. The plumber hit several times again, until Link couldn't hold up his shield and he decided to give the plumber a lesson of elves. He jumped away from the never-ending punches and landed right behind Mario. He spin attacked and Mario flew few meters on the air. 

Mario tried to attack Link straight from above, but the Hylian did a smash, sending him higher up. The plumber tried his trick again and succeeded this time, Link was lying on the ground not far from him. He ran to Link and slid. Link flew in the air and fell to the ground, just to be hit again by the short plumber's feet. After Mario had had fun with the boy, he hit a smash to Link's stomach and Link flew from the other end of the temple to the other end. 

Mario looked at Link as the Hylian ran towards him, ready to do a deadly series of attacks. He used his cape and Link was turned around. He hit the elf with a coin punch and Link flew high. Link landed far away from Mario, but the plumber wasn't going to let him catch his breath. Link was breathing extremely heavily and tried to concentrate. When Mario was close enough, he used his hookshot and grabbed Mario. Mario's percentage was much lower than his, so he didn't fly far. He stood up and looked at the blonde. Link ran at him, rolled to his back and did his double smash. He was starting to get very tired.

__

One smash, Mario thought.

__

Last a little longer, Roy was keeping his fingers crossed for the handsome elf. 

Link threw a bomb at Mario and he flew back. As the plumber got up, Link hit his chest with his double smash. They were at the edge of the Hyrule temple, so Mario flew out. The system declared Link as a winner. 

"You a-coming?" Mario asked as Link sat down.

"I'll be ….*huff* right behind you…*huff huff* ... I'll just catch …my breath….*huff* It was a great fight!"

"Yes, it-a was. Well, we'll send Roy in and a-head back to the Smash Building. He said he wanted to a-have a fight with you."

"You're not …*huff* going to watch …us fight?"

"No, not a-this time. We'll go a-back and make some spaghetti… I'm a-hungry, you know."

"Okay…" Link laid on his back and closed his eyes. 

__

Got to get my breath… I'll just rest here a little bit. Link gave a deep sigh letting go of the Master Sword and his shield. 

He heard how someone came to the stage.

__

Finally only you and me, Roy… But I don't want to fight with you… I want to feel your body near mine, the burning warmth of it on top of me.

"Hi. You okay? Mario gave you a tough fight." Roy came to him.

"Hi. I'm fine…. I just need …*huff huff*…to catch my breath for a while …before the fight with you, if it's …okay."

Roy came closer, Link heard his steps. The general took off his breastplate and looked at Link lying on the ground. He dropped it as he came on top of Link, barely touching his body with his own.

"Closer. I want to feel your warmth." Link whispered as he hugged Roy. And the redhead laid on top of him, breathing to his ear. 

"Breathe, Link. In and out. Slowly." Roy whispered back. Link obeyed, he didn't open his eyes, he wanted to concentrate fully to his breathing. 

__

Roy…

"Inhale…exhale…inhale…exhale… good…" Roy's mouth was really close to Link's ear. He kissed the elf's ear slowly. Link squeezed his body against his and felt the warmth of Roy; flames were licking his ear. But the flames didn't hurt, instead they gave him pleasure.

"Don't stop." He whispered so quietly that he wasn't sure did Roy hear it. He kissed the boy's neck and started to take off the general's tunic. Roy stopped and sat up on top of his stomach.

"No." He said softly, his finger on his lip. "I still want to fight with you."

__

Crap.

"But catch your breath in peace. We'll start when you're feeling completely fine again."

"Okay…"

Roy laid back and continued kissing his ear. Link wanted to have Roy right there right then, but he knew the general wouldn't want that.

Soon Link stood up, feeling great again. He ate a tomato brought to him by Roy and told him he was ready. Roy put his armour back on as he stepped back. He held the Sword of Seals in his right hand, jumping lightly. 

"Come and get me." He said. 

"I will." Link answered and rushed at Roy. Their swords met and sparkles flew in the air. Roy felt that Link was so close, the elf pressed the sword against Roy so that their faces would be closer.

__

Just a little bit closer…

Roy watched as Link, who was more powerful, made him take a few steps back. He realised that a wall was behind his back and that he'd need to attack to get out of the situation. Link was faster. He hit Roy's sword again with his own and pressed the general against the wall. Their mouths were now only inches apart, kept apart by their swords. Link kissed the boy, who jumped and went back. 

"A good one. Really good one." Roy said. He was enjoying the fight completely. The Hylian jumped after him, dodging Roy's blow. They rolled around each other. 

Roy flew back from the power of Link's blow. 

__

Wow! He's so strong! There's no way I can beat him like this…

Roy stood up and rolled behind Link. He hit the elf with Flareblade, but it didn't do much damage. Link turned around just to see that the boy was already behind him again, giving him a strong smash. The Hylian flew to his face on the ground.

__

I want you to win, Roy… I don't want to fight… I give you an easy victory.

"Get up. I don't want to win like that. Beat me! I want to be beaten!" Roy's energy was so strong. Link could only watch it in amazement as the boy general gave him a hand and pulled him up. 

Link made a double smash and hit Roy. The boy flew back, but did a mid-air jump and landed in front of him. 

__

He's too far for my sword to hit him, but not for my hookshot…

Link used his hookshot and pulled Roy near. Instead of smacking and punching him, he gave the redhead a passionate kiss. 

__

Haha! Beat that!

Roy put his hands around Link, closing his eyes.

"You won." He said silently. 

"I guess I did."

__

I won your heart ages ago.

Link took off the hookshot and put it under his shield. He held the boy in his arms, just to feel the breathing of the one he loved. Roy smiled and kissed Link's lips. 

"You truly are better than I am."

__

Why can't you say I love you, Link! Say it! I want to hear those three words from you, Roy!

"I wouldn't say that. I was just lucky."

Roy shook his head as he caressed the elf's face with his finger. He remained silent, but hugged Link tight. Then he lowered his hands and the blonde closed his eyes, holding Roy.

"All smashers! Time for lunch! Get back to the Smash Building, or you'll miss it!" A deep man's voice said. Roy let go of Link and pushed him away, a bit frightened.

"You okay?" Link asked, his cerulean eyes wide.

"Yeah, I just freaked out… I thought somebody caught us in the act." He smiled nervously. Link laughed and teleported the both of them back to the Smash Road. 

"Quite a fight!" He said. "It's a pity it ended in a draw…"

"I already told you, you won!" Roy said, his blue eyes filled with the flames inside him. The Hylian didn't listen to him, he just walked to the platforms that took them to the Smash Building.

"Now we can go and wake Young Link up, if someone hasn't already done that!" Roy said cheerfully. He knew that Link would get excited to see his mini again. 

"Yes. I had totally forgotten him…"

"That's what I do." Roy laughed as he jumped on top of a platform. "Come on, Romeo." 

Link climbed on the platform with him: "Romeo?" 

"Never mind." Roy said as they got to the living room. Everyone else was already eating. They walked to the kitchen and saw that Zelda had made meatballs and potatoes with salad for lunch.

"Mmm! Smells good!" Roy commented as he took some meatballs. Link didn't answer. He was thinking about Young Link.

"What if I go and check on Young Link now? I'm afraid something's really happened to him."

"You should eat first. If something evil's attacked him, you can't fight it with an empty stomach now, can you?"

"You sound like my mother."

"I bet I do." Roy took his plate and headed for the dining hall.

__

Maybe I really should go and check if everything's all right with Mini-me… Or then just go with Roy and eat and then go… He stood still for a moment as he thought. 

__

Well, Mini-me can wait for twenty minutes! He left the kitchen and took a seat next to Roy. The boy had almost eaten already.

"Wow! You eat really fast!"

"I've got to regain my energy!" Roy said before he drank. "This is delicious, Zelda!"

"Thank you!" Zelda blushed. She had spent the whole morning thinking what would she do for lunch and was now glad that everyone liked her cooking.


	4. Wooden Face Part 03 Shock

Link and Roy reached Young Link's door and the blonde tried the handle.

"Locked." He said. "He never keeps it locked."

__

There's nothing to be worried about. He's probably locked it in fear of monsters. 

"LINK!!" Roy hit the door with his fist. "WAKE UP, YOU SLEEPY HEAD!"

No answer.

__

Oh, god.

"LINK!?" 

Suddenly the door opened. It creaked like in old mansions and revealed Young Link's room. 

"Wow, it looks like a small tornado was in here…" Roy said, amazement in his voice.

"Roy…"

"Let's go inside." Roy pulled him inside with him. 

Young Link was sitting in the farthest corner. He shivered and held his sword in his hand so hard that his fist was completely white. 

"It…It came from nowhere…" Young Link said silently, pure horror shining from his pale face. 

"Mini-me!! What's happened to you!?" Link ran to the little boy, who was in his teddy bear boxers and held the tears back. 

"Are you okay, Link?" Roy came to the both of them, asking from both.

"Yeah, I'm fine", his beloved answered silently. He could hear the anger in Link's voice. 

"Y-y-yeah…" Young Link said, his face as white as milk. Roy looked at him his eyes wide.

"What on earth has happened here!?" Link said, trying to control his anger. "Who did this to you!?" 

"Calm down, Link." Roy said to the blonde. 

"…It-it was h-h-huge! It was r-r-right th-there!" with that, he burst to tears and cried for a long time. Both swordsmen didn't know what to do. They just stood there, looking confused. 

"What should we do?" Roy whispered to Link.

"Maybe we should comfort him and get him out of here." The blonde whispered back.

"Umm…Please, don't cry." Roy knelt down as he used some quotes he'd heard in movies. "Everything's fine."

"No-No! Eve-everything's not fine! N-not!" he put his arms around Roy, shivering strongly. The redhead was lost. He looked at Link without knowing what to do. 

"…W-what's made you so upset?" Link was staring at the ground, thinking. He clenched his fist.

"T-the ghost!!" 

"The ghost?" The elf looked at Young Link. His anger was going away. 

"I-I was attacked b-by a ghost!"

"Uh, how about some rest, Link?" Roy stood up, holding Link in his hands and carried him to his room. He put the small blonde on top of his bed.

"Now, please sleep." 

"It-it can go anywhere!" Young Link jumped to his neck and held him tightly. 

"Link, could you get someone to look after your mini? I'd like to take a look at the room…" Roy said to Link with a painful smile on his face. 

"I'm on my way!" Link hurried down the stairs and looked around him. He looked at everyone.

__

Captain Falcon? No. He isn't good with kids. Ness or the Ice Climbers? Nah, they couldn't understand. Wait! Peach! Peach! She's the right one to ease Mini-me's pain!

"Peach!" Link shouted to the Princess, who was sitting on a chair, still knitting. "I need your help. I'll explain you later!"

---

"What's happened here?" Peach came to Roy's room and looked at the young redhead holding a ten-year-old, sobbing boy. 

"I don't know yet. Can you look after Link, if we go and take a look at his room?" Roy asked politely.

"Of course I can." She sat down next to Roy as she caressed Young Link's hair. The poor boy went sitting in her lap and sobbed. 

"R-Roy?" The boy's voice was silent, he was terrified.

"Hm?" Roy was already at the doorway with Link.

"C-can I sleep here with you tonight?" 

"Of course you can." The redhead replied. "I will let nothing happen to you."

Link and Roy walked towards Young Link's room. Roy was looking to his feet and he let the elf lead the way. Marth came up the stairs and saw the two of them, both looking a bit confused. 

"What's the matter?" he asked and his voice sounded worried. "I saw you taking Peach upstairs really fast, Link."

"Uh, it's probably a nightmare Young Link saw", Roy said, still looking at his feet. 

"Is he going to be okay?" Marth was looking at the two of them, his eyes large.

"I believe he will. He will stay in my room the night. I believe that it will go over soon." The young general answered.

"That's good. Where is he now?"

"He's in Roy's room with Peach. I guess we should keep this between the five of us, we shouldn't worry the others."

"You're right. I'll keep the secret and tell Peach to keep it as well." Marth continued to Roy's room, where Peach held Young Link in her lap. She was surprised to see Marth.

"Prince Marth! Uh, can I ask you to leave, uh, please? I'm having a discussion of nightmares with Young Li--"

"It's okay. I spoke with Roy and Link and they said it's okay for me to be here. They also asked us to be quiet about this nightmare-thing so that we wouldn't worry the others."

"Understood." Peach nodded. 

---

Roy closed the door behind him. Link was standing in the middle of the room, looking worried. The general looked at him as he put the lights on. The sun was shining outside, warming the room through the window.

The young boy's room was a mess. Clothes were lying on the floor, a broken milk bottle's remains were on the bed and the milk was quietly dropping to the floor. Papers were everywhere; Young Link's drawings had all been thrown around the room. The curtains had fallen onto the bed. Link walked to it and sat down, heaving a heavy sigh. 

"What on earth could this be?" he said as he looked around. "It's like somebody's been searching for something. 

"I don't think so." Roy sat down next to him. "It's sleepwalking."

"Huh?" Link looked at his love in great surprise. "Could Mini-me have done this asleep?"

__

No. I don't believe that. I don't sleepwalk, so he doesn't either. You're wrong, Roy.

"People, who usually don't sleepwalk can sometimes walk after they've experienced something horrible, like the horror movie Young Link saw before he went to sleep. I guess it was his first horror movie… Anyway, he saw a dream of a monster, probably coming to his room and he tried to kill it. Maybe he couldn't find his sword in his dream and that's why the place's so messed up."

"Or then he found it." Link pointed at many cuts in the floor. "Looks like Mini-me's blade hit the ground several times pretty hard."

"Maybe he decided to sleep with his sword. That might explain it." Roy put a hand on his shoulder. "I don't think there's anything out of the ordinary here, Link."

"But I… I have a feeling that he tells us the truth."

"Sometimes dreams can seem very real."

"I don't believe that it was all just a dream. Why don't we turn this place upside down and see if there's something more to it?"

"Alright. I'm doing only because you ask." Roy sighed.

---

"Phew! Finally over!" Link sat down on the bed again. 

"And what did we find?" Roy was standing at the door. "Nothing."

"You were right. I'm sorry." Link stood up and went to the boy general. He took Roy's hand in his own, lead him back to the bed: "So, we're not going to sleep together this night, are we?"

"I'm afraid we aren't. I'm sorry, but--"

"No need to be sorry. I appreciate that you take care of Mini-me." Link smiled, he was tired and they'd missed the dinner when they were searching so hard for clues. But he wasn't hungry. Nor was Roy. He looked at the general. 

__

I want to kiss you, Roy… If I can't be with you tonight, I'll feel like dying if I can't even have a kiss goodnight. Please, give me something else to think than this nightmare. 

Roy held Link's hand. He wanted to be with Link, but he couldn't just say 'no' to Young Link. He tried to make himself feel better by thinking that after the night they could again sleep together. He'd just opened his mouth to say something to make Link feel better, when the elf kissed him. Roy felt that he was pressed against Young Link's bed as being kissed by someone he loved the most. Link took off his armour and touched his hot body. 

"Li-" Roy tried to get up, but Link wouldn't let him. He held him on his back on the bed, holding his wrists. The fiery general tried to free his hands, but couldn't. The Hylian was just too strong. He felt love and fire inside him, together creating an inferno hotter than hell and sweeter than all the candies in the world. He decided to give in and let Link do what he pleased. 

__

God, Link, if someone catches us, I'll kill you… 

---

"What took you two so long?" Marth scolded them as they finally came back to Roy's room. "It's almost nine o'clock! You spent over six hours in Young Link's room!"

"Calm down, Marth. We turned it upside down and found nothing that could be a monster. He had just been sleepwalking." Roy explained. 

"I truly hope that's his problem and that he's going to be okay."

"I'm sure he will. Soon he doesn't even remember the horror movie and sleeps like a baby again." Roy said calmly.

"You think the horror movie made HIM attack himself?" Marth looked surprised.

"He was probably so horrified after the horror movie that he sleepwalked and in his dream he was fighting with a monster. That explains the mess in his room." Roy explained.

__

We messed it up even more. Damn you, Link! Now I feel bad that we used Young Link's bed…

"Oh. But is it possible to start sleepwalking just because you've experienced something horrible?" Marth didn't believe Roy's theory. He raised his eyebrows.

"Yes, it is. I've studied the matter when I was in Ostia and it--"

"Anyway, is Mini-me feeling better?" Link had put a hand to cover Roy's mouth.

"Yes, he was feeling better before the sun set, but now he's started to cry again. It seems like the dark horrifies him."

"Many are afraid of the dark." The young general took Link's hand off. He was looking at Link angrily. He didn't want his speech to be interrupted. "Don't do that, Link." He warned.

"I'm sorry, but you started to talk and I thought we didn't need to know more than it's possible."

Roy didn't answer. He just sighed and went to his room.

"He really doesn't like people cutting of his speech…" Marth was looking after him. 

"True."

"I guess I'm not needed here anymore then. I'll go and eat something and then get to sleep. You don't know how frustrating it was convince Young Link that there's nothing in his room."

"I might. He's me, you know." Link smiled. 

"It's good night then!" Marth went to his own room and Peach opened Roy's room's door. 

"I think I'll go downstairs. Can you put Young Link to sleep?" She asked. Her voice was tired for being there, sitting on Roy's bed the whole day. 

"Of course we can. Thanks for being with him the whole day. Although we spent six hours only searching for clues, we found nothing. I believe there's nothing to be worried about."

__

We weren't only searching for clues… Link thought._ But almost. _

"I hope he'll be fine. Good night." Peach went to the stairs. Link walked to Roy's room, but he couldn't find his beloved. 

__

He's probably taking a shower.

Link went to sit next to Young Link on Roy's bed and spoke to him softly. Soon the general came from his bathroom dressed only in a towel around his waist and looked at those two. 

__

They look so alike… Just like brothers. I just wish I could stay with the both of them tonight… I could protect Young Link and hold Link. Like he held me…

Roy gave himself a short laugh in his thoughts as he went to clean his teeth. Both of the elven boys were looking at him. 

"What?" he gave them a surprised look.

"Nothing", the older elf had realised what he'd thought and decided to keep it as a secret from his mini. "I guess I'll be leaving now, then." 

"Already?" He heard disappointment in the redheaded general's voice, but he couldn't see his face. 

"Yes. I'm going to go to get something to eat and then hit the sack." Link left the room and closed the door behind him.

"Link!" he heard through the door. He stopped: "What?"

Roy ran out of his room, checked that no one was in the corridor and put his arms around Link. He gave him a long, slow kiss. Link could taste the strong taste of his toothpaste. Still, he kissed his love as it was the last kiss he could have tonight.

"You should've gargled first!" he laughed as the kiss ended. Roy put the toothbrush back to his mouth and bowed. 

"Solly." With that, he had gone back to his room. Link smiled and wiped off the toothpaste surrounding his mouth. 

"Good night to you too."

---

It was completely dark outside. Roy sat on the edge of his bed, looking at Young Link, who was already under the blankets. 

"Did you find something?" The boy asked.

"Nothing. You were just sleepwalking." Roy answered calmly as he took off his headband.

"… But it felt so real…"

"Dreams can sometimes feel like they're real." Young Link turned around, he was satisfied with Roy's theory and tired, when the redhead was ready to go to bed. He went to the window, closed the curtains to make the room as dark as possible and went to the bed, taking Young Link in his arms. 

"Good night", he whispered. _Link._ Then he fell asleep. 

---

__

Good night, Roy. I'm glad you decided to protect Mini-me although there's nothing to be protected from. It was just a dream… Just… a dream…

---

Ness was asleep in his bed, mumbling something about Mr. Saturns. He couldn't hear how something opened it's eyes under his bed. 

It slowly opened its mouth and a small whirlwind was created out of nowhere. All the dust under Ness's bed was in it. It grew little by little around the creature. Something looking like a small pipe came from its mouth and went through Ness's mattress. 

Ness opened his mouth and snorted as he felt something through his dream touching his neck. He gave a smacking sound as he dreamed about living in a land made of lollipops, chocolate and ice cream. He ate everything a little, something from the house made of chocolate, a little bit of the bench in the park. Everything tasted so good. He put a piece of his schoolbook in his mouth and it tasted like rotten tomatoes. 

"Yuck!" Ness spat out the piece of his schoolbook. How could it taste so bad when everything else tasted so good? He took off his shoe and tasted it. 

"Eeeew…" It wasn't good either. Suddenly everything he tasted was horrible, rotten, covered in mould. 

"No! This can't be! No! No!" He spoke through his dream. Finally he woke up and sat up, breathing heavily. He switched the lights on, looking at his alarm clock. 

__

It was only a nightmare, nothing else. But it was horrible. He heaved a heavy sigh. _Oh, it's only four o'clock… Maybe I should get back to sleep. _

Ness laid back and closed his eyes, almost immediately falling asleep. The monster was gone, it had come and gone without anything, not even a sound. 

But Ness hadn't noticed that his room was a mess and there was a small hole in his mattress. Also the back of his neck was bleeding.

---

Roy woke up feeling energy flowing in his veins. He stretched once, twice and on the third time he felt that he woke up. As normal, he gave a kiss on Link's lips and sat up. 

__

Hey, wait a second… The general thought as he yawned. _Link wasn't sleeping with me tonight._

He looked at Young Link in a drowse. It took him awhile to realise that this wasn't his beloved, it was his younger self.

__

Well, it's almost Link and he didn't even notice that I kissed him. No big deal. 

Roy stood up, stretched again and went to his bathroom to wash his teeth and dress up.

---

__

Roy…

Link slowly opened his eyes, knowing that they wouldn't meet with the sapphire eyes of Roy's. They hadn't slept together last night and he wanted to hold Roy so badly. He wanted to be with his general, right now.

He hadn't slept in his own room in a long, long time. They'd always been in Roy's room. This was slightly different from his. Link's bed was under the window, when the general's was in the middle of his room. The blonde saw the bright morning sunlight shining to his room. 

__

Roy's probably still asleep. He checked what the time was._ It's only seven o'clock. He never wakes up this early. _

He turned around and hugged his pillow. He couldn't keep his eyes open, his eyelids felt so heavy.

__

I'll sleep just a little more now that you're not here…

Link fell asleep and his breath slowed down.

Knock knock

"Hmmmmm…." He opened his left eye and closed it.

__

Not yet. Go away.

"Hey, Link, you awake there?" The blonde opened his both eyes this time, but closed them and turned. The voice was familiar, but he was too sleepy to recognise it.

"Link!" It was so familiar… Who owned that voice?

__

Let me sleep…

"Link! Please wake up! I know it's early, but I woke up just to come to you!" It was Roy. Link stood up as quickly as he could and opened the door, just to feel that the young boy took him in his arms and held him tight. He was still drowsy, rubbing his eyes to keep them open.

"Morning." He whispered. Roy let go of him, smiling. 

"Somebody isn't quite awake yet."

"Mm-mm." The Hylian shook his head. He went back to his bed, putting the blanket back on. He took a deep breath as he felt the warmth around him. "Come here." He finally said.

__

'Come here', he says. I don't want to be commanded…

Roy looked at Link, sighed as he sat down on the edge of his bed, still smiling.

__

Oh well, you're forgiven.

"I already woke up. I'm not going to go back to sleep… I just wanted to say hi." He caressed Link's body. The elf turned to him, holding his blanket. He yawned as he stretched. 

__

Get up and pull him down. He wouldn't fight against it.

Link opened his eyes and this time he was looking directly to the general's eyes. Roy was quiet, just looking at him. 

"Please, come here." He tried again with a tenderly tone.

Roy didn't answer. He just looked at the Hylian in his thoughts. Link closed his eyes as he sighed.

__

Well, I'm not going to make you.

There was a long silence. Roy held the end of the blanket in his hand, thinking that maybe he should go to sleep next to Link. But then Young Link would wake up realising that he was gone and then someone would start looking for him and if they'd find him in Link's room, sleeping in the same bed with the elf, or maybe not just sleeping… He felt how his cheeks became red. Finally he snapped out of his thoughts.

"See you." Roy patted his head before hurrying away. 

__

Damn it with you, Roy.

---

The redheaded general was on his way to downstairs, when Ness ran out from his room, looking a bit frightened. 

"Good morning", Roy said. He looked at the boy with the cap his eyes wide. "Is… something the matter?"

"Someone's messed up my room! And there's blood on my pillow!" Ness said, slightly shaking. 

"What? Why?"

"How should I know! Come and look!" Ness ran back to his room and Roy followed him.

__

Is this the same thing that happened to Young Link?

Ness's room was looking just like Young Link's. His lamp had fallen and shattered glass from his pictures on the wall was everywhere on the ground. His clothes had come out of his closet. The psychic boy's pillow was covered in blood. Roy looked at all that in great surprise. 

"This is just like…" Then he realised that Ness didn't know about Young Link and went quiet. 

"Like what?" Ness asked. 

"Nothing. Never mind." The general went to the boy's bed and looked at the pillow, thinking. He noticed the small hole in the mattress.

"Have you always had a hole in your mattress?"

"No, I don't think so." Ness came to the bed, looking at the hole Roy pointed. 

__

It's small enough for a little pipe to go through… The redhead went to the ground, checked that there was nothing under his bed. It was empty. There was nothing, except dust and some dirty socks. Roy couldn't see clearly what there was, he didn't have enough light. 

He stood up and pulled the bed from its position. He'd seen right, only dust and dirty socks. But there was an interesting shape in the wood. It looked like a distorted face, its mouth open wide and eyes closed tight. 

"That looks like someone's face." The boy general said to Ness, who came next to him and jumped on his bed too see better. 

"Yeah…"

"I guess it's nothing. Just relax, I'll do my best to find out what's happened here." Roy stood up and went to the door. He sighed.

__

What on earth is this?

---

Young Link woke up. Roy'd opened the curtains and the sun shone inside. He yawned. He didn't even remember the events at the night before last night. It was just a distant memory, something that had happened to him in his dream. 

He stood up and put on his clothes. The general had left probably a long time ago. Young Link went downstairs, yawning, to get some breakfast. He didn't notice the two swordsmen in Ness's room, talking something about faces.

---

"But, what if that IS what made Mini-me so terrified?"

"He said it was huge, don't you remember? This is just a small shape in the floor. There's no way a floor could attack someone!"

"Look, the hole in the mattress is exactly in the same spot as the face's mouth. What else could have blooded Ness's pillow like that?"

"Maybe he'd hit his head and it bled during the night. There was a small scar on the back of his neck."

"But where did it come from? And how do you explain that hole?"

"It's simply been there the whole time, ever since we came here and he hasn't noticed it. He told me that he wasn't sure had it been there before last night."

"What about this mess? Roy, tell me what happened here." Link put his hand on his hips. He looked at the general, who refused to believe that that face under Ness's bed could have something to do with the attacks. Roy sat down on Ness's bed, sighing.

"Okay", he started. "I think that Ness went to sleep and sleepwalked. Just like Young Link did."

"So, both of them have experienced something horrible? What has Ness experienced? Young Link saw the movie, I understand that he could've sleepwalked, but not Ness."

"Well, he's been reading Dracula, Salem's Lot, Goosebumps, Short Horror Tales, the Shining and so on…" The redhead held a pile of books in his hands. He'd taken them from Ness's table as Link was talking. 

"I think this is something more than sleepwalking. I'm sure that face has something to do with these attacks." Link went to the face and probed it. 

They were both quiet as they concentrated on finding something.

"Did you know that Ness has a pretty girl in his mind?" Roy broke the silence as he laughed scornfully. "Look, she sure is pretty." He showed the picture to the Hylian, but Link didn't answer him. He sighed when putting the picture back to where he took it. 

__

More horror books. What's with this kid? He reads nothing but horror!

---

"We were both only sleepwalking! That's what happened so don't worry!" Young Link was stuffing food to his mouth in the dining hall. He hadn't eaten the day before at all.

"…What? Are you sure?" Ness lifted his eyebrows.

"Yeah! That's what Roy says and I believe him. It all makes sense: I saw a horror movie, then I sleepwalked and saw a dream that a monster attacked me and messed up my room." The young elf drank the rest of his orange juice. "That's what happened."

"Okay." Ness had an explanation. "But why are they searching my room then?"

"They want to be sure." Young Link said. 

---

"It's really like it's screaming in agony." Roy was now sitting next to Link, who tried to convince him that the face had something to do with all this. "But there's no way it could've attacked someone." 

"It makes sense! That could be why Mini-me told you that 'it can go anywhere', do you remember. We have wooden floors, this face could be anywhere."

"But it can't attack anyone!" Roy was getting angry. He had been telling Link the whole morning that a face on the floor can't attack someone and the elf just refused to believe him.

"How did it go through the mattress? Did it have some kind of an drill?" Link was lying on the floor, his head under Ness's bed. "It's small enough for a little pipe to go through."

__

You're not listening to me…The general clenched his fist. 

"You tell me, Link, what's happened here?" he pulled the elf from under the bed to see his face. "Let's see if you can explain it with some more sense than I could."

Link sat up, took Roy's face in his hands and kissed him. The redheaded general pushed him away. 

"I want to hear your theory, now." He was extremely serious. 

"You're just so cute when you're angry." Link tried to kiss him again, but Roy used a hand to cover the elf's mouth.

"I'm NOT angry. Don't make me." He was really going to get mad if Link wouldn't stop and tell him his theory.

"So, you want to know what I think about this?" Link laid on his back. "Come on top of me and I'll whisper." He said with laughter in his voice. Th elf was making fun of Roy being a bit shy. 

"Dammit, Link!" Roy raised his voice to show that he was serious and realised that Link was looking at him gently. 

"Okay, okay." The Hylian smiled as he started. He didn't want the redhead to get furious. "I think that face came to Ness's room, went under his bed, where it could attack him in his sleep. Then it just waited for Ness to fall asleep and used some sort of a drill to make the hole in his mattress. Then it put a small pipe through it and sucked Ness's blood. Ness woke up at some time and put the lights on. I have a feeling that this face can't move in the light. So it was trapped here."

"…Aha." 

"I knew you wouldn't believe me." 

"I didn't say that." Roy's anger was gone as quickly as it had came. 

"But you sounded like it."

"It's just that… it can't. Link, that face can't use drills or pipes, it doesn't have hands to hold them." The general explained. "Did you sleep at all last night?"

"Not as well as I sleep with you." Link sat up again.

"If it's 'a moving face', and I think it's not, then we should come back right before it gets dark and 'follow' it." Roy said to Link with a smile. "Athough I have a feeling that it'll stay there." He stood up and went downstairs.

__

I knew he wouldn't believe me. And that he wouldn't let me kiss him. 

The elf thought about his theory. It might sound a bit crazy to some other one than Roy, but he wasn't afraid to tell the general his thoughts as Roy knew he was sane. 

__

Am I?

---

Roy went sitting on the couch as he waited for dinner to become ready. It was the Ice Climbers' turn to make the food that day. He sighed. The room was filled with the smashers who weren't training. The general looked at Young Link and Ness, playing poker on the floor. 

"Why aren't you two sitting on the chairs?" he asked.

"I don't know…" Ness answered absent-mindedly, then he recognised Roy's voice and put his cards down. "Did you two find something?"

"Yeah? It's the same thing that happened to me, right?" Both boys were looking at the redhead eyes filled with excitement. 

"Uh…"

__

What am I going to tell them? Link's theory? My theory? Should I just be quiet? I'm so confused… Link's theory could be true, but faces on the floor can't just attack people! They just can't, it's impossible… Or is it?

"Roy?" Young Link looked at him, worried.

"W-what?" He snapped out of his thoughts. "Oh, I think there's nothing to be worried about." He was quiet for a while: "We'd just like to continue our search after the dinner in your room, Ness, if it's okay? You could sleep in my room."

"Sleep in my room!" The younger elf said cheerfully. 

"Okay!" Ness nodded. "What are you looking for in the dark?"

__

I knew he'd ask this question. What am I going to tell him? A face on the floor is about to 'move' after the dark and we're going to 'follow' it? 

"Uh…" 

"Roy", Link had come downstairs. "Let me."

__

God, Link. I'm so glad that I could kiss you in front of all them!

"This is the Lens of Truth. It works best in the dark. That's why we need to be in your room at night, otherwise this lens won't work." Link was showing a mirror like thing to the two boys sitting on the ground. 

"Oh. Wow."

"Yoop! Dinner's ready! Everybody, wash your hands!" Nana was carrying the dishes to the dining hall as she spoke like a mother. She could finally play home with real people and cook real food for them. It was just so great for her, she could make food everyday. 

Ness and Young Link rushed for the bathroom to wash their hands. All the other idle smashers started to get up and to the dining hall. Roy sat still, he was looking at the cards the boys had left on the floor. 

"It really isn't true, is it?" He said when they were alone in the living room. 

"No, it isn't, but I had to make something up really quickly. I know your explanation would've been much worse."

"Thanks. You saved me there." The redheaded general turned to him. 

"No need to thank me." Link lowered his voice to a whisper. "I could do anything for you."

Roy stood up as he turned his face away from Link. He didn't want the elf to see him blush. 

"Why don't we get something to eat?" He felt the Hylian's hand on his shoulder.

"Yeah."

"And then… We'll go to Ness's room a bit earlier, okay?"

__

You've got to be kidding… Roy laughed to show Link that he understood what he meant. 

---

He-hey those who still read this insane episode! I was so confused with the plot at one time that I decided to give Young Link a bigger role in the whole Smash Files, so be prepared to see him again! (This time I'll save him from the ghosts! ^_^) And thanks Finne Fleiheit / Deina Devlen for reviewing! It's great to hear that there are others who like Roy/Link! And it's great that you liked my fic, it's my first yaoi… Thought I'd give it a shot. ^_^ 


	5. Wooden Face Part 04 The Investigation

Oho, yeah… I'm back, I decided to rewrite this part as first of my rewrite-project. 

I thought that this part needed desperate rewriting, it's mistakes where dumb (mostly because I wrote this episode at night), it contained too much kissing, Roy's acting out of character (like, SO out of character) and the end is extremely crappy.

And now I tried to fix all those problems, changing the ending a bit. It's still crappy but if I have time and inspiration and get over this damn author's block-thingie, I might rewrite this again. Well, who actually cares?

Anyway, as normal, I answer to my reviewers:

RavenGhost: *sings Hakuna Matata* I won't loosen my grip on the Smash Files just yet! The whole rewrite-project is actually because I can't let go of the Smash Files. Damn me. Anyway, I hope you like The Inquisition as much as these files, but I highly doubt that…

sagesumi: Thanks for saying that about my work! I'm so flattered to hear you praise me like this. I really sometimes spent sleepless nights at the computer, forgetting to go sleeping… So crazy, I'm so positive that the test would break, but I don't really know about the genius… Actually, Roy being girly… *laughs* Maybe I should've added the original version of the Wooden Face to the extras! E.g. Roy's actually choosing what to wear in it *laughs her head off just imagining* (Roy: "Freak!") I hope that you, too, like the Inquisition now that it's up!

PikaPower: I'm glad you think they were funny because I didn't want the extras to be as serious as the series. And besides, who would like to read too serious extras without anything fun? 

Solanar: You liked them? I really hope you did, because it was a lot of work.

---

Marth was sitting in the living room, reading a book he'd found from the library. He enjoyed reading, especially when it was his favourite author's book. And this was. He had almost completely forgotten the tiny elf that had been utterly shocked after the incident the night before. Still, every time he lifted his eyes from the book he thought about was he all right. 

Maybe Roy's theory was true. Or then it had been a quick lie to give the boy an understandable reason for what had happened. A smart move to do that. Saving the boy from more nightmares with a reason he, too, could believe and understand. Then Roy and Link could focus on finding out what really was going on, when the boys wouldn't need consolation. He was glad that both Ness and Young Link were as lively as always, not even remembering the incidents. It had been Ness who had told everyone the general's theory and Young Link went after him, believing the general's words almost as they were from the bible.

"I do not think it was sleepwalking, Marth." Sheik finally said, his smooth voice a bit muffled by the cloth covering the half of his face.

"It could be. According to Roy, such thing is possible." The noble said, not agreeing nor disagreeing with the redheaded teen.

"Hm." 

"You don't believe it?" 

"I have my doubts." The crimson eyed sheikah answered solemnly. 

"What do you think it is?" Marth asked, his tone of voice wasn't scornful in any way, only curious to know what the harp player thought about the incidents.

"Something else. A young boy like Young Link cannot have created a tornado in his room." 

"I wouldn't be so sure." The prince of Althea looked into the Sheikah's eyes. "People do sleepwalk, so why couldn't he have messed up his room while asleep?" 

"Hm."Sheik didn't answer, soMarth stood up: "Excuse me. I'm going to my room." 

"Hm." 

The prince left from the living room, and in the stairs he met with Ganondorf. He had said 'Good Morning' to the Gerudo King, but that had been all. He never had any kind of conversations with Ganondorf, he secretly feared him a little. Well, the man was twice his size, many times his strength and enough mad to try to take over Hyrule time after time. He really didn't care to pick a fight with him.

"Little prince going to sleep already?" The tall man asked scornfully. And oh, he had the habit of trying to piss everyone off all the time. 

"N-no. I'm not." Marth answered politely as they went past each other. As soon as the Gerudo had gone downstairs and couldn't hear him clearly, he sighed, walking towards his room. There he could read in peace. 

__

Little prince can read in peace in his own little room. He smiled smugly to himself, not really knowing why. 

---  
Most of the smashers were sitting in the living room, their chatting could be heard upstairs. Marth heard their lively chatting, friends talking to friends. Sometimes they all laughed and he smiled with them although he read a book. His window was open, a gentle breeze blew to the room at times, playing with his curtains. It wasn't cold, it's touch was smooth on his skin, a little cool, refreshing. It brought the salty scent of the ocean not so far away and the sound of its waves and the forests humming silently as it played between the trees.  
He heard how two men ran past his door, both wearing boots. He lifted his eyes from his book, listening to their steps going farther away.  
_Could be Link and Roy._ He started to read again.  
Bootsteps going back to where they came from.   
_What's with those two?_  
And again. He heard how Roy laughed.

__

I was right, it was Link and Roy. 

He waited for them to run past his door again, but they didn't come back.

---

Link was holding the Lens of Truth to show everyone that they would be using it as they "searched." He opened Ness's room's door and let the general in first. Roy smiled at him as he went past him to the room. He sat on top of the bed, tossed away Ness's bloody pillow and looked at Link with a small smile on his face.  
The Hylian put the Lens of Truth under his shield as he locked the door. 

"Come here." Roy said, his face completely red. 

Link felt the pleasured shivers of the general's words running down his spine, turning around when they got to his toes and going back up to his brains, blurring his thoughts little by little. _When was I able to resist? _Every single time the general made the first move, his brain stopped functioning. The elf felt that his feet were carrying him to Roy, who made him lay on his back to the bed.  
Roy laid on top of Link, still blushing and moving lightly. He put his hand on Link's chest and played with the strings on his tunic a small smile curving on his lips as he watched his beloved enjoying his touch, and so his smile became smug.

"Are we going to do anything about the face of yours?" he asked, already knowing the answer.

"Maybe… we can do that later." The blonde Hero answered slowly, looking at him tenderly.   
The general bit his ear, teasing him. His tongue played in Link's ear. The elf felt his breathing getting faster, he couldn't help it and let a soft moan escape his lips to the darkening night. Roy took off his tunic slowly, kissing his whole upper body slightly with his warm lips, sending a wave of pleasure up and down his spine every time his lips touched his body. Link tried to make him kiss his lips, but the redhead ignored him. The Hylian enjoyed the flames slowly warming his body, he felt that he'd just melted in his desire.  
Link felt the flames, the warmth, the fire radiating from the boy's body to his. So hot, like he was on fire. Inside a roaming inferno. It felt like invisible, desirable flames engulfed him. Finally Roy came to his face, his eyes closed. Link put his arms around Roy and pulled him close. 

The Hylian pressed his lips on his beloved's lips, enjoying the soft touch of his love's lips. So warm, so hot. He ran his tongue over the general's teeth, asking for permission to enter his mouth and the redheaded teen let him inside, starting a tender duel of tongues.  
During the kiss Link turned him under, never taking his lips off the general. Roy's hands were searching the Hero of Time's body while Link held his head to keep him in the kiss. The redheaded general lost his tunic in a matter of seconds, still kissing his beloved. 

He felt his energy draining from his body. He pulled away from the kiss, painfully he took his tongue from Link's mouth. 

"Link..." he whispered. The elf kissed him again, ignoring that he wanted to say something. Roy answered to it, but he felt that he lost his energy. They kissed for a long time, until he broke the kiss again. He breathed heavily, tired: "It's dark outside." 

The blonde looked at him. "So? Are you tired already? You look like it." He said tenderly. 

"…No. I feel like I lost all my energy suddenly." Roy closed his eyes, feeling the soft arms of sleep around him and almost throwing himself in them. The Hylian felt that the redhead's energy was truly smaller, he felt like the flames of the boy's passion and love had turned into glowing embers. 

"Roy? Is everything alright?" He whispered with a worried tone. "Yes." The general opened his eyes, pushing the gentle sleep away.

"I'm just…" His head fell back and Link put his hand behind his neck. He felt a pipe-like thing in there. 

The Hero held it tight as he turned Roy away from the hole in the mattress. The boy had fallen asleep and slumbered peacefully, exhausted. The blonde looked at the pipe in his hand and the growing whirlwind coming from under the bed.  
_Oh, god. Roy? Roy!? Oh, god, Roy!_  
Link tried to wake him up, but all he got was a quiet 'mm.' Link was panicking. He got himself together as the whirlwind threw things around in the room. He jumped to the door and turned the lights on. He removed the bed again from its position to see the face yowling in terror. Its eyes on the dark wooden floor seemed to shine with a malevolent pleasure. 

"It's really alive..." The Hylian could only whisper. "Roy!" he tried to wake up the general, but couldn't.  
_What am I going to do about it? Don't panic. It hurt Roy! I've got to do something about it!_  
Link looked at the pipe in his hand. _This!_

He tried to hit the face with the pipe, but it started to suck it back with incredible strength. 

__

Dammit! I'm going to lose this stick if it won't let go! He held the pipe with one hand and reached for his sword with the other one. There was a huge whirlwind in the room throwing everything around. 

__

I'm… not going to let go! He got a hold of his sword and plunged it to the face. It yowled with agony and let go of the pipe. Link flew against the wall behind him, on top of the pipe and it broke into small pieces, turning into ashes immediately.  
He ran back to the face, just to see that it had vanished, there was nothing in the floor. Roy was still sleeping, the back of his head was red with the deadly beautiful liquid, blood. Gladly it wasn't badly. Link took his tunic and put it around his beloved's neck. 

__

There you go. Link caressed the general's face. _I love you._

He was so relieved that Roy was safe, breathing normally, his body was warming up again. Link sat on the floor, leaned against the sleeping boy and heaved a deep sigh. 

__

Oh, god, Roy. 

I love you way too much. 

Way too much. 

--- 

He opened his eyes in a deep drowse, realising that he wasn't in his room. 

"W-what happened?" he sat up, looking at the mess around him. "Wh-what the hell's happened here? Link!?" Roy saw the elf sitting on the floor and leaning to the bed, sound asleep. "Link!" He shook the elf awake from his sleep. "Mmmm." Link had his arms around the redhead gently, now he pressed him against himself. 

"Link, wake up." Roy smoothed down his hair. Link opened slowly his eyes and closed them. "Link! Come on!" the redhead shook him again. 

The elf opened his eyes again and looked at his love. "…Good lord, Roy. I thought it killed you." 

He came to the bed, sitting next to the general. He kissed the confused boy with love and caring, wanting to make sure that this was really Roy, not his imagination. He hugged him tight. 

"...Uh." The redheaded general looked at him, confused. "...I have no idea what you're talking about, Link. What it?"

"The face." The elf pressed him back on his back. Roy put his arms around Link, he didn't want to let go. It felt so good just to hold the Hylian. 

"What face?" He finally asked. He was now under the blankets in Link's arms, holding him tight. 

"The face on the floor." 

"Are you telling me it almost killed me? A face?" Roy smiled as he caressed his love's face with his finger, he didn't believe what Link said. 

"Yes. It attacked you and I thought it killed you." 

"Attacked? …How?" There was amusement in the redhead's voice. He would soon get scornful.

"I couldn't sleep in a long time after it attacked you, so I thought of what I saw and created a new theory." The blonde spoke. 

"Well, what happened here?" The redhead asked, his voice scornful. "A god of the Ha Loosin' Nation tribe came here, danced wildly to the moon and stole Young Link's Britney Spears's CD's. Not that it would be a loss if someone stole them, though."

Link gave his love a wide-eyed look, wondering where the general always got his scornful thought about his theories. "…It was already in this room, so after dark it didn't have to move and we had totally forgotten it. It created a small whirlwind at first, to keep that pipe--" Link pointed at the place where he'd left the stick. "-- straight. I don't know how, but it went through the mattress without problems directly to your neck. There's a scar right… here. Can you feel it?" the elf guided Roy's hand to the boy's neck. 

"Yeah. But I might've as well hurt my neck into something not paranormal."

"It sucked Young Link's, Ness's and your blood because all you three are so energetic, so filled with life. And I guess it fed with energy." The Hylian answered, ignoring the redhead.

"What about the mess?" 

"I guess it just lost control of the whirlwind at some point. Maybe the more it got energy, the larger the whirlwind was." 

"And where is it now?" Roy's voice was filled with doubt and his eyebrows risen. 

"It died as the stick cracked." The Hero explained, suddenly the whole face thing felt like he had made it all up.

"Mm." The boy obviously found the story more amusing than serious.

"Don't tell me you don't believe this." 

"I didn't say so", Roy went on top of him, sitting on his stomach. "But, I have my theory as well. We came here, we made out", saying that made him blush slightly, but he hoped that the elf wouldn't have notcied that and continued: "I felt tired and fell asleep. Hm? Now does that sound logical?" 

"But--" 

"Link, I couldn't see a whirlwind, and I'm sure I would've felt that thing drilling to the back of my neck." He laid on top of the elf. "What if you fell asleep as well as I did?" 

"No, I didn't. I know I was awake and I saw that pipe in the back of your neck!" 

"Right." Roy sat up, jumping out of the bed. "But, we need breakfast." 

"And I need a new, non-bloody tunic."

"I'll bring you one. Just wait here." The general said as he dressed up.   
Roy left Ness's room thinking of Link's theory as he headed to the elf's room. 

__

A face can't attack anyone. It's impossible for that even to exist, because the wood on the floor is dead and even if someone would've been chopped with the wood by accident--

"Roy!" 

--it would still be impossible for him to live in the wood, not even talking about that insane energy-sucking pipe--

"Roy!" 

__

--that he would control with a whirlwind. It's impossible. No life form can actually fuse with another without mating and the thought of a human-wood is absurd. Even th--

"Roy, goddammit!" 

"Huh?" The general snapped out of his thoughts and stopped. He was almost on Link's door. 

"What did you find? Tell me! Was there something in the dark that only the Lens of Truth could see?" Young Link ran to him, almost jumping in excitement. "Please, tell me!" 

"Uh..." _We went to Ness's room, we made out and I fell asleep. That's all I know for sure._ "…No." the redheaded boy shook his head, still a bit out of it. 

"What 'no?' Are you okay, Roy?" The small elf looked at him, puzzled, his large cerulean eyes filled with the mix of confusion and overflowing curiosity.

"Uh, yeah." 

"So, what did you find? Come on! Tell me!"  
"Uh... you were sleepwalking." _Get the tunic. Run away. Pretend you're crazy_. Roy thought, feeling more and more uncomfortable all the time. He hoped the boy wouldn't ask anything more. "Oh, so you were right all the time! That's great!" Young Link ran away, back to downstairs and before Roy continued to Link's room, he heard how the boy said with a loud voice: "Roy was right! I knew it!" 

__

Oh, god. He opened Link's room's door. It was pretty clean, some clothes here and there, nothing too bad. He went to the elf's closet and took the first tunic in his hand. It happened to be the red one. 

__

Now back to Link. Roy closed the Hylian's room's door behind him. He hurried to Ness's room. It wouldn't be nice to be caught carrying Link's tunic to the boy's room. Someone might realise that they weren't just good friends. Roy blushed. 

__

Dammit! Why can't I be without blushing when I think about getting caught!? He almost ran to Ness's room and slammed the door shut behind him. "Is… everything okay?" Link looked at him his cerulean eyes wide. Soon his surprise turned to a smile as he understood what the boy had thought. 

"Don't laugh at me." Roy said, his temper starting to rise. He was still red when he gave the blonde his tunic. 

"I won't." Link laughed benevolently as he dressed. 

"Let's go tell the others that they were only sleepwalking, okay?" The general said, smiling. 

The Hylian laughed. "I'm going to stick with your theory of the Ha Loosin' Nation tribe that's nuts about Britney!"

--- 

Well, erm… yes, the ending is still crappy. *sulks* I just wanted to change the ending, it really has WAY too much kissing. 

(Link: "It didn't bother me at all.")

Me it did. I'll probably rewrite and fix some other chapters too, if there's one that you'd especially like fixed, tell me and I'll do my best. 

Thanks for reading all you happy people! Review if you feel like it!


	6. Esther Part 01 The Girl in the Storm

To Make Things Clear for the Episode 02: Yay! The second episode is here! In this episode, I'll use an already existing Poltergeist-story. Many of us have heard stories of poltergeists, but probably the most famous of them is the story of Esther. This is my version of what happened when Esther came to the Smash Building..  
  
EPISODE 02 The weather couldn't get any worse. It was raining cats and dogs. She heard how somewhere a lightning stroke the ground. But she was too tired and scared to turn her head to see the beautiful sky, broken by a new lightning.  
The ground under her feet was wet, it was dark and she was lost. She was in a huge forest without knowing where to go. And then there was it.  
She fell over and hurt her ankle. Then it touched her, its touch was cold. She screamed in terror as she tried to get up, but couldn't. "No. Don't! Don't touch me!" It couldn't hear her, or could it? She couldn't see it, nor hear; she could only feel its deathly cold touch on her skin. She got herself together and started to run somewhere, just to get away from it. She ran in the rain, her bare feet went down in the moss. It seemed like the forest didn't want to let her go. It put all it's lowest branches to her way, to slow her down. She felt how the branches tore her already dirty white robe. They hurt her body, she was bleeding. I'm not going to give up! I've got to find a place to go! She thought as she rushed through the forest. She fell again, this time she hurt her knee badly, the remains of her white robe started to turn red. She got up and realised that she'd need to find a place to go soon, she couldn't run forever. She bravely continued, trying to ignore the growing pain in her leg.  
The wind blew her open light brown hair to her face. She wiped them from her face. You're not going to stop me! I will survive! I will!  
She saw the end of the forest. She had struggled this far, she couldn't give up now. There had to be a place to spend the night somewhere close. She couldn't see the ditch in the end of the forest and fell again, hurting her forehead on a small stone.  
She laid there for a few seconds before her head cleared out again. She stumbled to the field and saw the house. It had white walls and a red roof, but to her it was a salvation, heaven. She collected all her remaining strength to get to the building. I will get there! I will live tomorrow! A strong wind blew against her. "Don't try to stop me!" She screamed as she felt it close. She saw how it tossed rocks at her now that they were in the open. She decided to run, to focus all her strength to running. Then she would survive. --- It was late, only Captain Falcon, Marth and Luigi were still in the living room. Others had gone to sleep a long time ago. The prince read quietly a book about a storm. He felt a bit sleepy, but didn't want to get up. He was so relaxed and it felt good to sit in the position he was. Captain Falcon and Luigi spoke about something quietly, he didn't hear what was it about.  
Link came downstairs, Marth saw him from the corner of his eye. He stood up and followed the elf to the kitchen, where the Hylian calmly took a glass of water. "I didn't know you were still awake." "Me neither." Link said in a drowse. The prince gave him a short laugh. He looked at the elf, who wore his tunic loosely. He felt friendly warmth from him, it always made him feel peaceful. "I'm going back to sleep." "Good night then." Marth realised that he'd been watching the blonde's body, not his face like he usually did. It's probably nothing. --- Link knocked on Roy's door. The boy turned around and told him to come inside.  
The Hylian came inside, closed the door behind him and locked it. Roy yawned. He looked at the elf, who took his tunic off slowly, leaving only his blue garfield boxers on. He came to the bed, taking Roy in his arms and feeling how warm it was around the boy. Who needs heating around him? He thought to himself and smiled. "Good night, Link." Roy mumbled. "Good night to you too." Link pressed the boy against himself, giving him a kiss on his forehead. The general held him loosely, but close, Link felt the boy's hot breath on his shoulder.  
Link heard faint banging before falling asleep. He caressed the boy's cheek with his finger and Roy smiled through his dream. --- "Please! Let me in! Please!" She hit the front door of the Smash Building with her fists. "Please! I'm begging you! I'm injured! Please!" Marth opened the door and felt that a girl fell in his arms. "Oh, thank you, Mister! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you so much! I'm forever in your debt!" ".Uh." The prince didn't know what to say. Captain Falcon and Luigi were both standing behind him, looking surprised. There was this dirty, wet girl in their hallway, in Marth's arms, sobbing lightly. ".You're welcome." Marth had collected himself in the few seconds and was calm and polite as usual. The girl let go of him and fell on her knees. She had a light brown curly hair, shoulder length. Her green eyes were scared. The white robe she wore was torn and dirty, there were spots of blood in it. "Please let me stay the night here! Please! I'll leave first thing in the morning!" "Of course you can stay here the night. And if you are injured, we'll take care of your wounds." Marth said, looking at the girl's wounded knee and all the blood. He helped the girl standing again. "Thank you! You are so kind, sir! Thank you!" She hugged him. --- ESTHER Roy opened his eyes. He realised that it couldn't be more than four, because it was still dark outside. Link was asleep, he looked so handsome and the general caressed him. Roy felt warmth in the room, but it wasn't his warmth. This was something or someone else's warmth. IS MINE Roy let go of the Hylian, who, even through his dream, tried to hold him back. Roy looked at the wall as he sat up. Esther is mine.? I don't remember writing that. "Link?" He tried to wake the sleeping blonde. "Did you write that Esther- thing to my wall?" The blonde didn't answer. Then he realised that the text burned to the wall, still glowing, was familiar to him. His eyes widened as he remembered what a nurse had told him when he was little. This. Can't be it!! --- Oh, poor Roy. He's always the one who gets to suffer. Anyway, thanks for reading! I'm sorry all Young Link fans, but I just couldn't save him. As you read the part 02 of this episode, you might just guess why he's an important person in my fic. Poor boy. Please R&R! 


	7. Esther Part 02 A Poltergeist

Yes, yes, yes, I'm back! I got a bit too excited at the end of this fic, but don't kill me, okay? I don't know what I messed up with the last part of the 1st episode and the 1st part of the 2nd episode. I'm trying to find out and hope that this part will look like normal. 

Thank you everyone for reviewing!! I'll take time to write back to you as you took time to review my files!

Nightopian: I'm glad you liked it, I'm actually very flattered! I'll make them kiss a little less, they really do kiss too much now that I think of it… (Link: "No! Don't do this to me!") And uh, when I said that 'I wasn't able to save Young Link', I didn't mean something horrible would happen to him, I wasn't able to save him from myself…

MarthLover618: I know, I know, this is a bit… My mom would kill me if she knew I wrote this! Hee hee… But she'll never know! 

Sagesumi: I'm glad you like this story too… It's my second fanfic and I thought that no one would review it! Yeeha! But what did you mean when you said about Marth/Roy coupling? At this moment, this is Link/Roy, but you never know what future holds… 

Let's keep the truth out there!

---

Roy pulled himself together. He had freaked out because of some stupid horror story. _How laughable._ He shook his head and held his forehead with his other hand. _I've got to wake Link up. And then I want to get out of here._ Roy dressed up in his green and red outfit and woke Link up. 

"Link! There's something weird going on here."

"Where!?" Link sat up.

"Here!" The elf hugged him tight. He seemed to cheer up for a moment, but then he pulled the boy down with him back on the bed. 

"Link!" The general said when the elf seemed to fall asleep again. Link opened his eyes to look at him. 

"What?" he said a bit mad that the boy had waked him up.

"There's that weird text on the wall. Look at it!" Roy got up again, just for Link to pull him back. 

"Esther can be his, but you're mine." The Hylian said in a drowse as he held the struggling Roy. 

"Link! Wake up, now!" 

__

This is always so hopeless to wake him up in the middle of the night! Come on now…

"Link!" he lowered his voice to a whisper. "If you won't wake up, I'll never make love to you again."

"I'm awake." The Hylian whispered back. He put his arms around the Fire Emblem warrior and kissed him. Roy answered passionately, hugging the elf lying on his bed. 

"Then, look at that weird text…" The general said after the kiss. He pointed at the wall, but Link ignored what he'd said slowly opening the boy's tunic and turning him under. 

"Link…" The general tried once more. _It can't be that she is…_ When the elf ignored him again, Roy decided that the text could wait for morning to come. He felt Link's tongue moving wildly in his mouth. This was so much more important than his fears. This way he could run away from them... Link took the redhead's hands that were holding the bedsheet tight and put them around his waist. Roy squeezed him against himself, he wanted to feel the elf near, to feel safe. Everything else could wait, but not their love. And if someone came in, Roy told himself not to care. He wouldn't do a thing about it. He dedicated himself to Link for that night and let the sweetness of their love surround them with its flame as he let the elf give him pleasure greater than any else. 

---

__

He looks so sweet when he's asleep. Like he was only seven years, not seventeen. So innocent and small, without any knowledge of the evil in this world. I still don't get it why he woke me up so early… Was it just for that…? _I remember he told me to look at something, but I don't have any idea what it was. _Link wiped the hair off from Roy's face. The general mumbled something through his dream and pressed himself against the Hylian tight. Link closed his eyes to sleep a bit more, although he knew he wouldn't fall asleep again. 

---

The morning was beautiful. It had been raining the whole night and the air smelt so fresh. Clouds gave way to the rising sun. It would be another beautiful day at the Smash Building. She woke up feeling better. 

It probably stayed outside.

Then she saw the text on the wall.

ESTHER IS MINE

She screamed like somebody tried to kill her. 

---

"Whatta!?" Roy sat up as he woke from his dream so suddenly. He looked at the wall. 

__

Oh, god, it wasn't just a dream. The general turned his eyes from the wall to his beloved to see that nothing had happened to him.

Link's ears rocked as he tried to hear more specifically. He kept his eyes closed. 

"Someone screamed. Don't worry, Roy."

"N-no, it's not that. I'm fine." He collected himself quickly. He knew he could tell Link about Esther, but he felt embarrassed to be afraid of losing him. Link was the only one he cared for, and he cared for him too much.

"You're pale." Link had opened his eyes. He sat up and saw the text on the wall. "What is that? Is that what you wanted me to see in the middle of the night?" he asked.

Roy remained silent. He looked at the bed and held the blanket tight in his hands. 

__

It's not true. This is just someone fooling around. Someone came to my room and burned that to the wall. That's it. 

Link stroke the boy's hair. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine, I already told you."

"You don't look like it. Where did that come from?" He pointed at the text, looking surprised. 

"I-I don't know." Roy felt how Link wrapped his arms around him and held him tight. 

"You know you can talk to me, right?"

"Yeah." _How do you always see right through me? _He blushed. They were quiet for a long time, Roy looking at the wall and the Hylian holding him in his arms. They didn't use any words to speak, but Link new that his beloved was shocked by the writing on the wall and without words, just by holding him, he comforted the boy. He knew that Roy would get mad if he kept on asking him was he fine and so on. This was the best way, and Roy felt better. 

---

"Are you sure this is some sort of a 'poltergeist?'" Marth sat on her bed. He had woke up to her scream and come downstairs as fast as he could. He held her hand and looked at her gently. 

"Don't use its name! I can't talk about it! It will get mad and kill someone!" She said quickly. Pure horror was shining from her eyes. 

__

This girl's really got some serious problems.

"She's a weirdo." Ganondorf whispered to Captain Falcon.

"Tell me something I don't know." The driver answered. Marth glared at him under his eyebrows. 

"Why would it get mad and kill someone?" He continued to talk with the girl. 

"I can't talk about it!" 

"…Oh. So it's very dangerous?"

"I can't answer that! It already warned me once!" 

"Hm. I see. Can you tell us your name?" Marth tried to get the girl talk about something else. Maybe later she would open up. 

"…It reads on the wall. My name's Esther."

"And how did that appear to the wall?"

"IT did it, can't you believe me already!?" She shouted at Marth, whose face was calm, unreadable.

"Ah. Indeed. It did it. So you didn't do it?"

"No!!" 

"Hey, come over here, Marthy." Peach called the prince. Marth stood up, but didn't go to her.

"Don't call me Marthy. I don't like it." He said.

"Well, then, come here, Marth." The princess said calmly. The blue-haired warrior went to her and followed her to the kitchen. 

"What is it?" He asked.

"We should get her some professional care. She's completely out of her mind. Every single room's wall is decorated with that Esther-sentence. Let's get her well soon and out of here. She is nothing but trouble."

"I thought that too, but we've got to take care of her wounds."

"True." Peach sighed heavily. It was her turn to make the food that day and she went to the fridge. "I just don't want her to come to my room and burn something to my wall. The repairs are going to cost a lot."

"You're right. I guess we should leave this poltergeist of hers alone. She seems to snap every time we say poltergeist."

"Then we won't talk about it."

---

Roy put on his tunic and pulled the half-sleeping Link out of the bed. 

"No, Roy. I don't want to wake up yet…" The elf tried to go back to the bed, but Roy held his wrist tight. 

"I want a kiss before I go downstairs." He pulled Link close and kissed him. He got a bit drowsy answer to his kiss, but it was better than nothing. 

"You can't be found in my bed." He said to Link, who seemed to sleep on his feet.

"I know, I know... I'll dress up and get downstairs. Okay?"

"Okay." Roy left the Hylian to his room. Link sat down and yawned. He was still drowsy, but the writing got his interest. He stood up as he pulled his tunic on. The elf looked at the burned letters. 

__

Why was Roy so upset about this? And where did this come from? Question after question came to his mind. He touched the letters with his fingers. 

__

Something or someone very angry has done this. The letter's burned furrows were deep, he studied it closely. Link put his hat on before leaving and giving the letters one final look. 

He stepped out of Roy's room, just to see that the same text read on the corridor wall. 

__

Why would anyone write about some Esther? The Hero of Time walked towards the stairs when Young Link ran from his room, a bit frightened. 

"Linkie!" he shouted as he saw his older version. He ran to Link, his cerulean eyes wide. "Something's happened to my wall! Come look at it quickly!"

"Does your wall read 'Esther is mine?'" Link asked. 

"Y-yes!… How did you know?" Young Link had taken his hand, but let go of it, looking surprised. 

"It reads here in the corridor wall and in--" _Oops, can't tell him._ "--In your room."

"Oh." The small elf looked at the text on the corridor wall.

"Why don't we get some breakfast. Peach's probably made something delicious!" Link tried to make the boy forget what he'd seen._ No need to worry the small ones_, he thought. 

"Um… where's Roy?" 

"Oh, he's already downstairs." Link looked at himself. Young Link took his hand again and pulled him after himself downstairs. He saw Roy sitting on a chair in the living room, talking to someone.

"Roy! Hi!" He let go of Link to go to the general, who waved to him with a smile on his face. He noticed the writing on the wall and the girl sitting on the couch. "What's going on here?" 

"Young Link, this is Esther. Esther, this is Young Link. She came here last night in the storm. She'll be staying with us until her wounds have healed." Roy introduced them to each other, looking at Link leaning to the door. 

"I'm Link." The Hylian said to her. Esther was quiet for a long time, before she said:

"Hi." She was feeling uncomfortable, her poltergeist had just damaged this people's house and they were still being so nice to her. 

"Link, would you want to train with me today?" Roy asked from his beloved and Link saw that the boy was still upset, but he tried to hide it. 

"Yeah, that would be great."

"Can I come too, can I? Can I?" Young Link jumped in front of Roy in his black tunic. 

"Yeah, sure." The redheaded general smiled to him kindly. 

"Yay!" The boy jumped in joy before he went sitting next to Roy, who was continuing his talk with the pale girl.

"Where do you come from?" He asked her. 

"America."

"America?" Roy was surprised. "Where's America? Never heard of it." He had heard of it, but he wouldn't admit it to himself. He'd wanted to forget, leave it behind.

"It's a country far from Ertruria and even farther from Altea", Marth stood next to Link. 

"Oh. What kind of a land is it?"

"B-big." 

"Oh."

After a long silence, Roy stood up and went to get some breakfast. He went sitting next to Fox, who had almost eaten his breakfast.

"Hi, Fox", the general said.

"Ciao." Answered Fox, his mouth filled with cereals. "Met the girl, Esther?" 

"Yeah. She's probably crazy."

"Mm-hm. It's obvious that she went to everyone's rooms and burned that text to the wall. Now she just tries to make us believe that it was some sort of a poltergeist!"

"A poltergeist? Is that what she says?" Roy tried to assure himself that she was a madman, not the girl he'd heard about.

"Yeah, can you believe it? A poltergeist! Like they existed or something!?"

"Mm."

"Care if I join you?" it was Link. Roy dropped his spoon and it splashed to his cereals. He picked it up quickly and hoped that no one saw.

"Can I come here too?" Marth asked. He looked at the general a bit worried, he'd seen the expression of the boy's face, how shocked he was. But he hid it well.

"Yeah. That girl is sick." Link tried to start a conversation, but he looked at Roy all the time to see was he really scared.

"Yeah, she is. Got to be. No one sane would never say that a poltergeist follows them!" Fox said as he finished and left. "See ya around!"

Roy was quiet.

"I don't think it's impossible. If poes and zombies exist, why couldn't poltergeists exist as well?" Link said to no one in particular. The general's eyes widened, but he kept eating. 

"You say you actually believe in poltergeists?" Marth asked, with a doubtful tone in his voice. 

"Why not? I've heard so many stories about them, that it's hard not to believe."

"Stories are always stories. They change in the flow of time. A poltergeist can actually be someone's mind playing tricks. Yet you still say they exist?" the prince asked with a small smile on his face.

"I'm sure they do."

"NO! POLTERGEISTS DO NOT EXIST!" Roy shouted to the two of them as he stood up, his eyes shining of pain inside him. He was trying to assure himself more than the two swordsmen. He ran out of the dining hall, keeping his tears inside.

Link and Marth were both shocked, everybody looked at them. Link felt guilty that he'd hit a weak point in Roy, he'd spoken of the poltergeists on purpose. He shouldn't have done that. He stood up and took his and Roy's plates.

"I'm sorry. I'll go talk to him." He said when he left. Marth looked after him and sighed. At least he'd tried to protect Roy. 


	8. Esther Part 03 My Nanny

__

They don't exist! How can Link even think of that? It's a story and she tried to scare me! The girl's got some magical powers, it's got to be that… No one could do this with--

"Roy…" He turned around as he heard his name. 

"What!?" The general flared up again. 

"I'm sorry… about what I said." Link stood on his doorway, looking at his feet. His voice sounded guilty. "I'm so sorry."

__

Talk to him! Tell him!

Roy didn't answer. He looked at the text on his wall.

__

I can tell Link. He wouldn't think I'm weak or something… He knows me. I need to speak about it…

"Please, forgive me, Roy." The redhead nodded. 

__

Speak! Speak about it!

Roy hesitated. He was quiet for a moment, like keeping his breath. Then he sighed and said:

"Link, close the door. I need to speak with you."

The elf was surprised that Roy wanted to open his heart, it was extremely rare. He usually kept his weaknesses inside, trying to get rid of them. And now, he wanted to tell Link about his fear… The Hylian looked at his general.

He closed the door and went sitting on Roy's bed, waiting for the young redhead to start. They were quiet for a long time, the general trying to keep himself together and Link waiting for him to start. 

"When I was only a kid …" Roy started. His voice was quiet, he was embarrassed. He stood his back to Link, so that his beloved couldn't see his red face. "…I had a nanny. It was because my father was too busy to rule Ertruria and my mother had died of diphtheria when I was nothing but a baby."

He clenched his fist. This wasn't easy.

"I was with her all the time. Day and night. She was like a mother to me. One day, she had to go to see her family. She lived very far from Ertruria, so my father gave her a vacation of two weeks. I was lost for that time… I had no one."

He felt a tear rolling down his cheek, but wiped it off quickly.

"When she came back, she was totally different. She had lost weight, her hair was grey, her face pale. She looked so sad.... One night, when she put me to sleep, she told me about her daughter, who was haunted… That's just so crazy! Like ghosts exist!? … And they'd tried everything to make the 'ghost' go away. It just followed her daughter, teasing her and hurting everyone around her. The 'ghost' haunted happiness, it made people fight and hurt each other, destroyed houses, broke up lovers,…" Roy swallowed his tears. "…Finally they'd thrown her daughter out of their house, …telling her not to come back ever again." The redhead was quiet for a moment. "…My nanny's heart was broken. Her own daughter, and she could do nothing. In a few years, she died… In her sorrow." The general felt tears rolling down his cheeks, but he didn't care anymore. He had opened his heart to Link, who listened his eyes wide. 

"Roy…"

"And you know what was the name of that girl!?" Roy turned around, his eyes flaming of anger and sorrow. "ESTHER!!" His tears fell on his breastplate.

__

God, Roy. You scare me.

"Roy…" Link stood up and took the general's head to his hands. "I'm so sorry." He said and kissed the boy's lips, tasting the salty tears. Roy answered and held Link tight. He felt the pain again, the pain of losing her. 

"You don't know what it's like… I found her in her bed and she was so cold and pale… She wasn't breathing! And my father didn't even care. And now--" Roy held the Hylian even tighter. "And now… I'm afraid I'm going to lose you too…" His voice was nothing but a small whisper, he was afraid and vulnerable. His heart had been opened and all the contents of it had been poured to Link. 

Link didn't know what to do. He was shocked about Roy's past and lost about what he should do to comfort him. He just didn't know. The Hylian held him, letting his tunic moisten from the boy's hot tears. 

"I love you, Roy." He whispered so quietly to Roy that only the boy could hear it. It was meant only for him, no one else. The general looked at him, his eyes wet from his tears. Then he kissed him with so much love that Link realised: the redhead was telling him that he loved as well.

---

Esther sat on the couch, Peach was changing her bandages. She looked around the living room and the smashers, who went to the teleporter and came back. It was unbelievable that they let her stay in this house, they cared for her. She thought of her mother. She hadn't heard of her ever since she was eleven.

And It had been quiet as well. It hadn't hurt anyone yet and she hoped it wouldn't as long as they were going to stay here with these lovely people. Esther was so happy to be around them. They were all so friendly, she loved the small pokémons that spent most of their spare time with her. She caressed them and loved them. Especially she loved the small yellow pokémon. Esther thought of its name for a while. It was Pichu. Oh, how she would want to take it with her. She'd have someone to love and care of. But she couldn't. It was already jealous. It might do something to her precious Pichu. 

"There you go. Your knee's going to be better than new in just a few days!" Peach said happily. She was glad that the girl hadn't hurt herself worse. 

"T-thank you." She smiled. Pikachu had been sitting on a chair for the whole time Peach had changed her bandages. He jumped to Esther's arms and spoke in his own pokémon language. 

__

You are all so sweet and loveable…

---

He jumped backwards and used his Shield Breaker. Sheik ran towards him, but rolled around and hit him from behind. Marth flew on his face. He got up and hit the Sheikah's foot and he jumped backwards. Sheik used his chain to attack the prince from distance, but Marth countered his attack. The ruby-eyed man got the damage of his own attack and flew on his back to the ground. Marth ran towards him to give him a strong smash, but he rolled behind the prince and hit him with a smash. Then he turned back to Zelda and used Din's fire. Marth had no chance against the long-range attack and he got the hit. He ran again towards her, ready to attack. 

Zelda realised that if she got one hit from the blue-eyed warrior, she'd be a goner. She jumped right before Marth's smash hit the ground. The Fire Emblem warrior jumped behind her, he knew that he'd need only one smash. He got close enough in the air to attack the princess, who fell down. He fell on top of her and used a smash. Zelda screamed as she flew to the sky. 

They were both teleported back to the Smash Road.

"Oh, what a match!" Zelda said, smiling her kind smile.

"Yeah, it was a good fight."

"Um… Marth?"

"Yes?" The prince looked at her.

"What happened when we were having breakfast?" She said, trying to hide her curiosity.

"Oh, you mean that when Roy ran off?"

"Yes." She was a bit embarrassed to ask, because it was none of her business.

"Link made him upset."

"Because of…?" 

"Of Esther."

"Oh." Zelda was quiet for a while. "But why would he flare up like that when you spoke about poltergeists? I always thought he didn't believe in supernatural…"

"He doesn't. I don't know why he got so mad. She's just a crazy girl."

"Mm." They both thought of Roy. And they both knew everything wasn't all right. They felt awkward in the silence.

"Shall we go back to the building?"

"Yes. Let's go." Zelda followed the blue-haired prince back to the teleporters. They jumped on them and came to the living room. 

Link was hanging from knives that had pierced his tunic on the wall. He struggled to get down, but the knives had gone down to the wooden wall almost completely. Esther was sitting on the couch and screaming:

"No! Don't hurt him! No! Please don't! Please! Stop! I beg of you!"

Marth saw another knife, floating from the kitchen towards Link. He took a hold of it, but couldn't stop it. He used all his strength to make the knife stop, but it was no use. Zelda stood near the teleporters, casting a spell, but something always interrupted her chanting. 

Suddenly the knife turned around and Marth flew back. His back hit the wall and the knife went through his palm to the door. He was shocked. Soon the horrible pain reached the prince's brain and he tried to get the knife off. It had gone down to the wood almost completely, just like all the knives around Link. There was no way he could get it off. He looked at his hand to see how the red blood flowed down his hand and the door and dripped to the floor.

"Please stop now! Don't kill them! Stop!"

ESTHER HAS BEEN WARNED

SHE IS MINE burned to the wall from nowhere. Esther looked at it in horror, her face was as white as a milk bottle.

Zelda ran to Link, asking him is he okay and then to Marth. She tried to use a spell to get off the knives, but something more powerful held them back.

"I'll go get Ganondorf. He'll get them off. Try to hang in there!"

"Hee-hee." Link said derisively. Marth looked at him in great surprise. "'Try to hang in there?' Very funny, Zelda."

"Forgive her... What on earth happened here?" The prince's hand ached, but he tolerated the pain.

"I just spoke to Esther. I asked her of her past and then suddenly knives started to fly and now I'm here."

"I see. So she's got magical powers too?"

"No!!" The girl shouted. "I didn't do this! Believe me!!"

"I know you didn't do this, Esther." Link said to the girl. "I know what did this. I know who is the one who writes that sentence", the Hylian nodded at the text.

"You-you believe me?" Esther was surprised that someone actually thought her as a sane person.

"Link, can you tell me what's going on?" Marth asked calmly.

"It's a poltergeist. It's a real one. Esther's haunted by a poltergeist, she's been ever since she was born, isn't that right, Esther?"

"Y-yes." The couch started to move and hit Link's feet with an incredible power. He shouted in the pain. Esther started screaming again. 

"Stop" Please! Don't hurt him anymore!"

"Link! Don't talk about it!" Marth shouted to the elf. Link felt how his feet were in incredible pain. Esther jumped on her feet and pulled the couch farther away from Link. "I'm so sorry, Mister! I'm so sorry!"

"It's alright." The Hylian said through his teeth.

"Ganondorf came!" Zelda ran to the living room and looked at the girl who pulled the couch farther away from the elf who was in great pain.

"Are you both alright?" 

"Yes, I'm fine, but Link isn't." Marth answered. "Get him down first."

Ganondorf walked to the Hylian, thinking that now he could easily break the elf's neck and he could do nothing to stop it. Oh, how he wanted to hit that pretty face with his fist and see the blood… But no, he was here to help him. He took a hold of one of the knives, pulled them and one at a time they slowly came out of the wall. 

"These are very hard to get off." He huffed after the third knife. Link was now hanging only from his shoulders, feeling how the blades cut his tunic. 

The Gerudo pulled the last two off and Link fell to the floor. Esther ran to him, asking if he was okay. Then Ganondorf went to Marth and pulled the knife from his palm. 

"Thank you." Marth said. He still didn't like the Gerudo. He thought that he'd probably never trust him, but they needed to get along.

"You're welcome", Ganondorf said derisively. 

"T-Thanks." Link said, looking at him under his eyebrows. The Gerudo King said nothing. 

__

Is Roy okay? Was the first thought that came to Link's mind now that he wasn't hanging on the wall anymore. He stood up and went upstairs as Zelda put bandages to Marth's hand. He'd left Roy in the boy's room. The general had wanted to be alone for a while.

He knocked on the door and heard Roy's broken voice calling him to come inside. He went to the boy's room and closed the door behind him.

"Link! Your tunic!" Roy stood up in surprise, his eyes still showing that he was upset.

"Oh, it's nothing bad. I'll just get myself a new tunic."

"But, where'd that come from!?" The general was ready to kill for Link.

"The poltergeist. It attacked me… Roy, it's real, your nanny wasn't crazy."

"NO!!" Roy held him from his shoulders. "I don't want it to be true! I don't want it to hurt you!"

__

I love you too, Roy. Link thought as he wrapped his arms around his general.

"It won't hurt me again. Don't worry." He smoothed down Roy's hair. The boy really loved him. And he really loved the boy as well.

"…Stay with me… Don't leave me alone again... I don't want to be without you today." The redhead spoke to his tunic. Link made him sit down on top of the bed and changed his tunic. Luckily he had change clothes in Roy's room too. 

As he got the blue tunic on, he saw that the Fire Emblem general laid on his back, thinking something his eyes closed. He said nothing as he went on top of the boy, holding him tight. It felt so good. Just the two of them, no one else. 

Thoughts crossed Roy's mind. He held Link in his arms, caressing him at times. 

__

I don't want to lose you, too… I will do everything to protect you from that. Everything! I already lost someone very special to me and I can't bear losing you… He pressed Link tight against himself. _I have never felt anything like this… And I want to keep it this way… for now._

"Link…"

"Hm?" The Hylian snorted.

"I just… don't want to lose you." It wasn't easy for him to admit that Link was his weakness. He could do nothing if he lost the elf. But it didn't matter. As long as they were together, everything was fine. 

"I don't want to lose you either." When Link said it, his voice was so comforting, it made Roy feel better, feel like nothing could never come between them.

__

I care for you, Link.

The general closed his eyes and heaved a deep sigh. He had faced his weaknesses and fears and admitted them. Now he needed to learn to live with them.

---

After lunch, everyone was sitting in the living room, thinking of Roy's fiery reaction at breakfast. They had remembered it as they'd sat down around the dining table to eat and now they thought if he was all right. He'd asked for his lunch to be brought to his room, or, Link had asked for that. He'd spent the whole day with the hot-headed young boy. 

It had been quiet after the knives had stopped flying. But everyone knew that it would strike again, it was just a matter of time when. And everyone feared Esther. She had almost killed Link and hurt Marth so that he couldn't use his sword. There was something going on. And it wasn't natural.

Peach was sitting near her make-up table, looking at her reflection in the mirror. She was scared, because she'd said badly about the girl to Marth. What if she'd heard it and was now on her way to kill her? The girl in the mirror wasn't a beautiful princess, it was a scared girl, looking pale. She touched the mirror with her finger, trying to feel the image of herself. 

She saw how a light blue shadow flashed behind her and she turned around to see if there was someone in her room. It was empty, there was no one.

__

How foolish of me. My eyes were just playing tricks... I'm so scared that I see things already. There's no way someone could be in my room.

She turned back to look at herself, this time she saw a hand on her shoulder. She froze. The hand was light blue, it had long dirty nails. Peach felt the icy touch, but couldn't look was there really something. She looked at the hand, moving from her shoulder to her neck, slowly, caressing her skin with its sharp nails. The princess shivered, she couldn't even scream. Now the girl had summoned some spirit to kill her, because she was being mean to her before. 

Another hand touched the other side of her neck with its icy touch. The chill went through her body, making her unable to move. The hands smoothed down her neck, the skin where they touched was turning wrinkled and blue, dead. They started to strangle her and she finally screamed. Maybe it was survival instinct, trying to reach someone who would come and save her.

__

I… will… never… talk… about her… again…

Air!… I need… AIR…

…


	9. Esther Part 04 Leave It Unexplained

"Listen, if she could control her magical skill, she wouldn't hurt anyone again." Roy had created a theory, based on his scientifical ways. 

"You still can't believe it? Your nanny and I say that it's a poltergeist and yet you still don't believe!? How many supernatural things I need to show you before you even consider those 'wilder theories' you say I have?" Link was laying on his back on Roy's bed as the general used dental floss in the bathroom.

"Your wild theories are based on things behind science! No one has ever seen a poltergeist, am I right? So how could it not be that she has too much magic to handle!?" 

"Because I was there when the poltergeist attacked! There's no way she could've used magic, it would've been seen in a way!" Link sat up, sighing. 

"Maybe she's using some new kind of magic, or mind powers!"

"It is a poltergeist, Roy!"

"Prove that!"

__

I'm tired of talking about this, there's no way you'll ever believe me!

"How?"

"How should I know! You're the freak that believes in those redead-guys and all kinds of weird stuff! You should know how to make them show themselves or something!" The redheaded general smiled at the mirror to see was his smile a perfect pepsodent.

"…Uh."

"See? You don't know how, you just want to believe it's a poltergeist!"

"No…Maybe you could see it if we could talk to it, and at the same time we could try to understand what it wants and get her free from its grip… or then just try to force it to leave her by some sort of magic." The Hylian calmed down, maybe there really was a way to make Roy believe.

"Mm. But you said it interrupted Zelda's enchanting, right? When two powerful spells are cast at the same moment, the other one, making it stronger will consume the weaker one. That's why her enchanting was interrupted, she was only powering up Esther's magic!" Roy snapped back. 

"There's no magic! I promise, I'll show you! I'll talk to it and you'll be there with me! Maybe then you'll believe!"

"Yeah, IF it shows up, what I doubt." The boy said, calming down. "Let's just use some sort of a magic blocker on her." 

"Uh… Stop it already. If it doesn't exist, I will never question your theories again."

"Good." Roy came from the bathroom and went to bed. He wrapped the blanket tight around himself, yawning. Link looked at him and sighed. 

__

You'll see, Roy. I'll make you believe. 

"Good night."

"…You too." 

---

"Roy?"

The redheaded general woke up as he heard his name called. 

"…Yeah?"

"Do you want me to bring you your breakfast or are you coming downstairs?" Zelda's worried voice said.

"I'm coming downstairs."

"Oh, that's good to hear." He listened to her steps as she walked away. Then he looked at Link, who was still asleep, as usual. He was the one who always woke up first. The Hylian looked so handsome when he was asleep. Roy was enchanted by Link, not even realising how much he cared. The elf had that something, he was mysterious in his own way. Not dark, or lonely or evil, just an elf, surrounded by a veil of mystery. And how beautiful he was. 

Roy checked the time and laid back. He wanted to stay with Link as long as possible and they still had some time before breakfast. The general caressed the blonde. 

"Hm?" Link opened his eyes, slowly.

"Good morning."

"…Morning comes too soon." The Hylian wrapped his hands around the Fire Emblem warrior to get warmer.

"Yeah, it does." Roy's hot touch made him feel happy and comfortable. Link smiled as his eyes met with the bright blue sapphires of the boy.

__

I want you.

He let go of him, turning to his back. 

"Today, I'll talk to the poltergeist."

"Please, Link…" Roy's hands touched his body as the general came nearer.

"No. I really mean it. Then you'll believe me and you won't laugh at my theories like you usually do. And besides, I think your nanny will be very pleased in her grave if we get her daughter rid of the poltergeist. She could finally sleep in peace and Esther could live a normal life, just like you an--" Link's speech was cut by the blanket. Roy put it to his mouth, trying to make him stop. He looked at the smiling general in surprise. 

"Don't talk about poltergeists now." Roy was serious again. Link felt how his lust tried to take him over. The boy was so desirable, filled with life. 

The general took his both hands and held them for a while, like he was thinking. Link felt how Roy's tongue licked and kissed his hands, making him want the boy even more. 

"Let's forget the poltergeists for a while, okay?"

Link nodded. He tried to get his hands from Roy, but the redhead held them tight while his tongue played around his fingers. It felt so good when the flames of the boy warmed him up, making him forget the world around them. Roy was so special, he had the ability to make Link all his, thinking only of him. 

The general let go of his hands and he wrapped them around his beloved. Roy came near, his body was flaming, and his touch tingled on Link's body. 

__

Roy…

The redhead saw how the Hylian closed his eyes, giving in to the flaming pleasure. Roy's hands searched Link's body, leaving nothing untouched and the elf felt like he melted. He was with an inferno, whose flames never hurt. The fire embraced him passionately, and he let himself be burnt by the boy he loved so much.

---

Peach woke up and saw Mario sitting next to her bed. She remembered how the plumber had saved her from the thing that had attacked her. He'd rushed in and pulled Peach farther away from the mirror. That something had let her go and written to the wall:

NEXT TIME I WILL KILL FOR ESTHER  
SHE IS MINE  
She sat up, just to see the text on her wall. This was so scary, she wasn't sure could she take it much longer.

"Mario…"

"What-a is it?"

"…I'm so scared!!" Peach started to cry very loudly. She was a princess, this couldn't happen to her, anyone else, but not her.

"There's-a nothing to be worried about."

"But I'm so scared! It-it was horrible!!" The princess made sure everyone heard how she was in pain. Mario tried to console her, but she just continued.

Soon most of the smashers were in her room, they had left their breakfast to see if she was okay. She enjoyed the attention around her, but didn't show it. She played shocked, vulnerable and sweet. This way they would all love her. Now and always.

---

Roy had just finished his breakfast, waiting for Link to finish too. They'd heard Peach's crying, but decided to eat their breakfast before going to check on her.

"Roy…"

"Yeah?" Roy leaned to the table with his elbows.

"Now we would have the chance to talk to her without anyone disturbing."

"Not again that poltergeist? Didn't I make it clear enough earlier, that I don't want to hear about it? I don't believe it even exists, anyway." The boy sighed.

"I know, I know, but you promised that you'd let me try to show you is it real or not, remember?"

"Oh, true. Then you'll never question me again."

"Mm-hm." Link nodded. Roy was being a disbeliever as always, but now he was too tired or bored to even try to hold Link back. The elf was getting excited, today he would make Roy believe!

He ate his last orange and Roy watched his mouth in his thoughts. He wanted to be with Link right now, no matter how. If the blonde wanted to chase things that didn't exist, it was fine with him. 

Link finished his breakfast and they took their plates to the kitchen. Roy went upstairs to tell everyone to stay there and to ask Peach if she was okay. In the meantime, Link brought the mirror from the hallway near Esther, who sat on the couch looking confused as always. He put it right opposite her, so that the girl could touch it. He went sitting next to Esther, saying:

"We're trying to get you rid of that poltergeist, Esther."

"R-really?"

"Yeah, but we need your help. You've got to call it."

Esther didn't answer. It could kill them, or then they would succeed and make it go away. She wanted to be saved and if they wanted to try, she'd let them. 

"Okay then, Mister Medium, I'm ready to rock." Roy came downstairs. "I also borrowed a magic blocker from Zelda. Shall we put it on her?"

"Yeah, put it on. I don't care."

__

You'll see, Roy. You'll see and you'll believe.

The redheaded general came towards Esther to put the tiny green bracelet around her wrist. 

"This is a magic blocker, Esther." He explained. "I believe you have incredible magical powers and that you can't control them. This could help you."

"But, I can't use magic!" She hid her hands behind her back.

"Esther, I don't believe in that poltergeist. You could have magical powers that you aren't even aware of."

"Don't talk like that!"

"I'm here only for Link, because he believes. But I don't. Let me put this--" He was hit with something invisible and he flew backwards against the kitchen door. 

"Whatta!?" Something hit him again, causing him to glide to the kitchen. Before he opened his eyes, the door slammed shut. He ran to it, his body was aching. It had been locked, Roy tried the handle, hit the door and shouted. But nothing happened. He was locked in the kitchen, alone. The redhead held the magic blocker still in his hand, cursing the girl. 

__

She probably knew all the time! We would've proved her poltergeist-story wrong if we'd used this! Now she's going to kill Link! Oh, god!

"LINK!!" 

No answer. 

"LINK!!!"

---

Link had bolted for the boy when the poltergeist had attacked. It had held him back, it knew that when the both of them were in the same room, it wouldn't stand a chance. The one who didn't believe would somehow stop it. Maybe it had a chance to get what it wanted now that he could talk to the believer.

"ROY!!"

Esther looked at Link as he hit the kitchen door with his fists. 

"You can't get in there!! It closed the door on purpose!! It's done this before too!" She was shocking.

Link turned around, looking surprised and mad. 

"It wants to talk to you!!" 

"Release Roy!! RIGHT NOW!"

"It says no! Oh no!! It will release him if you give it what it wants!"

"What does it want!?" Link was worried about Roy, he was angry. He walked to sit next to Esther, to see what was in the mirror. 

The mirror shone purple light, turning the whole room light purple. In the middle of the mirror, a shape began to develop. The blonde looked at it his eyes wide, forgetting Roy. First it was like a cloud of light blue mist, then it grew and started to have hands, legs… Link looked at the mirror in amazement. He'd been right. This was a poltergeist. A real one. 

Now the figure looked like a young man, probably in his twenties, his long hair was open. His eyes were filled with fury and sadness. His clothes looked like he had been a dancer, probably in some ancient eastern land. Link could say nothing. He was beautiful, his skin like ice. So fragile, yet so powerful. 

"I want life." It's voice sounded like thousands of flutes playing. 

Link was so amazed that he couldn't answer.

"Did you not hear me? If I get life then I will leave her alone."

Link snapped out of it, he didn't quite understand the poltergeist.

"What do you mean by wanting life?"

"I want a body… I want to exist."

"Is that why you're haunting her? To get her body?"

"Yes." The figure touched the mirror. "She has the body I yearn for."

"Why?"

"Because my spirit, this form you see now, cannot fit in a normal body. Her body has incredible strength, which the body needs not to blow up when I enter it."

Esther looked horrified.

"…Uh." Link saw her expression. "Is there no one else you want?"

"No. Although many of you who live in this temple are strong, none of yours strengths are as incredible as Esther's."

Link wanted to buy Esther more time: she was thinking very hard.

"…Umm…Why did you lock up Roy?"

"Because I hate him. He does not believe in me. I did not kill him, so do not worry. I only taught him a lesson."

"What did you do to him?" Link held his anger back. He was so worried of Roy.

"I only used a few spells. Nothing serious." The figure smiled. "Will I get my body now or not?"

"…Yes… You shall have my body... But, will I die when you enter it?" She looked at Link, who seemed to be very worried.

"No. People will think of you as you had double personality. Your body will turn to mine, but sometimes you can also use it."

"…Then you can enter it." Esther said. The figure seemed to dance for a while, very slowly. It smiled again.

"Touch the mirror."

__

Now's our chance to get rid of it! Link thought. Esther put her hand against the surface of the mirror and the figure touched the same spot. Her hand started to glow, she looked at it in horror. She screamed. Link could do nothing, he just looked at her, how her pale white skin turned to tan, her hand turned to a man's hand. Slowly the light blue colour turned her whole body to the same man that had been in the mirror. It stretched, yawning. Now it was satisfied. 

"I am now a human. What I have always wanted to be." His voice wasn't anymore like flutes, it was feminine, beautiful. 

"Let Roy out of the kitchen." Link commanded. 

"I am not holding the door anymore."

The Hylian stood up, he acted like he was going to the door, but turned around quickly and cut off the head of the dancer. It fell to the floor and rolled, its expression was still happy. The rest of his body fell down; he was dead. The dancer had not even realised how mortal he had become. 

Roy ran out of the kitchen, holding the Sword of Seals in his hands. He saw the dead man and Link holding his sword. But there was no Esther. His brains didn't let him think about what had happened, his only thought was is Link all right. 

"Link! Are you okay!?" He ran to the swordsman. Link saw him and hugged him, very relieved. 

"Yeah, I'm fine… Are you?" He held Roy tight in his arms. 

"Mm-hm." He felt how the boy kissed his neck lightly and lovingly. When they finally let go of each other, Roy looked at the man's headless body lying on the floor.

Link pitied the dead man. It had killed for Esther, it had done so much evil, just to achieve a mortal body. Why had it wanted to be a mortal so much? It had an eternal life as a ghost, it could do things out of reach of humans. Maybe it had fallen in love or then it just wanted to live. He woke up from his thoughts when he saw Roy's blue eyes right in front of him. He put his hand behind the boy's neck and gave him a caring kiss. The general wrapped his arms around Link, to be closer. 

"What's happened here? And where's Esther?" Roy said as he took his tongue from Link's mouth. 

"That's the poltergeist, Roy. It wanted to have a mortal body and Esther gave him hers and then I killed him." Link pointed at the dead man. 

"Mm… Right. What if she just fooled you around with her magic? She didn't let me put this on." He showed the bracelet to his beloved.

"Ah, Roy! You still can't believe? This isn't Esther's body. This is the poltergeists body!"

"But I thought poltergeists are ghosts and ghosts can't have bodies." Roy split hairs scornfully.

"But she gave her body to the poltergeist." Link ignored the mocking tone in the redhead's voice.

"Then I would see Esther, not some young man, right?"

"I know it sounds unbelievable, but it's true. This is the poltergeist that haunted her."

"Or then it could be that she just changed her body with magic. Gender bending. Just like Zelda does. But she just wanted to make fun of you, because you believe." The fiery boy put his hands on the blonde's shoulders. "That's why she tossed me to the kitchen. To get rid of me."

"Fine. Don't believe me…Let's just get rid of this body. If the others see it, they're going to kill us." Link tore himself from Roy's gentle grip and lifted the body from the floor.

"More or less." Roy took the head and looked in its happy eyes that had now turned to look rather gross. They exited the house and walked through the garden to a large cliff. They looked down to see if it was safe to throw the body there. Down the waves hit the rocks furiously, trying to make them crumble. 

Link looked at his beloved, who was like nothing had happened. Because to him nothing inexplicable to his theory had happened during the time Link had spoken with the poltergeist. The Hylian didn't blame him for not believing, because he hadn't seen anything.

__

Again, Roy. I couldn't prove you that I was right… But one day… 

"Bye Bye, Mister! I hope you enjoyed your stay!" Roy shouted at the head he'd thrown down. Then he started to laugh and got Link smiling too. 

They were quiet for a while.

"…What are we going to tell the others?" Roy finally said. He looked now like he was happy, Esther was gone and Link safe. He'd been so afraid in the kitchen before falling asleep that it would kill the blonde. Now he would never ever see the girl again, he would never lose anyone important to him because of her. Link saw his expression and smiled. He went to the general and put his hand on his shoulder:

"I think some things are better left unexplained."

---

This became shorter than the first episode. Hope you don't mind. And it's not as good as it's either, or what do you think? The ending sucks, but it's not new from me, so please ignore it. Please continue reading and reviewing! I'm so glad to hear that people like this fanfic! I'll update as soon as I can! Thanks already!


	10. Sea God Ahti Part 01 Burn!

To Make Things Clear for the Episode 03: Okay now, here's my first folktale episode! All Finns ahoy! I used a Finnish folktale when I wrote this, so not many know about it! The intro became pretty short, I'm sorry! This episode is going to be a bit different from the two before this… I hope you enjoy and let me know if you do! 

Thank you, thank you, reviewers! I really enjoy reading your thoughts!

Sagesumi: Ahahaha…Don't worry about it. I thought you'd just been tired when you wrote your review. Anyway, the three swordsmen are all great no matter the couple, but it's very rare to find a Roy/Link story. Come on now, you really love it? Boy, I thought the 2nd episode was pure crap! 

Mewlon: You say you love it too? Wow, I'm SO flattered! Heh, don't worry; I'm not planning to break Roy and Link up… at least not yet… You lost X-files? I couldn't live without them… or maybe I could. Haven't tried! 

EPISODE 03

He dropped the petrol can and looked at the blue mermaid-like creature lying on the sand. He knew, he knew it was it. And if he'd let it go now, it would continue what it had been doing from time immemorial. This creature was ancient, cunning, it probably knew more of the world than anything else. It had lived in the sea before life had come to earth from one of those meteorites. It had been there when the meteorites created the earth, and when it had been only a red planet. But where had it come from? Outer space? Was this an alien? Or was it just a mutant, or one of the gods who created the world?

                      Its smell, it was disgusting. It was like mould and fish, water, salt. He could smell it as he stood there near it on the beach. It looked a bit like a mermaid, but it was light green and its long beard was like lots of algae, just like its hair. It was defenceless now, but if it got to the sea, it would have all the power in it against him. He thought of it, how beautiful it was, in its own way, how easily it seduced women… And poor those women, for they could never see the sunlight after it had gotten them to the bottom of the sea with it. If he wouldn't light the match and drop it to the petrol, it wouldn't be stopped. He clenched his fist as he thought of her. That sweet little girl… but there was no way he could've saved her. 

_At least I can revenge her death._

The only way to make it stop was to burn it. He lit the match and looked at it for a while, before it fell from his hands to the petrol. Soon the creature screamed in its agony. He felt the warmth of the fire and thought of him. The fire flickered on his face. 

_There it goes… and never comes back._

"Link!" Roy ran towards him, looking surprised. "What the hell is going on here?" He had ran from the Smash Building and breathed heavily. 

Link looked at the boy in the light of the fire, now feeling the warmth of them both.

"Uh… Link?" The redheaded general walked slowly to him. "Are you okay?"

"…Mm-hm."

"Wh-what happened here?" 

"I had to do it. For their sake." Link turned to look at Roy, whose eyes were wide open. The boy was so confused, looking at the screaming creature aflame in the sand. The redhead looked at his love.

 "Link! Did you set it aflame!?" the swordsman asked, going to the walls.

"It won't be taking anyone ever again." 

_Have you gone mad, Link? Do you realise what you've done!?_

"Are you completely crazy!? Don't you know that you'll be accused for murder!? His relatives are going to want you to prison forever!"

_Oh, god. _


	11. Sea God Ahti Part 02 Roy's Version

Thank you for those who've reviewed this fic! I'm very surprised that I haven't got any flames yet, I thought that everyone would kill me for writing a Roy/Link fic. But they sure are cute together! Oh, by the way, I'm working on a story about how Link & Roy ended up together… That's why the delay, please forgive me! 

Sagesumi: Uh… I don't know am I belittling myself or not, it's just the way I think. These are funny? That's nice to hear! And yes, strange these surely are if something! 

MarthLover618: Can I whack DC too? I don't really have a frying pan, though. (Roy: "Pst! I've got a four feet long sword!") And it's great that you like it!

---

"What!?" Link asked in great surprise. He had just saved all girls and now Roy was telling him that he was a murderer. 

"It's what his relatives say."

"It can't have relatives!"

"What it? There's no it, Link!" The general looked up from the papers he had in his hands. "According to this, you have killed Mr. Freeman. Human combustion."

"What!?" Link took the papers from the redhead and looked at the name. "But-but it can't be! It was Ahti, I know that!"

"Link!" Roy sighed.

__

Keep your cool, keep your cool, keep your cool.

"It doesn't matter in the court if he looked like a fish. Of course, you might get a shorter sentence if my testimony said that you were mentally ill…"

"It must be its worshippers!" The Hylian ignored his love. 

__

1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10, Roy counted not to lose his temper.

"Link, his relatives are suing you."

"Uh-huh." Link shook his head. "You saw it too, didn't you?"

"I saw what?" 

"Ahti! On the shore…remember?"

"Uh… I think I saw small predator fish."

"Roy, what are you going to tell the jury tomorrow?" The elf tossed the papers on Roy's bed and took the boy's hands in his owns. 

"Huh? …The truth, of course." Roy looked surprised.

"Tell me, what you're going to tell them."

"Why!? So that you can adjust your story to mine!?" The boy flared up, trying to get his hands back from the blonde. 

"No. I want to know if we really saw the same things." Link pulled him close and hugged him. "You don't want me to prison, do you?"

"…No." Roy held Link tight. If the elf went to prison, he couldn't be with him. That would be horrible. What if his love got a life sentence? 

__

NO! The voice inside him shouted desperately. He held the elf even tighter.

"…Tell me, Roy. What happened?" Link said after a long silence.

"Umm… Spesifically?" They let go of each other and sat down on the bed.

"Yes." Link took a tape recorder from the drawer and put it on.

"We… Uh… We were having breakfast on a Monday morning." Roy spoke to the recorder as he thought of what had happened. "It was sunny and very warm. The Smash Road was closed because of the heat. The kids had went to the beach and all the girls thought of leaving to the city farther away to do some shopping. 

'What are you going to do today?' Zelda asked as she was having breakfast with us. 

'I guess we'll go to the beach…' I said. I had no idea what Link had heard and were about to start investigating it. He ate his breakfast in silence, probably thinking of this Ahti.

'Oh, I thought some of you could come with us and help carrying the bags.' The Hylian princess stood up and took her plate.

'Why won't you ask Ganondorf and Captain Falcon? They would probably come.'

'Yes, I'll ask them. Bye then!" She left, leaving us alone.

'Hey, Roy', the elf said. 'Are you going to the beach?'

'Yeah, why wouldn't I?' 

'Remember the boy I told you about yesterday? Marco?' Link said, looking at his sandwich.

'Yeah, is he the one who told us not to go to the beach?"

'Mm-hm… We can find out if his story is true!"

'He told you a fairytale, Link.'

'He swore it was true! Now let's go!' The Hylian had eaten his sandwich in a matter of seconds, speaking his mouth filled with food. He stood up as he took my hand and started to pull me after him to--"

"I wasn't that excited!" Link commented.

"Do you want to hear what happened or not?" Roy looked at his beloved.

"Yes, yes, continue." The Hylian laid on his back to the bed.

"Now, where was I? Oh, yes", the redhead spoke to the tape recorder again. "Link pulled me upstairs, leaving our plates on the table. It was Ganondorf's turn to make food and I guess the Hylian did it on purpose to annoy the Gerudo King. 

He told me to get my swimming shorts and a towel. I was feeling energetic, and I wanted to do something. Swimming was fine, but I knew we weren't going to do that. He didn't tell it to me, but I just knew. 

We went to the Haine beach, near the small fishing village close to the Smash Building. It wasn't a long trip, so we went by foot.

'Oh, it's so hot!' Link said, looking pained. 

'You should've left your tunic to the Building', I said. He was the only one of us, who was fully dressed; he had wanted to change his swimsuit on the beach. Me, Ganondorf and Captain Falcon all had only swimsuits and towels with us. 

'I hope there are lots of babes on the beach!' The F-Zero driver said, looking at his trained body. None of us answered, but Link and I changed looks."

__

Suddenly I felt awkward for being with the Hylian. But I knew there was nothing wrong with it. I had fallen in love with him and I couldn't control my heart. Although I told my self not to feel awkward, I couldn't help it. The thought that one day they would learn about us was horrible. I sighed.

"We didn't talk much after Captain Falcon's comment about the girls. I was in my thoughts, so I didn't even listen.

When we got to the beach, some girls we didn't know were playing volleyball in their bikinis. Some kids were splashing in the shallow water, waiting for a large wave to hit them. There were lots of people on the beach, I wasn't sure was there enough space for us. 

We walked to the other end of the beach, farther away from the people. No one was there, because there were trees, but they didn't really bother me. It was kind of peaceful there. We found a nice sunny spot, just large enough for the four of us. Link went to change to his swimsuit and Captain Falcon went to buy coke. Ganondorf disappeared, I didn't see him again later on the beach. I went and swam a little, used most of my energy and came back to just lie in the sun. I spread my towel to the ground and laid on top of it on my back, feeling very comfortable in the heat of the sun. Slowly I relaxed my whole body, listening to the sounds of the waves, the people, and the woods humming around myself. I felt my entire energy decline, I wanted to do nothing. I was almost falling asleep, when I felt a cold, wet body on top of mine. My first reaction was shock. 

__

Captain Falcon! I thought in panic before I realised I was looking in the cerulean eyes of my love and sighed, relieved… … 

…Umm… Link, do I need to tell about that? To this tape recorder?" Roy put the recorder off to look at the blonde, who looked at him, waiting for him to continue. 

"Why not? It was lots of fun."

"But… if someone hears this…?" The general felt how his cheeks turned slightly red and turned away from Link. 

"No one will. Come on now, Roy. Tell me. I want you to tell me how you felt."

"But… I…"

"Please." Link sat up and gave him a loving kiss. Roy answered, slowly his tongue moved in the elf's mouth. His hands started to search around the Hylian's body as the kiss deepened. They opened Link's belt and started to take off the elf's tunic as he broke the kiss, starting to kiss his neck passionately. 

__

Here I go again… Link thought. He felt those so familiar flames, that tremendous energy on his neck, and it felt like heaven. He wanted to hear Roy's version of what had happened, but he knew he couldn't resist. The blonde put his hands on the boy's shoulders, letting them start taking off Roy's tunic.

"Roy…" He whispered painfully when they had both lost their tunics and were on the verge of making out. The redheaded general tore himself away from Link's arms, stood up and licked his lips quickly.

"I-I'm sorry… I got a bit excited." His face was turning red again. 

"It's okay… Otherwise I wouldn't mind, but now it's about me going to prison. I don't really want that." Link smiled and patted the place where Roy had sat. "Please, come here and continue."

The fiery boy hesitated for a moment, but decided then to sit down and let Link hold him. He took the recorder from the bed where he had left it and cleared his throat.

"Ahem. Now where was I?"

"I was lying on top of you on the beach."

"Oh, yeah." Roy put the recorder on and continued. "Well, I was in a shock before I realised that the one on top of me was Link."

__

I had thought that Captain Falcon, who really seemed to be a skirt chaser, was interested in me and had decided to pull moves on me. I don't know why I thought like that, it was foolish. The boy had sunk to his thoughts.

_As I looked in those cerulean eyes, I felt cared, like I always do when Link looks at me. His eyes were laughing, he had probably guessed what I had thought. _

"'There's no one here…' he said, clearly implying something. 

'I happened to notice that.' I answered, ignoring his innuendo. He snorted, giving me a short laugh. 

'I really meant that… Ganondorf went to the wrestling competition because he doesn't like my company and Captain Falcon is too busy to chase girls to come here.'"

__

The Hylian almost kissed me, his wet lips were so close, I could reach them if I wanted. But I held myself back. I didn't want to get caught on a public beach, filled with the smashers. 

"'Link', I whispered as I wrapped my hands around his still wet body. 'We can't. Not here.'

But I believe I was ignored, because the blonde elf kissed my ear and his hands caressed my body, giving me great pleasure. My thoughts, at first, were in the people on the beach, what would happen if they found us and so on, but as my beloved kissed me, he made me forget all that. He cuddled me, touched everything and kissed, everywhere. I turned him under, held him down and pressed my body against his, feeling how the water drops between us hissed and seethed. I had totally forgotten the beach, thinking only of him and how to make him feel good. The kisses we gave, they were filled with passion, I felt the pleasure coming from him to me as he silently whispered something I can't remember. The gentle breeze joined us, cooling my body a little…" Roy sat on the bed, Link hugging him. He was in his own thoughts, he had just spoken them without even realizing it himself. It was exactly how he had felt and done. 

"Why aren't you continuing?" The Hylian asked after a while as he just looked at his feet in his thoughts of the beach. 

"…Uh… I was just thinking. Did I say all that out loud?" 

__

Why do I keep blushing today?

"Yeah, it sounded nice. Continue."

"Umm…uh… Well, we hadn't finished yet, when we heard a scream from the beach. I freaked out and pushed him away, breathing heavily. He sat up and we both looked at the direction of the voice. 

Another screams, very long and painful. We rushed to see what was going on. 

A young girl, probably a few years younger than me, was being pulled to the water. I didn't know what pulled her, I didn't see clearly, because the waves seemed to engulf her time after time. Some people were trying to get her back, but they seemed to be powerless against the splashing water. 

We looked quickly at each other, I was surprised, but Link looked like he knew what was going on. We ran at her, but before we got close enough, she was underwater and gone. I jumped to the water that had now calmed down to normal and dived to see where she was. But I couldn't see her. It was like she had disappeared to the vast sea in a matter of seconds. I knew it was impossible, so I continued diving. 

I just couldn't see her. Maybe it was my eyes, I wasn't wearing swim goggles, or then she had just… disappeared. 

__

What's going on here? I thought. I came to the surface and looked around to see if there was a cave nearby where she could've dived. Nothing. Only the sea and the beach, no caves, rocks or anything. I got out of the water and saw that Link was talking with her horrified friend. I went to them and asked what's going on.

'The boy was right, Roy.' Link told me, his face shining with excitement.

'No, I don't think so. Are you okay?' I looked at the black-haired small girl, who looked at the sea, her face pale. 

'Y-yes. Where's Carrie?' 

'Ahti took her.' The Hylian said before I could answer. 

'Come on, you don't really believe in that?' I said, doubtfully. 

'Of course I do. What else could've done this?'

'Uh… Excuse me, sir, what is Ahti?' The girl looked at the both of us.

'Ahti?' Link got his ecstasy. I knew the girl would think of him as he was insane, but I kept quiet and listened. 'Ahti is a Finnish god, who lives in the sea. People gave him offerings to get lots of fish and to have great sailing weathers. He looks like a green mermaid with algae as his hair and beard and he seduces woman to the sea, to make them his maids.'

'Oh.' She didn't show any emotions. Still, I decided to calm her down.

'It was probably just a prank.' Well, I made that up in a few seconds to make the child feel better, it was the best I could think of at that moment. 

'A p-prank? Why would she do a prank like that? And how?' She started to question me. I didn't have any answers, so I told her that we would do everything we could to find out what was going on…. Maybe I said it because I knew the Hylian would've done it anyway and I would need to… need to follow him, maybe just because I was curious to know what happened…

Link! Stop doing that!" Roy pushed the Hylian farther away from himself, looking at his beloved with a smile. "How do you think I can concentrate when you kiss my ear?"

"I just couldn't resist…" Link looked at him under his eyebrows, trying to look cute. "But please, continue, I won't do that again."

"Uh, okay…" The fiery general was quiet for a moment as he thought where he was. "Yes, well, people started to leave the beach after they heard about the casualty and that we would need to do further investigation. Captain Falcon came to us, asking if we needed help. I wanted to say that his coke-trip had really taken its time, but decided not to.

'Hi, Cap'n.', the elf near me said.

'What's happened here?' the F-Zero driver asked as he looked at the people leaving. 'Everyone says that ya know.'

'Well, we really don't know yet.' I hurried to answer before Link opened his mouth. I looked at him with a look that told him not to say a thing. Gladly he understood and kept quiet. 

'Ya need help?' 

'I don't think we do, but thanks anyway.' 

'OK. I'll go back to da Building then, see ya!'

'See you.' We both said, almost at the same time. He walked away and we heard how he boasted to some girl about his muscles."

__

I was glad that I hadn't fallen in love with him, I'd need to listen to that boasting all night all day. 

Now we were alone. I sat on the sand, gazing to the sea in my thoughts. The cool breeze played with my hair. The sea was beautiful, it shined in the rays of the sun like thousand sapphires. Whitecaps hit the sand, the sea rolled in and out… slowly.

"I felt Link's hand on my shoulder, shaking me. I snapped out of it and turned to look at him. His eyes were shining with excitement, he waited me to tell him a theory. But I didn't have one."

__

It had all happened so quickly that I didn't even know what to think about. I hadn't seen anything, I didn't have any clues. All I had was the vast sea that drowned all the answers. 

"'Well?' he finally said. 

'I don't know', I admitted. '…yet.'

'But I do.' His voice was triumphant as he sat down and I sighed. 

'Link, nothing out of the ordinary.' 

The Hylian looked at me in great surprise. 

'That's a part of my theory.' 

'Oh.' He laughed. 'But it is. If you can't explain it, it can't be nothing out of the ordinary.'

'…Maybe it was a current. We saw that the waves were roaring around her, right? It could be that a strong current sucked her to the open sea! Currents are mobile and that happens at times.' I was happy with what I had concluded.

'Currents aren't that fast.' He torpedoed my theory. 

'How do you know!?' I refused to believe that some weird, old paedophile mermaid would be behind this. 

'I just do. And besides, how many currents suck only young girls to the open sea?'

'What? This has happened before?'

'Several times, all over the world.' Link sat down next to me." 

__

Now I was even more confused. I thought of fish, like sharks, they could probably take a girl that fast, but they don't choose their victims like that. They take old, slow, diseased and injured, not young and fast and energetic. Maybe there, in that sea, some creature still unknown to science was living. Was it a fish? An octopus? But it surely wasn't some Sea God. No. 

"'I don't think it has anything to do with this… I think it was small predator fish.' I continued creating a theory. I needed one to cool down myself, to know that there was nothing supernatural there. 'They are gregarious animals, and they hunt fast and furiously. That might explain why she disappeared so quickly and the waves. When they all swim around her, trying to bite, they jump around each other. Water splashes. We were too far to see what was going on, so this is what I think happened.'

'How come I'm not surprised?'

'Why should you be surprised?' I was surprised. 

'You think that some Piranha fish just came to have lunch on the shore. Very scientific.'

'Maybe a restaurant was too dry for them.' I said derisively. He was not going to torpedo this theory as well, I thought about it. It made sense. It explained everything."

__

Yet, why all girls? Why beautiful, young girls?

We were quiet for a long time, both thinking. I guess Link was thinking about my theory, how to prove it wrong. I wanted to go to swimming, use my energy, but I had to respect the girl, who had been eaten. I didn't want to sit still and be there without doing anything. 

I looked at my beloved. He seemed to have gone to another dimension; his cerulean eyes were half-closed as he stared to the sea. He looked so peaceful, like he enjoyed just sitting there. 

"'Link', I put my hand on his shoulder and moved closer in the hot sand. He turned to look at me, he didn't even try to make me believe. I felt like kissing him, so I did. I guess, in a way, I thanked him for being quiet about Ahti. When the kiss ended, I bit his lip tenderly, just to tease him. When I looked up, I saw the little girl from earlier coming towards us.

'Mi-mister Detectives…' 

'Yes?' I slowly backed away from Link, smiling because no one had ever called me a detective before. 

'I brought you sandwiches, i-if you're hungry…' She showed us a package of four child's made sandwiches.

'How nice!' The Hylian smiled warmly.

'Thank you…' I said when she gave the package to me. 'Uh…Would you like to eat with us?'

'B-But Mister Detectives are busy.'

'Who says that?' Link asked, looking hungrily at the sandwiches.

'Mom.' She drew something to the sand with her shoe. 'She said that I shouldn't come here… that I would be in your way.'

'You're not in our way, don't worry, we'll have a lunchbreak with you.' 

'…Just t-tell me if I'm in your way.' She said as she sat down and took the sandwich I gave her. 

We spoke about lots of things, she told us about her adult brother, who worked in a military, then she told us about her favourite toys, food, colour, about her mom and dad, their house, their pets… And we listened. Sometimes we said things like really? truly? and can that be? 

Suddenly she went quiet, looking at her feet.

'I-I forgot…' She said like to herself.

'What did you forget?'

'I'm Carrie's best friend, Millena.'

'Oh, nice to meet you.' I said and shook her tiny hand. 'I'm Roy of Ertruria, the son of the Lord of Pharae Principality's.'

'I'm Link.' My love said as he waved to Millena. She seemed to be thinking for a while.

'Mom said that I should tell you everything I saw… and everything I know. To make it stop.'

'Well?' I was eager to hear the eye witness. _Make what stop?_

'I heard her mom and dad speaking to her before we came here. They said that… that Carrie needed to go. I don't know where.' she spoke in her thoughts. 'And I thought she was going to heaven when they said that she was going to get to a better place… Then the water took her… Mom told me later that He took her. And that I will go soon. Mom says you can help us…'

'What do you mean, Millena? Who is 'he?'' Link made her snap out of it. He was getting all excited again and I sighed. 

'We call him Master. Yes, that's what mom says. Master will take me.'

'Could your 'Master' take someone else in your place?' The blonde was planning something. I realized what and my eyes widened. 

__

Don't say yes, don't say yes, don't you dare say yes, I thought.

'Yes.'

__

Dammit!"

__

There was no way he could do that to me. No way. I was not going to do something that embarrassing. I wanted to shout NO, but I was afraid I'd scare the little girl. I decided to tell Link later what I thought. No way. He would never persuade me to do that.

---

How come every time I say 'no', he interprets it as a 'yes?' I had told him very calmly (and after that a bit less calmly) that I wouldn't do that, that he could never make me do that. I would walk through fire and spend a night in the freezer, I could climb to Mt. Everest and dive to the bottom of the sea, but I would NEVER do that. It was too embarrassing. 

But then, there I stood, wearing Peach's yellow dress, looking disgustingly girly. I had light blue eye dust, lots of mascara and blood red lipstick. Oh, the shame! I was so embarrassed, I wanted to run and hide under my bed, but couldn't. Link had persuaded me to do this, rather roughly, I might say. 

The Hylian was also wearing a dress, it was Zelda's green. His hair was longer than mine, he usually wore it in a ponytail under his hat, but now it had been curled to look absolutely feminine. He had pink eye dust, some black kajal, and mascara. He had only lip gloss, it shined like millions of diamonds in his lips. Kind of yucky. Peach and Zelda were both looking very happy for making us look like that. 

'Oh! You look both just like girls! No one can tell the difference if you practice with your voices a bit!' Peach laughed as she walked around us, making sure every part of the dress was correctly. 

'I feel highly uncomfortable.' I said with a tone that implied that I was going to kill someone.

'Swing those hips a bit more, Roy, when you walk.' Zelda said and both girls laughed. Can something get any worse than this? Link swung around, looked at his fake curves and smiled. Then he mimicked Peach's pose and laughed. I was about to die. 

"We dressed in drag and started our mission."

__

OH, yes, I still blush when I even think about that humiliating dress!

"We went through the Haine Village again, this time wearing those extremely humiliating dresses. It was evening, the wind blew harder and it was getting cold. Some stars had already lit in the sky. I felt so embarrassed, that my face was probably redder than my lipstick, but Link seemed to enjoy. It must've been because we were hunting down a non-existent paedophile swimmer. 

When we arrived to the beach, it was filled with people wearing different colours of robes. They were people from the village. Every one of them held a fish in their hands, offering it to the sea. Some small bonfires were lit here and there, the fire flickered on their pale faces. We heard chanting, it was probably some kind of a ceremony. 

A voice rose above the others, it was deep and rich, and they sang a song in a foreign language that I had never heard before. It didn't remind me of any language I knew, all the consonants were very sharp, and none of the words seemed familiar."

__

I looked at Link, trying to see had he an answer why these people were here, chanting and singing and holding fish in their hands. But he seemed to be just as confused as I was. Our beautiful plan was destroyed. I had dressed in drag for nothing. I had humiliated myself for NOTHING! I was so mad, but I held myself back, clenching my fist so hard that my palms started to bleed. These people gave me the chills. I moved closer to Link without even noticing it to feel safer. We started to back away slowly as we noticed that no one had seen us. We could still escape. And make a new plan. Get rid of the dress.

"'Women!' A man's voice was behind us."

__

Oh, god. Now they had turned to us, looking at us in a surprise. We both just stood there, unable to move, thinking that if we'd be completely still no one would see us.

"'Who're you!?' A man's voice said. They had now gathered around us so that we couldn't escape. 

'I'm Rianna and this is Linney. We're just looking for boys.' I made up, talking with a very high, feminine voice and shook my hips."

__

They're going to kill Link! They're going to kill us!

"'What're you doing here!?' he asked as he came through the circle in front of us. He was a tall man, very muscular and his face was scarred. He had no hair, only tattoos over his ugly face. He was wearing a black robe and a large golden medallion. 

'Look at her!' Millena came through the crowd and pointed at me. 'She's cursed!'"

__

WHAT!? ME!? They're going to kill me! 

"I looked around myself to see if there was anything to defend myself with. Link had said earlier that we wouldn't need weapons and we had left them to the building. 'We have nothing to worry about, because we're men.' I remembered when he had said that. Oh, god. If we survived alive from here, I promised myself that I would kill Link."

_But what was wrong with me? I struggled against the four gigantic men who came to me and grabbed me. I was powerless against them. They held my hands and my ankles and carried me to the woods. I forgot my feminine voice as I shouted for Link. I was more worried about him than myself. Struggling didn't work, not at least now. Maybe if they let go of me for a while, or their concentration would turn to something else. Otherwise I could only give in and be carried deeper and deeper to the woods._

Then I saw it. Oh, god. That's why I was 'cursed.' But there was no way I could fix that now. I had to wait for a better moment. And that I could use my hands.

"When we came to a clearing, they pushed me against a tree and started to tie me up. Strangely, although I used some very 'rough' words to describe them, bit, hit (or at least tried), kicked and did everything I could to make my tying as hard as possible, they didn't hurt me. Not even a single scratch. It confused me greatly; normally they would've beaten the crap out of me. But no. They were being very gentle all the time. 

One of them, the same that had spoken to us on the beach, came to me. His eyes shined yellow, I could see how he desired me. Those eyes glinted of his lust, how he seemed to enjoy looking at a helpless young girl. He spat and I saw his yellow teeth, those ugly, sharp yellow teeth. I went quiet, he horrified me. He touched my body gently and I froze. I couldn't move, speak, nothing. I felt how he grabbed my hips, squeezed and enjoyed. I wanted to scream and run, but not even a single muscle responded to my brains orders. 

He touched my shoulders, my neck and enchanted. I looked at him as pure horror shone from my pale face. _What was he going to do now? Kiss my neck, drown me in his saliva? Or just squeeze me like I was some kind of a doll he could play with!?_

I was getting angry, I was humiliated. He touched my fake breast and I saw the disgusted expression on his face. First I thought that he had guessed that I'm actually a man, but then he said:

'You are a poor girl. Now I will heal you.'

__

Oh my dear god.

Then he cut the strings that held me against the tree and I fell on my knees. I knew I could run now. I could run and save Link. God knows what the others were doing to him."

If it were something this horrible, I would never forgive those people. I would burn their houses down and laugh. I would cut their throats open and cook their hearts for breakfast! I would enjoy that! And they would never touch my beloved again. 

"Somehow I couldn't move. I was so scared, or then just under a spell, that my legs didn't move. I couldn't run. I tried to collect myself to get back to my feet, but when I did, it was already too late. I was sieged. _What were they going to do to me now!?_

The black-robed man came closer to me and caressed my cheek softly. He kept enchanting. I tried to back away, but the circle around me was too tight, I could barely back a step. His face came closer to mine, he seemed to be examining me. 

__

Maybe I wasn't pretty enough for his disgusting needs… He wrapped his arms around me, pulled me close and I smelled his breath. 

__

Or then again, I guess I was. I tried to tear myself away from him, but my feet didn't work. I felt how his hands touched my body roughly and lustily, he wanted me really bad. He pulled me even closer, I could hear his laboured breathing now. Oh, how disgusting that was!

His yellow eyes looked hungrily at my red lips and he stuck his tongue out. I wanted to die. I had to fix it soon; before they'd find out I was really a man. If they'd find that out, I'd be in a hell of a trouble. The others continued the chanting he had begun. 

His tongue touched my lips. It felt gross to kiss someone else than Link, especially that old, ugly man. When I didn't open my mouth and let his tongue inside, he forced it open by squeezing my cheeks. Then his tongue went to my mouth and moved wildly, hoping for me to answer. But I was too horrified. I tasted his saliva and felt how it ran down my chin. He was drooling. 

Now I had the chance. This was the first moment I could actually do something. I was now collected, completely fine. I fixed my fake breast quickly to the place where women have them and tore myself away from the disgusting man."

__

I fell on my back to the ground, my lipstick was gone, all the colour was now on his lips and around them making him look even more disgusting. I spit several times to the ground and tried to wipe off his saliva from my face. I still felt impure, tarnished. 

"I looked quickly around me, just to see that there was no escape. The ring around me was too tight even for a cat to go through. I waited for them to kill me. I waited.

And waited.

And heard loud cheering and singing. These weird people were celebrating. Of course! I was now healed that my 'breast' was back in its place. I heaved a relieved sigh. 

But I had been relieved too soon. I saw the hammer.

Then everything blurred and I fell into darkness.

---

When I came to, I rambled through the forest to a direction I had guessed to find my way out." 

__

It was still dark, the forest was dark, I could barely see where I was going. Sometimes a branch hit me, but I didn't stop. The thought of them doing something even worse than that to Link haunted my mind. I also wanted to get as far as possible from the place where the disgusting man had been. 

Finally I saw the end of the forest and ran towards it. I tried to jump over the ditch, forgetting that I was wearing a dress and landed on my face. I stood up quickly and noticed that I was in front of the Smash Building. What a relief! I was in a familiar place, not too far from my love. I just had to get to him. Now. Maybe I could still save him.

"I ran to the beach, where I had been separated from Link. That's where I found him burning Mr. Freeman." The general switched the recorder off and looked at the blonde.

"It didn't happen like that."

"It did, as far as I know!" Roy flared up. This was exactly what had happened to him.

"But it didn't." Link shook his head. He was calm, smiling a small smile. 

"What DID happen then?"

"Don't get mad at me, Roy. That was your version. I'll tell you why I burned it and all." The Hero of Time wrapped his arms around the fiery boy and gave him a loving kiss, knowing that Roy would calm down a little. 

"Him."

"Whatever."

---

2nd part is finally over. I'm getting back to normal length and this episode is pretty hard to write, you know, especially this part, where Roy tells it. He isn't as open as Link is. And this part also tells about his thoughts and feelings and much about his personality, right? So? What do you think? Please review!

And thanks once again!


	12. Sea God Ahti Part 03 Link's Version

Took me a while… I'm so sorry, I've been extremely busy and haven't had enough time to write this. I will be updating more seldom from now on, but I'll do my best to update even once a week, okay? I'll have now less time for these files that my other story, the "Triangle" is up… If you like my files, please read that too! I'm also trying some little in the comedy section about Marth and a tree… wait for the worst.

Thank you, reviewers! I am so glad that people still review my story!

Sagesumi: You have become my constant reviewer! And always encouraging feedback! I'm so flattered! Thank you! You are really way too kind, I'm not as good as you say… But thanks for the compliments once again! I wonder why your review can't be seen where the other reviews are?

Mewlon: Hi, again to you too! Hooked? Wow, that's flattering! And oh, god, I love the "When the Raven Calls!" If I just have time, I'll read it and review!

---

"Well, then. Start telling what happened." Roy gave the recorder to him.

"Okay." Link laid on his back on top of the bed. "Like Roy already told, we were having breakfast on Monday morning. The day was extremely hot, the Smash Road was closed because of it. It would've been too hot to fight anyway. Everyone was about to just relax, this was a day off from the normal routine. 

                      Many of the smashers had already eaten their breakfast and headed for the beach, but I and Roy are both sleepers, we have the habit of sleeping late if no one wakes us up. 

The girls were still in the building with only some of the guys, getting ready to go shopping to the city farther away. 

Roy, Zelda, and I were having breakfast and the princess asked if we wanted to go shopping with her and the other girls. She drank the rest of her pineapple juice in a very royal way. 

'If you don't mind, I think we'll go to the beach.' The general said politely. I was listening to their conversation with one ear, my thoughts were on a story a boy had told me the day before. He'd told me about an ancient Sea God, called Ahti. I, naturally, had felt interested in the story and had visited the library to find out about that god. 

                      To my surprise, I found numerous girls reported missing in the local newspapers. It seemed that whatever took them attacked twice a month, sometimes more often. Back then people had believed it had been a serial killer, or a psychopath, maybe a paedophile. Interestingly, some eye witnesses said that they had seen the girls vanish into the sea, disappear without a trace. Some said that they'd seen glimpses of something green near the girls right before they'd disappeared. When the newspapers dates came to the end of the 20th century, all the reports about missing girls disappeared. 

                      Disappointed because the reports ended, I looked at world wide newspapers for girls reported missing. I found some very popular girls, young popstars disappearing at times. I was sure that if I could've read old French, English or German newspapers, I would've found girls reported missing for my satisfaction. 

                      I was now sure it existed. Now I needed more information to figure out when it attacked, why it did it, how did it live and so on. I read many books without finding a thing. Then I found the book called "Ancient Cults and Gods" and there it was, under the section of the Finnish Gods. 

                      Ahti, the God of the Sea, the one who gave fishers their fish and sailors the good weathers. He controlled everything in the water; he had the ultimate power over it. Sailors, in order to get their weathers and fishers, to get their fish, gave him offerings like fruits, valuable jewellery and animals. They could also make a deal with the Sea God, for example, they could give Ahti some of their jewellery they brought from foreign lands when they came back. If they couldn't give him any, he could ask for whatever they owned and they had to give it to him. And usually, it was their daughters. Sometimes Ahti seduced the girls to the sea with him, sometimes he just came and kidnapped them." Link looked at the general and nodded.

"I said almost like that!"

"Mm-hm, yeah, sure…With all the information I had gathered, I had thought I could assure Roy of its existence and we could investigate a bit if we went to the beach. 

                      I had come to his room and showed him the evidence I had collected, the book and the photocopies of the pages of the newspapers. He had studied them for a while, reading everything carefully. Finally, when I was about to blow up in my excitement, he gave them back to me and began explaining all that in his disbelieving wa--"

"I'm not a disbeliever, I'm a realist." Roy remarked. 

"Whatever, Roy." Link sighed loudly to tell the general that he hadn't believed what he'd said. Before the boy could say anything, he continued: "Yes, well, he began telling me his theory about the evidence.

'Link, this is nothing out of the ordinary. First of all, all the eye witnesses' ages are above seventy, at that age people's sense of sight is… well, not as good as it used to be. Second, old people tend to exaggerate at times. Third, this book is not saying it exists. It just says that the native Finns believed in such a story. Fourth, for the boy, HE might've believed his story, just like most of the children believe in Easter Bunny and Santa Claus.'

'Oh, forget it.' I had sighed. 

'No, no, no, I don't want to sound like I'm boring, but Link, I think there's something you really should know.' The redhead put his hands on my shoulders and looked at his feet so that I couldn't see his face.

'What is it?'

'Santa doesn't exist." Roy had laughed and pressed his lips on mine, like to apologise for the joke he had made. I'd lowered my hands on his back and he'd pushed me away. Then he'd mumbled something about a shower and that it's late. I had smiled to him when he'd disappeared to the bathroom to have a shower.

                      When he'd come back and was already sound asleep, I'd opened the book and begun reading again. I'd thought about Ahti, he must've had a brilliant way of acting to get the sailors' and fishers' trust. At times when Roy'd snorted I'd looked up from my book to see was the young general still sleeping. I'd forgot about the Sea God when I'd looked at him, his expression had been so peaceful, his breathing so calm as he radiated his warmth to me. He looked so young, so pure with his hair on his face, almost fragile. 

                      Finally I'd undressed and gone sleeping next to him. I lifted my eyes from my sandwich to look at the general and realised Zelda was gone. I looked into his bright sapphires for a while, then I needed to be sure:

'Are we going to go to the beach?'

'Yeah, I think we are, if you want.' The fiery boy's answer had a hint of a do-not-chase-things-that-don't-exist tone.

'Well, good', I said when I saw him finishing his bread. 'Maybe then we could go.' I hurried out of the dining hall so that I wouldn't need to take my plate to the kitchen. It was Ganondorf's turn to make food and I really hate that Gerudo King, but as we're all 'friends' here in the Smash Building, I can't cut his throat open. Ever since I was a kid, I've hated him from the bottom of my heart, I saved Hyrule from him, yet still, I have to live with him under the same roof! He's pitiful and mean, never thinking of anyone else than himself! Once he pushed Marth down the stairs, 'accidentally' like he said. As if! He did it on purpose, I know th--"

"Link!" 

"Huh?"

"Save your Ganondorf's hating for another time."

"Oh, okay." Link reached out for Roy and took the redhead in his arms, pulling him close. "Hmm… Oh, we left and when we went upstairs I wanted to hold his hand, but I also knew he would take his hand away and pretend that he wouldn't even know me. 

                      I told him to get ready for swimming as we parted in front of his room. He raised his eyebrows slightly and sighed. He smiled at me, it was a smile that indicated he knew what we were going to do and god only knows how much I wanted to press him against his room's door and take him to heaven. 

                      Before I could even think of a way of approaching him, he'd disappeared to his room, leaving me alone in the corridor. 

'We're going to the beach, eh? You can wait for the night.' I heard his voice through the door. First I was surprised, but couldn't help my laughter and laughed out loud when I went to my room to get ready. 

                      When I came out of my room, ready to go, I saw Roy waiting for me in the end of the stairs. He had only his black swimming shorts on, his towel rested on his shoulder lazily. I walked to him, looking at that sweet body of his. He switched his foot before I reached him and told me I was slow. 

                      We went downstairs, where we ran into Captain Falcon and Ganondorf. They were both leaving for the beach and we decided to accompany them. As for Ganondorf—"

"Don't even start." Roy cut him off.

"What?"

"The Ganondorf-crap." The general looked directly into Link's cerulean eyes. "If we get this quickly done, we can go to the beach today too."

_You are so energetic._ Link put his hands on the boy's chest and overturned him to the bed under him. Roy didn't resist, he pulled the elf closer more likely. 

"Anyway, we met the two of them downstairs and left for the beach with them. It was extremely hot, but I had decided to wear my tunic until we got to the beach. I didn't want to walk through the Haine village in only my swimshorts. Not that I would be ashamed of myself, but I thought people would take me more seriously investigating on the beach in my tunic. 

                      I was eager to get to the beach, not only because I wanted to get rid of my tunic, but also because I could talk to people about Ahti. Roy could swim as much as he wanted, but I'd do a little investigation. I was wondering what the reactions of the people would be like when I'd mention Ahti when my eyes met with Roy's. He was blushing slightly, he seemed to feel very awkward. And how vulnerable he looked like! But why he was looking so ashamed, I didn't know. If we would've been alone, I would've taken him in my arms and comforted him. But now, when we were in the company of the Gerudo King and Captain Falcon, I couldn't do anything. I wanted to forget that I had promised him a long time ago that I wouldn't pull moves on him in other people's presence.  

                      But he would've killed me if I had done that.

                      When we came to the beach, we realised it was quite full. Lots of people were swimming, some just floated in the water, and kids dived and chased each other. Everything was so lively. 

                      I heard from Captain Falcon that they were going to go near the forest or even into it to find enough space for the four of us as I left their company in search of the dressing rooms. I gave my general one final look before I turned my back on them. 

                      All the dressing rooms were taken, but I wasn't surprised. The tunic felt so hot on me, I started to feel like I was turning to liquid. The sun stung me, its warmth was now trying to drill through me. My thoughts drifted to Roy, how his warmth was never like this. He was never so hot that I couldn't touch him. His warmth was inviting, relaxing. 

"Mother!!!"

I snapped out of it. Once again I had forgotten the world around me when thinking of Roy. 

"Mother!!" A girl's voice called. I saw her now, she was sitting in the sand farther away from me, wearing a white evening dress. Her make up was soft, her cheeks healthy red. And her blonde hair was open, the wind took a hold of it at times, trying to tore it gently off.

"Is everything all right?"  I went to her and asked. 

"Yes, Mister. Are you?" She looked at me with her blue eyes. "Mother!!"

"Yes, well, I'm fine, considering…" I pointed at my tunic. "Why are you waiting for your mother so impatiently?"

"Because something really great is about to happen to me!" Her eyes shined in her excitement. 

"What is going to happen to you?" I asked. 

"Mother and Father say that I need to wear my best, that's all. Then they said that something really great would happen to me! And now I'm excited!"

Suspicious… 

"Mister?"

"Yes?"

"If you're hot, have a sip of my water." She gave me an almost empty bottle of water. 

"No, I'm fine." I gave it back, shaking my head. It was really sweet that she wanted to give me her water, but I didn't want to drink the bottle empty. 

                      One of the dressing rooms became vacant, so I waved her goodbye and left. The thought haunted me; why was she there, dressed in her best on a day like that on a beach? Was she going to a festival or was she celebrating her birthday? But a surprise from her parents? I pushed the thoughts away from my mind as I got my swim shorts on and headed for the sea.

I swam there for quite a while, thinking of her and her weird dressing. It must've been hot to be wearing that dress! She must've felt like burning! Burning lead my thoughts to Roy and an idea came to my mind. 

'We're gonna find a place in da forest or damn near it, ya hear Link?' 

Who'd be in the forest? And why would he refuse? I wouldn't give him the chance to even think about of pushing me away. I'd surprise him. 

                      I scanned the beach to see where were Captain Falcon and Ganondorf. They were both busy, they wouldn't disturb us. Captain Falcon was running after girls, who seemed to run away from him and Ganondorf lifted some weights.

                      I got out of the water, sneaked to the forest and found my general sunbathing on his towel. Great! He was almost asleep, unaware of me. I went to the fiery boy and laid on top of him, putting my face near his as he opened his eyes in great surprise. I smiled because my plan was working perfectly. 

'There's no one here…' I implied.

'I know that.' He answered, ignoring my innuendo completely.

'No, you know, Captain Falcon's chasing girls and Ganondorf went to a wrestling competition probably because he didn't want to be with me.'

'Link, we really can't. I'm sorry, but we can't. Not here.'

_Ah, how disappointing._ I had thought he would've given in easily now. I kissed his neck slowly, enjoying the touch of his hot skin on my lips. I let my hands feel his body, feel the burning warmth of it against mine. I couldn't help sighing from pleasure when he finally gave in, letting me nearer to please him. He always thinks so much about others, what they think about him, it was hard to make him forget everyone and make him concentrate on me. His energy, all the life he had flowed from his kisses to me. He turned me under, touching me gently and passionately. I felt so good, god only knew how much I enjoyed every moment I could be with him… Roy's playful tongue played in my ear, making me groan. I lost all my control, but I didn't care. I was in heaven.

                      The general was lying on top of me, our bodies were so close, I was about to turn him under to give him pleasure like he gave to me, when we heard the scream. 

The voice's so familiar, I've heard it somewhere… 

"What was that!?" Roy lifted himself off of me, his face changing its colour from normal to tomato red in a second. His breathing was heavy, his blue eyes were looking at the beach, then at me to find an answer. They were lost for a while. Then he bolted for the beach to see what was going on, grabbing my hand and pulling me behind him. 

                      As we ran to the beach, it cleared to me. Ahti was attacking! I watched the waves devour the girl in the white evening dress in amazement. I actually saw it happen. It was so unbelievable, so unreal, yet it happened right in front of me. And Roy. Maybe now he would finally believe. 

                      He had recovered from the shock he'd had and ran to save the girl. But it was already too late. I knew he wouldn't be able to help that girl, no one was at this stage. Ahti had stroke again and took a young girl with it, depriving her normal life from her. I didn't even want to think about what it'd do with her. Maybe eat? Unhh, I pushed the thought away from my mind as I walked to the girl who'd seen it happen. 

                      The black haired girl stood there, holding her towel and gazing to the sea, sadness showing from her eyes. I concluded that she had been a close friend of the girl's who had just been taken. 

                      I couldn't help the excited feeling inside me, the feeling that maybe now Roy would believe and that I had witnessed supernatural phenomena. I had seen it with my own eyes. Ahti had been here. But the general, boy he would it be hard to make him believe. I thought that he wouldn't probably believe even if I brought him a living centaur. He'd just say that it's a 'human-animal hybrid, created in a lab as an experiment.' I sighed. This was my chance. 

"Were you a friend of hers?" I asked from the girl as I looked at the redhead searching for a body or something. 

"Y-Yes. Are you a detective?" She turned to look at me, her dark eyes wide.

"Well, I guess you can call me that. How close were you?" I wanted to hear more about the girl, maybe her kinds of girls were the ones Ahti wanted. I needed to know everything. 

                      Roy got out of the water, the water drops on his body glittered in the rays of the sun. He looked at me, looking confused as he walked towards us.

_God, how I love him.__ Ahti, Ahti, Ahti. I was talking about Ahti._

"N-not very close. We used to play hide and s-seek at times."

God, Roy, move faster, I can't think about anything else than you. 

"Were…Were you really close?"

I must sound so dumb! 

"No, Mister Detective. Is everything al-alright? You seem troubled."

No, everything's not alright! 

"Uh, no, I-I'm fine!"

"Can you tell me what happened to Carrie? Where is she?"

"A-Ahti took her, …she's probably in the bottom of the sea now." I looked away from the general, who had stopped by me, looking at me with a look that said that he would explain. 

_Roy… Ahti… Roy… Roy… Ahti!_

"Umm… What's Ahti, Mister?"

"Ahti is a Finnish Sea God, the native finish believed that he controlled the sea. He has the ability to create a storm out of nowhere and control the amounts of fish the fishers get. But the sailors and fishers worshipped him, gave him offerings to get good weathers and lots of fish. He could also take young girls as offerings. And I think he just took your friend."

The girl didn't react. But Roy did.  

"I think it was probably just a prank."

_A prank!?_ My brains almost popped out. _A prank!? Is that his scientific theory? A PRANK!?_

"A prank? W-why would someone do such a mean prank like that?"

"I-I don't really know yet, but we'll find out, I promise."

_We already know…Well, I do._

                      It didn't take long before people started to leave the beach, either they were scared of what had attacked or then they wanted us to work in peace… Yeah, well, we WERE Mister Detectives. 

                      But before we could talk in peace, Captain Falcon decided to ask what was going on. I greeted him, cheerfully. When I was about to tell him what really was going on the redhead glared at me with a look that would've done the chop chop if it would be possible with a look. Then he quickly told the F-Zero driver we were investigating and that we would inform them as soon as we knew something. I was trying to make a profile out of Ahti in my head, but with the small amount of information I had, it wasn't possible. When would he strike again? Who would he take? 

                      I went to Roy when Captain Falcon had left and shook him from his thoughts. He was confused, it could be seen in his eyes, but there was no way he'd admit it. I knew this time he wouldn't have a theory, because of that stupid prank thing. Maybe… Just maybe…

'Well?'

'I don't know…' He said, truly saying: 'Link, I'm lost.' I wanted to hold him, but he would never let me. He'd just push me away and keep it inside. 

'But, you know, I do.' I sat next to him, trying to sound comforting, but I guess I was too excited because of his comment.

'Link, nothing out of the ordinary.'

'Huh?'

'A part of my theory.'

'Oh…' I couldn't help laughing. He was so cute when he was confused. 'But it sure is. No prank takes girls to the open sea that fast and never returns them.'

'It was just a quick theory to calm her down!' Roy flared up. I decided not to annoy him anymore. It wouldn't be wise if I wanted to keep him by my side during this investigation.

'Well, then, tell me when you have a theory.' I sat down, waiting eagerly for him to say that he would never know. But of course, he didn't say that. 

                      First he decided it was a current. Yeah, right. When I told him currents aren't that fast, he created another theory, about fish. Like fish could devour someone that fast. I just couldn't resist, I had to say it:

'You think that some Piranha came to have a little snack on the beach. Hooray for science.'

'Maybe the restaurant was too dry for them.' He answered. I sighed and started to think how I could get to Ahti, get close enough to kill him. For that girl. She hadn't had any idea what terror would face her. And now she was gone. Just like all the girls before her.

'Link', the general came to me and gave me a kiss. I was surprised, why did he do that? Maybe because I hadn't tried to make him believe. He was probably just happy for that. I answered, putting my hand on his cheek and holding him near with my other hand. His kisses are like fire. I guess I am obsessed with him, but I can't help it. I love him too much. 

                      He broke the kiss when we heard the girl's voice calling for us. I wanted to pull him back, but let him go. My hands fell limp on the sand as he backed away, smiling gently to the little girl we had met earlier. She brought us sandwiches, which was really good because I had totally forgotten the track of time. I was so glad to eat, my stomach would've started growling at any moment. Then she said something very weird, that she'd need to tell us everything, because her mother wanted it to stop.

'Master. Master is his name.'

'Hey, do you think your 'Master' could take someone in your place?' The idea had popped to my mind from nowhere. It would be the perfect chance to kill it, if it could be killed. Roy's eyes widened as he realised what I was thinking. He stared at the girl, waiting for her to say no, and when she said yes, he took a hold of his head with his hands, trembling. 

---

'Roy…'

'No!'

'Roy…'

'Never!'

'Roy…'

'What!? I already told you I'm not going to do it!' He raged. 

'I love you.'

'WHAT!? What the hell's that got to do with anyt--' I cut the general off with a kiss and pressed his back against his room's wall. I pressed him tight, kissing his neck passionately, trying to get him out of control. It wouldn't be easy and this was a dirty trick, but it was the only way I could get him say yes. When he finally pressed me against himself, I whispered silently to his ear:

'You'll do it.'

A groan. 

'I'll take that as a yes.' I kissed him for a while longer, waiting for the firestorm to rise. And it did. He pushed me away, gently but angrily, repeating no. He walked around in a circle for a while, then turned to me and called me names and that it couldn't be taken as an answer. Boy, was he mad. 

                      Finally he stopped, looked at me with that fire burning in his eyes.

'I did NOT say yes.' He snapped. 

'But you sounded like it. I thou--'

'I did NOT!' His warmth was now radiating to me as a hurting inferno. These flames weren't inviting anymore, he was now really mad. But I needed him, I couldn't be without him. I knew I had done a dirty trick, but I would make it up to him. Somehow. 

                      He raged for a while longer, then sat down on the bed and sighed loudly. He closed his eyes, breathing in and out slowly. He made himself calm down, probably to be reasonable. Then he looked at me, his eyes showing that he was disappointed in me and hurt, inside. 

'Link, no, I can't do that.'

'You can't let me go alone, I'll get myself killed and you'll worry yourself sick an--' I went on all fours to him, putting my hand on his thigh. He snorted as to tell me I couldn't seduce him anymore. 

'I would NOT!'

_Ouch. A weak point. Keep him calm…_

'No, no no, you wouldn't… I would worry about YOU the whole time, I couldn't think of anything else for you are everything to me, I can't be without you… I need you. Now and always, Roy.'

'Pure crap.' He said. His glare softened as I kept looking at him with a desperate expression. 

'And I'm sorry. I… I just didn't know how to make you say yes… I know it was a dirty trick and you don't have to do it. Please, forgive me.' I hugged his leg and rested my head on his thigh. 

He turned his face away from me. 

                      I don't know how long we were there without moving at all, but it felt like ages. Then he put his hand on my head, caressing my hair and said silently, it was almost like a whisper:

'But I have to do it. How could I ever let you leave my sight anymore?' 

One of the general's 'I love you's' 

'Thank you, Roy. Thank you.' I felt bad for using such a dirty trick on my beloved, but glad at the same time. I would do everything I could to make this up to him. Everything. 

---

How he hated dressing up like a woman! He kept sighing as Peach and Zelda did our make up's and put our hair and all. When he was done, they gave him a mirror to see what he looked like. Roy looked at his reflection for a second, dropped the mirror and put his hands on his cheeks.

'I'm-I'm a girl!'

'Yes, you are.' Zelda said softly. 

He took the mirror again and looked at his reflection with a disgusted face. 

                      I didn't really care what I'd be wearing. I'd be with Roy, we'd meet Ahti and burn him. The thought of burning him had come to my mind from the general's rage. His flames had been raging, they had felt like a firestorm. And what could a Sea God hate more than fire? 

                      I sneaked out during the dinner and took a few cans of petrol with me to the beach. I hid them in the bushes, not knowing why I was being so cautious. My instincts just told me to do that and that everything would be fine. 

                      When I came back, the redhead and I had a late dinner, everyone else had just eaten. Mario had made the food, it was pasta. I don't remember the name of it, but it was really good. He really knows how to make pasta! 

                      But it seemed that Roy couldn't eat. He just rolled his fork in the pasta, sometimes lifting something from there but letting it fall down. I watched him play for a while.

'You should eat.' I know, I sounded like a mother. 

'I'm not hungry.' He said.

'But, still…' I went quiet when he looked at me, his eyes looked weird because of the make up. I was having a dinner with a girl, who reminded me a bit of my love. 

'How am I supposed to eat in this dress when I can hardly breathe when it's on me?' Roy's voice was calm, but a hint of it showed that dressing like a girl really pissed him off. 

'At least try.' 

'I'm so sorry, but I've just got to ask: why are you two dressed up like girls?' Marth smiled in the doorway, he leaned his back against the door. 

'We're going paedophile hunting.' Roy said. I wished he'd cheer up a bit, but it wouldn't happen before he'd get out of that dress.

'Huh?' The prince's cobalt blue eyes looked at us in a great surprise. 

'Actually, we're going to find out is one little story true we heard.' I told him and he smiled, walking to our table. 

'Do you want company?'

'Yeah, sure.'

He sat down, still smiling. His smile, too, was calm, it was royal. I wondered were all royals like that, behaving well and being so nice to everyone. 

'So, you're running after the thing that attacked the girl on the beach, right?' He concluded. 

'Yeah. I kind of have a plan and we're trying to make it work.'

'You need help?' How kind he was. 

'No, we can handle this.' I said, emptying my plate. 

_Can we?_

---

The beach was surprisingly filled with worshippers, wearing all colours of robes. They were having a ceremony when we arrived, holding their offerings above their heads. They sang, maybe it was a celebration ceremony. A wedding? 

'Women!'

When they noticed us, we froze. We looked at each other, both as confused as the other and didn't know what to do. This hadn't been a part of my glorious plan. My instincts rang an alarm in my head, telling me to run, but I didn't. We could've escaped if we would've done it right away. 

'Who're you?' A circle of people was around us, making our escape impossible. I don't know was it good or bad, but Roy made up:

'I'm Ririana and this is Linkey. We're here to find good blokes.' Not bad from him!

'That's not a reason to come to the beach! What're you doing here!?' He was a pretty tall man, very muscular and his face was scarred. He was bald, tattoos covered his face. He was wearing a black robe and a large golden medallion.

'Look at her! She's cursed!' We heard the girl's voice who we'd met earlier from the crowd. She came through the people mass to us and pointed at Roy. I saw it right away. Why hadn't I noticed that before? But it was now too late. 

                      And, no weapons. I remembered telling that to the fiery boy. So no matter how I tried to get my Master Sword, I couldn't. Some very tall men took a hold of me, not letting me protect my love. I tried to free myself, I had to protect Roy, he was doing this for me!  I heard him shout my name, shouted for him as I struggled to get free. Nothing helped. I was too weak. 

                      I was afraid of what they would do to Roy. Those tall muscular men made me stand on a pedestal almost in the sea, tying my legs on it. Then they just waited and waited. And I sat down, trying to open the rope holding me back. The knots were really though to open without anything, but as I thought of what were they doing to my beloved, I didn't give up. My hands bled, but it didn't matter. 

                      When ages had passed, the man in the black robe came back, saying something in that weird language of theirs. The worshippers lifted their fish from the ground again, starting to sing the song. I needed to be faster. I was almost free, the rope was almost open. 

_Don't hurry, don't hurry, you'll just lose your concentration. Then you'll never get it opened._ I told myself. 

_Open, goddammit!_

                      The sea was roaring in front of me, the waves hit me at times, making it even harder to try to open the knot. The water was almost freezing, not like it used to be. It hit me again, this time the cold hurt me, pieces of ice hit my face and scratched it. 

_Hold on!_

                      The salty sea water hurt in my fresh wounds on my skin. It hurt so much, the pain was horrible. But I had to get free, I couldn't leave Roy. 

_Come on! Please, open!_

                      Then I saw it and stopped. My mouth opened wide. Ahti had come to get me. It was walking to me from the sea, its crown glittered although it was dark. Its algae hair was curly, long and beautiful. Its face was very pretty. It was no wonder that it could seduce girls to the sea. The sea was calm around it and me, otherwise it was roaring. 

                      That moment, it was so unbelievable. I couldn't take my eyes off it. It was so… unreal. I couldn't believe my eyes. 

_Link!!_ I heard Roy's voice in my head and snapped out of it. It wasn't far from me, and I was still tied. I needed to be fast now.

_Don't hurry too much… You have plenty of time._

I continued although my hands were starting to feel numb and my skin looked a bit blue. 

                      I felt its hand touching my dress, it was close and as I looked up, I could see directly into its eyes. They were a fish's eyes, green. It looked at me, blinked a few times and took a hold of my leg. My reflexes made my leg kick it, sending it flying back to the water. 

                      The worshippers started screaming and running away. Those who didn't run away, drowned under the huge waves hitting the beach. But they didn't hit me or the god. I tried to make up something really quick to save myself. 

                      I continued opening the knot feverishly. I had to be quick. 

                      Finally. I got my leg free and sighed. But Ahti was back, it was near me again, trying to catch me. I rambled backwards, trying to get far enough to run away. 

                      I was trembling, the cold made me almost unable to move, my wounds hurt and I was sure I had already lost Roy. I didn't let myself think about losing him now, I pushed the thought away from my mind, trying to assure myself that he was fine. Maybe he really was.

                      I got on my feet and started running. I ran to the end of the beach, to the place where the cans of petrol were. But I couldn't use petrol now, the waves were too strong, the fire wouldn't burn. I had to make it stop the storm before burning it. But how? 

                      A branch hit my hand, cutting a deep wound. 

_That's it! That's it!_ The voice inside me celebrated. I tore the branch off of the tree and ran back to Ahti, who was now moving more slow than in the sea. It was actually crawling. I cruelly hit the branch through its back and listened to the heartbreaking scream. It tried to escape back to the sea, but I dragged it farther away from it. 

                      The waves calmed down, it was losing its power. But it wasn't protecting me anymore, so the waves hit me a few times, playing with me like I was a toy. I held on to Ahti, swearing that I wouldn't let it get back to the sea. When the waves calmed down enough, I made sure it wouldn't be able to run. 

                      Then I got the petrol. I poured it all over it, wanting to make sure it would die. Maybe I was being out of my mind, but who wouldn't have been? 

                      I lit the match, looked at it for a while and dropped it. The creature set aflame and burned fast. That was when you, Roy, came running to me and asked was I out of my mind. 

'His relatives are going to sue you, Link! What the hell were you thinking about!?'

_Oh no._ I had totally forgotten the worshippers. Boy, would they be happy to see me in jail.'"

"I don't want you to go to jail." The general said to Link. 

"I'm not. Trust me, I have a perfect plan."

"Uh-oh."

---

Link's version done. I hope you liked it, I don't think I was as good as with Roy's feelings, but at least I tried. And, if you think Link was being pretty unfair with the general, I know! Don't kill me, Link fans! I'm just trying to write a story over here! For once in Roy's life he sees something supernatural and what does he say? He thinks fish are having lunch!! (Roy: "Not you too!!") 


	13. Sea God Ahti Part 04 A Boy's Crush

Final part of this episode. I was fast, weren't I? Too bad this ending sucks as bad as the two before this. So I'm telling you before you read, don't expect a superb ending, I'm not good with them. And I'm not trying to offend anyone, so please don't get mad.

I'm so grateful for those who reviewed again! Thank you! 

---

Link waited for the redhead to fall asleep before he could do what he planned. He watched the fiery boy sleep for a moment, wanting to kiss him, but held himself back because then Roy would wake up and wouldn't let him go. 

He stood up, silently so that the general wouldn't wake up. Then he dressed in his green tunic and took the tape recorder from the table where they had left it. He was glad that Roy hadn't asked why he wanted to tape their versions, he wouldn't have had a good answer. 

The boy's room's door opened quietly, but to Link it sounded like the sound would've been magnified ten times. He glanced quickly had the redhead awaken, but heaved a relieved sigh when saw Roy still sound asleep. 

He closed the door behind him and looked to the both ends of the corridor. It was dark and everyone seemed to be sleeping. 

__

No wonder. It's 2:48.

He sneaked downstairs, listening to the sounds of the silence and darkness around him. The Smash Building was like a different place at night. It was so dark and lifeless and during the day it was filled with life and light. 

He saw a dim light in the kitchen, wondering was someone awake at this hour. He went past the door quickly, trying no to make a sound and saw his mini drinking milk around the small table. 

__

Mini-me? What's he doing here? 

"Hey, Mini, what's up?" He walked to the kitchen.

"Huh? Link, what're you doing here?"

"I could ask the same." The older elf sat opposite of his younger version.

The small elf looked at the milk bottle on the table in front of him with a thoughtful expression. 

"Link, can you help me a bit?"

"Of course, is something the matter?" The blonde's eyes widened. 

"I…I kind of like… this one girl…"

"You've fallen in love?" 

"No! …I mean… I don't know. She's great and I feel all weird when she walks by me…" Young Link stuttered, fiddling the red hem of his tunic.

"Then I think you've got a crush. Was that what you wanted to know? Because you should get some sleep." The older elf wanted to get going, he'd need to get it done tonight. And soon. Why had he been there so long, just watching the redhead sleep? He should've left a long time ago.

"No… I… I don't… I don't know how to… you know… tell him. Her!"

__

Huh? Did he say him or her?

"The best way is just to tell her how you feel. Just go to her with a box of chocolates and blurt it out."

Link thought of how he and Roy had ended up together. It hadn't been with a box of chocolates, but this was about a girl, not about the two of them.

"Link! I'm too young for her! And she thinks I'm a child and keeps ignoring me. Treats me like a father. Mother!"

__

Huh? You're weird, Mini-me.

"You never know before you tell her your feelings. Being rejected is not as bad as living without knowing does she care for you or not."

"I should tell her?" The small elf asked probably more from himself than the blonde.

"Yeah, then you can sleep at night in peace. Now, hop hop, get to sleep." Link stood up, his chair made a loud noise and he grimaced. 

"No, I want to know first why you're here." The young elf took a sip of his almost empty bottle of milk. 

"Me?" The Hero of Time pointed at himself. 

"Yeah, you."

"I'm just… just going for a walk. I need fresh air."

"Why?" Young Link wasn't satisfied with the answer the older him had given.

"Because I want fresh air. I guess I drank too much coffee."

"You don't drink coffee!" The little elven boy stood up as he snapped. Link put a finger on his mouth and hissed. 

"Everybody else's sleeping!" He hissed. 

"But you still don't drink coffee!" Young Link whispered.

"No, I don't!" Link continued to whisper.

"Then why?"

"Why what?"

"Why are you awake and 'going for a walk?'" Young Link didn't let the matter drop. 

"Ahh, gosh, Mini." Link shook his head. "I'm going to meet this one person."

"Who?"

__

Can't you ever stop?

"George W. Bush!"

"Who's that?"

__

Oh, god. 

"No one. Just go to sleep. We can talk in the morning, okay?" Link pushed his smaller self to walk upstairs before he sneaked out to the cool night. As soon as he got out of the door, he checked his watch. 

__

Okay, it's 3:10 I still have plenty of time. 

There was no wind, everything seemed to be very still. Some grasshoppers chirped in the grass, trying to find a mate. Link walked in the dim light of the quarter of the moon towards the beach where everything had happened. 

The beach was now empty, it was just like he had thought it would be. His only hope was that someone would still come to the beach. The Hero took the cassette from the recorder and tossed it to the beach. It landed softly in the sand and he crouched, waiting for something to happen.

__

If this doesn't work, I'm probably in jail for the next seven years or even more. 4:35. 

5:16

5:43

6:27

My trial begins at noon. 

6:59

A girl ran to the beach, seeing the cassette almost right away. Link wanted to dance in his joy, but decided not to. The thought that these worshippers would find him again would mean his death. They would probably recognise his face and when they saw he didn't have the 'equipment' of women, he'd be roasted in a pyre. Or then just drowned. 

The girl shouted for someone as she picked the cassette from the ground. Link wanted to do a high-five with himself, but didn't. He was now being a spy. And he knew the risks of getting caught. 

__

Come on, girl… Go home and give the tape to mama…

"Brother!" She yelled. 

"What?"

"I found something!"

"What is it?" A tall boy, maybe a few years older than Link came to the beach. 

"It's a cassette. I wanna listen to it!"

"Well, then, let's go and use my radio."

__

Yes, yes, yes!

Link stood up and left to the Smash Building. If he was lucky, he'd be saved and if he was super lucky, Roy would never know. But he knew the general would ask about the cassette sooner or later. Why did they withdraw? Well, he'd think about that later. 

---

"Hey, Justiina, I think we should take this to Him. They're talking about Master."

"I wanna take it! I found it!"

"Okay, okay, but hurry!" 

---

Link opened the door to the Smash Building, seeing that only a few of the smashers were awake. And Roy wasn't one of them. He sighed inside and went upstairs after saying good morning to everyone. 

In the corridor he met with Young Link, who continued from the point where he had left last night. 

"You promised to tell me in the morning!" 

"Oh, okay." Link sighed. _Have I been always this strenuous?_ "Remember the charge I got a long time ago? The one I've been freaking out for a while?"

"Yeah, the trial's today. Everybody's talking about it." The small elf said.

"Well, I think they'll withdraw."

"What!?" The young elf's eyes opened wide. 

"Yeah. You'll see."

"But how has this anything to do with your walk?"

"I made sure they'll withdraw."

"Oh." The puzzled look on his mini's face was disappearing, but not completely. 

---

"'How do you know!?' I refused to believe that some weird, old paedophile mermaid would be behind this. 

'I just do. And besides, how many currents suck only young girls to the open sea?'

'What? This has happened before?'

'Several times, all over the world.' Link sat down next to me.

'I don't think it has anything to do with this… I think it was small predator fish.' I continued creating a theory. I needed one to cool down myself, to know that there was nothing supernatural there. 'They are gregarious animals, and they hunt fast and furiously. That might explain why she disappeared so quickly and the waves. When they all swim around her, trying to bite, they jump around each other. Water splashes. We were too far to see what was going on, so this is what I think happened.'

'How come I'm not surprised?'

'Why should you b--" He stopped the tape. "What do you think?"

"The other one is no trouble for us. But the other one…"

"Think of it. How much do they know? I think it's just stupid to draw attention when they don't even know anything."

The other one was quiet for a long time. 

"They fooled us completely." 

---

Link opened Roy's room's door again and scurried in. Gladly the boy was still asleep, hugging his pillow through his dream. Link locked the door and undressed quickly, knowing that the general could wake up at any moment. And then he'd have lots to explain. 

He was being extra careful not to make any noise when he went next to Roy and sighed. The warmth there was so lovely. He put his arm around the redhead gently, not pulling him or caressing, just letting it rest on him. The fiery general snorted silently, hugging the pillow even tighter. 

__

Mission complete. He smiled as he thought of the fox. 

He was nearly falling asleep again when he felt Roy move. He felt how the boy pulled him nearer to share his warmth with him. He opened his eyes, they met with those sapphires he knew so well. 

"Morning." The blonde said, stretching. He kissed Roy lightly, but let the boy's tongue in his mouth when the general pressed his lips with it. They kissed smoothly for a long time, both enjoying the kiss completely. Roy let out a pleasured groan when it ended and rested his head on Link's chest.

"Where were you?" he asked with a tired tone.

"What?" The elf's ears rocked. He wasn't sure had he heard the boy correctly. 

"Where were you last night? You weren't here. I was awake when you left."

"Oh." The Hylian caressed the redhead's body gently. _How could that be possible?_ "I made sure they'll withdraw their charges."

"The relatives?" Roy lifted his head to see in the cerulean eyes of Link's. 

"No, the worshippers." 

The boy snorted. 

"But how?"

__

Oh, there the question is. How am I going to answer?

"You don't want to know." The Hylian said, regretting it right away. Roy was now even more curious about it.

"You didn't…?" He sat up on Link's stomach, his eyes wide. "The recorder!"

"Exactly." Link looked guilty. 

"But…but you said… you said that no one will ever hear it!" The general was flaring up. 

"That was the only way to make you tell the story the way it was. But now I've made sure I'm not going to prison."

Roy stared at him for a while, thinking should he get angry or let it be and then decided to let it be. He sighed and lied next to Link, being glad that he wouldn't loose his love.

"I would've killed you if it wasn't for you going to prison."

"I know, Roy." The blonde sighed as he wrapped his hands around Roy. 

---

Mario looked at the letters the postman had given him. There was one that looked like it was made in a hurry, addressed to Link. Weird was that it had no address, it just said: 'to Link.' He looked at it for a long time, trying to find out was it an urgent message or could it wait for breakfast. 

He decided that it could wait when he saw a letter addressed to himself and started to read it. Sometimes he got fanmail and he loved to read it. It made him feel so special when someone wrote that he was the best and the one and only and that he should win the tournament. 

He was still sorting the mail when the blonde came downstairs, Roy following him. 

"Link, there's-a letter to you!" He said, remembering the letter right away when he saw the Hylian.

"Oh, to me?" Link pretended to be surprised and gave the general a quick glance. The fiery boy didn't react, he just stood there, waiting for him to tell what the letter was about. 

"See, they withdraw their charges." He said cheerfully to his beloved as he showed the paper to him. 

"But this isn't official." Roy said, although he tried to sound like he was being realistic, he couldn't help the hint of a cheerful and happy tone in his voice. 

"It's official enough for me." Link smiled and continued. "No one's going to prison, general."

---

"We've got to start being more careful."

"Yes, you will. Now, your daughter as I couldn't get the girl in the green dress." Ahti was standing in the sea, his scales had burned and his chest had a huge hole in the place where the elf's branch had pierced him. 

"Yes, Master. She shall be yours."

---

Wow! I've actually written three complete episodes! The next one might take a while, because I have so many ideas I don't know which one of them use next! Maybe some Young Link's emotions… Or then some Marth… Or then just normal fooling around after something supernatural! Oh, by the way, read "The Tree Dilemma" and try to laugh at the stupid humour, okay? It's my first comedy and probably the last too! Thank you already!


	14. Thirsty Part 01 Lost

Hi, it's-a me, DMC again. This is my incoherent babbling. 

I finally got my thoughts in an arrangement and decided what to write next… 

To Make Things Clear for the Episode 04: Vampires… Scary? Cool? I think they're cool. Maybe it has something to do with the fact that Vincent Valentine is a vampire… Anyway, these cool creatures of the night shall now rise from their graves and show the smashers what hell is in all its might! MWAHAHHAHAHA!!! …Woah. I'm fine. Seriously. Anyway, there are certain things that are different in every vampire story. And mine is, of course, special because the vampires here are surely different from the normal ones… And for those who haven't played Zelda-games, Kakariko Village is a tiny medieval town. I mean absolutely no offence to anyone or anything, I'm just trying to give you a story worth reading for. 

Thank you! I love getting reviews, they make me feel better!

Sagesumi: Thank you for being so supportive! I'm happy to hear that you liked the versions of Roy and Link, they weren't the easiest to write! What didn't you understand? I'd be more than glad to make things clearer if you just want me to! And Young Link… his crush will be a secret at least until the next episode… 

My story's on someone's favourite list! 

---

"Where are you, Roy!?" 

_Damn, I can't find him… _

"Roy!" Link looked around. "Where are you!?"

The village of Kakariko was empty. Not even a soul. And it was getting dark. Link sighed as he kept walking around, shouting the name of his beloved. He was getting worried, Roy didn't usually disappear like this for hours. He would've said something. 

_Maybe something has happened to him? _

The thought shot him like a cannonball. It hit him with images of what could've happened to the one he loved the most. He walked around the village, looking behind every corner and under every stone, his fear growing with each step. But he didn't see a sign of the Fire Emblem warrior. It was like he had disappeared into thin air, just by snapping his fingers. 

                      The fear's claws started to take over the Hylian, he was losing all his sanity thinking what might've happened to the general. He tried to push the thoughts out of his head of the boy lying somewhere unconscious, stripped from all his clothes and raped or what's even worse, maybe killed. But they wouldn't just leave him alone, they gave him more and more pictures. He took a hold of his head. 

_Stay calm. You'll never find him if you start panicking now. _

"ROY!!" The shout was more like a desperate scream than a call. Link leaned against the house wall behind him, sighing and collecting himself. He took deep breaths, clearing his mind from the dark thoughts that tried to take it over and drown him into his desperation. It wasn't easy, but he had decided to find his beloved and his mind wouldn't be the one to stop him.

"Roy!" Link kept calling. He couldn't stay there for much longer anymore. They should've left the village three hours ago to get to the Smash Building before dark. Now they'd need to travel in the darkness of the night, giving the thieves the perfect chance to ambush them. Or then they'd need to get moving at sunrise. 

"What is it?" The general walked to him like he'd been gone only for five minutes. 

"What is it!?" The blonde snapped. "Is that all you've got to say when you've made me sick worrying where have you been the last four hours!?" 

"What?" The expression on the boy's face indicated that he was surprised, yet annoyed, he was being accused of something he hadn't done. 

"Don't you know how long you've been gone?" Link counted in his head to calm down. He would only make Roy flare up by shouting at him. And that he didn't want. "I was so worried about you." He ran to the boy, wrapping his arms around him and squeezing him tight against himself. 

"Link- I-", the redhead's surprise was still on his face. "I-I don't know why are you making such a big deal about it. I was only gone for a few minutes."

_A few minutes!?_

"A few minutes? Roy, I looked everywhere for you! I couldn't find you in four hours!" 

"Oh. How time flies." The boy's voice sounded soft, he simply ascertained. 

_How can you take it so lightly?_ Link felt the general's hands moving on his back, drawing large circles, making him feel good. But this wasn't the place. The centre of a village wasn't an appropriate place to make out.

"What do you say if we go home now?" The elf asked, he sounded relieved. Roy looked at him, his eyes sparkling in the dim moonlight. 

"Why can't we stay here?" His hands moved lower pressing Link tighter against himself. 

"Roy, what's wrong with you?" The Hylian tore himself away from the general, putting his hand on his forehead to check had he got some kind of a disease. 

"Nothing's wrong with me. I'm completely fine and I want you." Roy's voice was so sexy the elf felt his body melt as the boy spoke those sweet words. He was obsessed. There was no denying of it. He let the general touch his belt buckle and open it, kissing his neck shyly and greedily wanting to have it all. 

"Roy… Even a hotel…" He whispered, not wanting the fiery boy to stop

The redhead let go of him, letting him catch his breath and collect himself, enjoying the effect he had on the Hylian. 

"If you want a hotel, I'll get you one." He said his voice was still so soft; it made Link's heart flutter. He took the blonde's hand and looked around him for a while, probably searching for a place for them to spend the night. He spotted something and with a grin he guided the Hylian to the end of the village, sneaking into an old barn that had probably not been used in decades. 

"Roy?" The elf called.

"Not good enough?" The boy turned around, Link swore that he saw those sapphires glint red for a second. Although his comment was meant to be derisive, his voice sounded extremely soft and seductive. 

"Are you sure you're okay?" The Hero of Time still couldn't believe that Roy actually wanted to make out in that barn, the boy was the one who usually stopped him. 

"Yeah, of course I am." The general climbed higher on top of the pile of hay. "Not exactly a five-star hotel, but works, right?" he said as he collected the hay to make a nice bed for the both of them.             Link stood in the doorway, being happy that it was summer and it wouldn't get cold during the night, but still having a weird feeling that the boy wasn't himself. 

"Roy…?" 

"Mm?" The redhead was lying on his back on the pile of hay, feeling probably very comfortable. 

"...Nothing." Link answered, climbing next to his beloved. He couldn't ask it anymore, Roy would just flare up to him and withdraw into his shell.

                      When the Hero laid on his back next to Roy, the boy turned to him, letting his hands feel the fabric of the elf's tunic. He saw how the Hylian enjoyed his hot touch and moved closer, his hands taking off the tunic and his mouth kissing Link's neck lightly. He felt it rising inside, he needed to, he had to. And how good it seemed to feel to the Hylian. Roy enjoyed the taste of the skin as he lifted himself on top of the topless Hylian. He kissed his chest and abdomen, but came back to kiss his neck. 

                      The general bit Link's ear teasingly, making the elf groan in his pleasure. He moved his hands around the blonde's body listening to the groaning. Link was losing his control in the inferno and his mind wanted him to push the thought away that the redhead wasn't himself. It wanted to give in to the flaming pleasure. He felt how greedily the boy's fiery lips touched his neck, how they yearned for more. 

                      His eyes opened wide in a shock as Roy's sharp teeth pricked through his skin to his neck.

---

Uh-oh. What's going on? If you think this one sucks because it's about vampires, let me know it. I'll be happy to have any kind of feedback, good or bad. So, please be kind and review.


	15. Thirsty Part 02 Yearn for More

I'm already creating the next Smash file in this episode… I hope it isn't too obvious. Otherwise I'll lose my surprise… I'm not a vampire-expert, although it might seem like it, I've just collected some information from the net. And, as I already said my vampires are different… but how is what you can't know yet. The information about vampires is almost all true! Isn't it amazing how many different kinds of legends there are about them? I was really surprised. Enjoy…

Thanks a lot again! The feedback encourages me to write faster. 

Sagesumi: Happy to hear that you think this'll prove to be something interesting. I'm trying to write the 1st parts of the episodes to sound like it. It seems that I can't fool you, you've read too well my files! (Roy: "I'm not THAT shy!") Anyways, I'm trying to be as fast as I can when writing, but if I write too fast, the result will be crap.  

---

Link pushed the boy away, looking at him in a shock his eyes open wide. The boy seemed to be surprised, almost hurt that the Hylian had rejected him that roughly. He backed away, staring at the blonde in confusion. 

"Link, why…? …what?" He touched his lips like they were filled with poison.

"I…" _What the hell is going on here? "I don't know…", The elf put his tunic back on, slowly recovering from the shock. _

"A-are you okay?" 

"Yeah… yeah, I'm fine." Link touched his neck, searching for two bite marks. But he found none. 

_Did I imagine that? _

"Link?" 

"Huh?" He snapped out of it. 

"Is everything really alright?" The boy leaned his head, his eyes were now filled with worry. "You look like you've seen a ghost or something…" 

_Something?__ No. How could you possibly be?_

"Serously. I'm fine. I just… just… why did you bite me?" Link blurted out, immediately regretting it.

"What!?" The general was again accused of something he hadn't done. "I would never, ever bite you!! How dare you even suggest something like that!?" He spat.

The Hylian looked at his belt in his hands in great confusion. He knew what he'd felt, but why didn't Roy remember it? He never lost control like Link did, he always knew what he was doing. 

The redhead looked at him furiously, his eyes flaming. 

Had he really imagined that? The elf couldn't look in the eyes of his beloved. But they were on top of a hay pile, maybe a straw hit his neck and he thought it was Roy? It could be. 

"Roy… I'm sorry." He said, sticking with the straw theory. If the redhead were one of them, he'd need more proof. 

"…I didn't bite you." The boy whispered. "I couldn't hurt you, Link. Why do you accuse me of biting you?" 

They were quiet for a moment, the Hylian thinking of what to say and Roy waiting for an answer. Finally the boy laid down, not looking at the one cared and closed his eyes trying to fall asleep.

"I'm sorry, Roy. I just… it felt like you would've… and I didn't even think… I just… the thought just hit me and… Oh, god, I'm sorry."

"I know you are. But that I'm a freaking vampire? Gee, Link, you may really lose your mind one day." He was hurt, Link was thinking that he was a damn vampire. How could he think that? Maybe he wouldn't sleep a wink during the night, being afraid that he might attack him. Roy snorted. 

                      Link watched the boy sleep, he did it pretty often these days. But this time he was confused. Roy wasn't hurt because he had rejected him, no, but because he had called him a vampire. Well, not really called, but the general had read his mind. 

                      The blonde smelled the boy, his fragrance wasn't like one of theirs, those from the underworld. His skin was normal, not resilient, its colour wasn't any paler than Link's own. 

                      He laid on his back, hoping that in the morning all this would be gone and his imagination. He'd been so afraid of losing the redhead earlier, maybe he was just being tense because of looking for him that long. 

_Yeah, in the morning everything's going to be just like it was before. No more vampires for me. _

                      Link couldn't sleep one bit during the night. His subconscious was screaming inside him for help. It was worried about Roy, what would happen to him? The elf cursed his lack of knowledge about vampires. He knew nothing about them. And now he'd need the information more than ever. 

_Is it possible to heal a vampire? _

Not a single story he'd read about vampires had had a happy ending. None of the people the vampires had exsanguinated ever healed and came back normal. Would Roy stay as a vampire if he were one of them? Was there really no hope in saving him?

                      Link shook his head to break his thoughts. He wasn't even sure was Roy a vampire or not yet. So why was he thinking about healing him? The blonde sighed. He really needed an expert. Or a shrink.  

---

The morning came and Link was so tired. He'd been watching over the redhead the whole night, waiting for him to try to bite him again. But Roy had slept like a baby, not even tossing and turning at all. The Hylian sat up, sighing and stretching. 

"Roy…?"

"Hm?" The fiery boy turned to him and opened his eyes. The Hero was surprised that he was awake already. 

"I think we should get going." He said, not looking in the general's eyes. 

"Yeah, let's go." Roy jumped down to the door and almost exited the barn, but came back inside. Link lifted his eyebrows inquiringly. Was this another…? 

_No. No. No. He can't be one. _

"Huh! It's pretty hot outside!" the boy cursed his armour in his mind. 

_No! I don't believe it!_ Link passed him, getting into the bright sunlight outside. It really was very warm. The day was going to get even hotter, this was only the morning sun. The Hylian heaved a deep, relieved sigh. His instincts were jumping to the walls, he was probably just being too worried about his beloved. 

"Can we go now?" 

"Yeah… Just one thing before we leave." Roy said as they walked out of the village and mounted their horses. 

"Mm?"

"You weren't really serious about that vampire-thing, were you?" The boy was smiling.

_Ouch!_

"…Uh. Roy…" Link didn't look at him. "I know you don't believe in them, but can I try one thing?" 

"Oh, god, Link. You really believe in just about everything!" 

"Put this on." The blonde took a thin golden cross-necklace from his pocket and offered it to the boy. If that necklace didn't hurt him, he'd let the matter be. But if it did… he'd run to the nearest library to find out more about vampires and how to kill them. Even though it would mean killing the one he loved the most. He felt how a hand clenched his heart. 

"Link… Isn't this the necklace Saria gave you?" Roy held it in his hand, touching the cross with his fingers.   

"Yeah, just put it on. For me, okay?" 

"Uh… okay." The redhead put the necklace on him, he seemed to be completely fine. There was nothing wrong with him. Link relaxed, this time he was absolutely sure Roy was all right and that he had been too tense. 

                      They arrived to the Smash Building at around noon. Link let Epona run freely and go wherever she wanted and Roy took the horse back to the man in Haine village who had lent him his. As he came back, he couldn't see the elf and thought that Link had already gone in and was probably eating his breakfast happily. But when he came nearer to the Building, he saw the Hylian dressed in his green tunic sitting on a bench, waiting for him to come back. 

"You're really worried about me, aren't you?" He said with a smile in his voice. 

"Of course I am. I don't want to loose you like that ever again." The Hylian tried to hug him, but he pushed him away, looking into his eyes with an apologising look. 

"Let's go inside. I'm starving." Roy said cheerfully and saw fear flash in the elf's eyes. He remembered again how harshly the Hero had rejected him and accused him of biting him. He pushed it away from his mind, turned to walk towards the Building and said to him over his shoulder with an English accent: "Today's special's Bloody Mary! Doesn't that sound bloody good?" 

"Roy, that's not funny! Vampires really do exist!" Link trotted next to him, waving his hands in despair. 

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Sure they do." The general waved his hand to show that he wasn't interested in the subject anymore. Link sighed. 

                      The elf went inside, the general following close behind. But Roy stopped at the doorway, grimacing and groaning in pain before he backed outside again. He was confused why he'd felt so much pain that he couldn't go inside. 

_What? Why can't I go inside?_ He looked at himself to see had he any wounds.

"Roy? Why aren't you coming inside?" Link came to the door and looked at him with a questioning look. He collected himself, he didn't want the Hylian to start worrying again about him. 

"I'm just… breathing some fresh air." 

"Oh, please! Come on in, Roy!" Young Link ran to the door and grabbed his hand to pull him inside. The general refused, he didn't want to feel the pain again, but the small elf was stubborn. 

                      He closed his eyes, waiting for the pain to hit him, but it didn't. He walked in without feeling anything. 

_Maybe I hit myself to something._ But deep, deep inside he knew why he couldn't have gone inside. There was a new voice inside him, a voice hungrier than he had ever been. And it had its own will. 

                      Zelda ran to greet the two swordsmen with Peach, they had sent them and now they wanted what they sent the boys to get for them. The blonde girl elf scolded the warriors for being late, they had been sent to Kakariko Village in the first place to buy a very expensive paint only the Poes there could make. The princesses needed this paint, because they were planning to do something they refused to talk about. When the two princesses got the paint they had been missing, they left the hallway giggling and talking excitedly. 

                      Marth and Roy still sat in the table in the dining hall when Link left to the library, mumbling something about looking for some old newspapers about a crash in a place called Roswell. Neither of the Fire Emblem warriors knew what he really meant and where was that weird "Roswell", but they didn't care.  

                      The blue-haired swordsman sat opposite of the general, looking at him almost devour the omelette he had done. He was the one making food today, the first time anyone had really ate what he'd made. In the palace, before he was exiled, he used to study cooking with the chefs, but they didn't eat what he cooked. It had never occurred to him why, he had never given it a second thought. 

"Is it good?" He asked with a small smile on his face, already knowing the answer. 

"Mm-hm!" Roy lifted his eyes from the omelette on his plate. 

"Roy…" The prince became serious. After a while looking into the boy's sapphire blue eyes, he continued: "Are you scared?" 

"What!?" 

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to be rude, I'm just curious." Marth apologised. 

"Why would I be scared?" The general had stopped eating. He had calmed down as fast as he'd flared up. 

"You're paler than usually. I just thought that maybe someone's scared the spirit out of you."

"…Oh… Well, thanks for your concern. I'm, honestly, fine." Roy started eating again, finishing the omelette. As he took his plate to the kitchen, Marth asked:

"Would you want to train with me after lunch?"

"Uh, yeah, sure." The boy's eyes flashed red.

---

Link opened first of the dusty old books, browsing it until he found the title about vampires. He started reading the text greedily, wanting to learn more and fast. Although he had convinced himself with the necklace about Roy, he still wanted to know what to do if vampires came to the Smash Building. That was what he told himself, but he knew he was being strained because of the general. 

                      He read the old, already obscure text, trying to figure out more about vampires. Soon he realised that there were as many types of vampires as there were synonyms for the word 'vampire.' In the ancient Assyria and Babylon people were afraid of Ekimmus and in the Roman Empire they had the name Lemuri. The Chinese vampire's called Ch'ing Shih when in Peru they have the name Lobishomen. In Romania they call them Nosferatu, in Russia they're called Vampyr. 

                      Link was surprised to find out how many different types of vampires existed. What was in common for all them? Could they all be killed in the same way? Of course not. He needed to follow Roy's actions if he wanted to find out what kind of a vampire he was and then study. 

_IF he is a vampire_… He reminded himself. 

                      It seemed that every type of vampires acted in a different way. Some of them used only high-heel shoes, some wore silk robes, some drank only virgin blood when others drank blood only from young men. Link thought that finding the type of vampire he needed to find would be harder than he'd thought. It would take forever. 

He read general information about vampires; they aren't really astral beings or ghosts because they have real bodies. In some books they were classified as demons, although they are creatures from the spiritual world. Link sighed. He could keep on searching for eternity, but he might still have the wrong information if he got attacked. 

                      He sighed in desperation. He would keep a close watch on the boy, never let him leave his sight. The Hylian would follow him all the time, write down everything and then, maybe then he'd be able to find a way to cure him. But now, he'd need to find more general information to start with. 

                      The Hero of Time opened another old book, starting to read it eagerly to learn more. 

---

Roy landed on his feet, holding the Sword of Seals in his hand and waiting for the noble to do his move. He jumped lightly, never taking his eyes off the blue-haired prince. 

"What was Kakariko like?" Marth said, trying to see directly into the general's sapphire blue eyes.

"Nice…" The fiery boy rushed towards him, ready to hit the prince with a strong smash and send him flying out of the Fountain of Dreams. The warrior, though, predicted his move and rolled around him, hitting him with the Sword Dance. The redhead groaned as he flew to the end of the stage and held to the edge with his hand. 

                      He heard the prince of Althea rushing towards the edge. When he was close enough, Roy jumped back to the stage, cutting Marth. Their swords met, a few sparkles flew in the air. Then the general jumped back to get ready. His eyes were burning, he enjoyed every second he was fighting. 

"Fighting with you, Marth, is a pleasure…" Roy said seductively as he dodged the smash the blue-haired did and grabbed him. He threw him up and jumped right behind, hitting the noble's back with his sword and tossing him higher. 

                      Marth was confused about the tone the boy used, but he didn't let it bother him. He did a mid-air jump and landed as far as he could get from the general. 

"You are a worthy fighter yourse--" He shielded the bomb and dodged the smash. "--yourself, Roy." He took the Starrod in front of him and tossed it at the fiery redhead who received it against his face and fell on his back and groaned. 

"Can you… please, teach me…" The boy's voice sounded so extremely soft and seductive as he slowly stood up. He took a hold of something he had on his neck and tore it off with a loud snap. Marth hadn't been with men before, the general's actions confused him greatly. He forgot they were fighting as the general put his sword away, he did the same. The prince looked at the redhead, who walked towards him with an alluring smile. He couldn't deny it, the boy was lovely. 

"Roy?" 

"No, don't speak. It will only ruin the moment." The boy's finger caressed his cheek, making him look into those glinting sapphires. 

                      Marth felt awkward being caressed by the boy. The general's hands touched his hair and face gently, then his body. Roy asked him to sit down and take it easy. 

What's he up to? 

He sat down under the stars, thinking that now he knew why the redhead had chosen that place. He'd wanted to confess his love to Marth. But did he love him in return? And what should he say? He looked at his trembling hands, he was suddenly nervous.

"What are you thinking?" Roy's voice sounded sexier, he almost whispered. His hands were on the noble's shoulders. "You should relax…" The general's hands caressed his shoulders, sometimes they touched his neck and the boy licked his lips.

"Uh…. Nothing." The prince of Althea looked in Roy's eyes, they glinted at times with red, his face was so close and his lips almost screamed for a kiss. He felt his thoughts blurring, little by little until the only thing he could think about was the general. How could he be so desirable? Marth pulled him closer, embracing him in a calm but passionate kiss. Roy answered in his own, flaming way as his hands searched around the noble's body. 

                      The blue-haired man was charmed, just sitting there, caressing and giving the boy pleasure and letting the redheaded general kiss passionately his neck. At times he groaned, pulling the warm boy closer. He felt a love bite on his neck before he started to feel drowsy and tired, slowly his head blurred into darkness. But it felt so good. And he wished it would never stop. 

Never… 

---

Roy held the blue-haired prince's head in his lap, smoothing down his hair. He wasn't hungry anymore, just glad and calm. He sat there for a long while, just looking at the swordsman kindly, like parents look at their newborn children. The general kissed the noble on his lips as his finger held his chin. 

"Time to wake up." Roy said, his voice soft and caring. Marth opened his eyes and looked around him in great confusion.

"Where am I?" He stumbled on his feet, leaving the boy sitting alone on the ground. 

"You're here with me." The redhead said. 

"I-I'm here… but what for?" 

"You felt tired and fell asleep during our battle."

"Oh. I… I'm hungry." 

"Then you should go and eat."

Marth jumped down from the Fountain of Dreams and the system declared Roy as winner. He read their bonuses with a cheerful grin on his face. 

"You know, we got both Spectator!" 

"We did?" The prince of Althea asked, rising his eyebrows in his surprise. He couldn't remember the fight. Everything seemed to have been erased from his memory. 

"Should we go back?" Marth checked his watch, it was almost dinner time. He quickly decided to order some Chinese fast food and ran to the phone when they entered the living room in the Smash Building. Roy smiled and waved to him when walking upstairs. He looked after the general with a puzzled expression on his face.

What did we do? Did we just fight and I hit my head? And why do I feel so attached to Roy? 

"Anyone there?" The voice in the phone said.

"Uh, yeah, yeah, I'm Marth Lowell." 

---

Roy went to his room and passed the mirror in his bathroom without seeing a reflection of himself from the corner of his eye. He was already undressed when he came back to look at the mirror and saw himself there. 

_I was just imagining that. _

                      The boy realised that the hair in his parting was darker than the bright red in the crown. His hair looked a bit like it was dyed. But he'd never dyed it and didn't even want to. Maybe it was getting darker because he was getting older. That was what had happened to his father's hair as well. His skin was truly paler now that he looked at it. He remembered Marth asking about it. He created a theory that maybe he hadn't eaten enough vegetables and that was why his skin seemed so pale. But his lips were as red as always if not even redder and fuller. Desirable. 

                      He flashed a wide smile to the mirror to see his completely white, shining teeth before he went to the shower. He hadn't seen his eyeteeth being a bit sharper than normal. 

---

Link came to Roy's room and heard the shower. He calmed himself down, if he was afraid of the general before he'd even proved that the boy was a vampire, he wouldn't stand a chance against him. 

…It? 

Link sat down, forcing the thoughts away. As long as he was a human, eating like one, living like one and behaving like one, he wouldn't say a word about vampires. 

"Oh, you're back. Did you find anything on that Rowell?"

"Roswell. No." The Hylian didn't want to hurt his beloved anymore. But he couldn't help the unsecured feeling he had around the boy. And now, he was going through some kind of a metamorphosis. The elf hid his fear behind a mask and stood to give the redhead a kiss. That way he could still get close to Roy, maybe the boy would talk to him. 

                      Their lips parted, Link had tried to lick the general's teeth to find out were they sharp, but hadn't succeeded. The redhead had deepened the kiss enthusiastically, tickling his palate with his tongue cat-likely. 

_I just kissed a vampire!_ Link's subconscious was now sure that the boy was a vampire, he looked out a bit like one, but which one of them? Was he a Nosferatu? Or maybe a Vuov'ru? Sampiro? Bruxsa? 

He didn't want the awkward situation to return where he stared at Roy and was afraid, he told himself, but actually, he enjoyed the kisses. They seemed so… different, seducing. This general he kissed probably knew exactly how to kiss. He was better than anyone. 

"Roy?" Ness's voice called from the other side of the door. 

"Yeah?" The boy tore himself from the kiss, looking appealingly at Link. 

"It's dinner." 

"We're coming." They left the room and accompanied Ness on the way to the dining hall. The boy with the cap was worried about Roy's appearance, but he assured that everything was all right. 

                      As they ate the dinner, Marth and Young Link joined them and they felt more lively right away. The small elf noticed the general's not so good appearance, but even if the Prince would've noticed, he didn't say anything. Link decided to sleep in his own room. 

I don't want to wake up feeling thirsty… 

---

The Hylian tossed and turned in his bed, worrying about the general. He wanted to be by his side, but he couldn't sleep if he did that. He sighed. The first thing in the morning he would go to the library and search for a vampire matching the things that were happening to Roy. He would do that. Because he loved him and wanted to be with him. 

                      His subconscious had convinced him, all the signs indicated that everything wasn't alright. Link had seen two bite marks on Marth's neck on the dinner. He had frozen, unable to move or do anything but to think about the general. No one else could've done that. Now he'd need to heal two of them. Tomorrow even more. 

                      He needed to be fast. Really fast.

---

Marth walked to Roy's room, the boy was already waiting for him. 

"Where were you?" The general asked softly. 

"I was thirsty…" He said as he sat next to the redhead. Their lips met and parted, again and again. As the noble looked into the general's deep, blood red eyes, he felt like home. He let his lips taste the pale skin on Roy's cheek and his tongue play in his ear. 

"Tomorrow… I will get my prey…" The fiery redhead whispered to the ear of the calm warrior.

---

Uh-oh. What's this 'prey' Roy's talking about? …hee-hee. I think this'll be one very very very weird episode. It will only get worse. But I have already all the answers in my head, now I only need to put them down on paper and to the internet. 


	16. Thirsty Part 03 Hopeless Search

Yeah, I'm still here, I've been focusing on a few other stories for a while. Writing these files is seriously hard, you know? For this episode I browsed the net for almost and hour and used all the info I got from the Dracula and Salem's Lot. (Stephen King is a God!) I also spoke with a friend of mine who's obsessed with vampires and used my Vincent Valentine info. Well, yeah, it's true that I'm a 2die4Vincent-fan, but can it be seen? Huh? And he wasn't a lot of help anyway. (Vincent: "I don't care what you're doing, so much as the idiotic way that you're doing it.") 

Yeah, the Oniwega are my invention. Of course, not completely because they hate garlic and roses and stuff like that, but all vampires hate them! I can't make unbeatable vampires, no matter how much I wanted to… I hope you like them, I used lots of time creating them! I'd really like to hear your comments! 

And I want to warn you, this part has an extremely shocking event. I hope you won't flame me because you haven't seen the end of this episode and you don't know what I have in my pockets. I'm so sorry already!

Oh, by the way, I really do appreciate reviews as long as they aren't about me. You can say almost anything about my story, but as you don't know who I am, I hope you won't review me. Why am I saying this? Because I got two reviews reviewing my story and me. Okay, they didn't praise the story either, but I really don't think I'm retarded. (That would be an insult to the retarded people!) And maybe I stink when it comes to writing fanfics, but I like writing them. Thanks still for reviewing He-Man and Trogdor! 

---

Roy opened his eyes, feeling hungry and exhausted. His head hurt, it felt like someone was pounding him on the head with a hammer. He moved closer to Link's back to feel his body. Half asleep he wrapped his arms around the one next to him, giving him a kiss on his back. 

You've grown Link… And you don't feel like yourself… 

He let his hand caress the other one's hair and felt a tiara under his fingers. 

_Wait. _

_Oh, no. _No Link's ears.__

_This isn't Link!!!_ He backed away, still drowsy and fell on the floor. 

_Why am I naked!?_ Roy looked at himself in a great confusion. When he heard the one who shared his bed snort, he peeked to see who it really was. 

_MARTH!? WHAT THE --!?_ He took a hold of his head, trying to clear his mind and remember what had happened yesterday. 

_Did I… sleep with him? NO!! I could never do that to Link!_ The general rambled on his feet, took his clothes and ran to his bathroom, closing the door behind him and putting a hand on his mouth. He couldn't remember why was the prince there, in his bed. And where was Link? He would eventually come to his room… realising that the noble was there, lying on the bed naked… It wouldn't take long from him to make the same conclusions the redhead had made. The fiery boy felt his face blush. 

What am I going to tell Link? How am I going to explain to Marth that I'm already with someone and that I'm not interested in him? 

He rinsed his face and opened his eyes. Maybe it was all a dream. But he knew it wasn't. Roy dressed quickly and collected himself, getting ready to tell Marth that he was already with someone. But he stopped to look at his image in the mirror.

_Would I want to be with someone who cheats on me and can't even remember it? _He asked in his mind, feeling somehow disgusted to see his face.

_No._ He couldn't look at himself in the eyes. _Should I even tell him? I have to. I couldn't live with the feeling that I'm a cheater and he doesn't know it and thinks I'm all his. And he would eventually learn it in some situation, because the one I slept with isn't just someone I could ask to get lost, he's Marth. Prince Marth Lowell of Althea. Great. _

The redhead closed his eyes, imagining Link's reaction. The elf was so devoted to him he would be crushed. Really crushed. But he might not hate him if he told it gently. 

_Just leave him? No._ To ease the pain of the elf he'd need to say everything. Roy knew he would crush him, break his heart into millions of pieces, but lying was worse than telling the truth. Telling him everything. Including that he hadn't got any feelings towards the prince. 

He was so afraid his hands doddered. Not because of the prince, but because how Link would react. 

One deep breath. And back. 

---

Link opened his eyes, immediately thinking of Roy. He'd needed two blankets to get warm without the warmth of the boy. And he was shivering again. But now it wasn't because he was cold, it was because he was afraid to get out of his room, his instincts we're going to the walls again. He checked his neck for bite marks and found none. Yesterday there had been only one vampire, today two, tomorrow four… Soon they'd all be vampires if he couldn't figure out how to heal the two swordsmen. Or kill them.

            He stretched, looking at the ceiling. He'd stay in his room until breakfast and leave to the library right after it, only saying hi to his beloved. No matter how much he missed him. It would be hard, but he would be able to do it. He was the only one in the whole building who knew what was going on, he shouldn't be lost to the vampires. 

            Link couldn't help the hand squeezing his heart as he thought about needing to kill Roy. He loved the boy too much. He wasn't sure would he be able to plunge a wooden stick through the boy's heart and watch him die. Watch those bright blue sapphires cloud, their flame extinguish. The Hero felt a tear rolling down his cheek. He'd do everything he could to save him. The last thing he would do was to kill him.     

_I hope I can heal him…_ The elf got out of his bed, trying to be optimistic. He went to his bathroom, and saw the bath tube. His eyes opened wide as he looked at his mini in it, sleeping peacefully, his hands crossed on his chest. The Hylian looked at him in great surprise for a while.  

How did he get to my room? 

"Mini-me?" 

No answer. 

"Uh… Young Link?" He tried to use the small elf's real name, starting to get afraid.

_How can he be here? The door was locked!_ "Wake up!"

"…Uh…" Young Link groaned. 

"Mini… You okay?" Link stepped closer. The elven child was fully dressed in his bath tube, just sleeping.

"…I'm… so hungry…" 

The Hero of Time backed away as his smaller self sat up, stretching. "How did you get to my room!?" 

"Ah, don't go away from me… There's nothing to be afraid of…" Young Link tried to reach him, but stopped, his eyes flashed red.

"Don't you dare to come closer!" Link snapped, still backing away.

"…Don't worry. I can't take you." The small elven boy stood up and sat on the edge of the bath tube. 

"W-what?" 

"You're protected." He yawned and looked around himself with a puzzled expression. "Why am I in your room? Don't tell me I was seeing nightmares!" 

_Huh? One moment he's someone else and then he's himself… Does he have the bite marks on his neck?_ Link dashed for his younger version and checked his neck. He had the two spots on his neck, the other bled a little. 

"What are you doing!?" Young Link pushed him away, looking at him with an even more puzzled face. 

"Oh…" The blonde counted that now there were three vampires in the Smash Building. The swordsmen were faster than he had expected. "Yeah, yeah, yeah, nightmares." 

"But what did you do to my neck?" the small boy showed his bloody fingers to him. "Where did this blood come from?" 

"Maybe you hurt yourself." Link had more important matters to think about. He'd leave to the library without a breakfast and search for the type of vampires that took a hold of someone's body only at times. He was closer to the type of vampires he needed to find. 

            He ran out of his room, directly into the fiery boy's arms. 

"What the hell are you doing here!?" Link snapped, the colour gone from his face. He regretted it right away as he saw Roy's confused expression. 

"I needed to talk to you!" The general snapped back in his short-tempered way. The blonde missed him so much. He wanted to feel the boy closer, in his arms, but hold himself back. 

_A vampire, a vampire, a vampire…_

"… I'm sorry. I didn't mean to sound like that. I just… got scared." 

Damn.

"Oh, come on! I already told you I'm not a freaking vampire! I even have the necklace you gave me!" Roy pointed at his neck. 

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry. It's just that I found Mini-me sleeping in my bath tube and then you were right behind my door I just kind of freaked out." The Hylian explained. 

"Out of my way!" Young Link ran past them, waving to Roy and shouted: "I didn't see nightmares! I'm a big boy already!"

The two swordsmen watched him disappear down the stairs with amused expressions. 

"…What did you want to talk to me about?" Link remembered why the general had come to him. 

"It's kind of private. I have to tell you something." The boy blushed, looking extremely guilty. 

Private? Will he try to bite me again? 

"D-do we need to be alone?" 

"If you're afraid of me, I can't talk to you. But this is important. Because of us." Roy lowered his voice to a whisper. 

Of us? What's happened? You want to break up? 

"What?" Link couldn't help the worried tone in his voice. 

"Private." The general kept whispering.

Normally I would get some dirty thoughts, but now you scare me, Roy.

"Let's go to my room." Link begged that the boy wouldn't try anything. 

            He sat on the edge of his bed, waiting for his love to start. He saw that the general was thinking very hard. Was he about to tell him he didn't love him anymore? Was he about to leave the tournament? The thoughts popped to Link's mind and they didn't want to go away. 

"I…" Roy finally said, still thinking. Then he took a deep breath and started: "I can't remember anything about last night, it's all a blur, I don't know what I've been doing or anything! I don't know if I was so drunk that I can't remember or was I just too tired or it was too dark to tell the differences or anything and-and-and--"

What are you talking about? 

"--and I slept with Marth!" The boy inhaled at last.

"WHAT!?" 

Roy had said it, now he just stared at the floor, looking guilty and his face as red as his red armour. 

_Calm down._ Link told himself. "But… why?" 

"I don't know, I already told you that I can't remember anything about it!" The general avoided his gaze. "I'm sorry! Please, forgive me!" 

"It's all right. But how can you be sure you made out with him?" The Hylian stood up and went closer to the redhead, putting his hands on his shoulders. The general looked in his eyes and then away:

"I woke up naked." 

"Roy…" The Hylian hugged him tight. "If you really made out with him, I understand, but I don't think it was you if you even made love to him."

"Huh?" 

"You said you can't remember anything about it. Young Link couldn't remember why he came to my room and let me check one thing…" 

_Why didn't I do this earlier?_ The Hero tried to check the boy's neck, but he pushed him away. 

"Damn, Link! I just told you I've cheated on you and all you can think about are vampires! Have you lost your mind!?" The redhead flared up.

"No, Roy, but I might be right."

They were quiet for a while, Roy snorting to show he was offended and Link created a theory from the behaviour of the two he'd spoken with. The elf remembered reading something about vampires that invaded the body they bit.  

"If there's a spirit of a vampire inside you and it comes out only when it needs blood, you should have two bite marks on your neck. It would also explain why you can't remember." 

The Fire Emblem warrior hesitated for a moment, but showed him his neck, looking vexed. 

_A-ha!_ But the two spots were almost healed, they were only tiny scars anymore. The necklace Saria had given him was gone. He'd probably ripped it off somewhere. When Link couldn't see.

"Happy now?"

_Oh, no! That tone of voice!_ Link tried to dash to the door and get out, but before he could even take a step, he was lying on his back on the bed under Roy. 

"Why are you so paranoid about me?" The boy's pale face was close to his, he licked his teeth with his tongue. And his scent was so seducing. 

A vampire, a vampire, a vampire 

"You.. are not… Roy…" Link tried to push him away, but the boy had incredible powers and pressed him against the bed, holding his wrists tight. 

"Oh, but I am! I am your precious Roy, the one you can't live without, but I'm much better now that I don't have any weaknesses… I devour the weaknesses inside me and soon I'll be insurmountable…" The seductive whispering continued. "And you'll be too…"

"I don't want to be insurmountable, depending on the blood of humans! You're not my Roy… you're a vampire!" Link kept telling himself that the redhead was a vampire now, he shouldn't give in, no matter how wonderful things he might say. He was already maybe lost now, but he wouldn't give in without a fight. The creature would need to do better if it wanted to drink his blood.

"But I am… I look like him, I feel like him, I talk like him… why wouldn't I be him?" The general held his wrists tight, but put his hands on his warm sides so that the elf could feel his body. The Hylian Hero shook his head frantically, trying to get his hands from Roy's grasp. "…Think about it… We could be eternally together, in the world where no one can die. You don't have to fear about losing me… We'll both be eternal." The general purred quietly.

"No… no…" Link watched the blood red lips touch his fingers. "I don't want to be eternal!" 

"Why not? There wouldn't be any pain, any heart-breaking, only the two of us, together…"

"I want… my shy Roy back!" 

"What?" The boy stopped. "You should already be mine! I've marked you! You have to give in!" he pressed his lips on Link's neck, embedding his teeth to the artery on the elf's neck. 

"Link, ya okay there?" Captain Falcon spoke through his door and Roy turned to look at it with a furious look, his preying was disturbed. A small drop of blood flowed down his chin. He startled as the driver knocked on the door. 

"Yeah, I'm fine! Just some muscle cramps!"  

"Huh?" the general looked at the elf with a confused expression. He blushed immediately when he realised what he was doing and stood up, avoiding Link's gaze again. He felt embarrassed that he suddenly did things he couldn't remember later and couldn't control. The boy wiped the blood off his chin looking confused and lost. 

"See?" Roy finally looked at his beloved, who still lied on the bed heaving a relieved sigh. "Is this some kind of a disease? Alzheimer?" 

"It's a vampire, Roy. I spoke to it just a second ago." The Hylian's cerulean eyes met with the boy's. 

"Link! Honestly! I want to make it perfectly clear that I don't believe in them. You can believe, I don't mind, but you can't make me believe in things that simply just don't exist!"

"But they do! You're living proof!" The Hero of Time sat up. 

"Stop it! I'm not a vampire! I've never been and will never be! They don't exist!" Roy flared as he exited the elf's room. He wanted to be alone. His confession had turned into a conversation about vampires, the elf didn't even seem to care about the fact that he'd slept with someone else. What if he would keep having these weird attacks and continue cheating on him, would he care? How could he be so obsessed with supernatural? Roy went to the garden to collect his thoughts and try to understand his beloved. 

---

"Link?" Peach knocked on the doorframe of the open door. 

"Uh, yeah?" 

"You really think Roy's a vampire?" She looked at the surprised hero. "I just heard the two of you talking and… he said that…--"

"I'm not saying that he's a vampire, I think a spirit of one has entered his mind and takes control over him at times."

"Well, Link, I can't wonder why he flares up to you so often. I mean, sure, you're good friends, but I'd get mad too if you told me I'm a vampire." 

"But… can't you see how he's changed?" 

"He might not look like himself, he's a growing boy. You must understand that many things change in him as he becomes an adult." 

"Of course, but he's not himself! Adolescence doesn't go by in just two days! He does things he can't remember after a few minutes! That's not normal!" Link tried to make the princess believe in his desperation.

"He does? …What if he's just jesting with you because you believe so easily?"

You're as disbelieving as Roy. This is hopeless.

"Yeah, maybe." Link decided not to try anymore. "Let's go and have some breakfast."

---

The Hylian and the princess sat near Ness and Young Link, who spoke excitedly about the match between Gabondorf and Jigglypuff. By surprise, Jigglypuff had won against the Gerudo. This had given the two children hope to win against the big guys, like DK and Bowser. 

"Hey, Link! Did you see the match yesterday?" The boy with the cap asked.  

"No, I was in the library the whole day. But I heard Jigglypuff won."

"Yeah! Isn't it so cool that she won against Ganondorf?" Young Link said excitedly. 

"What did you do in the library, Link?" The cobalt-eyed prince looked at him as he stood next to the table, holding his plate. "Can I come here?" The princess nodded.  

            Link couldn't help the anger he suddenly felt towards the prince. It was a like a huge wave that hit him with the flames of jealousy. That man had slept with is beloved! And it didn't seem to bother him at all, he was completely at ease. His face looked like he was enjoying the meal and had probably enjoyed the night as well. The Hylian reminded himself that Roy hadn't been in his senses, the vampire in him had had control. Still, the thought about losing his general to the blue-haired prince felt horrible. He realised he was feeling jealousy over the redhead. 

crack 

It felt so foolish, wanting to keep the boy all to himself, letting no one else touch him or even talk to him. But he couldn't blame Marth about stealing Roy away from him, because everyone thought they were just good friends, not lovers. How could the noble possibly know the general was his?

"Link?" The prince was paler than usually. "Are you all right?" 

"Huh? What?" The Hero looked at the glass's broken pieces in his bleeding hands.

_Did I break it?_ The blood dripped on his corn flakes, colouring the milk red. He felt the pain of the pieces of glass on his palms, but he couldn't stop staring at the red liquid. Why did the vampires want it so much? Why-- 

"Are you okay?" Marth's eyes showed that he was worried. 

"Yeah, I'm fine. I… I'm fine." 

"What happened?" he asked.

"I was in my thoughts." Link still felt the disturbing jealousy gnawing his heart. Otherwise he didn't have a reason to be so cold towards the noble, who was just being worried. 

"Where's Dr. Mario when we need him!?" Peach whimpered in a shock. 

"He went to train with Samus an hour ago, I have no idea when they're coming back." Ness said, standing up. "I'll go get him!" 

"No, I'm fine. I don't need any help." The Hylian stood up and tried to take his bloody plate, but the pieces of glass ached in his hand too much.

"Let me help." Marth took his plate, trying to smile an encouraging smile. "I'll take care of the pieces of glass if someone could give me tweezers and bandaging materials. We don't need to bother Dr. Mario." 

"Uh, okay." Maybe he could ask the prince about the night and his behaviour before leaving to the library. If he suffered the same loss of memory that Roy, they were surely vampires and he would know what kind of he was looking for. 

---

The blue-haired noble focused on the pieces of glass very hard, sitting on the table of the living room. Link was sitting on the couch, holding his hand so that it was on the light and the pieces easy to see. 

If I weren't so jealous, this wouldn't have happened!

Marth removed a big piece and he grimaced of the pain, pulling his hand away from the prince. The cobalt-eyed warrior looked at him, rising his eyebrows and waited for him to give the hand back. 

"That hurts, you know?" Link extended his arm. 

"Yeah, I know." The noble answered, taking out another piece. "When I was exiled, I was thrown out of my castle through a window in a tower." 

"Ouch." 

"That's what I said too."

They were quiet for a while, Marth concentrating on his work again and Link feeling less jealous. He'd been so blind, thinking that he had lost Roy now that the two Fire Emblem warriors had slept together. But the boy had come to him, begging for pardon. There was nothing between the two of them. 

The Prince of Althea was such a kind person, he would never take the general away from him. If he knew they were together. And if things would start to seem hopeless, he'd tell the noble kindly so that he wouldn't hurt him. But he didn't want to lose Roy.

_Ask it!_ Link pushed a question away. _Ask it!! You want to! The elf tried not to think about it, but his subconscious wouldn't let the matter be._ ASK IT!__

"What did it feel like?" 

"What? You mean the fall?" 

"No. I mean the night." The Hylian looked into the widened cobalt eyes. Marth had stopped, the tweezers fell on the floor and he returned to reality with the sound that they made as they hit the floor and reached to get them.  

"What night?" The prince asked, being as calm and collected as always. 

How does he know? he thought. 

Link looked around to make sure all the other smashers were somewhere else: "Last night." 

The noble paused again for a while, this time with a slight confusion on his face. 

"I spent the night with Roy." He collected himself again. 

"Doing what?"

"Why are you questioning me about what I did last night?" Marth asked curiously, yet annoyed, but he hid it pretty well. 

"I'm just worried about you." Link said, sincerely. He was worried that the prince would take his beloved and turn all the smashers to vampires. 

"I appreciate your concern, but what I did with Roy last night is confidential." 

Were you aware of what you did or are you just acting? The Hero wondered. 

"Oh, I'm sorry." The Hylian had made Marth cautious, the prince had no idea why he was asking such things. Link knew he wouldn't talk about it, at least now. 

"The bleeding won't stop, it's hard to see the smallest pieces…" the noble spoke like he had forgotten about what they'd spoken just a second ago. He gave Link his hand and went to the kitchen to get some paper and water to clean the wound. 

            He came back and cleaned the most of the blood on his palm, trying to be as gentle as possible. Then he continued his work, focusing on it completely. 

"Marth…?" 

Swimming or sinking… 

"Hm?" 

"Are you aware of what you did with Roy last night?" 

"Why are you asking me these questions?" Marth's voice was clearly annoyed. 

"I'm just curious… Well?" 

"Why wouldn't I be aware of what I did last night? Link, you're acting like you're jealous." 

_Oh my god!_ The blonde looked at the floor. 

"…You are. I never thought that… you would like…" The prince of Althea was very surprised, he had stopped again.  

"I'm just protecting him. He's like a brother to me." The Hero of Time made up to protect his promise. "I don't want anyone breaking his heart."

"Then don't worry." The prince smiled warmly, picking the last piece of glass from his palm and getting the bandaging materials from the table. 

---

Roy wasn't satisfied. The little lightning pokémon hadn't been enough to satisfy his hunger. He had thrown it on the ground where it lied, it's little neck covered in blood and twisted to the point of being scary. It whimpered incoherently through the deep dream. 

            The general licked his teeth as he bent over Pichu and licked off the blood that hadn't coagulated yet. But he still wasn't satisfied. He needed to get his prey. The fiery boy walked back to the Smash Building, leaving the pathetic-looking yellow pokémon twitching its legs on the ground. 

            He would do it today. The only reason why he hadn't succeeded already was the remains of that nauseous boy, who was still struggling inside him, trying to stay as himself. But soon he would surrender and be eliminated and that body would be completely his. He was already controlling the body most of the time, the real owner just happened to take control when he was in the middle of preying. When the boy's soul would be gone, he could live again, bring the chaos back to earth that had been sleeping for so long. 

            The redhead walked past the living room and saw Marth finishing bandaging on Link's hand. And there was no one to stop them. 

"Marth, hold him still." 

"Hi, Roy. I was just wondering where you went." 

"Hold him." Roy looked at the Hylian, his eyes shining red. Link wouldn't have recognised him anymore, his hair was sleet, almost black, his face as white as milk, the eyes intensively red. The elf dashed by him out of the building to the library to find some answers. And after that, he would go to the woods and find some sharp sticks, no matter how much it would hurt to kill the general. If that were the only way, he'd do it. 

"Shouldn't we go after him?" Marth asked, his voice very smooth. 

"No, he'll come back and he'll be mine. He can't kill me, so don't worry." Roy kissed the noble on his lips seductively, possessively. Finally they had to pull away to breath and saw Peach standing on the hallway, looking at them her eyes wide.

"She's all yours." The general smiled sensually. 

"Peach?"

"Yes?" The princess took a step towards them, half against her will. "Did you two just…?"

"Come and talk with us."  

---

Link didn't stop before he got to the library and closed the door behind him, heaving a heavy sigh. 

I've got to be quick! There're already three of them I know, but how many have they bitten today? 

"Can I have all specialising literature on vampires?" He huffed to the librarian, who smiled gently as she guided him to the occult literature section of the library and left, leaving him alone with the huge old dusty books. 

            Link searched the books for the type of vampires the swordsmen were. He had seen something about that type of vampires yesterday, but hadn't read it. He cursed himself in his mind. 

Come on… 

The Hero of Time browsed the large tomes in desperation. Maybe Roy was already lost, but he wouldn't give up hope. And the real Roy, not this obscene creature, would want him to kill it if he was to decide. And to believe. Link let his head fall on the pages of the book, holding his tears back. 

---

"The Demon vampires ~ Oniwega"       

The Hylian Hero had missed the lunch and his stomach growled like a savage beast. He had finally found what he was looking for, the demon vampires. But so far, none of them made the possessed to suffer from a loss of memory. 

"These vampires are known for their charm and seductiveness. They charm their prey and make them unconscious before sucking their blood."

Is this what I'm looking for? 

"The Oniwega vampires are very rare, they existed in the dark ages as members of the Oniwega Royal family. It's said that they were all annihilated in a blast that destroyed their castle, but there are stories that the father of the family ate his family members right before the blast and sealed himself in a bottle protected with powerful spells. The story says that he will possess the one who opens this bottle and breaths the father and the ones he bites will become possessed by the spirits the members of his family. Only the one with the demon of the father can transfer his family members to others, the other family member's bites make people basic vampires."

Yadda, yadda, yadda… 

"Recognising and Oniwega is easy, all of them have long sleek black hair and intense red eyes. A possessed one suffers from a loss of memory before the demons are fully awakened and changes to look like them. They wear only shades of red, black and white. The Oniwega are very strong and flexible. They can't be seen in a mirror, they can get to closed rooms and their movement is smooth, almost hovering."

_Roy and Young Link can't remember some things…_

_What were Roy, Marth and Young Link wearing today?_

_Red and black._

_Young Link got to my room although the door was locked…_

_I didn't hear Roy walking to my room when I ran to him…_

_His hair's almost completely black, but his eyes flicker between red and blue… _

_This has got to be it!_

"But because these demon vampires are very old and they've spent a long time in the bottle, they aren't completely awakened immediately after the contact. The fastness of the process depends on the will of living of the possessed. And it can also be stopped if the one possessed wants the demon to go away and seals it back in the bottle. 

            The Oniwega are killed in the same way as any vampire. Piercing their heart with a wooden stick kills them instantly. They become weaker if they smell garlic or see roses or crosses."

_Is this all? Only Roy can heal himself? _

_He doesn't believe._ Link banged his head against the table. 

I've got to make him believe, otherwise… he'll get a piercing. 

---

"We've got to talk." 

"Huh?" Roy looked at the Hero of Time. "What about?" 

"About a certain well and a bottle." 

The general stood up. His eyes showed that he was confused, yet curious. 

"A well?" 

"Yeah." Link walked upstairs, the confused redhead following him from a distance. 

            When they entered the Hylian's room, he turned around and sat on his bed. He looked at the boy he loved so much with a sad expression. If Roy wouldn't believe and wouldn't do it, he'd have to kill him. 

"Roy, I've found an answer for your loss of memory."

"What is it? Because I'm a yeti? A bigfoot?" The redhead said scornfully. 

"No…" Link sighed in exasperation. "The reason is a demon vampire. Here, read this." 

The general had a disbelieving expression as he read the text he'd copied in the library, but didn't say anything after he gave it back. 

"So?" The blonde asked finally. 

"I'm sorry, Link. I don't believe I'm a vampire." 

Link saw how his beloved held himself back, he didn't want to flare up now. 

"Please, do it for me. Let's go to Kakariko Village together and find the bottle and—"

"No." The seductive tone was back. "He's already lost."

No! I… NO!! 

"Roy! Fight!" 

"He's trying to. But he's too weak." 

I can't! 

"Roy! You've got to!"

"You'll never make it in time to Kakariko." 

I promised! I have to do it… for him.

"I'm so sorry, Roy. I love you more than anything." Link dashed at the vampire and plunged the wooden stick into his chest, piercing the creature's heart. It screamed in agony for a while, blood gushing from the wound the Hero had caused. Then it breathed it's last and the blue sapphire eyes of Roy looked at him like he was a four-year-old who had lost his candies. The elf saw the glowing embers go out as the boy died, looking glassy eyed to the distance. 

            Link took off his rubber gloves he had worn not to leave fingerprints and closed the boy's eyes gently, feeling how his heart was crushed. The wooden stick had pierced the hearts of the vampire, his lover and him as well. He wrapped his arms around the general, holding him tight and letting his tears roll down his cheeks. The blonde kissed Roy's cheek, sobbing quietly, hoping that the life he had taken would come back. But he knew the boy was gone forever. 

"I'm so sorry… I'm so… sorry…"

---

Please don't flame me now! I'm so sorry for my weird and twisted imagination! Please forgive me and review! Thank you!


	17. Thirsty Part 04 It's all over now

I'm here again. I made myself some time by writing this really fast, so excuse me for any typing errors. I wanted to read a few fics, because "All writing no reading makes DMC a dull author." Okay, before I start babbling again, I'll move on. 

Thanks for the feedback! I enjoy answering it, so do as many questions as you wish!

J5BO: Yeah, Link did it. It's not fair to Roy, but he can't go walking around as a vampire now, can he? Great that you want to read more to see what happens, I'm very flattered to hear that!

The Zora: Poor, poor Roy. You didn't believe he'd be able to? A-ha! You must believe from now on! Anything is possible when I'm the writer! 

Mewlon: Me? Uh, I've been just fine, I guess. You? Yeah, that… Trodgor flamed me, thinks I'm retarded, but I'm fine with it (I'm not sure are the retards fine with it though…) What did he say to you? Poor baby boy, Roy… (Roy: "WHAT!?") But how else could've the vampires been killed? Link didn't have a choice. Ah, you're right about Vincent! He's absolutely the best in every single way. 

Sagesumi: YIKES! Uh, I mean, uh… yeah. I wish it was a big joke, I would have so much fun, but my imagination doesn't have a sense of humour. I know it's poor Roy, but why poor Marth? And, before you cry, read this final part of this episode. I'll try to make the next episode a little less sad. And in the next episode (I promised, I remember!) I'll reward your patient waiting by revealing who Young Link has a crush on. 

Some people never listen… Yo momma, I'm sorry to remove your review, but I don't want people reviewing me instead of my story. I can be a… sick burrito (suddenly I'm feeling hungry…), but please, review only the story. I'm just some person who always writes this weird stuff in the beginning, don't pay attention to me too much, okay? Thanks! I knew you'd understand! 

I don't think I ever said I'm writing lemon. If I ever said that, I didn't mean it. The rating would be R if this were lemon. This is only yaoi, Roy/Link. And like I said before, I'm a very evil person because I write these files for my own delight. Sorry.

Please review! (But don't tell me about the crappy ending, I know it already!) 

--- (finally)

Link lifted the boy's arms to hold the stick to make it look like a suicide, he didn't want to be sued for killing a general. He held the emotionless face in his hands, waiting for Roy to open his eyes and smile and say that it was just a joke. The Hylian caressed his hair, feeling the crushing pain inside him. It was such a powerful feeling he cried in agony, whispering comforting words to the dead general. 

His mind knew the boy was dead, but his heart didn't want to believe it. It fought against the reality furiously, denying the death of the one Link loved the most. It brought images of their happy moments to the blonde's mind, making the moment even harder to handle for him. The worst thing was that he had killed him. Roy was dead because of him. 

Link fell on his knees on the floor, sobbing in a shock. He hugged the general's limp leg, trying to feel a heart beat. There was none. 

---

He fell asleep, tears rolling down his cheeks and moistening the boy's leg. In his subconscious, he hoped that if the general wouldn't wake up with him, he wouldn't want to wake up at all. 

Link woke up when he heard how something was pulled out of something. He held the leg even tighter, trying to fall asleep again and leave this world of nightmares for a little longer. 

He was on the verge of falling asleep when the general's leg moved and he heard a groan. He thought his mind was just doing tricks as he stared blankly in front of him. The elf caressed Roy's leg, assuring to the boy that everything was going to be all right. 

When the redhead's leg moved again the Hylian lifted his head to see into the redhead's red eyes and gasped. It wasn't possible! He was dead just a second ago!

"The heart is on the other side." Roy said derisively and fell on his knees in front of Link, looking at him seductively, his fingers playing in the bloody wound the blonde had caused. 

"This… can't be!" 

"I knew you couldn't kill me. But I… I can kill Roy." The general caressed the Hero's cheek with his bloody fingers, drawing red circles on them. He put his finger under Link's chin, pulling him closer to a kiss. 

"Roy! Roy! Live!" The Hylian shook the Fire Emblem warrior from his shoulders, trying to find out was the boy still dead. 

"Give in. He's gone." The redhead pulled him close, finally getting the kiss he wanted. It was good for him that the Hylian had been crushed, he would get his prey a lot easier now. But, no, the boy was trying to come out again, more furiously than ever before. Roy pulled away, looking at his beloved with a fretful face. 

"I still haven't given up. I… I believe you now… I bit Pichu…. I… I remember it." The general fell on his arms, breathing heavily. "But if this… bleeding won't stop...."

"I'm so glad I missed your heart!" Link pressed the boy against him, this time tears of joy in his eyes. "I'll go get Dr. Mario, he'll dress that wound!" 

"I want to get rid of this damn… creature…" Roy lied on his back on the floor, pressing his wound to reduce the amount of bleeding. He wanted to be strong, he would survive.

Dr. Mario rushed to his room, carrying a first aid kit. 

"What-a on earth has happened here?" 

"I stabbed myself… with this stick…" Roy showed the stick Link had plunged through his chest.

"Why on a-earth?" The short plumber ran to him and helped him on the bed on his back.

"I… don't know. Where… Where's… Link?" 

"He left. Didn't say where or why, he just disappeared." The white-coated man said, cleaning the wound and trying to find out was there anything broken inside him. Roy groaned in the pain as the doctor bound up his wound very carefully. 

"Here, I think you'll need some painkillers." Dr. Mario gave him a few capsules and he drank them with lots of water, hoping that they would soon take the pain away. 

As the redheaded boy fell asleep because of the sleeping pills the plumber's brother had given him, Dr. Mario put an internal feeding on him, sighing in a relief. He was glad that youngsters these days couldn't even stab themselves so that they would pierce their heart or lungs. The boy had been very lucky to miss them. The broken bones and blood vessels would heal by time.

When Roy woke up, his red eyes glared at the doctor furiously. 

"Where's Link?" 

"I-a don't know. You should really sleep-a." 

"I don't need sleep. I need my prey!" The vampire's voice was furious. It had realised that it could lose.

"Shh… Sleep-a now." 

The boy fought against himself, trying to make the vampire go away. Dr. Mario looked at him as he grimaced and hissed quietly like he had some kind of a double personality. The short brunette started to get an anaesthetic and tranquillisers from his bag, getting ready to put the redhead to sleep against his will. 

"Will… I survive?" Roy asked, really fighting for his life. 

"Yes, you-a missed your heart and lungs. You pierced only some blood-a vessels and they'll heal. You just need-a some rest." The doctor gave him the injection, still doubting should he give the general the tranquillisers. 

"Can you tell me… when Link comes back?" Roy said, already half-asleep. 

"Of course I-a can." Dr. Mario wiped the hair from the boy's face as he drifted to sleep. 

---

"Faster!" Link commanded Epona. "Faster!" 

The poor horse galloped foam coming from its mouth. Its shiny red hair was covered in sweat. 

"Last a little longer, Epona!" The Hylian Hero encouraged his horse to move faster.

__

I hope Roy'll hold on to his life long enough… That damn vampire lied to me! 

Link climbed down from Epona and ran the stairs to the village. In the end of them he had to stop to catch his breath. He saw Impa from the corner of his eye coming towards him.

"What brings you here, Link?" She said with motherly warmth.

"A bottle." 

"A bottle?" Impa sounded surprised. "It must be a very special bottle." 

"A bottle of life and death." The Hero of Time started towards the well, still breathing a little heavy. 

__

The well is the only place where I didn't search for him back then. 

"What!? Don't tell me Zelda's in trouble!" The princess's nanny said her eyes wide. 

"No, Zelda's fine." _You always think she's in trouble when something happens._ "It's a friend of mine." 

"It must be someone very special then." 

"Very, very special." Link jumped to the well, remembering how he'd been there before, ridding the village from the curse of the black smoke. The air was fusty, the walls were covered in something slimy. He hadn't liked the place back then, he still didn't like it. Now he'd need to find the bottle and fast. 

The Hero of Time trotted down the narrow corridor, holding the Master Sword in his hand, ready to fight anyone. He had met only few foes so far and they'd been very easy to kill. But no sign of the bottle. He had no idea what it would look like. Was it big? Decorated?

He came to a room with compost ground. Link looked around with a confused expression. There was nothing that could be cultured in darkness and air like that, so why the compost ground? He walked around, waiting for a foe to come out of it's hiding place. 

He turned around as he heard something coming out of the ground. It was a hand, holding an old-looking bottle. 

__

Is that the bottle of the Oniwega? 

The blonde waited for something to happen, but nothing did. A deep silence had descended upon the room. The only sound was the Hylian's breathing. 

After a while Link took a step closer to the hand. When he finally reached the hand and took the bottle, still in fighter stance, a zombie burrowed from the ground and started walking towards him. It's empty eyes met with the cerulean's of the elf, making him unable to move. Its scream chilled Link's heart. 

The Hero tried not to look into the darkness of the zombie's eyes, but he couldn't take his eyes off them. It felt like the whole world would've stopped, only the zombie moved. 

__

Roy's life depends on me… I can't fail him by dying now! The elf told himself. No matter how hard he tried, his eyes were locked on the living dead's. 

__

I've got to do something! 

The zombie's cold arms touched his shoulders. It bit his arm hungrily, trying to rip off a piece of it. Link jumped away from it, finally free from its gaze. He kept his eyes on the ground as he dashed towards it and sliced it in half. He looked at the bottle to make sure he still had it and ran out of the well, hoping that his beloved would last a little longer. 

Impa was standing outside the well, probably waiting for him to return. 

"You take care of Zelda, okay?" She said with a warm smile. 

"Yeah, I will!" Link didn't stop running as he replied. 

Epona was waiting outside the village, scratching the ground with her hoof. She neighed as she saw Link. The Hero climbed on her, commanding her to gallop as fast as she could through the vast field of Hyrule to the Smash Building. 

When he arrived, he ran to his room without even greeting the smashers in the living room. They looked at him in a great surprise, wondering why the elf was in such a hurry. 

He opened the door in a hurry and froze, finding Roy holding Dr. Mario in his hands. The general turned to look at him furiously, but as he realised who the elf was, he smiled seductively, showing his white teeth. 

"I was getting tired of waiting for you, Link." He said, dropping the limp doctor on the bloody floor. 

"Roy!" The elf ran to the boy, showing the bottle. "I brought this! You've got to make it go away!" 

"Ahh… My bottle… This saved my life… I couldn't ask for cover back then, because I can't go to houses without being invited…" The redhead hugged it like it was a dear friend. 

"Roy! Fight! Please!" The Hylian said desperately. 

"I'm trying to…!" Roy's weak voice said and the creature's eyes flashed blue. "It's a pity that he'll never heal… I've already almost killed him. Just give up… it'll be the best for the both of you."

"Fight, Roy!" 

"Go… away!" The boy backed away and sat on his bed, using all his energy to make the creature go away. "I command you… to go… AWAY!!" 

A red breath came from his mouth and went to the bottle as Roy collapsed on the bed. More red fog came through the doorway to the room and went to the bottle. When it had all gone, Link took the stopper from his pocket and closed it. He heaved a deep sigh, sitting down next to the boy. 

"It's over now… All over now." 

---

The next day Link took the bottle back to the well where it had come from and asked Impa to seal the well. He returned to the Smash Building, feeling comfortable for the first time in many days. His only worry was still the prince. He had avoided answering Link's questions and what made him worry a lot was the way he'd said that the Hylian shouldn't worry. 

The elven Hero remembered how Roy had come to him, asking for his pardon and knew that he didn't need to worry. The general wouldn't leave him. 

"Hey, Link!"

"What?" Link turned around to meet with his mini. "Oh, hi, Mini-me." 

"I'd need to talk to you again… can you come to the garden with me?" The small elf was back to normal, his cerulean eyes shined with life and his hair was as blonde as ever. Link smiled a wide smile as he followed his tinier self to the garden. 

They sat down on a bench far away from the Smash Building. Young Link looked around to make sure no one could hear them and started: 

"I told her…" 

"And?" Link raised his eyebrows. 

"I don't think she heard me." 

"Why not?" 

"We were fighting and he… she! was concentrating very hard." 

__

You truly confuse me, Mini. 

"You should try again. Send her flowers or something. I'm sure she'd be more than happy to get them." The Hylian muddled Young Link's hair playfully. 

"No! Don't!" The boy laughed. When his older self stopped, he became serious and was quiet for a while. "I… I will. I remember what you said about being rejected… and you're right. It's worse now that I don't know his--her feelings towards me." 

"Good luck then, Mini!" The Hero stood up. "I'm going to go to see how Roy's doing, want to come?" 

"Yeah!" They left the garden, the small elf still having a puzzled expression. "Do you know why Roy stabbed himself? Why did he want to die?" 

"I think he was just stressed. There's nothing you should be worried about."

"He'll be fine?" 

"Of course he will. He's strong." Link said as they entered the Smash Building. 

"Yeah." Young Link smiled, happy with the explanation his bigger self had given. 

Roy had been taken to his own bed so that Link could sleep in his own room. The boy was looking outside through his window when the two Hylians came in, both greeting him cheerfully. 

"How are you?" The blonde sat down on the edge of the bed, slipping his fingers between the general's to hold his hand. 

"I'm fine. Did you take the bottle back to the well?" 

"Yeah, and I asked Impa to seal it. That way no one will ever be possessed by that thing anymore."

"Good."

"Hey, Roy, if you want something to do, I have playing cards! I can play with you!" Young Link said in his cheerful way as he sat on the other edge of the bed. 

"Thanks, but maybe later. Right now I'm a bit tired." The redhead smiled. His colour had come back to his face, his red hair was as red as always, his teeth normal. And his blue sapphires shined with the flame inside him. 

"You believe now, don't you?" Link said, poorly hiding his excitement. 

"I don't think so. I'm just being realistic. This time an open mind saved my life." 

"Believe in what?" The small elf looked at the both of them with a surprised expression.

"In all kinds of supernatural things like evil spirits and goblins." Roy explained, rolling his eyes inquiringly. Young Link gave him a short laugh, not really being sure did they exist or not. 

__

They do exist. One day you'll both believe. The Hero of Time thought.

"However, I'm glad that you're going to be fine, Roy." Link said, squeezing the boy's hand. 

---

Before sealing the well, the villagers wanted to make sure that there was no one in there. A boy named Aref had once fallen into it and they'd found his corpse when taking water from it. They wanted to be absolutely sure that there was no one down there, a death in such a dark and evil place would be horrifying. Aref's sister, Anju, had sent to inspect the well. 

She walked to the room with the compost soil and found the bottle on its place. Anju walked to it, feeling glad that she'd found such a pretty bottle in an old ugly well like that. When she touched it, the stopper popped off and a lovely scent filled the room.

"Let me take you to seventh heaven…" The spirit said as it came from it and the girl breathed its seductive scent. When she collapsed on the floor, the creature embedded its sharp teeth into her neck smiling mischievously. 

"One day I will get my prey…"

---

Over. Yep, totally over and done. I think this became better than I'd thought, but it's still not as good as the first episode. Well, the next episode will be a lot different from this. If you've been attentive, I think you already know what it's going to be about… But I hope you don't! Please tell me what you think about my files so far!


	18. Shadow Paintings Part 01 A Scary Lady

Woo-hoo… I'm writing the fifth episode already… (Yes, I'm the person, who is not a part of the story and wishes not to be reviewed. If you don't like me, but like the story, move along… move along…)

I realised that the names of the episodes are pretty boring… Episode 01, episode 02, very creative… So, I named them, I hope you like the named I've given!

The inspiration to this episode became from Devil May Cry. There's an enemy called "Shadow" and I thought it was really cool. It's a… no, I'm not going to say that, you'll have to find out for yourself as you read this episode or play the game. Just to make sure no one sues me for this, I don't own DMC. And I don't want to offend anyone, please don't get mad. Thanks. 

To Make Things Clear for the Episode 05: Never, ever buy a painting… That's what the smashers are about to learn. I'm not an art lover really, if liking to draw doesn't count… My analysis on the paintings are made in my head, so don't try to impress anyone by memorising them… 

Thank you, reviewers! Feedback is what I need!

He zora… and some vampire buddies!: Hey, it's great that you loved the episode! Vampires are annoying? Yeah, some of them. But not all. And try to survive over there, okay? Otherwise you'll never know what this episode's about!

RavenGhost: Oookay! More Marth coming up! (Marth: "Today, I have survived, but I won't survive to live after tomorrow if you keep writing about me! Help! Someone!")

Sagesumi: Well, I just couldn't kill him… Though I was planning not to wake him up anymore. But that would mean that the original "Scully" would die and I'd either need to replace him or end the whole files. Also, all you reviewers had your word on it! Wow! You actually liked the ending!? Whoah, thanks! Just a little more patience now… Young Link's so close to telling her/him his feelings… Maybe in the 2nd or the 3rd part of this episode, but his crush'll be revealed!

You, login for signed review, spent a lot of your time flaming me and that's why it had to be removed. Next time, put all that stinky stuff only about my story, okay? This is for all you flamers out there! Please, review only the story! …and we're clear! Yay!

Keep reviewing!

---

EPISODE 05

Zelda carried the heavy packet from the darkening evening outside to the Smash Building, sighing loudly. She was glad she had had it painted. It was absolutely wonderful. She couldn't wait to put it on the wall and get paintings of the other smashers there too. She and Peach had planned the whole thing, they had decided to furnish the empty corridor upstairs to look cozier. But it was hard to make the smashers sit down for the artist to paint them, especially the small ones. But they had an iron mind and Peach had an iron frying pan. Nobody would say no. 

"Do you need help?" Marth said. He came from the living room, holding a glass of water in his hand. His cobalt eyes looked at the packet she had brought in with a questioning look. 

"If you could take this to upstairs, it would mean a lot to me." She was happy to have one gentleman in the Building who was always ready to help anyone, anytime. The princess of Hyrule smiled her kindest smile.

"Of course I can take it upstairs." The prince said with a controlled smile on his face. He put his glass on a table in the living room and came back, lifting the packet from the floor. 

"Thank you, Marth." Zelda lead the way upstairs and told him where to put it down.

The prince heaved a sigh when he put the packet down and looked at the two princesses talking to each other excitedly. 

"Is there anything else I can do?" he asked politely. 

"No, thank you." Peach said to him with a happy smile. "But, tomorrow the artist who painted this is going to paint another portrait. Would you like to be the one he paints?"

"Uh, I have a tournament match tomorrow, otherwise I would love to." The prince knew now what was in the packet. It was either Zelda's or Peach's portrait and they were going to cover the walls of their corridor with portraits of everyone? It wouldn't look cozy then. Everything else but not cozy. 

He remembered the castle he used to live before he was exiled. There were lots of corridors, huge glass paintings in the whole wall size windows and on the walls without windows the portraits of his ancestors. They all looked so stern and upright, staring at the small prince who walked through the corridor. And old paintings, their surface was uneven, giving the persons in the paintings life. Sometimes he had seen them blink, it was imagination, of course, but it had been very scary back then. 

And the fashion so many centuries ago was different. Everyone wanted to be pale, almost as pale as the dead. On their milk white cheeks the red colour looked like they had been brought back from the underworld. Standing still in the portrait, staring from it to the one looking at them, they looked frightening against the dark background. They gave the onlooker a feeling they were alive, that they could walk from the painting to the world anytime. 

"Marth!"

"Excuse me?" He snapped out of his thoughts. Why had he been thinking those paintings that had given him nightmares back then? These couldn't be the same, that painting was probably painted yesterday or the day before, it couldn't look old. And certainly it wouldn't scare him. 

"I was asking what do you think?" The Hylian princess had removed the paper covering her picture and showed it to the prince of Althea. 

Marth looked at the painting, its surface was uneven, painted with oil colours. The princess looked very much like herself, but it had the same thing as the paintings in his castle. The dark background made the princess look like she wasn't a part of the surroundings behind her. 

"It's …wonderful." He said, forcing a smile on his face. If the whole corridor would be covered with these unholy images, he wouldn't sleep in his room. 

Ness ran past them and wasn't as polite as Marth, he stopped, having a puzzled expression on his face.

"Who's that creepy old hag in that painting?" He asked sincerely.

"You little jerk!" Peach snapped and the iron frying pan almost hit the boy. "You don't understand anything about art, do you!?" 

"I just said that it's creepy!" The psychic screamed. "Don't hit me! I'm small!!"

"You should be punished to be so mean towards Zelda!" The princess of Mushroom Kingdom scolded. "This painting looks exactly like her!"

"Go away, Ness. Come back when you aren't so mean anymore." Zelda said, her voice sounded hurt. 

The small boy ran to his room, leaving Marth wide-eyed with the girls and sighed. He had really upset them. He'd apologise them tomorrow, they were way too mad at him now. He locked his room's door, just to make sure they wouldn't come inside and start shouting at him again. 

---

"It's… nice." 

"You truly think so?" The elf turned around in the bed to look in the sapphire eyes of Roy's, rising one eyebrow. 

The general avoided Link's gaze. 

"That's what I thought." The Hylian touched the boy's chin, pulling him gently closer to kiss him. Their lips touched each other, then their tongues softly felt each others mouths, duelling tenderly. 

"Maybe we can turn the girls' heads tomorrow." The elf closed his cerulean eyes as the kiss ended.

"Yeah, maybe." Roy answered, his voice didn't sound like he believed that they could turn their heads. "Good night."

"You too." 

---

The creature blinked for the first time. It had been brought to a place unfamiliar to it. The room in front of it was obviously a corridor. There were lots of doors and in the end of the corridor stairs downstairs. 

Its body was still a bit stiff from being still for so long. It moved its leg to see if everything was fine and dry. When it was sure that it could move, it jumped on the floor with a silent thud. The creature stretched, it's joints snapped with a pleasured groan. Pleased with the dark freedom it had now, it pressed itself against the wall, enjoying the dark touch of it. 

When the moon hid behind a cloud, the creature moved, silently and smooth, like a shadow. It's ruby eyes scanned the dark room as it moved along the corridor. 

Someone put the lights on in one of the rooms and a ray of light hit the creature's dark skin. It melted and created a black puddle on the floor that flowed back to the darkness where the light couldn't reach, hoping that no one had seen it.

It waited for the lights go off, waited and waited. Someone came out of the room, walked downstairs, took something from the fridge and put it back and went back to the room where he or she had come from. 

Finally the lights went off and a quiet snoring started in the room, not knowing that a large creature listened to the calm breathing. The creature stopped for a while and waited, sitting in front of the door, its dark fur fluttering in the air although there was no wind.

When nothing happened, it melted back to the puddle and flowed to the room. It stopped when it was next to the bed and the creature emerged from the puddle again. It sniffed the air around the sleeper before ripping his shadow off and swallowing it whole. It loved the absolute darkness in the room, the thick curtains didn't let a single ray of light come to it. It purred quietly as it lied on the bed, full and tired. 

Ness groaned when he felt something heavy on his legs. He tried to kick it off when his legs started to feel numb, but nothing happened, he heard only a little growl. He froze in panic. After assuring himself that it had been his imagination, he finally reached for the light switch and put it on. 

"What!?" Was all he could say before the creature smothered him and started, killing the light with its own darkness.

---

How about that? Whooo… spoookyy… Please, review! Thanks!


	19. Shadow Paintings Part 02 Wet Paint?

Already the 2nd part of this episode. Yay! When Marth has a fight against DK, I must say that it actually happened to me. So, don't think it's impossible, because it's not! Also, because Link nearly killed Roy (IF you can't remember check the last episode's 3rd part) they kiss a lot in this part. They've missed each other a lot! Yeah, I know I got a bit mushy-mushy, but it's cute. And it's not going to last forever. Tell me what you think about the shower! I got a bit excited…

Reviews! Yay! Thank you so much! 

RavenGhost: Hey that's why you people review this story, isn't it? To give me advice how to get better! And Marth's cool, so I'll put more him. 

The Zoora, and ,again, her pals: Hey, so you're still alive? Great to hear that you loved it! I'm so happy! Pull them off of each other, otherwise I'll lose my reviewers! I really hope you like this part, it was a one-night writing! Hee-hee…

Sagesumi: *blush* *blush* (Roy: "Hey! That's my line!") I'm so flattered to hear you praise this so much! I'm squealing with joy! But I'm not really that great. Honestly. You've really given Young Link's crush a thought, haven't you? Well, I'm finally unveiling the one… It's a relief to me too, believe me. I've been fretting the reactions and everything for the last few episodes and now I'm finally done. I hope you like Young Link's crush! At first I thought the painting idea was crappy, but then I decided to write it down and maybe it'll prove to be something interesting…Yeah, no pressure… Yeah… Ehheh…

---

The morning came, it was filled with clouds and it seemed like it would rain later. Marth put on his armour carefully, not tightening the straps too much. He hadn't slept at all during the night because of the memories that had invaded his mind. The noble yawned, wanting to have something with lots of caffeine in it. 

He rinsed his face with cold water, feeling a bit more lively right away. He stretched in front of the mirror, looking at the eye bags he had. 

__

Could be worse…

The prince yawned again as he left the bathroom and was about to go downstairs to see if someone else was already awake. 

When he was getting out of his room, he stepped on something that rustled and peeked to see if there was someone in the corridor, avoiding the painting with his gaze. He knew that it had caused his sleeplessness, but didn't admit it to himself. It was so embarrassing to be afraid of paintings, they couldn't move or do anything! They were still. Completely still. 

He gasped and closed his room's door quickly when a painting of Ness blinked. 

__

Yeah, completely still…

---

"Hey, it's pizza!" Roy said cheerfully as his elven boyfriend carried the plate to his room looking like someone who had saved the whole world with that pizza.

"Yeah, I spoke with Mario and he made this especially to you." Link sat down on the edge of the bed, putting the plate on the bed and holding the glass of water. 

"Oh, wow." The general took a slice and had a bite. "Mm! This is so good!" 

"Good. How are you now?" 

"Exactly the same as last time you asked." The redheaded boy smiled at him. Link kept asking that from him all the time and he was starting to grow tired of it. "I can take care of myself, Link."

The Hylian smiled, he was annoying the fiery boy. But he couldn't help feeling worried all the time. Roy would get up if he wouldn't watch over him all the time. 

"So, how's the furniture in the corridor?" The redheaded general asked to change the subject. He had almost finished his pizza, the corner of his mouth was red from the tomato sauce. 

"It's…oppressive. In a way. The painting the princesses brought looks really creepy. It seems to depress Marth a lot…" Link looked at the boy, pointing at the corner of his mouth. "You've got something here."

"Where?" Roy took the glass from him and drank the water. 

"Right…" The Hylian took the glass from the boy's hands and put it on the table as he went sitting on top of the boy. "…here." He held the general sitting as he kissed him and licked off the sauce with extreme care. When he was done, he let his hands feel the redhead's back and kissed him lovingly. Roy answered the kiss in his fiery way, holding Link tight against himself. 

When their lips parted, the elf looked into his lover's bright eyes, feeling relieved. 

"I'm so glad you didn't die." He whispered, hugging the one he loved.

Roy didn't say anything, he just closed his eyes. 

After a long while the Hero of Time stood up, taking the general's plate and glass and was about to take them back to the kitchen.

"Link…" The boy said before he left.

"What?"

"…Thank you. I haven't said it before, but I want to thank you because you've saved my life twice now." 

"It was nothing. You know I'd do anything for you." Link smiled and left, leaving the redheaded boy blushing alone. 

---

"Have you seen Ness?" Young Link sat in the dining hall, having a pasta lunch with Marth. 

"No, I saw him the last time last night when Peach and Zelda got mad at him and he ran to his room." The prince of Althea said calmly. 

"Oh." The small elf said, sounding worried. "He promised to train with me today and I haven't seen him at all." 

"You haven't? That's weird. Now that I think of it, I haven't seen him either…" 

"What if something's happened to him? Like when I sleepwalked?" 

"I don't think so. He's probably just scared of Zelda and Peach and doesn't want to come out of his room." 

"Girls can be pretty scary." Young Link ascertained like an adult. "But still… I'll go to him after your match. That I don't want to miss!" He said excitedly. 

Marth yawned once again and thought of having his fifth cup of coffee. After a while he decided not to, because his match was about to start so soon. 

---

The prince of Althea was teleported to the Pokémon Stadium and he saw the monkey getting ready to beat the crap out of him. DK was a very remarkable foe, he was strong and big. And he had a better reach than the Falchion. Marth's hope was his fastness and the items. 

START! 

He ran at the monkey and grabbed him and tossed him high, jumping behind him and hitting him on his back to toss him higher, using the same style as the fiery boy had used on him. The monkey propelled in the air far away from him and he followed as close as possible. The noble had decided not to let DK charge his Monkey Punch or get ready at all. 

He countered the smash the brown ape did and hit him with a smash when he was lying on the ground, recovering from the damage of his own smash. The monkey's damage percent was rising dangerously, Marth's plan was working perfectly. His damage was still zero. 

DK rolled behind him and grabbed him. The cobalt-eyed prince struggled furiously to get free from the strong grasp. Finally he got off and charged his Shield Breaker in the air as he fell down and released it against DK's face. 

The crowd started to cheer him. This pissed the monkey off and he ran away from Marth, charging the Monkey Punch in air like the noble had charged his own attack. The prince realised the fist coming at him too late and it hit him with full power. He flew back on the edge of the Stadium and jumped to get a grasp of the edge. 

DK let out a disappointed groan when he made it back. The brown ape was waiting him on the edge and hit him with a smash to toss him out. Marth flew in the air and cursed his plan. He used the Double-edge Dance and barely got a grasp of the edge again. 

__

I can't let him hit me again like that! 

He jumped back to the Stadium over the monkey and hit him hard with a smash on his back. DK fell over the edge, but climbed back. Marth looked quickly around to see any items he could use on his foe. He spotted and headed for a bomb. Now he needed to be fast to win. When he reached the bomb and was about to grab it, it blew up and tossed him off stage. 

The brown ape posed, this time being sure that his foe was defeated. The prince of Althea fought his way back to the stadium, realising that his damage percent was imminently high. He couldn't do another mistake, it would mean his own loss. 

He rushed to DK, countering barely the smash and throwing the monkey off stage. He picked a fan from the ground to hit him in the air and toss him out, but missed. 

__

Damn! Another mistake! 

DK came back and Marth went to counter stance to counter. When the brown ape was close enough, instead of a smash, he grabbed the blue-haired man and jumped off the platform. 

Marth struggled to get free from his grasp not to lose. DK threw him off just a second before they were both thrown out of the field. Luckily he was on the bottom and died first, so the system declared Marth as the winner. He sighed in relief when looking at his bonuses. 

"DK wanted to win… DK go away now." The monkey said as the noble tried to make him feel better about his loss. 

"He'll be okay. Tomorrow he can't even remember that you won." Peach said cheerfully to the prince. 

"Yeah, I hope so. He would've won if he would've tossed me off sooner." 

"But I'm glad he didn't!" Young Link ran to them, his excitement shining from his eyes. "Marth, you were so cool!"

"Oh, thanks." The blue-haired warrior smiled at the boy. 

"Can you train with me today?" 

"Maybe later. Now I need to go and see how Roy's doing." Marth said, not knowing that a pair of cerulean eyes was looking at him doubtfully. 

He listened to the excited congratulations, not paying them attention. He had woke up during that fight finally, he didn't feel tired at all anymore. And during it he had remembered the letter. Now, he was about to find out what Roy had meant with it. 

He teleported himself to the living room and walked to the stairs, eager to get an answer. His face was as calm as possible, but inside he felt confused. What had Roy meant when he'd said that he was already with someone and then sending that letter…? Had he broken up with her or him? Or had he even sent the letter? But Marth couldn't think of anyone else who could've sent it, no one had been close to him like the boy…

He fetched the letter from his room and walked to Roy's room's door. He wondered how to ask about it, directly was maybe the best way of doing it, that way the boy would be sincerest. He knocked. 

"Yeah?" The general called. "Come in." 

"Hi, Roy." Marth entered the room, smiling a controlled smile. 

"Hi. How was the match? You won?" Roy seemed to know the result.

"Yeah, I won but it was only because DK made a little mistake." 

"What kind of a mistake?" 

"He jumped off the Stadium and let go of me too late." The prince of Althea sat down on the edge of the bed, looking directly into Roy's sapphire eyes. 

"Oh. That was lucky." 

"Hey, what I wanted to talk to you about wasn't the match." Marth continued, taking the general's chin in his hand and putting his head closer. Roy tried to jerk away, but the prince's hand had slipped behind his neck and held him still. 

"What did you want to talk to me about?" He asked his eyes wide, trying to find an answer from the cobalt eyes that had turned to look a bit icy. 

"The night we spent together… Did you mean what you said during the night…" The prince didn't take his eyes off the blushing boy, still holding his chin, their lips not even inch apart. "Although in the morning you told me that you already had someone…?"

"What I said…" The general said nervously as he avoided the cobalt eyed man's gaze. Marth closed his eyes and slightly nodded. When he opened them again, they were even icier than before. 

"I--" Roy began.

"Hey, you want to play with cards?" Young Link knocked on the door, rushing in and Marth jerked away, looking surprised and disappointed. 

"Uh…" The redhead was still recovering from the shock the elf had caused. Why had the noble wanted to know? Had he said something to make the noble wonder? 

"Roy?" 

"Huh?" He lifted his head to look at Marth, but avoided looking directly into his eyes, feeling how red rushed to his face. 

"I said I'll come back later. We can talk then." His voice was disappointed and his eyes cloudy. The prince left the room, feeling the eyes of the general's and the elf's following him.

"D-do you want to play?" Young Link blushed, looking nervously at Roy. 

"Yeah, poker." The general studied the young elf. "Is everything all right?" 

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah." The elven boy repeated. "It's just that I haven't seen Ness the whole day! And he wasn't in his room!"

"Oh." Roy said, immediately thinking of Link, who would have an answer for his smaller self. "I have no idea where he could be. Have you checked all the stages?" 

Young Link nodded.

"Rooms?"

nod. 

"Garden?"

nod. "It's like he's disappeared into thin air."

"That's odd. But I'm sure he's somewhere, no one can just disappear like that." Roy assured, having an odd feeling. "Talk to Link about it. He might know something."

"Okay." 

---

Link helped Mario with the food, his head filled with only the phrase the prince had said. Why did he want to check on Roy? The teeth of jealousy were gnawing his heart again. But he couldn't help it. Roy mattered so much to him and he didn't want to lose him. If the general fell in love with someone else, he'd be crushed. He felt tears in his eyes, thinking about a life without the one that he loved the most. 

When the dinner was ready, he sat in the same table with the prince. Marth seemed to be thinking of something really hard. When he asked that could he sit next to him and he nodded, he seemed to snap out of it and smiled. 

"How do you like the furnishing upstairs?" Link started a conversation, catching a surprised look from the prince from the corner of his eye. 

"I… don't know." The prince of Althea said, rolling the long pasta around his fork. "…Someone's being painted today." He said, his tone of voice didn't tell did he think of it as a good thing or a bad thing.

"Oh." Link said. He lowered his voice to a whisper when he said: "To be honest, I think it's creepy." 

"And I'm sure you're not the only one thinking that." The noble didn't take his eyes off the pasta.

"I don't want those paintings covering the walls." Link said, wanting to know why Marth was so depressed about the painting. It was true that it was creepy and made the whole corridor look somehow weird, but it seemed to trouble the noble the most. 

"Me neither." The cobalt-eyed man finally lifted the fork covered in pasta and put it in his mouth. He swallowed before continuing: "It's not that I don't appreciate the princesses work, but the corridor will look like a creepy old mansion's corridor, especially with paintings like that." 

"Mm-hm." 

"Hey, make room for me!" Young Link ran to them and sat next to Marth, who smiled gently at him. When the boy had sat down, he started: "Hey, gramps!"

Link's eyes widened, he was ready for a brotherly quarrel: "What did you call me, midget?" 

"Forget it, anyway, Roy said that I'd need to ask you about this." The elven boy took a deep breath and sighed.

"What is it?" The two swordsmen looked at the young elf.

"Ness's disappeared!" He was serious. "I can't find him anywhere." 

"Have you looked everywhere?" Link asked doubtfully, rising one eyebrow slightly. His smaller self had the habit of forgetting to look everywhere in anxiety.

"Yeah, the stages, the rooms and the garden!" 

"I haven't seen him either…" The Hylian started to think where he had seen the boy with the cap for the last time. 

"He's still missing?" Marth put down his fork. 

"Yeah. I've been looking for him the whole day! He promised to train with me!" 

"I wonder…" The Hero of Time began, but became quiet. 

"You wonder what?" The cobalt eyed noble looked at the elf with a questioning look. 

"There was a new painting in the corridor." 

"Why are you changing the subject all of a sudden? Ness's disappeared!" Young Link reminded his bigger self, sounding a bit like Roy. 

"I think it's linked somehow with Ness's disappearance."

"But…how?" Marth asked, a chill running down his back. 

"The painting's about him." The blonde said as he finished and left. 

---

Link looked at the uneven surface of the painting next to Ness's room's door. The boy in the painting looked exactly like Ness, but his expression was different from the normal stern style paintings were painted. His eyes were half-open, his mouth like he was about to say something. 

The Hylian touched the surface and let his fingers run down the oil paint as he searched the boy's expression. 

__

It could be… 

He lifted his fingers as he felt the wet paint on the boy. Otherwise the whole painting was dry, but Ness seemed to be wet, like it was painted just a few hours ago. When he saw Peach coming upstairs, he backed away from the painting, wiping the paint on his blue tunic. 

The princess stopped as she saw the painting of the boy, looking at it with a scared expression for a second. Then she realised Link in the corridor and smiled, hoping that the blonde hadn't seen her reaction. 

"Isn't it lovely?" She said as she passed the elven Hero. 

"Yes." Link said. "Do you know has this painting been painted today?" 

The princess of Mushroom Kingdom stopped. Then she turned around to look at the elf with a surprised look, thinking of what to say. "…Yeah, it was brought today, that's why the paint's wet." She answered the unasked question. 

"Oh, so that's why it's still wet. But, actually, I've been looking for Ness with Mini-me… do you know where he might be?"

"Uh…" The princess looked at her feet, coughing suddenly. "I'm sorry… I haven't seen him." Then she hurried away. 

Link looked after her for a while with a surprised face, wondering why the rush. Was the painting somehow illegal? Or even worse, had the painting not been painted at all? He turned around and ran to his beloved's room, locking the door behind him. 

"Hey, Roy." 

"Yeah?" Roy lifted his eyes from a book Link had borrowed from the library to him to avoid him getting bored. 

"Have you seen Ness?" The elf sat on the edge of the bed, letting the general touch his lips with his and kiss him passionately, not wanting to end the kiss at all. 

"No, Young Link asked that from me too." The redhead said when they let go of each other. "Why?" 

"There's a painting in the corridor about him. And Peach says it's wet because it's been painted today."

"Aren't paintings kept by the artist until they're dry?" 

"That's what I thought too. But it's wet!" Link showed his beloved his stained fingers. The general studied them with a focused expression, finally tasting the brown liquid. 

"It's sugar." He said. 

"Sugar?" 

"Yeah, taste it. That's not paint, it's some kind of a sugary liquid." Roy said, still holding the book. 

"But I got this from Ness's painting!" 

"You helped Mario with the lunch, didn't you?" 

"Yeah, but I didn't even touch the sugar. This is from the painting." Link tried to make his love believe. 

"It can't be if it's sugar!" The general flared up at him. 

__

Back off, I'm making him angry… The Hero thought as he didn't answer anymore. It was so easy to make Roy flare up. But luckily he calmed down just as fast as he got mad. The elf smiled at the redheaded boy, who snorted and looked very serious. He wrapped his arms around him, pressing him tight against himself. The general put his arms around the blonde to hug him as well. 

"Is it good?" Link said as he saw the book the boy was holding. 

"Oh, this?" The fiery redhead showed it to him, heaving a sigh. "I don't know. I'm so out of it. I've been trying to get up to have a shower, could yo--" 

"No." The Hylian Hero didn't agree with him about the shower, pressing him on his back on the bed, avoiding causing any pain in the wound. "No shower for you before you're allowed by Dr. Mario."

"But he washes me once a week!" Roy wriggled under him. "And I'll start stinking! I can get up!"

Link thought for a while and then let him up. "Even if you went to the shower, someone should be watching over you. You never know if the wound starts bleeding again in the shower and you'll collapse." 

"You really don't know anything about medicine, do you?" The boy lifted his eyebrows with an you-don't-know-anything-smile. 

"Well, I've lived in the forest…" The Hero stood up and offered a hand to his beloved who didn't take it and stood up on his own. "But I know that I need to watch over you, otherwise you'll push yourself too hard." 

"Fine, fine! I'll leave the door open!" Roy snorted to show that he didn't like the babysitting, before entering his bathroom and leaving the door open. "Geez…" 

Link heard the sound of the flowing water in the shower and had an idea. He smiled to the sensation he'd give to his beloved after such a long time they were apart. It felt so good to know that the spirit was sealed in the well, it would never come back to Roy. 

"Can I come too?" he asked.

"What?" the general said, he hadn't heard the Hylian over the shower.

"I think I need a shower as well", The elf started taking off his clothes with a rascal smile on his face. He had just taken a shower in the morning and Roy knew it, but he wanted to go again. "Can I come?" 

"…Yeah, sure." Roy said, sounding a bit surprised. His little shower was going to be very cramped if they both went in it. But it didn't matter.

He turned the water colder and tried to get it good for Link before his beloved would come. He felt like the touch of the cold water was hissing on his body. The general closed his eyes and heaved a deep sigh. Marth would understand. He was completely happy with the elf, he didn't want to make the situation any worse by sending the wrong signals to the noble. The prince obviously thought that he had sent the letter. Roy cursed his losses of memory in his mind. Everything would be so much easier if that spirit -or whatever it had been- hadn't invaded his mind. 

He felt Link's arms around him and turned around to give the Hylian a kiss. They kissed for a long time as the water drip on their bodies. They were both enjoying the warm, relaxing shower. Link's tongue searched in Roy's mouth, tasting the mix of the shower water and the boy's hot flames. 

The elf held his general tight against his chest, still trying to be as careful as possible with the wound. Roy pressed his head against the elf's shoulder, almost purring in the pleasure of being with him. The blonde moved his hands lower on the boy's back, kissing his hair gently. 

"I missed you so much…" He whispered to the general's ear, who smiled his eyes closed and pressed himself against Link's body tight. Roy took the sponge and put soap on it, starting to wash the Hero's body with large circular movement. 

The blonde took the boy's head in his hands and gave him a kiss to show the redhead that he was completely his, before he lost his senses in the everlasting fire that surrounded Roy.

---

Marth waited that everyone had gone to sleep and sneaked out of his room, holding his blanket in his hands. He looked at the dark corridor, a chill running down his back. 

__

Why do I think about that Castle again? 

The noble walked towards the stairs, never taking his eyes off the princess's painting. He couldn't help the feeling that the girl in that picture was alive and would jump out of the painting any second. The prince stopped, he was sure the princess had been painted standing, but now she was sitting her eyes shining like rubies. 

He took a step closer to her, feeling a cold breeze on his face and closing his eyes. It's calm touch felt good. When he opened them again, the princess was laughing, Marth could hear her laugh. It sounded like she was behind a glass. And her laugh wasn't benevolent. 

He backed away and ran down the stairs, gasping for air. The noble had no idea that a large dog-like creature was sneaking behind him, licking its lips. He went to the kitchen and froze. He hadn't expected that someone would still be awake. 

"…Hi." The blue-haired prince said, feeling embarrassed that his mind had played tricks on him upstairs. 

"Hi. Did you get my letter?" 

"It-It was you!?" Marth said before soft lips smothered him from asking any more questions.

---

Okay. This part was a little less Smash File-like, but in the next part Roy and Link'll start working on the "problem" and trying to get things back to normal. I hope you still enjoyed it. Now. Review! Thanks for reading!


	20. Shadow Paintings Part 03 Cat

Now, two souls are fiercely entangled in battle…

Why did I start with that? (Beats me)

I'm sorry it took me a little linger than normally, but the reason for my delay, is that I bought Soul Calibur 2! It's so great! I'm not saying this only because Link's in it, but because it really is awesome. I could play that game for hours and never get bored! OK, enough the praising. 

I thought about making a special after this episode. It would be all the main characters interviewed, but I don't know would it be good. And I don't know if I would be copying someone… Maybe I should just make a special episode or something, but I want to celebrate the fact that I've written five episodes! So, if you have any ideas or think this would be great, tell me, ok? However, 

Thanks so supermuch for the feedback again! 

RavenGhost: Marth is dead? No, at least not yet! And don't worry, I'm not planning to get rid of him anytime soon! 

The fish, the bat-boy, and the mutt: That's a good idea! I'll use those cages on my kid brother when he gets annoying again… Hee-hee….Yeah… *snaps out of it* Uh, however, great that you like it! 

Sagesumi: You don't think it's a good idea? Young Link/ Marth? Pairing Young Link is pretty hard, because there isn't anyone his age who'd be as cute as he is… Well, let's see what Marth's got to say about Young Link's feelings… (Marth: "Mmpppff! Mmmppf!") Oh, you've read the "Triangle?" Oh, the shame! That's such a crappy story! I've been slowly writing the next chapter… It still takes me a while… Oh, crap… 

--- --- ---

The creature didn't follow the noble to the light. It turned around and went back upstairs, moving to the closest door and went in. 

---

"What!?" Marth flew on his back in surprise. 

"What?" Young Link jumped down from the chair he'd been standing on. 

"You-you sent me that letter!?" The prince almost screamed. 

"Yeah…" The elven boy was hurt by his reaction and returned to sit around the table and took a long drink from his milk bottle. 

"I-I mean… Uh… I… Um…" 

"Yeah, I know. You don't love me because I'm just a child." The boy said with tears in his voice. 

Marth stood up and tried to collect himself. He had had to tell many girls before that he didn't love them, he could handle a little boy. If he wasn't so damn cute, sitting around that table, looking so small and vulnerable…

__

Collect yourself!

"Uh, Young Link…"

The small Hylian looked away from him. 

"I… I'm sorry that I reacted like that… It's just that it happened so quickly… I never thought that--"

"I'm going to sleep." Young Link ran past him upstairs before he could even try to stop him. 

"Young Link!" Marth shouted upstairs. "…Oh no…" He picked up his blanket and went to the couch his mind invaded with the thoughts of the young elf. 

--

In the morning, Link woke up, the general's head on his chest. The boy was still sound asleep, he didn't need to wake up and go to have breakfast downstairs at all. The Hylian lifted his head gently off and turned him on his other side. 

"Damn… I thought I got you pinned there…" Roy said drowsily with a smile in his voice. 

"Good morning." The elf gave him a kiss on his temple before starting to dress up. 

"Mm-hm…" 

"You should wake up too. You can't sleep the whole day." 

"Yeah, I can…" Roy turned his side and stole Link's tunic before he could put it on. He held it tight against his chest. "So do you know how Marth reacted to the letter?" 

"No, I have no idea. But I guess he didn't feel the same as Mini-me." The Hylian tried to get his tunic back, but the general hid it behind his back with a cunning smile on his face. "But I'm more worried about Ness…Come on, give it to me!" 

"No, not yet! What about Ness?" 

"He didn't show himself at all yesterday. I think I'll ask Marth to go to Haine and ask if someone's seen him while I do some snooping around here."

"Maybe he got enough of the tournament and left. Just like that." Roy pulled the blonde on top of him, immediately groaning from the pain on his wound. Link took the tunic from him and sat up, caressing the wound carefully. 

"Don't do that. You're still weak. And I don't think Ness ran away. He seemed to enjoy the tournament. He's got no reason to do that." 

"What if Young Link confessed his love to him too?" 

The Hylian lifted his eyebrow. "He loves Marth. He's like me, loves only one." He gave a smooch to Roy, who took a cat-like smile on his face, enjoying the fact that he wouldn't need to get up at all. 

"Well, do whatever you want. I think he's escaped and he'll be back when he realises that the way home is too long to go by foot." The redheaded general closed his eyes and started to drift to sleep again. 

"You seem to care a lot." Link said derisively. 

"Hey, Ness's not stupid. And where else could he possibly be?" 

"In the painting." 

"Oh god." Roy groaned like in pain to show that he didn't believe.

"I'll be right back with your breakfast." The Hylian said from the door before leaving. 

He walked down the corridor when Young Link came from his room, rubbing his eyes. 

"Hi, Mini-me." He said cheerfully. "So, did you tell him who sent the letter?" 

"I don't want to talk about it here." The small elf said, having a sad expression on his face. 

"So… It didn't go well?" Link asked carefully. 

"I already said that I don't want to talk about it." 

"Oh, okay." _So it really didn't go well. Not well at all._

"…I'm hungry. Let's go have some breakfast." 

"Okay." The Hero said, starting towards the stairs again, but stopped when he spotted another painting in the end of the corridor. He looked at it for a while, knowing that it hadn't been there yesterday. 

__

This can't be anything else…

"Hey, Mini."

"What?" 

"Was that painting there yesterday?" He pointed at a painting of Captain Falcon sitting on a chair and holding a glass of wine. 

"No, I don't think so…" Young Link ran to the painting, glad that Link had let the matter about Marth drop. "Eww, it smells too!" 

"But this isn't the smell of a newly painted painting… Could it be…sugar?" Link had reached him and thought of Roy licking his finger. He pushed the thought away from his mind to avoid getting any dirtier thoughts. 

"Mm… yeah. I think it could be syrup. But why would a painting smell like syrup?" 

"That's what I've been trying to find out since yesterday." 

They sat in the same table with Marth because Link insisted. Young Link looked like he was very uneasy, when the prince greeted him. A blush spread on his face slowly, he was clearly regretting what he had done yesterday. 

"Hey, Marth, could you do me a favour?" The Hylian asked. 

"Uh, what kind of a favour?" The cobalt eyed man was feeling a bit uneasy as well. 

"Could you go to Haine and ask if anyone's seen Ness? And also talk to the person who's painted the painting's upstairs…" 

"Yeah, sure." Marth nodded, glancing quickly at the small elf. "Would you come with me, Young Link?"

"I…uh…" 

"Come on, go! It will do good for you too to go out of this building at times!" Link winked at the prince of Althea, who looked at him with a grateful look. 

"…okay…" The small elven boy said, avoiding their gazes. 

"Good!" The Hylian Hero stood up and took his plate. "I think you two have something to talk about too. So no hurry to come back." 

"Uh, okay." The noble said, thanking the elf again with his look. 

---

The two walked down a street in Haine, looking for an art gallery. Marth had decided to have a little chat with the one who'd painted the paintings to understand why he brought them to the building wet. Young Link hadn't said anything recognisable during the whole time they'd spent in the town and the prince had decided to talk about it when they could be alone, in peace. 

"Hey, is that an art gallery?" He said, pointing at a house with a sign that read: 'Vincent's Vision of the World' 

Young Link grunted. Marth sighed as they entered the gallery and he asked to meet the artist himself. The tall, thin and frail-looking man walked to them, his ruby eyes gazing at them with a questioning look. His long black hair was open on his back. 

"What do you want?" He asked, his voice polite. 

"I am Marth Lowell and this is Young Link. We come from the Smash Building. I assume you're the one who painted Princess Zelda to us?" Marth said respectfully, bowing. The small elf bowed with him, not really knowing should he do that. 

"Yes, I painted her. She was a beautiful model. Is there something wrong with the painting?" The black haired man asked. A large dog-like creature came next to him and sat down, it's pitch-black fur fluttering. It looked at the two like it was ready to attack any second and rip them into millions of pieces. Young Link tried to pat it, but it backed away, letting out a quiet growl. 

"Well, not with it, but I assume you also painted a painting about a famous F-Zero driver and a boy with a cap, right?" Marth tried to ignore the presence of the huge dog, but couldn't help the shivers running down his back.

"Yes, I did." 

"Well, they were both wet when they were brought and the smell of the wet paint has caused a lot of headaches." The prince of Althea made up. "And I was just wondering why did you bring them wet?" 

"Princesses Peach and Zelda both insisted that I'd need to be fast to paint all of your pictures. They wanted to get them as quickly as possible. But the paint I use shouldn't cause any headaches, Your Highness, for it's made of syrup." 

"Syrup?" Marth lifted his eyebrows. He was starting to enjoy investigating. 

"Yes. Let me show you." The tall man guided them to his workroom, where a girl sat in a very expensive dress, waiting for him to paint her. "This is Linda, the mayor's daughter."

The girl nodded a small mile spreading to her face. The noble smiled back to her, bowing slightly. 

"Smell this." Vincent lifted a can of something brown in his hands and let the two smell it. 

"It smells like the paintings!" Young Link said excitedly. 

"It really is syrup. But how can someone paint with syrup?" The cobalt eyed man asked, feeling glad that the small elf had opened his mouth finally. 

"Well, it's not exactly syrup. This is a very expensive paint only Poes in Kakariko Village can make. Only thing we know for sure is that it contains syrup, other ingredients are known only by the poes." 

"Oh… Why is it so expensive?" The little blonde wanted to eat something sugary after smelling the liquid. He thought of asking Marth to buy him ice cream after they would get out of that place. He saw the large dog coming to the room again, it went sitting next to the prince of Althea, looking at him appealingly. 

"Because it makes the paintings live." The ruby eyed man's corner of the mouth turned a bit up, maybe he was smiling. Marth gasped as he saw the unfinished painting do the same. 

---

Link had dragged Zelda to the garden, talking about various things, how the sky was blue and the grass green and how he enjoyed listening to birds singing. Suddenly he commanded the princess to sit down and watched as she hesitated for a moment, then sat down on the bench behind her, looking a bit nervous. 

"What is it, Link?" She was trying to be as calm as possible, but something was making her nervous. 

"I want to hear about the paintings." The Hylian sat down on the grass that was the same colour as his tunic. "I want to hear everything about them." 

"But… but there's nothing to be told. Link, why are you asking me this?"

"Then I ask some questions. Why do the paintings come to the building at night?" 

"Uh… The artist works at night. Link, is everything alright?"

"Yeah, why does he bring the paintings wet?"

"Link! What's wrong with you?" The Hylian princess stood up, but the elf commanded her to sit again.

"Zelda, smashers are missing. Ness's missing, Captain Falcon's missing. It all started when the painting of you came. I'm trying to find out what's going on here."

"It… has nothing to do with the paintings!" 

"How can it be that Captain Falcon and Ness are both gone and there are paintings of them on the corridor wall?" Link asked, not letting Zelda think at all what to say. 

"Link… uh… We--"

"Zelda!" Someone called. The princess shut her mouth, realising that she had almost blurted it out. She felt sorry for the need to be like that to her close friend, the one who had stood next to her when fighting against Ganondorf, but this was none of his business. 

"Yeah, I'm here!" She answered and saw how Link buried his head in his hands. Soon Peach ran to them, looking a bit scared to find the two of them alone. She shot a glare at her friend, like to remind that it was confidential. 

"Um… Am I interfering something romantic?" The princess of Mushroom Kingdom teased. 

"Yes, you are. I need to talk to Zelda. Alone." The Hero said, not even trying to sound friendly. 

"Well, I'm sorry, but I need to borrow her for a while. A new painting's been brought." 

"What?" Zelda stood up, her eyes wide. "Who?" 

"Mewtwo." Peach left, the other princess following close behind. When they'd left, Link decided to talk a little with Roy, although the boy wouldn't believe him, he'd know more about paintings and art than he did. And, the elf smiled as he though that he could spend a few moments with his beloved, all alone. He thought about the shower that they'd had, still feeling the warmth of the general on his skin.

He entered the redhead's room, finding Dr. Mario sitting on the edge of his bed. He sighed disappointedly, catching a look from Roy. 

"Hi, Link. You find anything on the paintings?" The boy said, holding his hand so that the doctor could give him the injection. 

"No, not yet. How are you?" He asked without even thinking about it, and smiled when the general rolled his eyes and sighed. 

"Okay, now lay down-a and try to get some sleep. You'll feel–a dizzy, the painkiller is a strong one. Sleep if you-a feel like it. It will-a only do you good." The short plumber stood up, watching the boy lay down and snort. "Link?"

"Hm?" The Hylian tore his eyes off Roy, who seemed to fall asleep any time now. 

"If you've got nothing else to do, could you watch over him like usually? I promised to train with Pikachu today."

"Yeah, sure. I'll be here." Link said as he walked next to the bed and sat down. When the doctor had left and closed the door, he let his finger trail the redhead's cheek. Roy opened his eyes, looking a bit drowsy. 

"Link…" 

"Yeah?" The blonde let his finger go lower by Roy's mouth and to his neck, looking at him gently. 

"What did you really find? Although I'm forced to lay on this bed all night and all day doesn't mean that I shouldn't know what's going on. You're clearly not telling me everything." 

"I couldn't when Dr. Mario was here." Link said. 

"Well, now he's not." 

"You still won't believe me, but this is what I think: The princesses seem to know why the smashers are disappearing, but they won't speak about it. And I guess I can now say for sure that a creature called Shadow might be behind this."

"Shadow?" 

"It's a story I heard when I was little. It's a creature that eats shadows, thus the name. When it's just a small one, it's pretty harmless, but as it grows, it becomes very dangerous. At first light makes it weak, but as it grows the effect of light on it decreases. It's also known for the thing that it can hide in almost everything. After it's eaten a shadow, it stores the bodies in somet--" 

"Then it cooks porridge and dances lambda to curse their souls." Roy said scornfully. 

"Please, shh." The Hylian put his finger on the general's mouth, he didn't want to hear any of that. The redhead seemed to understand him, not pouting at all. He closed his eyes, waiting for Link to continue. 

"So it stores the bodies for later eating. Maybe it waits for them to rot a little so that they would be easier to eat. I think that this Shadow that's come to us is hiding in the painting of Zelda." 

Roy slipped his hands behind him and pulled him over him. Link tried to get up, but when he saw that his beloved wasn't in pain gave up. 

"Dr. Mario just gave me painkillers. I can't feel anything on the wound." The general answered to the question he'd seen in the blonde's eyes. 

"I can't stop thinking about the Shadow." Link said and he heard how his love sighed. "I'm sorry, Roy."

"Think about the shower." The redhead said, feeling how his cheeks started to burn. 

"It was nice…" Link looked into Roy's sapphire blue eyes and touched his lips with his own gently, embracing him into a kiss. When the kiss ended, he bit his bottom lip playfully. "I could do it again anytime." He watched the boy's blush deepen with an amused expression. He wanted to be there, be held by Roy, but knew that he'd need to get off eventually. He decided to enjoy the sensation as long as it was possible. 

---

Marth sat on a bench in a small park next to Young Link, watching the boy consume his ice cream with a child's devotion. He'd crushed that sweet, small heart inside that elf. In the letter the boy'd told him that he'd discovered his feelings not long ago, but thought that he knew what love was. The prince of Althea looked at his feet. Had he been Young Link's first love? And why had he acted like a jerk? 

__

For god's sakes, he confessed his love to me! And I scream like someone's trying to kill me!

"Young Link…" he began. The elven boy turned to look at him. "I'm sorry." 

"About what?" 

"I was such a jerk last night. I--"

"It's okay." Young Link said quickly, his hands had started to tremble. 

"No, it's not okay. We need to talk about this. And I want you to forgive me for being such an--"

"You're forgiven."

"I also want to speak about the …love between us. Are you listening?" The noble tried to look into the elf's eyes, but he kept avoiding his gaze. 

Young Link nodded. 

"You and I… as you said in your letter, we're really different. The worst thing is the age gap between us. You're 10 and I'm 21… It's eleven years, more than twice your age." 

"I don't care." The boy held his tears back clearly. Marth pulled the small blonde near, who started to sob incoherently against his chest, repeating that he didn't care and that if truly loved someone age didn't matter. The cobalt eyes became cloudy as he pressed Young Link tighter against himself, not knowing what to say to comfort him. 

---

They returned to the Smash Building right before dinner, Marth feeling a bit better than in the morning, but as he remembered the paintings, he felt how it was going away. Somehow the paintings would need to go. His eyes were playing tricks on him all the time. He had become paranoid, seeing every painting blink and laugh and look at him. That just wasn't possible. He sat in the dinner table thinking about that as he was eating with the both elven boys and Ganondorf. 

"Did you see any animals there?" Link asked as they told him what had happened in 'Vincen't Vision of the World.'

"Animals?" Both stared at the Hero with confused expressions and widened eyes. 

"Oh, there was a huge dog!" The small blonde acted like a dog. "It was huge! And it followed Marth everywhere." 

"Are you sure it was a dog?"

"Well, it looked like a cat, but it was so big that there was no way it could've been one." The prince said. "And there were purple spots on its body. Maybe paint." 

Link looked at his glass. "Marth, don't be alone today, okay?" 

"Why?" 

"If the cat followed you, you're in danger." 

"Link, I enjoy knowing that you're a nutcase." Ganondorf said, smiling. 

"I'm not crazy!" The elf snapped at the Gerudo King, his hate showing in his voice. 

"Yeah! I'm not a lunatic, you jerk!" Young Link joined him. 

"No one sane would ever be afraid of cats. Have you ever walked under ladders leaning against a wall?" The man laughed. "You probably believe in that too!" 

__

Calm down… Don't act like Roy…

"Why would I believe in that? It's just superstition. This is real. Shadow really exists!" 

"Ooo… So now a shadow is trying to kill us? OH NO!! I have one stuck on my feet and it won't get off!!" Ganondorf was standing next to the table, holding his plate and looking like he was afraid of his own shadow. "Someone, please help me! A shadow is killing me!" some of the smashers started to laugh. 

"Link…" Marth tried to touch his hand that was on the table, but he pulled it away. The prince's other hand was on Young Link's mouth, avoiding the boy from saying anything anymore. It seemed that the elven boy was enjoying the situation somehow, although he was furious.

Link watched the Gerudo's act being hurt. Deep inside he hated that man so much. He hated him above everything. And now he was insulting him on purpose. The blonde's eyes watched him roll on the ground, laughing for his own joke with some of the other smashers. Ganondorf had humiliated him in front of everyone, just to pay back for everything the elf had done to him back in Hyrule. 

Link stood up and took his plate to the kitchen, looking at the ground, trying not to pay any attention to the mocking voice of the Gerudo. As much as he wanted to go back and strangle him, instead he heaved a heavy sigh and went to the balcony to breathe some fresh air. He was so glad Roy hadn't been with him. The boy would've killed Ganondorf. And that would've meant the end of his tournament and their relationship, because they wouldn't be able to see each other anymore. A cold breeze blew gently against his face, bringing the scent of the garden with it. 

If this were the reaction of believing in supernatural, what would be the reaction of learning about him and Roy? Ganondorf would have so much fun. He'd mock them all night all day, never giving them peace. Also the children would probably feel disgusted. The general was right. If someone ever learned about them, it would be a total catastrophe. Peach and Zelda gossiping with girls from Haine and everyone avoiding them to avoid getting 'infected.' Well, this was the worst that could happen, but Link knew he could never be too optimistic about their reactions. 

"Roy…" he whispered to the darkening evening. 

"Are you alright, giant?" Young Link was standing behind him, leaning his head. 

"Yeah… I know Ganondorf's an idiot, but he still manages to piss me off." 

"But you handled it well. I… well, Marth had to hold me back." 

Link sat down on the floor, looking into the horizon and breathing calmly the evening air. His smaller self went sitting next to him cross-legged, enjoying the touch of the breeze on his skin that was tenderly trying to tear off their tunics. 

"How was your trip?" Link finally asked the question he'd wanted to ask a long time ago. 

"Nice. Just like we told you." 

"You didn't talk at all?" The Hylian looked at his mini with raised eyebrows. 

"Yeah, we did. But I couldn't handle it." The small elf said with brotherly trust. He was glad that he had someone he could talk about anything to: himself. 

"What do you mean you couldn't handle it?" 

"He told me what I feared." Young Link felt tears in his eyes again. "That I'm too young. But am I?" 

"It depends on your point of view." Link said mysteriously. "You can be very childish at times, but when you're alone with me like this, you're very mature." 

"I'm not talking about it like that." 

"Did he ever tell you he loved you?" The bigger blonde changed the subject.

"Not yet and I can't just go to him and ask that. He screamed like a girl when I kissed him." Young Link blushed slightly. 

"Are you sure you love him, Mini?" The Hylian Hero asked, he didn't want Marth and Young Link in the same situation he and Roy were. 

"I… I think so. I've never felt like this." 

"I think you should give him and yourself time. But don't leave Marth alone tonight, okay, stub?" 

"Okay." 

---

The elf brushed his teeth in Roy's bathroom, knowing that he'd need to tell the general about what had happened during the dinner, but as Roy was as fiery as he was, he'd need to tell it in a way he wouldn't get mad. The general would keep asking what had happened if he wouldn't tell him. And if he'd learn it from someone else, he'd kill Ganondorf. Maybe. 

"Hey, Roy, I need to tell you something." He said as he put away his toothbrush. 

"Hm?" 

"Promise me you won't hurt anyone." 

"I'll kill everyone." Roy said derisively from the bed, snorting and turning his side. 

"Roy!" 

"Fine, fine. Peace and love and harmony." 

"…Ganondorf humiliated me today at dinner. Completely."

"What did he say!?" The general sat up, but remembered what he'd promised and let himself fall on his back on the bed. 

"Made a fool of me because I believe." 

"He's an idiot. I'll train with him when I'm healed."

"Only train, okay?" Link said.

He was already in bed, the fiery boy's head on his shoulder, when he decided to get up and check that Marth wasn't alone. 

"Where're you going?" Roy said tiredly. 

"I'm going to check if Marth's okay." 

"I thought you didn't like him after I made out with him." The boy spoke half to the pillow half to Link. 

"Don't talk about it!" The Hylian hissed furiously, but sat down on the edge of the bed. "I never said I don't like him. I enjoy his company, but I was just… jealous, I guess." 

The general didn't say anything, but a pleased smile spread on his face. 

"You said it on purpose, didn't you?" The elf asked, smiling and rising one eyebrow. When he poked the boy on his side a few times. 

"Stop it", Roy rolled farther off him. "…I wanted to see your real reaction. Back then you said only 'it's okay.'" 

"You must be very happy now." Link sneaked to the corridor, wearing only his boxers. He walked to the end of the corridor and walked downstairs finding the two, Marth and Young Link, sitting on the couch with their blankets on and talking about something quietly. 

"Hi, I just wanted to check that everything's okay here." 

"We're fine." Young Link gave him a smile to show that he enjoyed Marth's company. "Go away, Link." The prince glared at the small elf friendly, a smile playing on his lips.

"Oh, okay. Have fun." The elven Hero smiled and winked as he went upstairs. 

Before he got to Roy's room, he heard how Young Link said: 

"Link's really nice, isn't he?"

---

"Tomorrow I'm going to get rid of that Shadow." The blonde said as he took his beloved in his arms and kissed him gently before falling asleep. 

"…whatever." Roy said drowsily. 

---

The creature jumped off the painting, looking at a closed door and licked it lips with a quiet meow before entering the room. It jumped on the bed, realising that there were two on it, holding each other in a gentle hug. It hesitated and sat down, looking at the two and wondering should it attack them at the same time. 

It sat and thought. 

And thought. 

And licked its lips. 

---

3rd part already done. This episode's going to be over so soon. Now please read my "Tristan & Isolde" and review it even if you hated it. It needs more reviews. Thanks already so much for reading this and I'll be very happy if you sacrifice yourself for the sake of entertainment (because this is far from art) and dare to press the review button here in my files and in T&I. 


	21. Shadow Paintings Part 04 Lost & Found

I know, I know, I took my time… Been busy and all kinds of stuff… This part is a lot of talk. You'll soon read why. I did it because I wanted to have a little different ending, a little different part. I hope you like it, I was trying to be as realistic as possible and still keep the personalities as they are. It's not easy. 

Thank you for reviewing!

Zora&co: Zora and Nagiali clash non-stop, don't they? Good to hear you like it, because I thought it was getting too Marth/Young Link centred. It's true that they are main characters too, but I'd need to keep my thoughts in the Shadow at times too… 

RavenGhost: I like to try and write things no one has ever done before, gives me a unique feeling… But, there's one little thing in the love between Marth and Young Link, it's their ages. I don't think everyone would accept their relationship as excitedly as you… Thanks for saying that I'm getting better! 

Mewlon: Well, my original plan was to make the Links both like Roy, but then I got another devilish idea. I don't know what inspired me to make Young Link have a crush on Marth, maybe it really was your story. (I don't know I've never spoken with my imagination…) Vincent's daughter, hm? I think her mother should be someone interesting, like Jenova (It's a sick thought, yes) and both of the names are good!

By the way, if anyone reading this would like to talk with me and has a msn messenger, I'd truly love to! Just give me your msn address and I'll contact you! Thank you!

---

Marth woke up, seeing the small elf on one of the other couches, sleeping peacefully. He looked like an angel that had travelled far and was sleeping his exhaustion away. Except he snored. The noble looked at him with a troubled expression for a while, before he stood up and dressed quickly, collecting his blanket and taking it to his room. 

He yawned as he stepped out of his room and saw two new paintings. He looked at the stern Link next to the elf's room's door and the fierce general next to Roy's room's door with widened eyes. Soon he wouldn't want to come to the corridor at all, there were already too many paintings. 

The noble stepped closer to the elf's picture. Link leaned against his Master Sword, his cerulean eyes judging everyone walking past him. The cobalt eyed man touched the painting and the Hylian turned around, saying something. Marth backed away from him as fast as he could against the wall opposite the painting. 

__

What is going on here? He glanced at Roy's painting. The boy was looking scared, gazing at the elf in the other painting. His hands were against the painting's surface like it was a glass wall between him and the corridor. 

The prince looked at Ness's painting, the boy's face was like in pain as he sat on the ground, looking desperately at him. Captain Falcon remained sitting on his chair, but his wineglass had fallen and the red wine was colouring the wall and floor deep red. Mewtwo looked like he was about to hit the surface of the painting with his tail. A small smile was on the painted Zelda's lips, it was a victorious smile. Marth took a hold of his head and shook it furiously for a while, repeating that nothing was happening. 

__

Why do my eyes play tricks with me!? 

"Marth, does your head hurt?" Nana walked down the corridor, Popo following her close behind. "Yeah, does your head hurt?" Popo repeated.

"Huh?" The noble straightened, letting go of his head and glancing at the paintings at times. Now they seemed to be completely still, but in weird positions. "Yeah, a little headache."

---

"How can they be gone?" Young Link sat on the couch, putting his hat on his head. 

"I have no idea." Marth shook his head. "I looked everywhere. They've disappeared into thin air, just like Mewtwo, Ness and Captain Falcon." 

"Link spoke something about the paintings, that they'd be somehow involved…" The small blonde stood up, going upstairs. The noble followed him with a confused expression:

"How could the paintings have something to do with the disappearings?" 

"I don't know." The elven boy stopped and turned to face the prince. "But I think Link was right." 

"Hm."

"You don't think so?"

"I don't really know. It sounds unbelievable."

They stood silently in front of the painting of Link, Young Link trying to find out what was going on and Marth standing and waiting for the paintings to start living again. But Link's painting seemed to stand still like normal paintings, looking charmingly solemn as the elf's eyes stared at the noble disdained. 

"I think we should talk to the princesses. After they brought that painting of Zelda, everyone's gone missing." Marth pointed calmly at the princess's painting, never taking his eyes off the Hylian's picture. 

"And Roy can't stay up for long. So they can't have left the Smash Building."

"Good morning, Marth and Young Link!" Zelda ran down the corridor, but stopped for a while when she saw the two new paintings. She mumbled something quietly before running to Peach's room's door and disappearing inside. Marth's forehead furrowed, but he said nothing.

"Why was Link so interested in the animal we saw in the art gallery?" 

"I wish he was here to make everything clearer! LINK! Get here, right now!" The small blonde hit the painting with his fist, causing the painting on the elf's leg to rip a bit. The painted Hylian quickly jumped away from it, looking at it with a scared expression. Both of the onlookers jumped a step back and glanced at each other, wanting to ask if the other had seen the same. 

"D-did you…?" Young Link went closer to Marth, lifting his hand on his own shoulder to feel saver. 

"…you too…?" The prince looked at the tiny boy, whose eyes searched the painting for answer. It had stopped moving, staring at the two again as serious as before. 

"…I don't like this!" The elven child hugged the cobalt eyed man, wanting to get away from the corridor. 

"What's-a going on here?" Mario walked down the corridor, rising his eyebrows. "You both look-a like you've seen a ghost!"

"Uh. I guess I just didn't sleep well last night." The noble said, freeing himself from the elf's grasp. Young Link tried to hug him again, but he held him back with a hand on his forehead. 

"Then today you should go to sleep-a a little earlier! And drink-a lots of warm milk!" The short plumber stopped when he reached the two, looking at the small elf with a confused expression. "Young-a Link? Are-a you okay?"

"Yeah!" The boy stopped trying into Marth's hug, nodding. "It's just that the painting moved!" 

"The painting-a? Moving?" The red capped man smiled inquiringly to the prince, who flashed a white smile, trying to look as sane as possible. 

"No, Young Link. I don't think it moved." He said behind his teeth. 

"Me-a neither." Mario walked past them towards the stairs.

"But…" The elf started but was smothered by Marth's hand.

"We shouldn't spread any rumours before we know what's going on." The noble whispered to his ear. 

"Oh." Young Link answered, his hand slipped behind the cobalt eyed warrior's neck, but Marth jerked away, looking at him apologetically. 

"And we still need to talk. But first we need to get all the missing smashers back."

---

The dining hall was quiet that day. During the dinner everyone seemed to be thinking about those who'd gone missing. Marth and Young Link had told the others about Roy's and Link's disappearance. It had made especially the two princesses spend time alone, away from everyone else. As the noble and the small elf had dinner in the same table with Pikachu, Luigi and Mario, the boy looked at Peach and Zelda, who quietly argued about something. 

"Hey, Marth." The elven child said, nodding at the two arguing. 

"Hm?" The blue haired man lifted his eyes from his smashed potatoes and Swedish meatballs, raising his eyebrows.

"I wonder what's made them so tense…" The blonde repeated his nodding. 

The prince looked at them, chewing his food with a focused expression. 

"Well, they brought the first painting." Marth drank his glass of water empty. "They're blaming themselves." 

"You sure about that?"

"I don't know."

"What do you know?" The boy looked at him with his cerulean eyes. 

"…That I want to get rid of those paintings."

---

"Okay, this is the plan: You take them outside, while I distract them." Young Link said excitedly. "I feel like James Bond!" 

"It's not going to work. They'll soon start asking questions. Eventually they'll know that we took the paintings and got rid of them." The prince inhaled as he sat down next to Link on his bed in his room. "And besides, getting rid of the paintings doesn't bring the missing smashers back." 

The small elf banged his head against his hand. "I just don't know what to do!" 

"I'm confused too, but maybe we'd understand something if we repeated everything that's happened. Okay, so I carried the painting upstairs the night Ness disappeared."

"…In the morning there was a painting of Ness on the corridor wall."

"Next morning a painting of Captain Falcon had appeared."

"Link asked us to go to Haine and talk to the artist and find out where Ness could possibly be."

"All we found out was that the artist uses Poepaint in his paintings." Marth rubbed his chin with his thumb.

"And the cat!" 

"Oh, yeah, the cat. It's the most confusing thing. What did Link mean by it?" 

"First he warns you, then the next morning he and Roy are both missing." Young Link put together. 

"Weird how everyone's said or done something linked with the paintings before disappearing except Roy." 

"True!" 

"Ness said that the painting of Zelda looked like an old hag and then, the next morning he's missing and there's a painting of him on the wall."

"I heard Captain Falcon mock the paintings to Yoshi on the day before he, too, disappeared." 

"Mewtwo spoke to everyone telepathically, he also didn't like the paintings… And so he's gone and there's a painting of him." The prince of Althea didn't know should he believe in such an unbelievable story, as true as it seemed.

"Link and Roy probably knew what was going on, and that's why they disappeared."

"To get them out of the way. Do you think the artist's cat could have something to do with this?"

"It's big enough to drag them out of this building, but how does it explain the paintings?"

"I don't know."

"Link would've known!"

"But he's not here now. So we can't just sit still without doing anything. All the clues we have are the paintings and the cat." 

"But…but…" The boy collected himself and continued after a long while: "We could try my plan at night. If no one disappears when the paintings aren't in this house, we could destroy them and then start looking for the missing ones. Then no more people would go missing."

__

The paintings are creepy in the dark…

Collect yourself!

"Yeah, we could try that. But how are we going to get rid of the paintings? By burning them?" Marth rolled his eyes. 

"Yeah! That's what we'll do!" 

"But if someone outside this building sees or hears anything about it, the kidnapper probably becomes alarmed and more careful. He might escape with the smashers, so we'd need to be fast." 

"But what's his motive?" Young Link sighed. "I'm so confused!"

"Maybe money. He might want ransom." 

They sat still, both putting the clues together, yet still they couldn't link the disappearings with the paintings. Marth hadn't let Young Link think about his bigger self, hoping that Link would come back so suddenly to solve everything as they wished was unlikely. He was gone and they couldn't just sit and wait for everyone to disappear. They had to do something. They made a plan, but they'd start when the darkness of the night would cover the land. 

---

The prince of Althea lifted the heavy painting from its place, hoping that it wouldn't start living as he held it. He slowly and securely walked down the corridor as quietly as possible, trying not to wake anyone up. 

Why had the paintings back then been so scary? Why couldn't he get over his fear? He couldn't stop thinking about the paintings as they'd glared at him accusingly, their gaze would've probably killed him if a look could kill. Gladly he was now getting rid of the paintings and he'd never need to see them again. 

Somehow inside him he felt bittersweet for needing to start sleeping in his own room again, they'd had such a good time last night with Young Link, talking about various things and playing card games and so on. He swallowed hard as he thought about talking seriously with the small blonde. He couldn't avoid it forever. 

"Marth!" He heard the boy's clear whisper from downstairs. "What's taking you so long?" 

"I'm coming! These are heavy!" He whispered back, not knowing did the elf hear him. Probably, considering his ears. 

"Then hurry!" 

The noble walked down the stairs, passing the small elven boy as he whispered that it was the last one. The boy nodded and grabbed the painting, helping him carry it outside. They carried it to the forest to a clearing, both heaving a sigh as they put it down. 

"Are you sure that's the last one?" Young Link asked, counting the paintings. 

"Yeah. Six." Marth nodded. "Shouldn't you start, then?" 

"Mm-hm." The small Hylian smiled an encouraging smile to the prince. "Don't get hurt, okay?" He said shyly as he turned his face away. 

"I won't. You be careful too." 

The elven boy looked at him his eyes wide in surprise. Then it melted to a smile as his cheeks reddened a bit and he walked away from the prince, starting to prepare the fire as he mumbled something quietly to himself. Marth gave a laugh to the boy before leaving to 'Vincent's Vision of the World.' If Link had been right, there should be some answers to the mystery of the disappearings. 

He rambled through the thick forest in the dark, having only a little starlight filtered through the canopy. The thick branches sometimes hit him on his face and he walked through spider webs, feeling the thin string covering his face. 

Before he got out of the forest, he heard Young Link scream. He turned around without a second thought and ran back to the clearing where they'd taken the paintings. 

A large cat-like creature floated above the fire, spinning wildly and transforming into the shape of a huge knife. The small elf had drawn his bow and waited for it to stop spinning so that he could fire his fire arrow. Marth drew his Falchion, getting ready to protect the smaller one and kill the creature. 

"What-what happened here?" he asked, never taking his eyes off the creature. Before Young Link could open his mouth, the cat-like monster looked like a huge knife and it slashed at the two of them. The prince and the elf both rolled out of the way and Young Link fired his arrow when the creature was on its feet again, trying to decide which one to kill first. It howled as the arrow plunged through its skin. Then it melted into a puddle, moving furiously towards the boy, who stood in fighter stance, ready to fire at it again. 

Marth ran in front of Young Link as the monster emerged from the puddle. It transformed into a giant hand and grabbed him, shaking him in the air and pressing him so tight he couldn't breathe. He struggled to raise the Falchion to cut it, but couldn't move an inch. 

"MARTH!" The cobalt eyed man heard the small boy shout. "Hold on!" 

An arrow plunged right in front of his face to the flesh of the creature and it let go of him. The prince fell on the ground, enjoying the air flowing to his lungs again. He tried to get up, but couldn't. Breathing was too hard. 

__

Concentrate on it!

The purple spotted monster was face to face with Young Link, transforming into a spear that would pierce the boy and kill him. The boy shot an arrow after and arrow, his expression showed that he was concentrating very hard. Many others in his age would've ducked down, sobbing and screaming, but he didn't. Defiantly he looked into the creature's eyes, the blood of its wounds pouring on him. 

When the creature had taken the shape of a spear, the boy rolled off of its way, drawing his bow again. Marth finally got up and took a deep breath as he dashed for the creature's back, slicing it in half. 

"Young Link! Get out of its way!" He shouted huskily and the boy ran, stumbling on a stone and falling over. The body of the cat-like creature split in half as its other half fell on top of the fire, it's blood extinguishing the flames and the other half fell on the place where Young Link had stood just a second ago.

The prince ran to the small elf, his worry shining from his eyes. 

"Are you okay?" He managed to say huskily as he kneed next to him. 

"Y-yeah, I'm fine, a-are you?" Young Link let the prince hug him. He wrapped his arms around the noble, the panic of the moment before disappearing from him, leaving only the pleasant feeling of the warm arms around him, holding him close. 

As much as he wanted to stay there, breathing Marth's scent and feeling his body against his, he couldn't help his curiosity as he saw a hand in the extinguished fire. 

"Marth! Look at that!" He stood up, the prince turned around and saw the same. The body of the monster had disappeared into thin air, it was like there had never been a fight, even the blood had disappeared. He stood up and walked to the pile of half burned paintings, helping the elf to dig out the one in it. 

__

Did we burn someone? A thought came to his mind. _How can that be possible?_

They both gasped as they saw the face of the one in the fire. 

"What!?" Young Link looked at his older self, his face as white as milk. "How can he be here!?" 

"Link!" Marth dragged the Hylian from the extinguished fire, seeing that he had minor burns all over his body. He still seemed to sleep like a baby, like he was drugged or something. "Young Link, could you get some blankets from the building?" 

"I'm on my way!" The boy ran away. The prince looked at the blonde, he couldn't understand how he had ended in the fire. The paintings had come to his mind, but he couldn't believe that the elf would've been sealed away in one of them. Still he stood up and took his cape, putting it on the naked Hylian, whose clothes had burned away in the fire. Then he started to search the pile of half burned paintings again, trying to find the other missing smashers. 

Even though his senses had told him not to look, he had. He had found every one of them, but he couldn't believe it nor understand. They had burns all over their body except Roy, whose clothes and bandages had still burnt off. Young Link had returned with the blankets a while ago and they'd wrapped the smashers in them, trying to make them warm. 

"…Link was right." The small elf whispered to the prince as he lit the fire again with a fire arrow. 

"I-I… I can't understand…" Marth said, feeling the coldness of the night pleasant. An owl hollowed deeper in the forest. 

"They were in the paintings, a large cat attacked us."

"But where did it come from? And how did they end in the paintings?" 

"I don't know. Maybe it came from the art gallery where we saw the other cat too." Young Link moved closer to the noble, looking at the fire flicker on his face. 

"It's… It's just so unbelievable." 

The elf put a hand on his shoulder, looking at him kindly: "So is this." He did what he'd done once before, kissed the prince, this time hoping that his reaction would be a little different. 

---

"Link!" Roy woke up in the middle of a forest, his wound aching more than he could ever hope for anyone to take. But still his only thought was the elf. 

The Hylian turned his side as he grunted and continued sleeping. The general sat up, holding his wound and realising that he was naked. 

__

What the!? Where's Marth? If I did it again… He looked around and saw the prince sleeping peacefully on the other side of the fire, Young Link not far from him, but not close either. He smiled gladly and heaved a relieved sigh, seeing that the noble and the small blonde were still friends. 

He wrapped the blanket around his waist as he stood up to see was Link okay. At least he was sleeping later than he like normal was, but his face and body were burned a little. The redhead studied them, not knowing where they'd come from. Also Ness, Mewtwo and Captain Falcon had burns like him. Roy smoothed down his beloved's golden bangs, his cheek, but stood up quickly and coughed when he heard Captain Falcon yawn. 

He remembered the pain in his wound that he had forgotten completely and groaned as he laid down, breathing heavily and trying to think the pain away. 

__

What were the burns on the others? And why am I here? I fell asleep and now I wake up here with all those who've been missing and Marth and Young Link…

"Roy…?" The blonde sat up, rubbing his eyes and looking like a five-year-old. 

"Hm?" The general grimaced. He needed his painkillers. Talking and moving hurt in the wound, but as long as he was still, the pain wasn't so bad. 

"…Huh?" Link said drowsily as he saw where he was. "Am I still asleep?" 

"No, you're awake." The redhead said. 

"What're you doing out of your bed?" The Hylian snapped back at him. 

"I …don't know." 

He looked around, a smile spreading on his face. "I do." 

Roy closed his eyes. He didn't want to worry the Hero of his pains. Soon enough he'd get to the building and get his medicines. 

When everyone had woken up, they went back to the building. Some of the smashers who were already awake came to open the door and looked at them with surprised expressions. Roy went to his bed and Dr. Mario preached to him about how foolish it was to leave his bed and the wound would never heal if he wouldn't let it by resting. Link smiled to his beloved symphatetically behind the doctor's back. 

The prince and the small elf had left to visit the art gallery, but as the Hylian had said, it was there no longer. Everything had disappeared into thin air, in the place where the gallery had been was now a bakery. The two stood in front of it with surprised expressions. 

"What… is going on here?" Marth said, blinking. 

"I have no clue." Young Link did the same.

---

Goodbye, paintings! So this time Link didn't save everyone. At first I didn't like the idea and even as I wrote the battle against the Shadow I thought that maybe I shouldn't have made Roy and Link both disappear. But as I now finished it, it looks good. And, besides, it was fun to write. Thanks for reading! 


	22. Larvae Part 01 Coughing Blood

Yes, it's the beginning of a new episode. I decided not to celebrate the five written episodes, so those who waited for it, I'm truly sorry. I had ideas about it, but then I didn't want to copy anyone, so I decided to just start writing another episode.

Also, I want to say that soon, I will add a new character. I've been his fan ever since I first "met" him. I hope you like him, because he'll be staying for a while. And, I don't own Dragon Knights.

To Make Things Clear for the Episode 06: I can't really make anything clear in this episode without spoiling it. Just that I'm not a medical doctor so if you see any mistakes in my diagnosis or treatments, ignore it. Thanks. 

Don't flame me about Peach's personality. She just gave me the picture in every Mario game where you need to rescue her and then that Suh-weet! pose… But I still like her although she's selfish and conceited: she's got some nice attacks. 

Thanks for your reviews!

Zora&co: You really do? I've always thought that I suck when it comes to endings, but hey, it seems that you people actually like my endings! Zora and Nagiali finally ended their fight. Good.

RavenGhost: Well, you did ask for it when you said you want more Marth, right? That was one of the reasons why I didn't change the story after all. I hope you like this one!

Solanar: You mean all my stories or just this one? I really enjoy writing this, I can write about two of my favourite things: yaoi and X-files. And of course, the SSBM! And don't worry, although I don't update so often, it doesn't mean that I would quit writing these! 

---

__

Damn that stupid fortuneteller… Like someone could hate me!? Peach looked at her image in her mirror, suddenly remembering the light blue hands that had almost strangled her. The princess turned away from her mirror, checking that she was the only one in her room, just to be sure that they wouldn't come back. 

__

Could she be back? The blonde girl stared at her image in the mirror, searching for something light blue behind her. Now she couldn't even act cute and ask someone to be awake with her, all the others were in the carnival in Haine and she'd come back to sleep before them. A princess needed to take care of her beauty by sleeping enough. 

__

Oh, my! Is that a wrinkle!? She totally forgot the hands as she took a bottle from her table and put the stretchy pink ointment on the place where she'd seen the wrinkle. 

Better right away. Peach stood up and checked had her pyjamas any wrinkles on them before going to sleep. 

__

What a day… I hope I don't have more wrinkles in the morning…

---

Link dragged his love to the men's bathroom and checked there was no one there. 

"Finally we get to be alone…" He sighed. 

"Yeah. Zelda's been more than annoying the whole night." Roy looked around, the shape of the bathroom wasn't sanitary. 

"Well, you know her when she's drunk…" Link said sheepishly. 

"But she shouldn't try to make us a couple all the time!" The general snapped. 

"She also thinks we're good for each other and come on, she's always said that she thinks boys in love with boys are cute…"The Hylian smiled sweetly and placed a soft kiss on his redhead's lips, enjoying every second he felt his tongue in the boy's mouth. They kissed until both ran out of breath and had to pull away. 

"Oops, I'm drooling." The Hero said, wiping the corner of his mouth and grinning. 

Roy laughed, but became serious again. "I can't help feeling uneasy when she starts suggesting something… like that..." 

"Like what??" 

The fiery boy looked at his feet, blushing and talking quietly. "Like when she spoke about the inn and that we should book a room and…and… It feels like she knew about us although I know it's impossible. There's no way she could know."

"She could know…" 

"WHAT!?" The general's sapphire eyes were open wide in his surprise.

"She could guess. You blush every time she talks about us, so--"

"I do NOT blush!" 

"But you do." Link smiled lovingly as he took the red haired teen's head in his hands and turned it towards the mirror. "You're red right now."

Roy looked at himself in the mirror and as a deeper red rose on his face, hung his head, hiding his blush from the elf behind his bangs. "…It has nothing to do with Zelda's comments." He said quietly.

"Whatever, Roy." The blonde kissed him again, trying to forget that the elven princess was just outside the door, waiting for them to go back. He felt the general's hand shyly wandering down on his back as the other held him in the kiss. 

"Hey, cuties! It's time to read my fortify!" The redhead pushed Link away in a shock, but realised then that it had been Zelda and looked down. 

"She shouldn't do that…"

"Your fortune?" Link asked, smiling as he exited the bathroom, leaving Roy alone. The general looked at his image in the mirror, waiting for his blush to go away.

__

God, Link. I don't want anyone to find out… not even Zelda. 

"You coming, Roy?" The Hero peeked inside the bathroom, seeing him in front of the mirror. "Fixing your make-up?"

Roy looked at him his eyes flaming before smiling. "Yeah, could you borrow me your lipstick?" 

"Come Roy, we're having Zelda's and your fortune told as well!" 

"I don't want my fortune told." The general said as he walked outside to the carnival, meeting Zelda holding a glass of beer in her hand. He was drunk too, but not as badly as the princess. Link was the only one of them who hadn't had a sip of alcohol during the whole night. 

"Yeah, you do!" The blonde girl took their hands and pulled them behind her in the thick mass of people towards a suspicious-looking tent. 

When they entered it, Roy and Link changed looks, but followed the princess. She sat down on a chair and rang a little bell on the table.

"You know what, boys?" She whispered. "I had Pear's fortune told here too! She's very goood." 

"It's Peach, not Pear." Roy corrected, wanting to be alone with Link. He knew that they'd need to carry Zelda back to the Building if she drank a few more beers. And he was forbidden to carry anyone just yet, this was the first time Dr. Mario had let him get up after he had "attempted suicide." Her alcohol tolerance was very low, she maybe shouldn't have drunk even that one beer she was holding. 

"Hello, my girl. Where is your friend?" 

"She went back home." Zelda said. "But I brought one new." She pointed at Roy, who felt his face redden a bit.

"Oh, is this the fiery redhead I saw in your hand?" The old, plump lady looked at Link, smiling inquiringly. 

Roy's blush deepened.

"Oh, but it is okay, if you just are in--"

"Can we get this over with?" The general asked quickly to cut off the woman. 

"Ok, which one of you would like to be first?" 

"Me!" The elven princess said excitedly.

---

Peach kicked in every direction, screaming in pain. She touched her hot forehead, feeling like the whole room had frozen over. The walls seemed to dance around her like in a carousel, singing something scornfully with pure child's voices. Her hands held the blanket tight. 

She felt something in her stomach, going round and round, like devouring her insides. Every time it moved, a wave of pain caused her curl into a ball, crying and screaming in pain. Tears of cold sweat glittered in the dim moonlight on her forehead. 

The princess of Mushroom Kingdom coughed, feeling how something flowed down her chin. When she put the lights on and looked at it, it was beautifully red liquid, blood. She coughed again, holding her hand in front of her mouth. When she looked at it, there was more blood. 

A wave of indispodition caused her to get up and crawl to the bathroom with her last strength and threw up in the cask. After vomiting lots of blood and different kinds of body fluids, she collapsed on the floor in her exhaustion. This disease that had taken over her in just a few seconds seemed to win the battle. 

Peach lay on the warm bathroom floor unconscious, blood flowing from her mouth and colouring her pyjamas red, the disease having fun with her body, consuming her last strength until she stopped breathing.

---

Okay, well, it wasn't such a spooky beginning as the last one. I guess it can't be helped. But please, don't flame me about Zelda's drinking, I just wanted to have a little fun. I honestly like her. Thanks for reading please review!


	23. Larvae Part 02 Not Tuberculosis

Yay, I'm back. I like writing this episode, I really do. But, if no one stops me, there will probably be some… some… hmm… well, I guess you'll realise what I mean when you read. 

Thank you so much for the reviews! 

Zora&co: Good that you liked it, because I didn't. I wrote this episode after I saw an X-file about a cigarette company, but these are not linked in any way. And nah, don't put Nagiali in the cage, I like blood too!

RavenGhost: You hate her? I like writing about her, the personality is one of my favourites in this story! 

Solanar: You liked the beginning? Wow, good. I didn't like it, but I like writing this episode… I haven't written an episode about illnesses before, so this is kind of Roy's specialty. I'm glad you like my stories.

Sorry, hater of gay people, I had to remove your review because you involved me in it. Flamers, please, flame only the story. I don't mind being called dumb like hater of gay people did, but when you don't know me, don't flame me. Thanks. 

---

"What could this be? Why did Dr. Mario leave to that conference, we need him now…"

"So you said that you found her lifeless on the floor?"

"Yeah, she wasn't breathing but I enlivened her and carried her on her bed." Marth said calmly, watching the general's eyes thoughtful expression. "I think she'd been there for a long time, deducing from the amount of the coagulated blood… She must've been breathing on her own at times." 

"She said that she vomited and coughed blood and her stomach hurts like hell…" Roy rubbed his chin with his thumb. "I think it could be tuberculosis…"

"But where did she get it?" The prince asked. "She seems to have got so ill so suddenly. I don't think any disease would take anyone over this fast."

"That's what surprises me. This could be some kind of a new disease, an advanced version of tuberculosis." The fiery boy sat down, holding his chest with his hand. "Ow."

"Are you all right?" Marth kneed next to him, his eyes showing his worry.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I just shouldn't stay up for a long time because of the wound. I need to go get my painkillers." Roy tried to get up, but the noble didn't let him. 

"I'll go get them. Where are they?" 

"On my nightstand in a white can." The redhead held his chest, trying to keep a calm expression on his face, but failed. The cobalt eyed man hurried to the corridor, his cape billowing behind him. 

Link walked from the bathroom, holding a little bottle in his hands. "I told you not to get up so early." 

"But I can't just lay still when Peach's ill. And if my wound could stand last night in the carnival and after it, it'll be fine, Link. Stop worrying." 

"Okay, okay. Just every time I see you like that it breaks my heart." 

"Stop it, Link, you're embarrassing me." 

"Fine." The Hylian said lovingly as he rolled his eyes. "But look at this." He sat down on the edge of the princess's bed, showing the bottle to the boy.

"Umm… Where did you find this?" Roy looked at the white wriggling larva in the bloody bottom of the bottle.

"It was on the bathroom floor, right where the blood was. I found a few others too, but they seemed to have… dried somehow. This was still swimming in the blood puddle." 

"Don't tell me what you think." The general gave the bottle back to him. "This is tuberculosis as far as I can say. I already sent Ness and Young Link to the drugstore to bring her medicines." 

"Just listen. I'm not asking you to beli--"

"Are these the painkillers?" Marth walked back with a prince's dignity, not knowing that he cut off Link's speech.

"Yeah, those are them." The fiery boy tried to get up once again, but this time the blonde stopped him. 

"I'll go get you a glass of water." Link left as quickly as the noble had, the sound of his boots clomping against the floor faded away as he walked downstairs. 

"So, tuberculosis?" The blue-haired man asked, looking at Peach sleep restlessly. She was still kicking, sometimes she mumbled a word or two, but she said it too quietly to hear what she said. 

"I think so." Roy thought about the larva that the blonde had shown him. 

"Whatever it is, I hope she'll get well soon." The voice of the prince was worried. 

"Me too." 

Soon Link ran back, holding a glass of water. The general took his medicines, looking grateful. He thanked the two for helping him, but also told them that he could've done it on his own. 

Peach started coughing drastically, she couldn't breath suddenly. The princess sat up, trying to get some air, but it didn't help. Roy stood up, ignoring his pains and pressed her down on her back and went sitting on top of her, adjusting her head so that air flowed to her bronchus. With a loud growl Peach started breathing again, spitting a huge amount of blood at the general's face. 

When he let go of her to wipe the blood off, she started coughing again, this time blood gargling in her mouth and flowing on the bed. He told Link to get some warm bandages and Marth to bring him paper to wipe his face clean as he adjusted the blonde girl's neck again. 

"Come on, Peach, you can breathe on your own!" He commanded the pained girl under him. 

The Princess of Mushroom Kingdom calmed down, but coughed up a great amount of blood. Her whole face, neck, Roy's hands and the mattress and pillow around her head were covered in blood. Gently the fiery boy took his hands off, adjusting the pillow so that it aided her breathing. 

"At this rate we'll need a blood transfer." He said as he got off her, wiping his face in the paper the prince had brought. When he was done cleaning his face from the coagulating blood, he put a warm bandage on Peach's forehead carefully. 

"A blood transfer…?" Link asked having a questioning expression. "What is that?" 

"It's when you take someone else's blood and put it to someone else." The noble explained. Roy nodded in agreement. 

"We need to know her blood type before it." He said thoughtfully. "But now I need someone to stay next to her at all times."

"I can." Marth offered kindly. 

"But you can't stay all the time. I think we should take turns and if she gets any kind of reaction, the one looking over her would come to get me immediately." The general said, looking at the bloodstained bed where the princess lay. 

"I can be the first to stay." The cobalt eyed man offered again. 

"Thank you, Marth." Link thanked the prince. 

"I'll go clean myself up. Then I need to get the lunch ready." The redheaded teen smiled gratefully, trying to hide the pain in his chest behind it. It was his turn to make the food that day. 

"But, Marth…" The Hylian looked after the boy who left. "You don't want to see the match between Young Link and Ganondorf?"

"I…I… forgot." 

"You'd like to?"

"…Yeah. But I'm here with Peach now. Tell Young Link to come here before the match starts, I want to wish him good luck."

"I can stay here, I've got nothing better to do." Link offered. "I think Mini-Me appreciates it more if you're watching his fight than me." 

Marth looked at his feet. "I guess so." 

"So go. I'll be fine." 

---

Link sighed as he sat on Peach's bed, looking at the larva in the bottle with a focused expression. He had a thought of what could be going on, but he wasn't sure. He'd seen the same kind of disease in Hyrule, in the deepest parts of the Lost Woods. But it hadn't been dangerous, it was a normal parasite living on the animals.

He put the bottle away where the larva still weakly wriggled in the blood as he changed the bandage on the princess's forehead. 

__

It's taking incredibly long for the blood to coagulate… He thought as he wiped off the blood on her face that had been there for over an hour. Maybe the larva put something in it to keep it liquid.

"Hey, Link." 

"What is it, Mini?" He turned to look at himself.

"Have you seen Roy? I've been looking for him for a long time now." The tiny blonde lifted his belt.

"Yeah, he was here an hour ago." 

"Hmm… Do you know where he could be?" Young Link looked at the girl lying on the bed, breathing calmly. 

"He said it's his turn to make the food, so he could be in the kitchen."

"And…Link…" 

"Yeah?" 

"What's making love?" The boy looked in his cerulean eyes with a puzzled expression.

"What!?" The Hero wasn't sure had he heard the boy right. "What did you say?"

"What… is… making… love?" Young Link said annoyingly clearly. 

"Uh…" Link was totally surprised by the question. "You… you don't know?" 

"No. That's why I'm asking, jerk!" 

"It's… uh…"

"Well?"

"Uh… You… you don't need to think about it yet… okay?" 

"Not okay. How do you make love?" The small elf asked again.

"Uh…" Link was feeling highly uncomfortable. He hoped that someone would come to the room and interrupt their conversation, but no one came. He looked at Peach and changed her bandage with trembling hands. 

__

I can't tell him yet! He wouldn't understand!

"I need to focus on Peach now. Please, ask from someone else."

"Aww!! Link, you are boring!" Young Link said disappointedly and stuck his tongue out before leaving the room. When the Hylian took the bottle in his hands again, he realised that the larva had encapsulated in the blood. He shook it, but nothing happened. It had really encapsulated. This was something he needed to talk to Roy to. A larva couldn't have possibly survived inside a human if it wasn't a parasite. And this was exactly what it seemed.

---

Roy browsed the telephone book in attempt to find a pizzeria to order some pizza for lunch. He'd decided to cook something for dinner and was planning on leaving to Haine to buy some ingredients, though he doubted that he'd just go and buy lots of pizzas from the nearest shop. 

__

So, I need… chicken, rice, corn, peas… what else? The general sat around the kitchen table, propping his chin up with his hand and tapping the table with the pen he held. Suddenly he wrote down paprika and smiled. Then he took the paper and threw it to the trash.

__

Oh well, I'll just order food then. He thought as he went to the fridge, realising that they had only one bottle of milk and juice. So he needed to go. 

__

Damn… The fiery boy opened the door to the bright day and walked outside, smelling the soil and the mouldering scent of the decomposing leaves on the ground. He thought of Link, how he wanted the blonde with him, but told himself that he was way too old and dignified to be dependent on someone. If the Hylian wanted to come he never told him not to but he would never ask the blonde to accompany him. 

He reached Haine soon and stopped, wondering what he had to buy. He looked around, seeing how people were happy in the carnival. They really enjoyed it. And no wonder, it was fun having a carnival at times. 

Roy remembered he had come for the drinks and started towards a grocery store, the only one he knew existed in the city. When he was about to enter, he heard a familiar voice.

"Oh, you are the boy who didn't want his fortune told?" The old lady walked rigth behind him. He gasped.

"Uh… yeah…" He felt the colour rise on his face. 

"Would you like it told now?" 

"Uh… I…" Roy didn't want to, he was feeling awkward.

"I'll read it for free." The lady said with a warm smile. "You're an interesting persona." 

"Oh, okay." The redhead sighed, giving the lady his hand. 

"Let's go to my tent. I can't focus here, sir." 

"Okay." The general followed her, not knowing should he just run away and go to the shop. He didn't need to listen to her. 

The lady put him sit on the chair where Zelda had sat and took his hand. First she studied the palm, drawing odd circles on it and humming quietly. Then she started:

"You don't believe in the supernatural, do you?" 

"No, I don't." Roy agreed. She was an obvious swindler. 

"You've been a general… For three years?" She suggested. "A long time ago. You were just a child back then." 

"Yeah."

"You're not impressed, are you?"

"No." The redhead sighed. 

"Well then… You've been a general since you were twelve, that's pretty good. It must've been hard."

"As hard as any other job." The coldness of the boy's voice indicated that he didn't want to listen to her and would very soon leave if she wouldn't say something interesting. 

"Oh!" 

The fortune teller waited for Roy to ask what, but when he didn't, she continued: "You've lost someone very close to you when you were little!"

"I will not listen to this." The general said as he tried to get up, but she didn't let him. 

"I'm sorry… I didn't know you don't want to talk about it. What about the kidnapping?"

"The what? I've never been kidnapped!" Roy flared up and stood, releasing his hand from her grip. He turned to leave and said: "Now, please, leave me alone." 

The general walked out of the tent, leaving the old lady alone in the dim light.

"We'll see, we'll see… You'll probably come crawling back to me in a few days, sweetheart." 

---

Roy sped up as he walked to the shop, feeling that the lady was following him, wanting to finish reading his fortune. She'd been right… every single time. If she'd gone deeper, she would've known his deepest secret… The secret he didn't even want to know he had. 

He shivered when he entered the shop, feeling the warmth on his skin. He quickly bought juices and milk, thinking about the fortuneteller all the time. 

__

I'll never go to carnivals again. The general thought as he exited the shop, trotting towards the Smash Building. 

When he came back, he almost hit the tiny elf. Young Link greeted him cheerfully, asking what's for lunch. 

"Pizza." The redheaded teen said flatly. "Want to call?"

"Yeah! And here're the medicines you asked for." The boy gave him a bag filled with white cans.

The general thanked and handed the phone to the boy, smiling. Then he saw Marth walking down the stairs and went to him, asking why he wasn't with Peach. 

"Link promised to look after her, because I wanted to see Young Link's and Ganondorf's match."

"Oh, good. I'll soon get the lunch", the general nodded to Young Link, who was talking to the phone excitedly. "And take them something to eat." 

Marth laughed shortly. 

"Could you do me a favour, Marth?" Roy looked into the cobalt eyes of his friend. "I'd need internal feeding on Peach. Could you go to the drugstore and bring it to me?"

"Of course I can." The noble said, already leaving to the door. 

"No, Marth, you don't need to go yet!" The general stopped the blue haired man by pressing his hands on the other ones chest. Their blue eyes met and both quickly looked away.

"I ordered the pizza! They should be here any minute now!" Young Link said happily. 

"Good." Roy said. Before the noble could say anything, he disappeared upstairs, looking for his beloved. 

He met Link in Peach's room where he was supposed to be. He closed the door quietly and closed his beloved in a warm embrace, followed by a kiss. 

"Hi, Roy." The Hylian said. 

"Hi." Roy nuzzled his head to the elf's shoulder. 

"Miss me?" Link teased. When the general didn't react, he caressed his hair gently, smiling a loving smile.

"Roy…?"

"Hm?"

"I think I might have a theory what's wrong with Peach." 

"Shoot." The general mumbled to his neck.

"Well… What if the larva in that bottle is some kind of a parasite that lives in blood?"

"And you base that on…?" The voice of the boy was as unbelieving as ever.

"The larva I found dead on Peach's bathroom floor weren't in the blood. It seems like they were trying to find a new host before they dried. This larva in the bottle was in an air proof space and it encapsulated." 

"But… that's not possible. No larva lives their larval-stage inside someone and then encapsulates when it can't get any air! Link, all living things need air, even fish."  
"Look at it." Link tore the general's head from his neck and showed the bottle to him. 

"But…but… it's not true. This creature can't have been inside Peach. There aren't any parasites that would be this large."

"You think this larva just popped out of somewhere, not from Peach?" 

"Mm-hm." 

"Oh, Roy…" The Hylian sighed. "But it is possible for a human to have larvae?" 

"Yeah. Sure. Just like dogs and cats can have them." 

"What if I had larvae, what would I do?" 

"What are you chasing?" The general looked into his lover's cerulean eyes. 

"I just thought. So, what?"

"You would probably vomit and have a diarrhoea and feel awful pains in your stomach. It depends on the type of the larva." 

"Hmm…"

"Oh no, Link. I don't like that." The general shook his head.

"I need to go to the library." The blonde stood up quickly, leaving the general alone sitting on the edge of the bed.

"What about lunch?" 

"I don't care. Just you look after Peach, okay?"

"Yeah, sure." Roy said as he received a kiss from the one he loved. He smiled an encouraging smile when he said: "Don't get too excited, okay? This is just tuberculosis after all…" 

"I won't. And soon you'll know that this isn't just tuberculosis." Link said as he walked away, leaving the general with the princess. 

Roy watched her sleep, observed every little movement, afraid that she could get another seizure. He thought about what the blonde had said about the larvae, it was true that she could have them, but where did the fever come from? And that larva in the bottle was way too big to be a parasite. 

The redhead sighed. Maybe he should examine her guts too, make sure she didn't have larvae. That way Link too would believe and would stop chasing after gigantic parasite worms. 

"The pizzas are here!" Young Link ran to the door. 

"You stay with Peach, I'll go and pay for them." Roy stood up and walked downstairs. Before he came to the door, the pizza boy left and he realised that Marth had paid for the pizzas. 

"Marth?" he said. "Did you pay for them already?" 

"Yeah." 

"How much was it? I'll pay you back." Roy looked into his wallet.

"You don't need to. It's all right, I think I kind of owe--"

"No, it's not. I want to pay for these." The boy insisted without listening to the other. He couldn't let the noble pay for his pizzas, no matter how kind the cobalt eyed man was. 

"Uh…" Marth looked at him with a furrowed forehead. "…It was 1257 Gil."

"All pizzas?"

"Yeah. But you don't have to, I don't—"

"Here's 1260. Now, we need to eat something." Roy changed the subject. 

'I kind of owe--'? What did you mean by that, Marth?

"Yeah, let's go." The prince led the way to the dining hall. The general took a pizza with him and left upstairs, thinking that Young Link was probably hungrier than him and would be absolutely furious to lose lunching with his beloved. 

Young Link and Marth… They were a couple destined to be doomed. They couldn't love each other in an adult way like the noble probably wanted. He would be a child abuser if they did. Maybe Marth didn't even love the elf? Maybe he just pretended because he's so kind, wanting the boy to be happy. Roy shook his head, they couldn't be together.

"You took your time!" Young Link ran past him. "I thought you'd died when you didn't come back!" 

The general checked his watch. He'd been gone for five minutes. To children a minute was forever, so he smiled an apologised. The small elf probably couldn't hear him, his clear voice shouted downstairs: "I want the Salami pizza!" 

Roy went to Peach's room, realising that she was awake, her eyes trying to stay open but it was too hard. The redheaded teen went sitting on the edge of her bed, trying her forehead to make sure her body temperature was normal. 

"How are you?" He took the medicines from the table where he'd put them and checked the labels. 

"What… do you… think?" The princess coughed, blood splashing in her mouth.

__

Good, they got the right medicines. He took a pill on his hand and fetched a glass of water from Peach's bathroom. 

"Take these and you should feel better. Are you hungry?" 

"Yeah…" The blonde girl took the pill and drank the water greedily. "Thank you, Roy." 

"It's nothing. I'm not sure should you be eating yet, but Marth promised to bring you an internal feeding later."

"Oh… Thank you." 

"Now, sleep. It'll do good to you." The redhead took a paper from the table and wiped the blood from her face she had coughed up. 

"Roy… check Zelda… She's not… okay." 

"What?" The boy looked at her with a puzzled expression.

"She's… not okay." Peach tried to get up, but Roy didn't let her.

"I'll check her later. Now I need to take care of you."

"Go! She… needs… help…!" The coughing began again and the general had to sit on her and help her breathe. 

__

What the--!? The fiery boy looked at a white larva that squirmed by her ear.

---

Young Link pointed at Ganondorf with the Kokiri Sword. He told himself that if Jigglypuff had been able to defeat him, he would be too. He stood in fighter stance, his cerulean eyes glaring at his archenemy, the one who had killed his parents so long ago. 

__

You are going down, Ganondorf. So down…

Ready…

GO!

He waited for the man to walk to him, ready to roll out of the way any second. He knew he was often thought as an easy opponent because of his size, but he could be a pain if he wanted to. And he wanted to. 

He dodged a smash the Gerudo did, shouting insults to him all the time. He cut him in the ankle, doing the first hit in the fight. Then he spun around, throwing Ganondorf away from him, still following him all the time with his eyes. 

Instead of doing as the man thought he would, he stood still, waiting. The Gerudo King stood up and ran to the boy, hitting his face with his elbow. An evil smile spread across his face as he heard the elven child scream. 

Young Link stood up quickly and jumped, doing a meteor smash on his enemy. Ganondorf couldn't dodge it and was hit three times in a row. 

"Get ready, kid." The gerudo laughed as he got up. "This is where I get serious."

---

Young Link couldn't see how Marth's cobalt eyes followed his movements, hoping for him to realise the Gerudo's weak point before it was too late. Doing the meteor smash in the Mushroom Kingdom II was a bad idea because of the gaps. Young Link would eventually fall in one of them if he weren't careful. 

The noble closed his eyes as he saw Ganondorf toss the small boy on the ground on jumped on him several times, knocking the wind out of him. 

__

Isn't that forbidden? 

Young Link was truly losing. He was limp in the arms of the man, trying to breathe. His damage was 106% and Ganondorf's only 23%. 

__

Come on, Link! Get away from him and use some long-range attacks! 

The boy weakly struggled free from the big man's grasp. The Gerudo hit him ruthlessly time after time, laughing all the time. Finally Young Link freed himself and did a meteor smash on his enemy again. 

---

__

You're not going to win this! He thought as he hit him. However, a smash hit him and he was tossed out. When they were teleported back, he didn't even look at his bonuses, he ran straight to Marth. 

"You fought well." The noble said kindly. 

"No I didn't!" Young Link hugged him. "I didn't win!"

"I think you did. You fought fair." 

The elf paused, looking into the calm cobalt eyes he loved. "But I still didn't win…"

"Don't worry about it."

"But now the tournament is over for me!" The small blonde buried his head into Marth's neck, sobbing quietly. "And… and if they send me back to Kokiri Forest, I won't be able to be with you…" he whispered as his tears moistened the blue haired man's neck. 

"You're free to stay if you want. Isn't that what the Master Hand said when the tournament began?"

"I don't know… I HATE losing! I HATE it! HATE!" The boy hit Marth's chest with his small fists in his hatred. "I HATE Ganondorf! I HATE this!"

"Shh…" The prince calmed him down by taking him in his cool hug. 

---

__

My god! That really didn't come from her ear! It just can't be!

---

Okay, this part's done. Now, I'd like to ask a question: Which one of my characters is the best? (The best personality? Past? Thoughts?) Please answer me, it would help a lot! Thank you already!


	24. Larvae Part 03 Disease Spreads

This is probably the yuckiest episode I've ever written. I thought "Thirsty" was yucky, but now that I think of it, it was just twisted. Twisted and sad. And I promised not to write a sad one for a while, right? Well, the next one will surely be different from the normal way of these files. And I'm trying to be funny when writing it to make it believable… What am I writing about? That's not for you to know yet! Hee-hee…

Okay, now I need to tell you that this part is very bloody and maybe I should start rating these files R… what do you think? I'm sorry for this, but please, stick with me, readers! Thank you! 

Thank you so much for the encouraging feedback you tirelessly send to me! Thank you!

Mewlon: You're right, I guess Marth really is 19, but I've always seen him more mature, so I decided that he was 21. He somehow reminds me of Cloud, I don't know why, it's somehow strange. They have nothing in common! And his age also increases the troubles between the two, him and Young Link. Oh! I think Meiko's a great name! I also thought about Tsukuyomi (The Moon) because Vincent's dark… but it's your story and I know it'll be better without my advice. I guess the best mother for her could be Rogue, because Tifa's way too normal and she could have some of her abilities. Wow! Thanks for the compliments!

Solanar: I'm trying to write as fast as I can and I'm sorry this time I took a little longer than usual… I'm just always so busy. Great that you like it!

RavenGhost: I will, I will! But if I write too fast, the result will be crappy and predictable. So try to be patient, ok?

Lindsay&company: You like it as well? I'm happy to hear everyone like this episode, though it's so bloody and yucky… (Roy: "SO bloody? That's not the right way to describe that grossness! I was puked ON!") Oh, please, Roy… But… where did Lindsay run? 

Sagesumi: Hey, it's okay, I was just wondering where'd you gone. Marth/Young Link is hard to imagine together, I admit that. But we'll see what'll happen... *laughs* And Roy… He's got some serious problems, sometimes I'm wondering how I can be so mean to him. I'm really making him suffer. But, he's got Link, so he'll be fine, right? …right!? I have answers to all of those questions, but I would ruin all the fun telling them… heheh… You'll get a few answers in this part, I hope you like it! You keep praising me, don't you? *blushes* I'm really flattered to hear that. By the way, did you like the Triangle's new chapter? I finally updated!

Thank you once again! 

---

__

Soon it will be time… The figure sat on the branch of a tree_. …Very soon._

---

Zelda opened her door, forcing herself to stay up and walked to the corridor, her dress covered in blood and her hair messed up. When she coughed, the blood dripped on the corridor floor. Her steps were unstable, she was clearly looking for her balance. 

The princess of Hyrule fell on her knees, letting the blood gush from her mouth to the floor. She tried to call for help, but only more blood came out, creating a puddle under her. After struggling against it for a while, her hands gave up and she fell in her own blood.

"Please…" The blonde Hylian stuttered huskily before seeing a white larva wriggling in front of her and falling unconscious.

---

Roy took the larva in his hand, looking at it wriggle as it tried to free itself from his grasp. It hadn't been there just a second ago, and it was absolutely impossible for it to have come out of Peach's ear. The girl had now calmed down, her breathing normal, but blood still flowing from her mouth to the bed. It seemed that after the larva had appeared her seizure had ended.

__

But it can't be… the general thought as he took the larva to the bathroom and flushed it down from the toilet. 

When he returned, the girl had opened her eyes again, mumbling something quietly. 

"Are you all right?" he asked gently.

"Am I all right? Just look at me! I'm ugly!" She screamed angrily. 

"But you're obviously getting better." Roy said calmly as he sat down on the edge of the bed. 

"No, I'm not! I'm getting uglier and uglier! Soon no prince wants to marry me because I'm so ugly!"

"If I were you I'd worry about that later."

"No! My beauty is the number one thing!" She said.

Roy held his laughter back. All this girl could think on the verge of death was her beauty. She would probably take her life and die before she turned 30 just to die without any wrinkles.

__

Don't laugh at her…

The redheaded teen stood up as he looked at the time and decided to go to Marth and ask him to go and get the internal feeding now. But first he'd need someone in his place to look after the sick girl. He peeked to the corridor, seeing no one. 

Then he saw her. In a blood puddle. A large white larva wriggling in front of her. 

"Zelda!" He ran to the girl shouting in his worry. Was this an epidemic? He took the girl in his arms, hearing Peach cough again and dropped the other girl when he ran back. 

The princess of Mushroom Kingdom started coughing again, this time huskily, spitting blood over the end of the bed. Before the general had ran to her, he heard the Hylian princess coughing as well.

__

Oh, no! He adjusted Peach's pillow quickly, so that she coughed less furiously and ran to the corridor to Zelda, whose face was in the blood puddle. Roy took her in his arms as she continued coughing up blood. Before he'd got her stop breathing, the other princess started again. 

__

OH NO! This is horrible! He left the blonde Hylian again, putting her quickly on her side so that she wouldn't suffocate to her tongue. 

The curly haired blonde had stopped breathing, lying on the bed lifeless in her own blood. Without hesitation, the boy ran to the bed and started enlivening her again. 

__

1…2…3…4…5… he counted as he pressed the girl's chest. When he'd counted to fifteen he bent over her and blew air to her lungs three times. Nothing happened, so he repeated all that, cursing his luck all the time.

__

How can Zelda be infected? She hasn't been in the same room with Peach! He heard a loud growl when the elven princess tried to scream, spitting up only blood. 

__

Please, Zelda, stay alive! Struggle! He thought desperately while blowing air again to the princess's mouth. Peach tried to sit up as she inhaled and vomited again. This time the general had predicted it and dodged at the last minute. 

Continuing the coughing, she was pressed down by Roy's hand on her side. A shock of losing her beauty and everyone's love hit her and she started to sob, tears flowing to her pillow. The general saw this, but he was in a hurry of helping Zelda and tried to leave as he heard her coughing again. 

"Roy!" Peach shouted as she grabbed his hand in a strong grasp for a lady. "Don't you dare leave me alone when I'm this vulnerable!" 

"I need to help Zelda!" 

"Don't I mean anything to you!?" She started coughing again because of shouting for him. He told her not to do that as he ran away to the Hylian, who was on the edge of death, breathing heavily, but not yet ready to give up. 

"Zelda! Hang on!" He commanded as he took her in his arms and carried her to her room, which was all messed up and bloody.

__

Ugh… I think I'm going to puke… he thought as he put her down on her bed and adjusting the pillow so that air could freely flow to her lungs. Without a word, Zelda fell asleep in her exhaustion immediately. Roy turned her to her side again, making sure that she wouldn't suffocate. Then he left the door open so that he could hear it if something happened to her. 

__

Oh, my god… I'm going to need a few hundred showers before all these body fluids and blood is completely washed off me. He thought as he made a disgusted face. _I sure hope someone's coming here to free me and look after—Oh no! It's already 5:30! I need to order the food too!_

I hope someone's coming… he thought and sighed heavily as he heard Peach coughing louder again. 

---

Link thought about Roy as he calmly walked towards the Smash Building, humming a song that he'd heard Jigglypuff sing. The boy was probably dead bored of sitting over three hours with the princess in her room without anything to do except make sure she would breath normally. 

He hadn't been fair when leaving him alone, but now he knew the answers. He had almost everything figured out, even the ways of healing Peach. 

__

Tuberculosis can go to hell… he sang triumphantly in his mind. Even though the general wouldn't believe him, he'd cure them. And maybe then Roy would believe. He would need to, he couldn't just explain the larvae and the blood and everything by scientific methods if Link cured her with summoning spirits or something like that. The Hylian couldn't help the smile that curved on his lips in his happiness. 

He opened the door and walked upstairs, finding the redhead sitting outside Peach's room and leaning against the wall, his eyes closed like he was in a trance as he sighed heavily at times. His face and clothes were covered in blood, something shocking had absolutely happened. 

"Roy?" He called gently, kneeing next to his beloved and brushing his bangs off his forehead gently.

"Hm?" It was a tired reply.

"Are you okay?" 

"Yeah… Considering that both Zelda and Peach threw up on me and I had to enliven Peach, run back and forth between them and worry myself sick." He was being derisive. 

"Zelda!?" Link's eyes were open wide.

"Yeah. Somehow she's got ill too."

The Hylian was quiet for a while.

"Why didn't you ask anyone for help?"

"Everyone was watching Young Link's and Ganondorf's fight. They weren't here and I was way too busy to go and get them." The blue sapphires were finally unlidded as the boy looked into his lover's eyes.

"Poor you… Go to have a nice warm shower and relax and I'll look after the two." The blonde hugged Roy, who pushed him away with a tired smile. 

"I don't need pity. Not from you." He said as he stood up. "I'm going to order something for dinner now and then I want to eat." The redhead walked to his room, leaving the Hero in the corridor looking after him with widened eyes.

__

He's really in a bad mood right now… Link thought as he entered Zelda's room quietly. _But he'll be fine when he's gone to the shower and eaten something._

He sat on the edge of the princess's bed, thinking about the promise he'd made to Impa not long ago. Zelda's safety was on his shoulders. He'd need to cure her soon. And, Peach too, but she wasn't that important to him. The Hylian took off his glove and caressed the silky smooth cheek of the girl he'd once loved above everything. 

__

I promised to protect you and Hyrule… and I will keep that promise until death takes me. He said in his mind. 

He had no idea how long he'd been sitting there, just watching her sleep when he woke from his thoughts to the sound of Marth's steps. 

"Hi, I heard from Roy that you're here. He's had a rough time…" The prince's cobalt eyes looked at him. _Wow, this place's a mess… _the man thought.

"Hi, yeah, he found Zelda sick too." Link gave Zelda a short look before turning back to Marth, the memory of his and Young Link's conversation popping to his mind. "Marth…"

"Hm?" The prince said.

"Have you talked about making love to Young Link?"

"What!?" Marth gave a surprised look to the blonde before collecting himself again. "I… Where'd you get that idea?"

"He asked me what it is. So, have you?"

"No! I watched a comedy with him last night before we went to the carnival, and in that film there were lots of jokes about making love, but not a scene about doing it." He explained. "That's where he might've got the idea. Why do you ask?"

Link was silent for a while, not knowing what to say. "I-I remember my own first time. I asked from Zelda what it was and how to do it before I really did it. And I'm afraid that he might… might…" he fell silent again. 

"Oh, NO!" The prince of Althea said with a hint of disgust in his voice. "I could never, ever do that! He's just a kid!"

"…Good. I was just afraid." The Hylian said with a shy smile. He thought long before asking his next question. "…Would you like to?"

"Good god, no! If he was a little older and had an adult body I probably--" Marth realised what he'd said and felt highly uneasy when he saw the elf smile kindly.

"I didn't know you liked me." Link said teasingly.

"I…I guess I like the both of you, but in different ways… If he had your body, I would be more than happy." The blue haired man said, looking at his feet. 

The Hylian laughed. "I understand. Just… it'll be hard to make him understand…"

"Yeah… I have to make him understand." 

"Thanks." Link sighed. 

---

As the evening came, Captain Falcon promised to look after Peach and Samus Zelda. The princesses hadn't had any seizures and Marth had brought them both internal feedings. The disease seemed to have calmed down a little because of the pills Roy had given to the both. 

Roy'd gone to the shower and was now peacefully lying on his bed, looking at Link, who still brushed his teeth. Thinking of the events earlier, he opened his mouth, but decided to say nothing. The Hylian saw this from the corner of his eye and asked:

"What were you about to say?"

"…Nothing." The general replied tiredly.

"Come on." The elf came to the bed and put himself under the blankets.

"I just… Nothing." 

"Tell me. Maybe I can help." Link said gently as he wrapped his arms around the one he loved. 

"I just had a weird feeling today… Just like right before you pieced me." Roy said as he held the elf tight against his chest.

"Don't remind me about that." 

"It was a feeling like… I felt that I was going to die soon." 

"What!?" The blonde's eyes opened wide in his shock. "You're not going to die! Not without me! I can't bear losing you like that ever again!"

"I… I knew I shouldn't have told." The voice of the redhead was sad. 

"But… You're not going to die soon. No. I'm not going to let that happen." Link said calmly now.

"I just had that feeling… I don't believe it meant anything." The general said with a tone that implied that he didn't want them to talk about it anymore. The Hylian understood and kissed him sweetly. 

"Good night." Roy said after it and closed his eyes to drift to sleep. 

__

I'll never let you leave me like that again… Even the thought is so horrible that if you die, I'll kill myself as well. The blonde smiled. _In death together. That's the way I want to die, by standing on my lover's side._

__

---

Roy woke up, feeling pain in his chest and reached for his medicines in the dark. He got the can and took it in his hands, feeling something wriggle under him. He quickly got up and went to the bathroom to take the medicines. When he looked at his back in the light, he saw something wriggling under his skin. He made a disgusted face, thinking that he probably dreamed and pressed the spot so hard that the thing popped out and fell on the floor. Roy pressed the wound he'd made that hurt really much with his hand as he bent over the white wriggling larva. 

__

Yep. I am so dreaming. He said as he calmly went back to sleep next to his beloved. 

---

The wind stripped the trees' of their leaves, leaving them naked in the forest and the garden. It played with the leaves in the air for a while, creating small hurricanes and then letting the leaves fall down on the ground before taking them up in the air again. Young Link watched this play with a bored expression, feeling it somehow familiar. 

The autumn was such a glum season. It was so colourless. The elven boy waited for it to start snowing. Then he would have something to do, he could get his thoughts off Marth. The prince seemed to invade his mind time after time, not giving him a moment of peace. 

Why he seemed so distant when he was so close, when they kissed? Why did his touch feel so cold and friendly? There was no love in it. He didn't squeeze him close to feel his heart beating nor did he pull him close in a kiss. It was true that Marth was his first boyfriend, maybe he was somehow afraid… or just confused. Their age difference made it difficult for him to understand the older. 

"Kiddo!" 

He turned around when he heard someone call him. "What?" 

"Come, I need your help." Link said mysteriously. 

"Where to?" his curiosity demanded him to ask. 

"To Zelda's and Peach's rooms. We're going to heal them."

"But how?" Young Link trotted after his older self to the corridor. He glanced at Marth's door as they passed it and a worried look flashed on his face. He forced the prince away from his mind when they entered Zelda's room, both wanting to save her first. 

As Link sat down on the edge of the bed of the princess's he thought about Roy. This was his chance to show the redhead that there were things unexplainable for science. But on the other hand, the general would probably try to stop him, being afraid that he would only make the princesses' diseases worse. So it was better to heal them without saying anything to him and then see his expression when he sees them healed and fine. 

"Shall we start?" he asked from his smaller self. 

"Yeah." Young Link said. The blonde took a small herb from his pocket and took a leaf from it, putting it in his mouth. He told his mini to do the same and he did. Then he took an old paper from his pocket and looked at it to make sure it was the right melody. 

"Okay. Now let's play this." 

"What'll it do?" Young Link asked. 

"You'll see." Link said mysteriously. 

"No. I want to know what happens first." 

"We'll heal her by usi--"

"No. No one heals anyone without medical ways." Roy stood in the doorway, his hair out of place, wearing only black boxers with red stripes. He really looked like a general in the dim light of the room. Link knew he was everything but happy. He decided to keep quiet until the redhead would tell him otherwise. 

"I've gone through hell here trying to keep Zelda and Peach alive and I don't want the two of you to experiment on them by trying to heal them with such humbug as spirits or whatever." 

"But Roy!" Young Link protested. "We're not experimenting! Link knows what he's--"

"I don't care!" Roy snapped, his eyes flaming. "These two are fighting for their lives. I want you to get out of this room and think. Healing is not a matter of play." He commanded the small blonde, who walked past him, looking scared and embarrassed. He'd just wanted to help. Young Link walked to his room and closed the door behind him, hoping that Roy would go easy on Link. 

The general glared at his love, his eyes still flaming with the fire inside him. Link still hadn't spoken a word, knowing that Roy wouldn't stand any resistance at all. It was best to be quiet and hear what he had to say and then maybe later he could talk about it. But not now. 

"Link, I'm doing my best to save their lives." The redheaded teen finally said, trying to hold his anger back. "I understand you want their best, but it can't be done by… by… by this absurdity!" The general closed his eyes to calm himself down, shivering in his boxers. 

"I won't do this again." Link looked at his feet, knowing that he shouldn't have done anything without Roy's permission, because he was the doctor now that Dr. Mario was in the conference in Europe. The Hylian needed to find a way to make the general believe before he could get rid of the larvae in the girls. 

"Now…" The redheaded general heaved a heavy sigh. "Now I want you in my bed next to me." He left, his anger was gone as fast as it had come. 

After a moment Link stood up and followed him. He hadn't been able to help smiling when his beloved had given him the command to come sleeping next to him. 

He closed the door behind him as he entered the dark room and locked it. He took his clothes off and snuggled into the warm embrace of his general, kissing him lightly on his collarbone as an apology. Roy squeezed him close, pressing his lips on his and giving him a passionate kiss to tell him that he wasn't mad anymore and that the matter should be forgotten. 

__

Who needs words? Link thought as he felt the general's tongue exploring in his mouth and duelled with it with his own. 

---

"Make love to me, Marth."

"WHAT!?" The prince fell over on his face as they walked in the garden. 

"Didn't you hear me?" Young Link kneed next to him, gazing at him with his large cerulean eyes. The cobalt eyed prince looked at him his eyes wide from the shock the suggestion had caused. It had become out so bluntly that it sounded like 'Make me dinner, Marth.' 

He quickly collected himself, but refused to stand up, so the small elf sat down as well. Impatient as he was, before the man could say anything, he eagerly asked:

"So, will you?" 

"I…" Marth started. "You don't know what you're talking about." He stated quickly to withdraw from the situation. 

"That's why I want to!" Young Link said with a child's innocence and curiosity. "I want to know!"

"You… You're way too young." The blue haired man said calmly, wanting o change the subject. He felt disgust when he thought about the suggestion. He could never do that to him. Never.

"Am not!" The tiny boy said. 

"Yes, you are. I'm sorry." Marth patted the boy like a puppy, seeing those cerulean eyes watering. "Young Link? What is it?" He asked lovingly, almost guessing the answer.

"Everyone says I'm too young! I'm not! I can understand!" Young Link pouted, swallowing his tears. 

"No, you can't. Young Link, that's something you can't understand, because I can't either." He said, wondering about all the messed up emotions he'd had the next mornings, waking up alone in the castle, shivering under his blankets and feeling abandoned and unloved.

"Are you afraid I wouldn't love you after it?" The boy asked like a grown man.

"What?" The prince paused. He couldn't be this shallow. All his childhood he'd been studying how to hide his emotions and never show them and here only a child was reading his thoughts.

"Are you deaf?" Young Link said, annoyed. 

"No… I'm just confused." Marth confessed. 

"Why?"

"Boys your age shouldn't be in a relationship with someone." _Here we go_, he thought and continued. "And I think we really need to talk. Now." 

He looked into the boys eyes. They were emotionless.

"Young Link, I love you..." He stuttered, it was getting harder and harder for him to talk with the cute little boy, who looked so fragile.

---

I'm so sorry it became so short. But lots of things happened, right? I hope it was satisfying after waiting this long… 

There hasn't been a single yaoi-scene in this episode! I'm sorry about that but so much has happened that Roy & Link haven't had time for it. I'll try to put a scene in the final part of this episode, okay? 

I've been thinking about drawing a comic about these files and putting it into the net. But I'm not sure yet, it would take a hell of a lot of my time, but it would be fun to draw the events the way I think they've happened and all. Oh well, I guess I'll just dream on… 

If you're interested in paranormal phenomena and want to know more about it and see some very interesting videos and sounds, please visit ebaumsworld. com and watch the movie "ghosts." I've seen it a couple of times and I simply love it. It has given me a lot of new ideas. 

And yeah, now that I got started, I'd like to say that was serious about the messenger, so please, if you want to talk with me, give me your address and I'll contact you. Thanks already!


	25. Larvae Part 04 Healing Beyond Science

~*- 9 -*~

Okay, the final part of this episode and a lousy ending is here. Oh well, I guess it can't be helped. 

And after this part these files will be rated R because of reviewers request and I trust that you know better than I do. 

Thank you, reviewers! Your feedback is always nice to read!

Sagesumi: *laughs* Ahaha, great that you like my writings! Young Link's a wonderful character, I really love him because he's so real and honest and… simply clueless. *laughs* I'm sorry for the blood, but this episode would become all boring if I didn't put it in, right? yeah, something really is wrong with Roy, but what I won't tell yet. There is a reason for his close-minded way of life, yet it is rather sad too. And, the yaoi-scene became a lot longer than I had planned *wonders* maybe I'm just getting dirtier… Well, if you say I'm getting better, I guess then I am, though I don't feel like it. Thanks for saying that! 

Zora and co.: I'm happy to hear that you liked the chapter, there was so much going on that sometimes I was confused about it even myself. That's why it took me so long, I had to rewrite some parts and think and think and think. What did Lindsay do? 

Sherrilynn: No, I don't think you've reviewed before… Oh well, who cares anyway? Thanks for your kind words! I'm glad that people like Link/Roy, because it seems that I'm the only yaoi-author that writes about the two of them together. And I haven't seen a Marth/Young Link pairing either, though it might be just because Young Link is so young for him… *Laughs* I've been experimenting on Link/Roy lemon, but I'm not good at it yet. Maybe when I get better I could write a lemon story about them, but we'll see. 

RavenGhost: It's great that you're so excited about an update! And I guess you're right… It's safer to rate these files R.

---

"What if you're present? Then you could supervise us all the time." Link had the general pinned on his bed, holding his wrists because he'd tried to escape to the shower from their argument. It was still morning, a few hours until breakfast was served. 

"What if you make their diseases worse or kill them?" Roy wriggled to free himself, but couldn't. 

"But if spirits don't exist, nothing will happen, right?" The Hylian whispered in the boy's ear gently. He knew that the redhead would never admit the existence of supernatural and that was his key. 

Roy glared at him for a while, clearly thinking what to say. "What if you cause an allergic reaction to them?"

"I highly doubt that." The blonde took a smug smile on his face. "One leaf can't cause an allergic reaction."

"You never know." The boy snapped back. 

"Please?" Link kissed his neck lovingly and slowly, feeling how Roy relaxed under his touch, stopping the wriggling. He let go of the boy's hands, running his hands down his sides and feeling the pleasant shivers the general experienced. 

"No." Roy said, his eyes closed. 

"Aww, come on." The Hylian bit his ear teasingly. 

"No." The general said strictly, his hands pressing Link closer against his body. He embraced the Hero in a passionate kiss, quickly turning him under and pinning him. With a victorious smile he continued: "I already told you that Zelda and Peach will be healed by medical ways and that's it. You're not going to turn my head."

Link had to think about what to say next. Roy was really seriously against his methods. "But it wouldn't hurt anyone if I could just try." 

"Link… Do you know how strenuous you can be?" The general hung his head as he sighed. The Hylian sat up and pulled him down on top of him, seizing him in a kiss once again and dodging the question. 

Roy felt Link's hands in his hair, playing with it and pressing his mouth against his, deepening the kiss to the limit. As the general answered passionately, the elf slowly won the gentle duel, claiming the boy as his own. 

The general pulled away, taking a deep breath and starting to place hot kisses on Link's chest, moving lower and lower, his hands touching the Hylian's body gently. His shyness hit him right before he reached the elf's lower abdomen and gazed into his cerulean eyes.

Link looked back at his lover, his mind blurring, feeling incredibly good that the general had made the first move. He saw those sapphires asking for permission to go further, Roy was unsure had he done something wrong and needed to be encouraged. 

"I love you, Roy." The blonde said huskily and caressed the redhead's hair. He had given the sign that the fiery boy had done nothing wrong. Roy gave him pleasure then that made him forget the world around him, their little quarrel, everything. He was in the middle of an inferno, enjoying every second like it was his last. 

---

Young Link looked at Marth, who ate his dinner quietly, looking at his plate. They had been sitting in the cool night air, talked a lot last night, about the age difference, about how their minds were different, about everything there was to talk about. Even about making love and that Marth couldn't do it to him because he was so young. That had made him thought a lot.

"Then what is it?" he'd asked. 

"It's… it's showing your love between adults." Marth had answered, gazing away from him. 

"Why is it only between adults?"

"Because it's scientifically mating. And you know that when you go through you puberty you become ripe to mate. If you're younger, you're not ready, not mentally or physically." The prince had explained it bluntly the way it was. He'd been thinking about his answer for a long time. Young Link had been disappointed, he'd felt that he was unsatisfying and not enough for his love. 

"But, Young Link, it's enough that you love me the way you do." The cobalt eyed man had said gently. "Love doesn't care how it's shown as long as it is there, in your heart."

Then they'd kissed, the first time Marth had pulled him close and touched his mouth in a completely new way for him. It had been weird and a bit scaring to feel his tongue in his mouth, exploring it gently. His whole small body had trembled in the excitement, but the noble had pressed him closer and told him that everything was fine and that was a way to kiss. 

But the most important thing that had happened was that the prince had finally told him he loved him. The feeling of knowing that was worth the long wait, his heart fluttered every time he even saw the noble or thought about him.

The small elf watched the blue-haired man drink his glass empty in his thoughts. He had already finished his own meal, having nothing else to do than look at his beloved.

"Hey, Marth?" 

"Hm?" The noble lifted his eyes from the table.

"I thought that… maybe we could do something together today."

"Yeah, sure. What would you like to do?"

Only be with you…

"Do something fun. I don't kno--" he couldn't finish his sentence when the noble grimaced in pain, dropping his glass on the table where it rolled down to the floor, surprisingly it didn't broke. "Marth!?" Young Link stood up, his face as white as milk. 

"I…" The cobalt eyed man coughed, covering his mouth with his napkin. "I'm fine… really." He coughed again, noticing Link from the corner of his eye looking at him with a worried expression. When he took the napkin off his mouth he noticed that it was bloody and felt how a drop of blood flowed down his chin. 

"Marth!?" The small elf repeated. "Why're you bleeding!?" his voice was scared and caring. 

"I…" The prince of Althea coughed again, feeling a wave of disposition hit him and swallowing hard to avoid vomiting. "I guess I need some rest." He said as he stood up, taking his plate to the kitchen and coughing all the time. 

Young Link saw his bigger self waving to him to come to the same table with him and a few others, who were having their dinner in peace. Roy had left in a hurry when the noble had started coughing. The small elf sat down, looking at his plate with a worried expression. 

"Link…" he said, his hands trembling. "Is Marth sick too?" 

"I think so." The Hylian answered with a sad tone. 

"Will he be okay?" 

"I hope so… If we get to heal him." Link looked away from him. "With Roy's methods… I don't think he'll be healed."

"Then let's heal him! I want to heal him! Let's go, let's go, let's go!" Young Link stood up, hurrying his older self. His worry had turned into desperate excitement, he was positive that the elf could be able to heal his love.

"Shh! We need to do it secret from Roy!" The blonde whispered. "If he gets to know you know what happens."

"Then we'll heal them when he's asleep!" 

__

I know it's not fair to you, Roy, but this needs to be done. Before everyone falls ill and we lose them. I hope you understand. Link thought. _Though it'll be hard to leave your side at night without waking you up._

---

The evening came, after dinner Roy was busy with the ill and the two Hylians planned how to get past him. They didn't know he had his own plans as well. He had put together a few things while sitting next to his sick friends and had had nothing to do.

He sat on the edge of Marth's bed, wondering why had he come ill. 

__

First Peach, then Zelda and now you, Marth, he thought. It was obvious where the noble had got the disease, he'd spent so much time with the princesses that it wasn't a surprise to the general. How sad it was to see his friends fall ill in front of face, their situation getting worse and worse every hour. 

He needed to get someone watch over the three, he had to make this stop. He knew what and who was behind the disease and he'd need to get rid of it. As soon as possible.

---

Link went to the redhead's room's bathroom in search for the painkillers. He looked at the cupboard, finding it and was about to leave when he stepped on something that crunched under his boot. He looked down, seeing a burned larva. He took it in his hand, looking at it. It had been burned to a crisp, like it had been in extreme heat. 

__

Roy… Could this be of your doing?

---

The general entered the dim tent of the fortuneteller, waiting for her to ask him come closer. She lifted her eyes from her crystal ball, smiling gently. 

"I knew you would come."

"I'm here to ask you a question." Roy said flatly.

"Well, then sit down and ask. I'm not charging you because you're such an interesting persona." The fortuneteller said as he sat down opposite her. 

"Do you know anything about tuberculosis?"

"I know that it's a disease. A lung disease, can be fatal, why?" 

"Did you infect two princesses and a prince that visited here the day before yesterday?" 

"What!?" The fortuneteller's eyes were open wide. 

"You heard me." The redhead said calmly. "After visiting you they fell ill. What did you do to them!?" His anger roared, but soon he collected himself, regaining his cool expression.

"Uh… Then why haven't you got ill?"

"I've never been ill. Not a day in my life." Roy held his temper back.

"Now you will!!" She had opened a can and threw some white larvae on his face. Before Roy had realised what had happened and tried to wipe them off, they had gone under his skin, wriggling to get to his lungs. 

"What did you do!?" He shouted as he touched his cheeks, trying to find out what was going on in his body. 

"I infected you with my larvae! With these I shall destroy all royals and bring the world back to the time it was centuries ago, when fortunetellers were still appreciated and honoured!" She said standing and looking at the boy who had fallen on his knees and held his head with his hands. 

"But… nobles were never… in the way… of fortunetellers…" 

"Yes, they were when I say so! See? You too are to fall because of my larvae! And when you die, the larvae breed and feed on your body until you're nothing but bone!" The fortuneteller laughed. 

She looked at Roy who stood up, his legs unstable. 

"Now, go home and die." She commanded, but the general didn't move, his eyes glaring at her defiantly. He hung his head and she saw how something black fell on the ground from his mouth. 

__

Are those my larvae!? 

"I told you I've never been ill." The redhead looked at her again, unsheathing his sword. The fortuneteller tried to run past him, but met with the blade that pierced her stomach. 

"H-how is that possible?" she said, hardly breathing. Roy pulled the sword slowly out of her stomach, looking at its bloody blade. She fell on the floor, still breathing but discontinuously. 

"My body temperature is too high for any bacteria or virus to survive."

"It-it's not… p-possible…" She died in her own blood puddle and the general bent over her, cleaning his sword in her dress. Then he sheathed it, mumbled a spell and watched her burn. He collected himself and left the tent, trying to keep his cool. 

---

Meanwhile Link and Young Link hurried to the sick ones, healing them one by one. When they'd seen the redhead search for someone to look after them, Link had offered to do that kindly. The general had left in a hurry, his sword and armour on. It had been strange, he never wore them when he went to the city. 

Link decided not to ask anything about it, maybe that way Roy wouldn't ask him about the healed ones. When they finally got the noble stop vomiting up blood and falling asleep, he put a leaf on his tongue and the ocarina on his lips, playing the melody. Its beautiful notes opened Marth's red eyes, they pleaded for the Hylians to heal him. 

His eyes closed, Young link played the melody, knowing that it would heal his dearest. It had already healed Peach and Zelda and the cobalt eyed man was the last. He was excited and happy, now he'd be the noble's hero and they could again kiss like last night. 

He woke from his thoughts when Link grabbed his shoulder and pulled him down, saying something, but he couldn't hear it. He watched the three spirits that came to the room, laughing and dancing. They're bodies were like glass and their long hair looked like the rays of the sun. Looking fragile and so beautiful, like a glass swan. Their movement was smooth like that of the fishes. 

"Innala, Ameleona and Hiralia! Please, heal this man!" Link said, looking at them with a respectful look. 

The spirits heard him and started dancing and singing around Marth's bed. After a while they went closer to him, touching his body and singing another melody. Finally they put their hands together, creating a ball of light above the noble and draining the white larva from his body to it. 

The Links played another melody, forcing the spirits to go away. When they were done, Young Link ran to Marth, who had his cobalt eyes half-open, looking at him gratefully. He was breathing calmly, there was no pain in his expression. With slight hesitation, the small elf placed his lips on the noble bloody lips, giving him a kiss he'd got from the noble the day before. 

The prince answered tiredly, almost asleep again. The small boy pulled away, gazing at him apologetically. 

"I… Thank you…" Marth said, closing his eyes and his breathing slowing as he fell asleep. Young Link couldn't help the relieved smile on his lips. He sat there for hours until it was late night, making sure everything really was all right. 

"I love you, Marth." He laid down next to his beloved, curling into a ball and falling asleep.

---

"Why are you here?" The general had walked in when Link was having a shower. 

"What?" The Hylian turned the water off as he heard Roy speak. 

"Why are you here? Is someone watching after the ill?" The worried redhead asked, peeking into the bathroom. 

"I'll tell you if you come here." The elf teased. 

"Stop it." A red rose on the general's face and he looked down. "I'm just worried about them. So, is someone watching over them?" 

"Yeah. Young Link." Link said, he knew the redheaded teen was seriously worried about his friends and he shouldn't tease him like that. 

"Oh, good." Was Roy's reply. The boy took off his armour, relaxing on his back on the bed. 

---

In the morning the general went to see how the ill were and found out they were all healed. 

__

It can't be because I killed her… But what else could it be? Even if Link had performed some ceremonies, it was impossible that they would've healed the ill. Roy thought. _It's impossible to heal them like that._

Link found him standing on Peach's door, thinking. He quickly peeked to see that there was no one else in the corridor and hugged him. 

"They're… healed." The redhead said, not really realising it.

"Yeah." The blonde smiled. "They're healed."

"But… how? It's not possible!" Roy fought against the fact. The elf pressed him against himself tight, whispering to his ear:

"Yeah, not as long as science is trying to explain it."

---

Again, another episode's over. Though it was bloody, it was still one of my favourites. 

What was funny, I was listening to music when I heard Dashboard Confessionals' Hands Down and I knew that it was almost Roy's and Link's theme. I can almost imagine Link singing it to Roy… *sighs* It's so sad that I can't add any music with this. Well, if you hear it, tell me what you think. That made me think about the other protagonists… Marth and Young Link. Marth could be Do as Infinity's Fukai Mori (though I can't understand the words, the melody sounds like him.)Young Link's theme is The Rembrandts I'll be there for you (yeah! Friends' theme song too) The melody and the words, just like him… Ah, *slaps self* I'm babbling again. Oh well, please tell me what you think.

I really hope you liked it, ignoring the stupid ending. Thanks for reading!

~*- 9 -*~


	26. Ich Werde Spass Haben Part 01 Entering t...

~*- 8 -*~

Guess what? Yes, I've gone totally crazy. It can be seen from this episode. This is probably the most confusing episode I'll ever write so I'll… hmm… never mind.

To Make Things Clear for the Episode 07: I've got nothing against those "pure insanity" fics, but I don't like them either. I'm trying to parody them as I write this episode, so I hope you enjoy and please don't get offended! hmm… Oh well, though spoiling would be so much fun I'll let you find out for yourselves. And yes, I know the jokes suck, but… Argh! It's really hard not to spoil anything. 

Thank you those who've been kind enough to review!

RavenGhost: *dances around* yeah! I was pretty fast, wasn't I? And now that I've read the episode when I finished it, it really is R-material… So thanks for helping me with it!

Solanar: Yeah! I will! Though I… No, I won't tell yet. Maybe you'll find out for yourself… hee-hee…

---

p (SCENE: The porch of an old mansion, two figures walking towards the door in a dark night The wind howls in the chimney.)

Link: Don't you think this is exciting? 

Roy: You mean chasing a bearded German ghost nun?

Link: Not bearded, you jerk! *****whacks Roy* Headless! 

Roy: *derisively* How do you know if this "nun" of yours doesn't have a beard?

Link: I don't. But I do hope so. *tries the handle and the door opens with a creak*

Roy: *bored* Woo… I'm soooo excited.

Link: I knew I should've left you to the Smash Building and take Mini-me with instead! *peeks inside*

Roy: No! This always beats watching teletubbies with Nana and Popo! *fakes* I'M SO EXCITED!! Ghooooost? Where aaaareee youuuu? *runs inside holding a flashlight* 

p (SCENE: Inside the mansion, a huge lobby with lots of spider webs and old portraits, broken furniture from the 18th century.)

Link: ROY! Stop faking! 

Roy: *derisively* You noticed?

Link: Well, duh! *snaps fingers* 'cuz I'm Link, I know!

Roy: Oh whatever. 

(The door slams shut)

Both: AAAAAAAGGH!!

(silence, both stand completely still, holding each other)

Roy: *scared* do you know what that was?

Link: The door's gone shut while we looked around.

Roy: What about doors? Why're you talking about microsoft here?

Link: *sighs* It's not doors, it's called windows. But never mind. Now, on with the ghost hunt! Flashlight off!

(Roy throws the flashlight out of the window)

Link: Hmmm….

Roy: *derisively* Now that was a smart move, don't you think?

Link: I meant: "Turn the flashlight off", not "Throw the flashlight off."

Roy: You've got to start speaking english, man. But what are we going to do now that we don't have any light?

Link: Let's go back and fetch it.

Roy: Smart move.

Link: Duh…

(They walk to the door in the dark, hitting several pieces of furniture on their way. Link tries the handle.)

Link: It's locked.

Roy: Try the door handle.

Link: *tosses away an umbrella* No wonder it felt so different. *tries the handle* It's locked.

Roy: For god's sakes, try the door handle!

Link: *tosses away a spoon* No wonder it felt so weird to be a handle. *tries the handle* It's locked.

Roy: Hmmm…. Are you sure?

Link: No, this is a gun. *tosses the gun away* There's no handle!

Roy: *disappointed* What should we do now to get the flashlight back?

Link: What if we go back in time to get it? Like rewind? 

Roy: That's impossible. 

Link: Oh, you're right. 

Roy: *a bulb lights above his head* What if….

Link: yeah?

Roy: *takes the lamp, but it vanishes* Damn! Modern technology can never be trusted! Oh well, then I'll just tell you my idea: What if we call to the FBI and ask them to call to the CSI and ask them to call the Navy and ask them to call the Army and ask them to call Marth and ask him to bring the flashlight here?

Link: I like that idea.

Roy: Me too. 

Link: There's just one but… 

Roy: What's that? 

Link: Then Marth would be with us and we couldn't be alone.

Roy: Would that bother you so much?

Link: Yeah. Only you and me, baby. *winks*

p RoY p RrRroOYyyRyp Roy: Do you have a weird feeling, Link?p

p

Roy looked around in the dark lobby. There was lots of furnishing from the 18th century and early 19th century, but it seemed like they had been left behind in a hurry, they weren't even covered. Spider webs covered the beautiful lamps and mould was growing in the walls. Something had caused a horrible mess, like a hurricane had visited the house. "Do you have a weird feeling, Link?" He asked from his beloved, standing in front of the window.

"Yeah, like I wasn't supposed to be here." The Hylian touched the window glass, realising that it wasn't broken although the general had just thrown a flashlight through it. 

"Me too." They both turned around in the darkness as they heard someone whisper right behind their ears:

**__**

…Ich… Ich werde …spass haben…

---

Not much of a beginning, but oh well. It became crappier than I'd thought. I hope you still liked it and want to know what's going on… And yeah, if you're extremely confused, I don't blame at all. Thanks for reading!

~*- 8 -*~


	27. Ich Werde Spass Haben Part 02 Confusion

~*- 7 -*~

Hee-I-Oh! 

Writing is seriously hard. I spend lots of my writing time just planning what will happen next and to who. This took a lot of my time, because the episode is so confusing. I needed to write some parts again and erase a sweet yaoi-scene (a pity, yeah) but I'll try to put it in the next part, okay?

I was pretty right when I said that this is the most confusing episode I'll ever write, right? Hopefully I'll be able to write it clearly confusing so that in the end you know what's happened. Oh well, Link explains anyway so just sit back and relax. (Link: "Hey!") 

Oh and I forgot to mention that I don't speak German nor do I know how to write it, so if you see any mistakes, please ignore them, okay? And if you're wondering why I chose German as the language the nun speaks, I won't tell you yet! Hee-hee… But there's a reason for that too. To make it absolutely clear, I don't want to offend anyone. So if I say something offending, please don't get mad. Thanks!

Yeah. The theory Roy suggests can actually be found in many books about ghosts, I'm not making that up! Some scientists or something like that actually think ghosts are based on that theory. I don't believe in it. I believe that the truth is out there…

Thanks for your reviews!

sagesumi: You thought it was brilliant? Oh wow! I was ready to accept the flames of hell for writing such crap as an ending! Eh… Maybe I'm just paranoid about my endings. Don't worry, it's only this episode, and partly that. It's kind of hard to explain… It is cute, isn't it? At first I was planning on making Roy less shy, but he would lose all his identity if I did that, ne? I've always liked it when people are confused (that is, as long as you're not completely out of it), but I also like telling you the truth little by little… 

RavenGhost: Yeah! It's is pretty much only random, pointless running in circles. Confusing, eh? I know, this is a a weird episode… I still hope you like it! I'm not familiar with writing random insanity fics, but I hope it's even average…I read a few before starting to write this episode, but I'm not copying anything! I just needed a little guidance… Lil' Marth and Roy are so cute! *laughs* 

---

"Hey, Marth…" The young boy called his love. 

"Hm?" The prince opened his eyes. 

"Good morning." Young Link was sitting on the bed, fully dressed and smiling. "It's almost eight o'clock."

"Let me sleep…" The noble had been awake for a while, but he didn't want to face the boy. He'd been awake at night, thinking. He needed some time alone. 

"Okay… Just don't miss breakfast!" The elven child got up and jumped on the floor to get out of the room. "I'll go training with Ness. I love you!" 

"Me too…" Marth said as the boy left. _Who am I fooling?_ Being awake last night had really opened his eyes. It was true that he loved Young Link, but not in that way. His love was more like brotherly love than lovers' love. And he'd need to tell that to Young Link before the boy would fall completely for him. Or maybe it was already too late. 

He sighed as he turned. Lying was worse than telling the truth although it would be so hard… Seeing those cerulean eyes water as the boy would realise that he'd been fooled all the time… Even the thought hurt Marth like a dagger in his heart. 

__

I need to tell him. Today. He'll get over it by time.

But will he start hating me? The cobalt eyed man stared outside through the window. _I would if someone did the same to me that I'm doing to him…_

Oh god, what am I going to do?

---

**__**

Ich werde spass haben! 

Roy and Link looked around themselves to see where the voice had come from, but it was too dark to see clearly. The general unsheathed his sword, but the Hylian grabbed his hand.

"No! She'll get mad!"

"Who?" The redhead asked. 

"The ghost! Put that sword away before something happens!" 

"There isn't a ghost! Link, gho--" something hit him and pushed him against the wall. His sword was taken from his hand forcefully and he let out a pained cry. All this happened in seconds.

Link ran to his lover, taking him in his hands and looking defiantly at the sword floating in the air. There was a strange tapping sound in the air.

"Raus!" He commanded. "Raus!"

p

p(SCENE: Inside the mansion, a huge lobby with lots of spider webs and old portraits, broken furniture from the 18th century.)

Roy: *excitedly* I didn't know you could speak German!

Link: Me neither!

(The sword points at them, glowing eerily in the dark.)

Roy: Is it going to kill us?

Link: Duh!

Roy: What should we do?

Link: Run?

Roy: …Okay.

(SCENE: A large dining hall, probably left in a hurry. Looks as messy as the lobby.)

(Both scream and run to the room. The sword hits the door with a loud noise, it's tip piercing it.)

Link: *scared* Do you think it'll go away?

Roy: *scared* Nope… My hand hurts.

Link: But it can't get in here, right?

Roy: No, if it doesn't realise that the window's open. 

Link: WHAT!?

Roy: *looks at the sword* Oh, there it is. What should we do now?

Link: Run?

Roy: *panics* It didn't work the last time either!

Link: Duck down and hide?

Roy: Okay.

(They duck down and Roy crawls under a table and Link under a chair.)

Link: Did it go away?

Roy: *looks at the sword right in front of him* No.

Link: What are we going to do then?

Roy: Just die?

pLink: W-WHpAT!?http::/WHAT? p

p

"What did you say, Roy?" The Hylian crawled to his love. 

"I… I don't know… I just felt like I had to say it." The general admitted, looking at him with confusion in his eyes. 

"That's odd…" Link grabbed the redhead's hand and stood up. "Let's get out of this room!"

They ran to the next room, the sword following them and almost piercing the door as they shut it right before it. They had arrived to the old kitchen, there was mouldy food on the tables, and even the washing up hadn't been finished. Some pots and kettles were lying on the floor as they'd been thrown there in extreme hurry. Someone had hit the walls with a sharp object many times and coagulated blood was on the walls, making the kitchen look a bit like a slaughterhouse. The two looked at each other. 

"…What's happened here?" Roy finally asked, his sapphire eyes open wide. 

"I…I can im--"

**__**

'Raus!' …niemand soll… MICH bestimmen!! Someone hit the door hard, it wasn't going to last a lot longer.

"Let's worry about that later! Now we need to stop your sword and the ghost controlling it!"

"Ghosts don't exist!" The redhead protested.

"Then explain me why is there on the other side of the door someone speaking German and your sword floating around without anyone holding it?" Link snapped back. 

"It could be that sometimes old houses' walls collect memories from the humans that have lived in them and when someone with energy enters the house it somehow activates the holograms of the memories, causing us to see reflexions of the people who used to live here. These reflexions are falsely thought as something supernatural like ghosts that don't exist. This is wh--" 

"Oh, come on! Reflexions don't bang the door that hard! We've got to get out of here!" Link looked at the door that was almost broken. 

"Why don't we fight it?"

"How do you fight a ghost?"

Roy slapped his forehead with his hand. "It's NOT a ghost!"

"To me it is. So, please follow me and let's hide until it calms down and then continue, okay?"

"Eh?" The redhead said as his lover took his hand and took him inside a closet with him. He heard a weird tapping sound, but didn't have an idea where it could've come from. 

p(SCENE: The mansion's kitchen.)

(The door crashes to the floor and an eerie light comes to the kitchen with the sword.)

Link: What are we going to do now?

Roy: I don't know! Ask someone of your freaky friends!

Link: You? 

Roy: *points at himself* Me?

Link: Yeah, you.

Roy: I'm not freaky!

Link: You're my friend.

Roy: I am?

Link: Well, more or less.

Roy: Huh?

Link: *sulks* Oh whatever. What are we going to do?

Roy: I don't know! Ask someone of your freaky friends!

Link: You?

Roy: *points at himself* Me? Hey, do you have a strange déja-vu feeling?

Link: Like this has happened before?

Roy: Yeah. You telling me I'm your friend. 

Link: Nope, I don't feel like this has happened before. 

Roy: *sulks* Maybe it's just me then.

Link: Yeah, maybe it's just you then.

Roy: *sulks* Maybe it's just me then.

Link: Hey! Now I got the déja-vu feeling!

Roy: *excited* You did!?

Link: Yeah!

(Someone hits the closet's door hard and the sword goes to the wall right by their faces.)

Both: AAAAAAAAGH!!

**__**

AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA--

Roy: Oh, cut it off!

Link: I think we should get away from here…

Roy: And why's that?

Link: Because now she knows where we are and that sword's going to kill us.

Roy: Oh. 

Link: So?

Roy: Okay.

(They run out of the closet, finding no one. They run towards the door to get out, but the sword comes between them, separating them from each other.)

Link: *stops* Roy!

Roy: Link!

Link: Roy!!

Roy: Link!!

Link: Roy!!!

**__**

Oh, mein Gott…

(The sword chases Link to the other room and comes back. The door slams shut.)

Link: *hits the door with his fists* ROY!!

Roy: *tries to run to the door, but the sword comes in front of him* LINK!!

(the sword chases him to the other room, but he slams the door shut right before it.)

pRoy: MWHAHAHAHAHAA!! Try to follow me now! 

p

__

Where's Link? The redhead looked around. He was back in the dining hall. It was still dark, he couldn't see clearly. There was a long table in the middle of it, some candlesticks that hadn't been used in ages stood on it. 

__

What is going on here? He rubbed his temples to remember how he'd ended back to the dining hall. _I was in the kitchen with Link… The sword!_ He looked around to see any eerie light. When he didn't, he heaved a relieved sigh. 

__

Where are you, Link? The general walked to the door that led to the lobby and opened it, finding himself in an old bedroom filled with lit candles. The large bed seemed to be very comfortable, although the bloodstained sheets were ripped to shreds and there were bloodstained pillows on the ground. 

__

This should be the lobby… He thought, looking at the once romantic room. He sat on the soft bed, trying to collect his thoughts. 

__

This doesn't make any sense! I should be in the lobby! Not in an… old bedroom. 

"Link?" He called shyly, wanting to get some answers. 

No answer. The mansion was dead quiet. A shiver ran down his spine, causing him to get goosebumps. 

__

Why are these sheets bloody? Why does this mansion look like someone's killed a lot of people here? I want to get out of here! The redhead ran to the door and opened it, looking into the same bedroom. 

__

What the--!? He looked back, seeing the same room. _This shouldn't be another identical bedroom! This should be the dining hall!_

"Link!!" he called desperately as a child who needs guidance as he wandered around.

---

"ROY!!" The Blonde hit the door with his fists many times, wondering why the redhead was always taken from him. His mind tried to scare him with images of Roy killed by his own sword, but he pushed them away. 

__

I need to find him and go to him now! He doesn't know what to do if she attacks him!

"RAUS!!" he shouted, wanting the ghost to follow him. "Arschloch!"

**__**

WAS!?

"Arschloch! Du bist ein Arschloch!" _Boy, I'm happy that Zelda taught me how to swear in German!_

Creepy laughter. It echoed in the walls somehow invading his head with it's annoying sound. He couldn't cover his ears from it. It suddenly started to repeat:

**__**

Roy… Mein Roy… Du bist mein… ich werde dich ermorden!

"NO!" Link hit the door with his fists. "NEIN!!"

The voice faded away and Link stopped banging the door. It was no use. He needed to think fast. This wasn't just an ordinary ghost hunt like he had thought it would've been. 

The Hylian turned around and looked at the huge library in front of him. There were huge bookcases, lots of old dusty books and a few old armchairs in the dim light of a bulb that was hanging from the high ceiling. Someone had ripped some books into shreds and tossed them around the library. There was some coagulated blood on the armchairs, but no signs of any battle. Everything was covered with a thick layer of dust.

He took a shred book from the ground and looked at the title. 

__

'The Best of German Humour'…? Interesting… The elf started to put the clues together he had. He walked to the bloody armchair and sat down on it. He stared at the painted ceiling, thinking for a long while. 

__

The Garden… That's where she walks at night with her beloved. But why is there blood in this house? And a strange tapping sound… Suddenly Link bolted on his feet and ran to the window. 

__

So that's why! It's got to be that! 

"Roy!!" _He's really in danger! We need to stay together now! I don't know what she's already done to him, but I've got to find him! _The Hero opened the door that was supposed to bring him to the kitchen, but he found himself in the lobby. 

__

Oh, no! He looked at the redhead, who had walked upstairs and went to a room. 

"Roy! Wait!" The Hylian followed him, but stopped as the boy didn't seem to hear him. He heard the tapping sound again, trying to see where it came from. 

"Roy?" 

No answer. The boy had gone to the room without even glancing back. Link walked to the door and looked at the handle. He wasn't sure should he follow.

p

p(SCENE: The lobby.)

Link: Should I enter or shouldn't I…? Now that is a question… *sees the sword floating at him with incredible speed* Uh-oh. I guess I should!

(SCENE: An old bedroom)

Link: *enters* What the--!?

Roy: *comes in* Hiya! I didn't know I'd find you here!

Link: Oh, there you are! *hugs Roy* We're in great dang--!! Dang--!!

Roy: Umm… Dang?

Link: I can't finish the word! 

Roy: You mean dung?

Link: --er! How do you spell it?

Roy: D-U-N? 

Link: *rubbing his temples* Dun? No, D-A-N-G--, D-A-N-G--, D-A-N-G--!!

Roy: *dramatically* DUN DUN DUN!!

Link *comes in* Oh, hi! I didn't know you were here, Roy!

Roy: What the--!?

Link: Who's that?

Roy: Who're you?

Link: Why's he here?

Roy: Who are you two?

Link: I'm Link, but who is he?

Link: No, I'm you!

Roy: *confused* You are him and he's you?

Link: No, I'm me! He's me!

Link: No, you're not me, because I'm you!

Roy: Why are there two of you?

Roy: *comes in* Oh, hello Link! I finally found you!

Link: Who're you?

Roy: I'm Roy. Who're you?

Roy: I'm Roy, so you can't be me!

Link: Which one of you is my Roy?

Roy: I am!

Roy: No, you're not!

Roy: Am too!

Link: *confused* Eh?

Link: Me too.

Link: So who're you?

Link: I'm me. 

Link: But I'm me. 

Link: But I'm me!

Roy: I'm me!

Link: I'm me!

Link: Who's me?

Roy: I am Link!

Link: I AM Link!

Roy: No, you're Roy!

Roy: What the--!?

DMC: *comes in* MWHAHAHA!! *coughs*

All: Who the hell are you?

DMC: Me?

Link: Yeah, you!

DMC: I'm the auth-- …err… just an innocent bystander! *grabs Roy and runs away* Hey, insane fangirls! A Roy for sale! *voice fades away*

Roy: *rolls eyes* Now that was weird.

Link: Okay, so who is me?

Roy: I don't know. 

Link: *leaves* Follow me, Roy. Let's get out of here.

Roy: Eh? How do I know if you're not Link?

Link: But I am Link!

Roy: Then who's that? *points at Link*

Link: *leaves* See ya!

Roy: Wait! *runs against the door* Ow…

Link: So that's Link? Abandoning you like that?

Roy: I don't know.

Link: *leaves* Me neither.

Roy: Wait! Don't leave me! *runs against the door* Owwie… *opens it and sees the Hollywood letters* Ooooookay… *goes back inside*

p

p

The general looked at the bedroom. This was absolutely the weirdest thing he had ever experienced. He pinched himself to make sure he wasn't seeing dreams. 

__

Oh, god. I have no clue what's going on… He leaned his back against the wall._ Maybe I've been drugged. Where was I before we got here? How did we get here? WHY are we here?_

I… don't know. Maybe I'm really drugged. The redheaded teen thought and thus had created a theory he accepted in his mind. _Then the effect on me will eventually wear off… All I need to do is wait. _Roy closed his eyes, but felt the same feeling that he had experienced several times before. 

__

I'm… going to… die… Why do I feel like this? I didn't die when Link pierced me nor when I was taking care of Peach and Zelda! I just KNOW… I'll die soon… He stared at his feet. _It's not a hunch… I know it._

He forced the thought away from his mind and opened the door again, hoping to find the Hylian. The room on the other side of the door was the bloody kitchen. He stepped inside, leaving the door open behind him.

**__**

Ich werde dich ermorden!!

---

Marth walked downstairs, afraid to meet the young elf. He wanted to run away and vanish so that he wouldn't need to tell the boy the truth, but it would be what a coward would do. 

He assured himself that he had turned away so many beautiful young girls who had wanted to marry him or to go out with him or something like that, a young boy wouldn't be any harder. 

It was true that Young Link was cute, his large cerulean eyes affected Marth in a weird way. He couldn't control his thoughts and he somehow said what the elven boy wanted for him to say. But the prince knew that being with someone so much younger was wrong. A prince couldn't be in love with a child, that would be absurd! 

So he had thought. And thought. And thought. Finally he had decided that his love towards the tiny Hylian was nothing but friendly and brotherly. All their kisses had been because… because Young Link had needed them. They'd been given to comfort him, to show him that someone cared. 

"Hi, Marth!" Zelda greeted him cheerfully. "You slept late today!"

"Hi, yeah…" he avoided the princess's gaze. 

"Is everything alright?" 

"…Kind of." The noble didn't want to talk to her about his problems. He'd probably first speak with Link, who knew how Young Link would react before telling the boy. And maybe the Hylian could help him somehow. 

No magic trick's going to save me… I have to confess myself, otherwise he'll hate me twice as much… He walked to the living room and sat down, waiting for breakfast to get ready. 

"And then there was this girl with an awesome body and we danced a little and then she said to me that--"

"Do you have any matches today?" Peach cut off Captain Falcon as she noticed that no one was interested in what he was saying. The driver looked at her with a questioning look and said:

"Ya, I'm training with Ganondorf!" 

"Are you training with someone today, Marth?" Young Link startled him by jumping in his lap and he gasped. When he realised who it was, he smiled a kind smile, his thoughts sad. 

"No. Would you train with me?" he asked, making a decision to tell the boy then. But first he'd speak with Link to know what to say because the Hylians were the same person after all.

When they were having breakfast, the Ice Climbers suddenly asked:

"Where are Link and Roy?" 

"They like to sleep late… I guess we should go and wake them up." Young Link asnwered, looking directly into Nana's eyes.

"Eat your breakfast first. It's their problem if they miss it, not yours." Peach said, trying to sound kind. 

"I just wonder… they've never actually missed breakfast."

"Stop being paranoid, kid. They haven't gone missing, that would be too nice to do to me." Ganondorf said seriously, his eyes never met with the small blonde's. 

"I hope they haven't…"

---

Roy tried to take his sword, but remembered that it was flying freely around the house, searching for the two of them to pierce them. He could do nothing but stare at the nun, who walked to his sight through the wall. She was floating in the air far away from him, but he could see her scarred face, her empty eyes. She was holding a large bloody knife. 

__

This… is not happening! I'm drugged! Drugged! DRUGGED! He repeated in his head as panic tried to rise in him. _I've got nothing to worry about._ The redhead had frozen and couldn't move. 

The nun smiled a smile that made the chills run down Roy's spine. 

**__**

Ich werde dich ermorden… She repeated. Her voice was chilling, cold like ice. The general just looked at her, his eyes glassy. 

__

This is it… I feel it stronger than ever befor… But how can it be this strong if I'm drugged?

"Roy!" Link came to the room. "There you are! I've been looking for you!" The Hylian froze as he saw the ghost nun. 

__

She does have a head… So that part of the story was just exaggerating… 

He stared at the terrifyingly beautiful nun his mouth open wide. Now Roy had seen a ghost and he could do nothing but believe. He snapped out of it when he felt the general grabbing his hand, still staring at the nun with no expression on his face. "Come on, Roy! We've got to get away from her! I know what's going on!"

"I'm drugged." The redhead ascertained, not moving in any direction.

"No, you're not! This is real! That ghost is REAL! I am real!" Link shook his beloved from his shoulders. The general looked into his eyes, but his look seemed to go right through him. 

The Blonde pressed his lips on Roy's, making him snap out of it. Then he took his hand and guided him through the door to the lobby. 

"Roy! The nun! I know everything now!" he finally said when it was peaceful and the nun didn't seem to follow them. 

"Well, let's hear what you say…" The general said and rolled his eyes. 

"I'm not sure how much I'll be able to tell before—before--" Link looked at Roy. "Before I'll be--"

"Spit it out."

p(SCENE: The mansion's lobby)

Link: Before I'll be--

Roy: Be what?

Link: I'll be--!!!

Roy: *rises eyebrows* Umm… Are you suggesting something?

Link: *desperately* It's no use… 

Roy: What?

Link: Never mind.

Roy: Never mind what?

Link: Never mind.

Roy: Oh.

(Silence)

Link: So… You're not going to ask me what?

Roy: No. You already said Never mind.

Link: When?

Roy: *a script pops in the air and he grabs it* Just… umm… here. A few seconds ago. 

Link: Where'd you get that? *points at the script*

Roy: It just popped in the air. 

Link: Does it say what we should do next?

Roy: Hmm… "Jean Valjean comes in and tries to kill the both of them."

Link: Who's that? Oh well, I can't see anyone. Are you sure that's our script?

Roy: No. 

Link: Show me the title. 

Roy: There. *points at the title "Les Misérables"* 

Link: Hmm… According to this my name should be… no, I'm not even going to try to pronounce that.

Roy: Maybe it's the wrong script then. Let's try this one. *another script pops in the air and he grabs it*

Link: *tosses away the other script* Now, is that our?

Roy: "The Smash Files"? What a crappy name.

Link: Lack of imagination. Tell me what should we do. 

Roy: Hmm… "MWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA"

Link: *confused* Eh?

Roy: That's what it says. From beginning to the end. 

Link: Someone's got a sick sense of humour. So, what should we do then?

Roy: Create the script. Kiss a baby. Pat a dog. Get serious.

Link: How?

Roy: Like: What is going on here?

Link: The nun's ghost is chasing us?

py: I feel//ide=1398796&/ odd.. p

p

"I want to get out of here." The general opened the front door, finding the bedroom. 

__

I can't… UNDERSTAND!! He closed the door and opened it again, seeing the same bedroom. 

"We should get out through this door. Why can't we?" He asked, not sure did he want to hear the answer the blonde would give him. 

"I can't say it yet. She always stops me." Link answered. 

Roy didn't want to hear any of his beloved's theories and walked to the room. He sat on the edge of the bed, looking at his feet. 

__

I'm drugged. I'm so drugged. It must've been a strong drug to cause me so many hallucinations that feel so real. 

Link looked at him sadly for a while before following him and climbing on the bed silently, without saying a word. He didn't need words to know Roy wasn't all right. Being curious about what was happening to Roy 

They sat on the bloody bed in the bedroom in silence for a while, Link worrying about Roy's reactions, how his hands trembled, how he silently repeated that he was drugged, how everything was only his imagination. It was sad how he closed his mind so easily. The fact that he'd seen a ghost a while ago was too much for his mind to handle, he tried to push it away, but it haunted him like a nightmare. He was like a child who had seen something scary, who knew there was something under his bed and couldn't stop thinking about it no matter what. At times he turned to Link with confusion in his eyes and opened his mouth to ask something but every time he started thinking again and left the question unasked. 

The Hylian wanted to ask, wanted to talk, but he knew Roy wouldn't answer. His mind was too closed to understand. The blonde finally reached for the general, who gasped and jerked away slightly as he touched him. Their eyes met, but the redhead looked quickly away. 

"Roy… Come here." Link invited him and pulled him near, closing him in a caring embrace. 

Why do you feel so real? Roy thought as he hugged the Hero. This is all just a deep dream…. You shouldn't feel so warm and so loving. 

"Link…" he nuzzled his nose to the elf's neck, feeling safer already. 

The Hylian pressed him closer and closed his eyes, enjoying the moment they could be alone. He swore to himself that if the ghost nun ruined their moment together, he would send her to the hottest hell with his bare hands. 

After a while Roy moved his head and mumbled something to his neck. Inside Link was excited, maybe the general would like to talk about it, but he kept his cool.

"What?" he gave the boy a kiss on his flaming red hair. 

"…Why are we here?"

---

Woo, 2nd part done. I'm pretty sure that you're still confused, but I hope that I've made even something a little clearer. I truly hope that you didn't cry because the jokes suck so bad. Well, they're not the main idea, so you can probably live with them if I can too. And I'M the person uploading this crap on the Internet. Oh well, I hope you liked it. 

I thought that it's fair to put some translations of the ghost's speech for those who can't understand German like myself: 

Ich werde spass haben = I will have fun

Raus! = Out!

Niemand soll mich bestimmen! = No one commands me!

Oh, mein Gott = Oh, my god

Arschloch! = Asshole!

Was? = What?

Du bist ein Arschloch! = You're an asshole! 

Mein Roy… Du bist mein… = My Roy… You're mine…

Ich werde dich ermorden! = I'll murder you!

Nein! = No!

Thanks for reading, I'll update as soon as I can!

~*- 7 -*~


	28. Ich Werde Spass Haben Part 03 Typewrite...

~*- 6 -*~

3rd part of the most confusing episode is here. I hope this one clears all the confusion, but I highly doubt that. Anyway, I hope you enjoy!

And please, read the "It's Hard to Distinguish What's Real Anymore" and review. It has no reviews at all. I must suck when it comes to writing horror. Thanks anyway.

I'm sorry! This part became shorter than what I had expected… I'll write the ending a bit longer then, okay? 

And for the delay… I had the flu so I'm sorry. I hope no one of you catches it, it's a dreadful disease. *sneezes* 

Thanks for your reviews!

RavenGhost: Still confused? *laughs* I don't blame at all! Actually I'd be very surprised if you said you knew what was going on and you thought that the 2nd part wasn't confusing. I'd be so disappointed in myself.

PikaPower: Oh, wow! You really think so? I'm so flattered! Well, I hope this part satisfies your Smash Files-hunger for a while! *laughs* 

Solanar: Yeah, but the change's not permanent. The next episode will be normal again. I'm glad you still like this, even if it is as confusing as it is. 

---

The two sat on the bed, Link holding Roy silently, both thinking. They'd been there for hours, not knowing was it day or night, it was dark outside all the time. Sometimes a wind blew through the room, extinguishing few of the candles with its cold breath and they heard smothered silent screams from downstairs and laughing. 

"Link…"

"Mm?" The Hylian opened his eyes. 

"I… I still can't understand it. I can't understand any of this." 

"If you opened your mind you could." 

Roy snorted, but held him tighter. "I obviously saw a reflection… but it was the most… incredible thing I've ever seen."

__

A reflection…? It was a GHOST. But I don't want to confuse you anymore, you wouldn't accept any theory except scientific. 

"What do you mean incredible?" The blonde stroke the general's hair. 

"It… It seemed so real… It didn't look like a reflection…"

__

That's because it wasn't one. 

"You shouldn't think about it now. What we'd need to do is to find a typewriter, one of those really old ones."

"A typewriter?" The redhead finally looked into Link's cerulean eyes, his owns showing his growing confusion. 

"Yeah. If we find it, we'll be able to end this. I realised it all when we were separated." The Hero smiled to the lost sapphire eyes gazing at him. 

"What does it have to do with any of this?" 

"It does. But if I try to talk about it, she'll kind of 'cut me off' in a way." 

"Mm." 

"You don't think I'm right?" 

"No, not really. I don't think that a rusty old typewriter could be behind all this lunacy." Roy sat up on the edge of the bed, gently taking Link's arms off him. "I'm still pretty sure I'm drugged and that this is just hallucinations I see, but if I'm right, it doesn't matter what I do, the drugs effect on me will wear off eventually."

__

Drugged? Now that's lame.

"Then, should we go? And I think we should stay together, you never know when she's coming back."

"There's no she. There's no ghost. There're only reflections of memories of the people who used to live here. Nothing more, nothing less." The general said more to himself than to his lover, who looked at him with a sad expression on his face.

"Even if there wasn't a ghost, let's go and find the typewriter." Link jumped on the floor and lifted his belt. 

"Fine. I don't care. None of this has ever happened." The redheaded teen ascertained as he followed the Hylian away from the room, coming to the dining hall. 

"Let's turn this place upside down."

p(SCENE: The dining hall)

Roy: Okay!

Link: *searching under the table* I found old socks!

Roy: Great! Today's dinner!

Link: Well, that's not what I was planning to use them, but oh well. 

Roy: Hey! I found something!

Link: *excited* What is it?

Roy: My sword!

Link: Oh.

Roy: Oh, how I've missed you! How've you been, baby? Give me a hug! *hugs the sword*

Link: *sulks* Oh great. 

Roy: Do you want to hug him too?

Link: No thanks. Maybe next time.

Roy: Have you found something else?

Link: Nah. 

Roy: I found ice cream!

Link: Yay!

Roy: Yay!

DMC: Yay!

Roy: What the heck are you doing here again?

DMC: Ooops. Never mind me. *steals the ice cream* Oh well, I guess I'll be going now… *throws a smoke bomb on the ground and laughs evilly*

(The smoke bomb doesn't blow)

Link: Eh?

DMC: Damn! *takes another one* I hope this works.

Roy: Me too. Go away, you're annoying.

DMC: *rises eyebrows* Ahem… Excuuuuuuse me, Prince! *uses the bomb and disappears in a puff of smoke laughing evilly*

Link: This thing is just getting weirder and weirder.

Roy: Did that freak just steal our ice cream?

Link: I think so.

Roy: Crud.

Link: Damn. 

Roy: On, my brave fella, to the next room! p

LiNk:p

p

They arrived once again to the bedroom and Roy sighed. 

"This isn't making any sense. By all means we should be in the kitchen."

"You still haven't realised it?" Link rose his eyebrows

"What I haven't realised?" The general came shyly closer, looking at his feet. 

"What's going on? You really don't have a clue even though I told you everything before we came here." The Hylian looked at his love gently. 

The redheaded teen placed his hands on the blonde's waist shyly and embraced him. "Nothings makes sense. But of course, it's understandable."

"What?"

"Why nothing makes sense." The boy had wrapped his arms around the elf and held him tight, speaking slowly and quietly. 

__

You stick with that theory… It's sad how close-minded you are.

"Link…" 

"Hm?" Link squeezed his love against him tenderly.

"I felt it again… That I was going to die." Roy whispered, his voice sounded scared, but otherwise he was calm. 

"But Ro--"

"Listen." The general didn't want to hear anything. It would only increase his pains. "And… It wasn't a hunch. It was as clear as the sky on a bright summer day. Link, I know that I'll die soon…" he spoke, his voice sounding more and more vulnerable and scared. The Hylian realised that the boy was opening him his heart in a way.

"…but it… it scares me, Link. Being in this place frightens me… I feel the death like it's my shadow and that the reaper could come for me anytime."

"I'll protect you from all the evil there is in this world. I won't let anything happen to you." The Hero pressed Roy even closer and caressed his back gently, showing him that he cared. 

"But… it doesn't help if I die."

"You won't die yet."

"I will. I know it. There's no doubt about it." The redhead was quiet for a while. "What worries me the most is that… that…" his voice faded away. The elf just held him there, not saying anything. He couldn't force his love to speak, then Roy would just close up and change the subject.

__

Why do you feel like dying all the time? You seem so sure about it. Are you about to do a suicide?

"I love you, Roy." He said the three words he hadn't said in a long time. And boy did it make him feel good. The general mumbled something to his neck again that sounded like 'I know' and he smiled.

__

Just say the three words, Roy. I know that you love me already.

---

The ghost floated in the library, looking to the garden with a sad expression. She touched the window glass with her fingers, causing beautiful frost patterns to appear on it. Even her touch had turned icy. 

She walked back to her old desk and touched the typewriter softly like it was her child. Talking something in German she walked around the table, suddenly speaking angrily. 

She walked to the mirror to see her disfigured face and her empty eyes looking at her and she felt sad. And angry. But she had already had her revenge. The only thing she wished for anymore would become reality very soon. All she needed to do was to separate them and scare them until their minds were weak and fear controlling their body.

Then, oh then she would be free.

---

The two were walking down a corridor they had entered from the lobby after visiting several times the rooms they had already searched. 

"This corridor is empty."

"But in those rooms… There might be something." Link said. 

"Are you saying that we should take different rooms?"

"No. We stay together. There's nothing more dangerous in this house except walking alone." The Hylian grabbed his love's hand. 

Roy looked at him with widened eyes for a while before a derisive smile curved on his lips. "You think the almighty master of chipmunks will come and kill us?"

__

Master of chipmunks? Where do you get these ideas, Roy?

"No, but the almighty Link tells you so." 

"Oh." The general laughed. "That's way worse than the master of chipmunks."

"Which happens to be you." Link placed a sweet kiss on his beloved's lips, embracing him tenderly. He felt how cold Roy's hands were as the boy touched his neck. 

__

You must be really scared…

After the kiss, Link took the general's hand and entered one of the rooms. 

They entered an old attic where everything was covered with a thick layer of dust. There were old furniture, mirrors, even a bathtube. The two started to search for the typewriter carefully, the last thing they wanted was to make the ghost angry again. Or, that was what Link thought. Roy wasn't thinking clearly. He kept the typewriter in his mind, but somehow the memory of the ghost haunted his mind. 

He walked closer to the bath tube, holding old wine bottles he'd found just a second ago and hadn't put them down yet. The bathtube was covered with a white sheet. There was something in it. Roy hesitated for a moment. He could feel how cold his hands were. 

He moved closer and jumped as Link opened a closet door. 

There's nothing in there. You know it already. 

He took a hold of the sheet and waited, holding his breath. His hands had started to tremble. Cold shivers went up and down dancing on his spine. 

Finally he collected his courage and pulled the sheet off. 

And luckily there was nothing but junk in the bathtube. A bloody knife. And a bloody axe. And a bloody dress cut in shreds. 

"Link…"

"Hm?" 

"I found something." Roy backed away from the bathtube.

"The typewriter?" The Hylian walked to him and looked at the bathtube he was looking at with a confused expression. 

"No. What is this? Has someone murdered a lot of people here?"

"Yeah. But I can't talk about it yet." The Hero placed a hand on the general's shoulder. 

"Ah." Roy sighed. 

"Let's continue." 

After a lot of searching they still hadn't found the typewriter, only more bloody knives and clothes belong to people of different ages in the 18th century. They walked out of the attic, surprisingly finding themselves in the corridor again. 

"And… to the next room." Link said tiredly. 

"I think we should rest a bit." The general said. "We have no idea what time it is and I doubt that it's very late."

"But we can't. We're in great danger all the time." The Hylian opened the next door to an old study. 

"Look, Roy." He pointed at the typewriter on the table. 

"That… That's what we're looking for?" The redhead asked tiredly. 

"Yeah!" The blonde said, poorly hiding his excitement. "Now, let's destroy it!"

"What?" 

"Destroy it!"

"WHAT?" 

"Destroy it! Roy, are you deaf?" Link looked into his beloved's eyes. 

"No, but we searched so hard for this… only to destroy it?"

"Yeah!" The Hero unsheathed his sword and walked in, the redheaded teen following right after. 

They looked at the room around them. It was dark and mouldy, everything except the typewriter was covered in a thick layer of dust, just like everything else in the mansion. There was a mirror that had been shattered not long ago in the corner and pieces of it were all around in the ground. The sad darkness outside made the room look even glummer than what it was. 

Link rose his sword and got ready to slice the typewriter in two. He saw the ghost sitting in the chair right before he heard the tapping sound as she wrote with a devilish grin on her face. 

p(SCENE: an old study)

Link: Die you filthy little monkey!

Roy: Link!

Link: *stops* What?

Roy: We can't destroy it!

Link: Why not?

Roy: Because the almighty master of chipmunks will come and kill us!

Link: Uhh…

Roy: You've got to believe me!

Link: But…

Roy: IT MUST NOT BE DESTROYED!!!

Link: Roy!?

Roy: *runs to the typewriter* Don't worry, Link. If this typewriter is not destroyed, no one'll get hurt!

Link: Roy! We need to destroy it to end this lunacy!

Roy: Lunacy?

Link: Yes.

Roy: Where?

Link: *sulks* Right here.

Roy: Oh. *looks around* I can't see it. 

Link: Come over here and let me destroy it now, Roy.

Roy: NO! *takes the typewriter* 

Link: Roy. Put it down.

Roy: No! *tries to run away from the room, but Link blocks his path* Let me out!

Link: No. Roy, yop u're acting just the way she wants you to act!

Roy: Eh?

Link: Kiss me. p

Roy: p WHAT!?

Link: See!?

Roy: WHAT DID YOU ASK?

Link: YpYAY! p Let's take the typewriter to it's place and leave! p

Roy: Yeah!

Link: *kisses Roy* 

Roy: *answers*

DMC: Awwww….

Link: Freak! Leave us alone! *takes the typewriter and tosses it at DMC*

DMC: *disappears*

****

CRApSH*

The typewriter hit the wall and crashed into millions of pieces. With a pained cry it's inked pieces fell on the floor. 

Link was still holding Roy's waist with his hands, both of them staring at the broken typewriter. After a moment a smile spread on his face and he kissed the general again, this time happy and not to confuse her. 

The redhead made a pleasured voice in his throat and pressed closer, letting the Hylian in his mouth. The blonde wrapped his arms tighter around his love and broke the kiss. He started to kiss his neck and collarbone sweetly as his hands opened the belt buckle. 

The boy pulled Link on the floor with him and took the Hero's head in his hands. He put his lips on his beloveds and kissed him passionately, his inner fire warming up the whole room around them. 

__

ICH WERDE DICH ERMORDEN!! 

They jerked away from each other and looked into the direction where they had heard the nun. Link felt his anger growing, he had promised to send her to the hottest hell if she ruined their moment together and he hadn't just meant that moment, but all of them. He sighed as the blushing Roy moved away from him. 

"She's so dead."

"…I hope so." The boy said derisively as he put his tunic back on.

"No, I mean it. I'll take care she gets to hell." 

"But she's just a reflec--" 

"Whatever." The blonde stood up and sheathed his sword. "Now we can beat her. She can't defend herself at all."

"I want to sleep. I'm tired and I know that you're too." The general stood up, looking directly into Link's cerulean eyes.

"No. She'll attack! Don't you understand?"

"There's nothing to be understood." The redhead said flatly. 

"Listen. The nun used to write comedies! But no one liked them because they were so twisted! Does this remind you of something?"

"No."

"And it was also said that she had powers to fool people's minds because sometimes her plays were acted in the local theatre! And all this blood's here because she had a lover, a secret one. One day he broke up with her because she didn't give him… you know? And she got mad and killed him and his seven children and his wife in this house with a knife and an axe! Seven children!"

"Maybe it's really happened here and we saw the reflection of the memory. Link, you've got to prove me wrong to make me believe in that crap."

"Hm… There's a story that if she kills a couple of secret lovers like she and the man were, she gets to go to heaven and is forgiven." Link continued.

"Secret lovers, eh?" The general sighed. 

"Does that ring a bell?"

"You mean… us?" 

"Yes, good boy, Roy. You'll get a cookie for that." The Hylian teased. 

"I don't believe that." The general laughed.

"Why not? Everything in it makes sense!"

"It's humbug, Link. A story that has probably sometime happened, that I believe. But there are no such things as ghosts etc. She won't kill us, because reflections are harmless. Quit pursuing her. Come, let's find the damn bedroom and get to sleep." Roy left the room, the blonde following him. 

**__**

ich werde an dir rachen!!

"Well then, mister this-is-no-ghost, what was that?" The Hylian asked.

---

Yeah, so now you think this is still as confusing as in the beginning? If do, tell me. And weird? Yeah, this is story is its incarnation! 

And translations: 

Ich werde an dir rachen = I'll revenge this

Oh well, coming up next: A crappy ending. 

~*- 6 -*~ 


	29. Ich Werde Spass Haben Part 04 Death Dra...

~*- 5 -*~ 

Ah, I feel fast. I wrote this ending in one day so it must suck really bad. I'm still kind of happy to see the way everything turned out. I'm sorry, but prepare! The next episode is going to be the saddest of them all! *cries* Oh, what have I done…? Oh, I'm such a bad person…

Thank you, reviewers!

PikaPower: Thanks for saying that! I feel like this episode isn't so crappy after all. 

Mewlon: I'm great! *laughs* I like his sword too! (Link: "Excuse me!?") I've never been a fan of sequels, I've always liked the original story the most, but if you decide to write a sequel to the WtRC, I'll read it. Oh, you have that FE? Aww, I'm so jealous! I've been thinking about buying it, but always somehow I lose my money! It must be a paranormal phenomena! I'm so sure about that! I'd be glad to hear about Roy's roots, but don't spoil the game! And thanks!

RavenGhost: *laughs* Yay, I still manage to be confusing although I'm trying not to! I think they should take me in the Guinness Book of Records this year as the most confusing fanfic author. *sulks* And Roy… He has his reason to think the way he does…

---

"I didn't explain the voices to you?" Roy asked tiredly. 

"No." _But it might be because I cut you off,_ Link thought.

"The walls of old buildings are said to absorb easily sounds and memories. The so called ghost we've seen is a reflection of those memories or events that have probably happened here, I don't doubt them at all." The general paused. "However, as the memories of voices are 'recorded' to the walls, they change to sound twisted and somehow lower, unlike the images of people… these sounds or voices are not everyday talk, but mostly caused by strong emotions like anger or love. Understand?"

"So what you're saying is that these walls are like a huge recorder that records everything?" The Hylian could do nothing but look at his love._ I think ghosts are a way more rational explanation to all these phenomena._

"Yes. That's what scientists say and I believe them though it sounds unbelievable."

"But that's absurd!" 

"That's science!" The boy flared up. "And unlike everything supernatural like spiritism it can explain why and how things happen!" 

The blonde couldn't say anything against that because Roy was right. Supernatural couldn't be explained by scientifical ways, but who needed science to explain them? Some things were just better to be left unexplained. 

"Now, let's go to sleep." The redheaded teen said gently, taking his lover's hand. "We both need sleep."

"No, Roy. I'm not sleeping before we get back to the Smash Building."

"I'm not stopping you, but I'll go to sleep now."

__

Maybe it's better that Roy's asleep when I curse the ghost and seal her inside this house… Seeing her again would probably cause him another shock.

"Okay. I'll come and watch over you." 

"I don't need your babysitting." The general ascertained with a tone of voice that implied clearly how Link's worrying over him annoyed him. 

"Fine, fine. But I'll come anyway. We need to stay together." The Hero said as he opened a door and they walked to the library. The Hylian searched for a book he wanted for a long time and when he finally found it, they continued to the next room.

After visiting several times the same rooms where they'd been before they came to the bedroom and Roy collapsed on the bed. He mumbled something to the bloody pillow before falling asleep and his breathing slowing down. 

The elf climbed next to his beloved and took him in his arms. He swore to himself that he wouldn't fall asleep even though he felt tired. It was up to him now that they were safe, because if they were both asleep and she killed them… A thought hit him that would they become ghosts to the house if they died? He didn't care. At least then they could be eternally together. 

Roy snorted silently and he woke from his thoughts, looking at his beloved who slept so peacefully. Somehow he remembered the way the general had come to him, talking how the sensing of his death was scaring him. Could he really sense his death or was he implying that he would do a suicide?

__

No. You wouldn't do a suicide. I wouldn't let you.

---

"How many times have you knocked?" The blue haired prince walked next to Young Link who was basically ramming Roy's room's door with his head. 

"MANY!" he said angrily. "COME ON, OPEN THE FREAKING DOOR!"

No answer.

"If they're not in their rooms, where can they be?"

"I don't know!" The small blonde snapped, his worry growing in him. He ran to the cobalt eyed prince and hugged him tightly. "Why does everyone keep disappearing?"

"If I knew the answer I'd make it stop." 

"I want it to stop…" The boy whispered desperately. " I don't want to lose anyone."

"Soon we'll need to announce them missing and start searching for them outside this building."

---

The general woke up, sensing his death again. He sat up and took off Link's arms that were wrapped around him. 

__

I must be feeling wrong again… Maybe it's this house that makes me feel like this. He thought as he lied down next to the blonde. 

**__**

Ich werde an dir rachen… ich werde dich ermorden!

He opened his eyes, seeing an eerie light in the room. 

__

This isn't… really happening. The general looked at the ghost, not really knowing what to believe. She was indeed pale and her face was mutilated and her eyes empty, but she looked real in all her frailty… How could she be a reflection if she looked so real?

The redhead shook his head. No way this reflection was anything more than a reflection. It couldn't hurt him. It wasn't real. 

The nun was holding the bloody knife he'd seen in the bath tube and she lifted her hand, suddenly her mutilated face starting to shine with sick happiness. She was enjoying the effect she had on the general, even though he refused to believe in her. 

Roy looked at the knife, wondering what she would do with it. 

__

It's a reflection, it's not real, it's a reflection, it's not real, it's a reflection, it's not real--

****

Gute nacht, der General…

"Li-Link…" He said, feeling the death's claws already touching his soul and ripping it off from his body. 

"Mm…" The Hylian pulled him down. The ghost walked slowly towards the bed, smiling more and more widely all the time. 

"Link!" Roy almost screamed. 

"Huh…" Link opened his eyes, but closed them right away. "You wanted to sleep, so sleep…" he mumbled. 

The ghost stabbed the bed with the knife, but Roy rolled out of the way over the Hylian. He fell on the floor and took his lover's hand, trying to pull him out of the bed too before she would stab him. 

"Link! For god's sakes, get up!" _How could she stab the bed? She shouldn't be anything more than a reflection that can't do anything!_ "LINK!"

"What?" The Hero opened his eyes and looked into Roy's panicing sapphires, realising that he'd fallen asleep although he'd swore he wouldn't. he climbed quickly off the bed and glanced behind him to see the nun, slowly crawling over the bed towards them. 

The Hylian took his love's hand and pushed him on the other side of the room, as far as possible from the nun. Then he smiled and said:

"I'll send you to the hottest hell…" he took a small book from his pocket and threw it to Roy, who catched it, looking extremely confused and lost. 

"Roy! Read on from page 58!" Link unsheathed his sword.

"Umm…" The redhead browsed the book as the ghost ran towards him, pointing him with the knife. 

"Roy!" Link shouted. The general lifted his eyes from the book to see the nun running at him and gasped. He ran to the door and through it to the kitchen, still searching for the page. The nun and Link both ran after him.

"Umm… Here! Kaiem uladeom licvida kintimo boeme, shanta I morgum tad everedem. Saten tinderm aroe deos, filado temos trava penur!" He continued reading and the nun stopped, touching her face. 

**__**

Ich… ich.. NEIN!! She tried to run away, but the Hero blocked her path. He forced her against the wall and took a hold of her wrists, squeezing so hard that the knife fell on the floor. Then he let go and picked the knife. 

"I have no intensions to kill you. I swore that I'd send you to the hottest hell, but then I realised that I would only do a favour for you. We're sealing you inside this mansion with the book Roy reads and you will suffer forever." Link said, his voice stormy. "Now. Let us out of here."

"Was? Ich kan nicht--" She threw a mouldy and smelly food plate on the Hylian's face.

"Agh!" Link smelled the food. He quickly wiped it off and said: " And you can very damn well talk english! Why else would you have so many english books in your library?"

"Ich kan nicht--" 

"Just let us out and we won't make you suffer any more." The blonde put the knife on her wrist and continued: "What Roy reads doesn't only seal you here, but also makes you vulnerable. Would you like to get a few more cuts?"

"NEIN!!"

"Then let us out."

"Ja! Ja!" She pointed at a door. "Durch Di-diese Tür gehen S-Sie raus." Link and Roy looked at each other and walked to the door. As they opened it, they arrived to the balcony of the Smash Building and the bright sunlight hurt their eyes.

"We're back…" Roy said happily. 

"Yeah."

"But… how is it possible?"

"Ah, I think we were both drugged." Link laughed. 

They were both quiet for a while and looked at the garden opening in front of them. 

"Hey! Where've you been the whole day?" Young Link ran from inside and hugged first Link and then Roy. The general looked at his love with an expression that asked 'what?', but the Hylian ignored it. 

"We were just searching for ghosts… Unfortunately we didn't find any."

"I'm glad you're both okay. We searched for you everywhere!" Marth said, heaving a relieved sigh. 

"I'm sorry we didn't inform…" The redhead said apologetically.

After a while of chatting with Marth and Young Link, they left to Roy's room to have a shower and to sleep a little after what they had experienced, the general still confused how they could've ended to the Smash Building's balcony. 

"Hey, Link…" The general said as they came upstairs.

"Yeah?"

"Is that lunacy really now over?" 

"Yeah. There's no way she could've got a new typewriter."

"Oh good." Roy said, he was too tired to start arguing about was there a she or not. But inside he somehow was fighting against himself. He didn't believe that she was a ghost and Link had touched her, but But, you know what?"

"What?"

p (SCENE: The Smash Building's corridor)

Roy: You smell like rotten food! Go to the shower! *pushes Link to a room and closes the door*

(CRASH!)

Link : *comes back to the corridor* That was the cleaning closet!

---

*laughs evilly* I just had to do that. Well, it's the end. It's really late now, so I won't start blabbing anything. I just hope you liked it and thanks for reading. Review if you liked it.

And the translations:

Gute nacht, der General = Good night, general

Durch Diese Tür gehen Sie raus = Through that door you can go out

~*- 5 -*~ 


	30. Flare, Flare, Redhead! Part 01 Inferno

~*- 4 -*~

Here I am yet again, bringing you the FINAL EPISODE. Yes, this is the last Smash File. It's sad, isn't it? But as we all know, I can't keep writing forever. I'd eventually need to use old ideas and that would make the quality collapse. I hope you like this, it is the end and everything will be over after this. *cries* Why? Oh, why? Oh well, if you people want, I can always write a SSBM/C.S.I, SSBM/Poltergeist, SSBM/something else crossover. But it's impossible for me to make a sequel for the ending really ends everything and I don't want to ruin the story by continuing after it. I love the ending of this episode. And I truly hope you all do. 

To Make Things Clear for the Episode 8/The Final Episode: Take your cleenex's near, I think I'll make you cry. Or maybe not. Why? Because this episode explains everything. Roy's sad past, Marth's and Young Link's relationship, everything. And the X-files side… An inferno and fire seems to follow someone closely… But what if fire had a mind of it's own? And I don't want to offend anyone! Anyway, I hope you like it.

And sorry for babbling so much. 

But, oh, I still babble! I want to tell you everyone: Love and respect your parents, no matter how idiotic or stern or old-fashioned they might be! When everyone around you leaves you when you're in a difficult situation, including your best friends, your parents will always be there! They'll never leave your side or stop loving you. Thanks. 

Thanks for your reviews!

Zora, Lindsay, and Nagiali's return!: Hey! Long time no see! Aww… I want FE too! *looks in her wallet* Aww, crap. No money, not funny. *cries* I'm happy that you like it!

PikaPower: You think so? Great! That's fantastic to hear! Masterpiece? Wow! I never thought someone would call this story that! Thanks! 

RavenGhost: I'm sorry there was so little Marth in the last episode, but now everything's happening in the Smash Building again so it's easier for me to write about him and Young Link. I'm glad you like!

---

__

"Roy… Your time is soon at hand. I guess I should warm you up a bit… The figure laughed. 

---

__

I feel it again… I feel it stronger and stronger every day… The general thought as he finished his breakfast with the elf. 

"So, training today?" Link asked, looking directly in his eyes. "Roy, what's wrong?"

__

I should've known you see right through me… the redhead thought as he looked away.

"You're not again feeling it?"

"…Yeah." Roy gazed outside.

"How could I make you forget it? I have no idea why you're even feeling it. Roy, you should talk to me more."

"I wish I knew why I feel like this! But I don't know either…"

"Just… If you ever need to talk to someone, you know you can talk to me." The Hylian said gently. 

"I'm okay. I'm just probably being tense." Roy said, annoyed of the worry Link felt over him. 

"Oh, whatever." The blonde rolled his eyes. "I'll go and have a shower before training, want to come?" he winked. 

"Shhh!!" The redheaded teen glanced around to realise they were the only ones in the dining hall. _Oh, we overslept…_ "I'll go ahead to the Final Destination."

---

"Hallelujah… Hallelujah… Hallelujah…" The radio sang quietly. It was the 1st day of December and it was snowing. The Small elf looked at the pure white snow falling from the heavens to the ground, colouring it as white as milk. The trees were standing naked in the forest. 

Marth stood in the Smash Building's balcony, thinking of how to tell about his feelings to Young Link. He'd spoken with Link the day before and all the elf had said was that he needed to be honest. That way the boy wouldn't be angry at him. If he kept lying, Young Link would be hurt and disappointed when he found out about it. 

__

I need to tell him. He has the right to know, no matter how hard it would be to me to say it. 

---

The redheaded general looked at the Hylian under his eyebrows. He was jumping slightly, holding his sword in his right hand. 

GO!!

He dashed a Link, who jumped and landed right behind him. He turned quickly around and stopped, his feet sliding on the ground. 

They stood still for a moment, looking at each other. 

"You're not fighting normally, Roy."

"I'm just having a little fun." The redheaded teen said cheerfully, dashing at his love again. He jumped right in front of Link and hit his sword with his from the air. As the swords hit each other, they made a long screeching sound and a few sparkles flew in the air. 

The Hylian gave up and took several steps back quickly. Before the general could dash, he dashed and Roy dodged by an inch. He lost his balance and fell on his knees. The blonde took advantage of it and ran back, about to hit a smash to throw the boy out of the field. 

Roy received the blow on his face and flew out of the field. He used the sword dance to come back and took a hold of the edge, where the elf was waiting for him to come back. 

He jumped over the blonde and hit him from behind with the sword dance. Link shielded most of the attacks, but got lots of damage. He did the Sword Spin to get Roy away from him and get ready for an attack.

The general took steps back to avoid the Sword Spin before dashing at his love again. This time Link rolled around him and he did a smash down, sending the elf flying on the other side of the stage. 

"You really enjoy fighting, don't you?"

"What I enjoy more is…" The fiery boy walked towards the blonde with a smile on his lips. "…victory." He hit Link with a strong smash, throwing the Hylian out of the battlefield for good.

Link returned to the platforms and looked around to find the general. Roy hadn't been teleported out of the Final Destination. The blonde looked at the stage, seeing the boy looking at his sword that was flaming. He rose it in front of him and was set aflame. 

"ROY!!" The elf tried to get the boy teleported back, but only the fire around the boy grew into an inferno and the glass that was meant to look at the fight broke because of the heat. The flames were licking everything in the stage, the redhead was in the middle of it, his eyes peacefully closed. 

"ROY!!!" The elf shouted to wake up his love. "Come out of there! You might die!!"

__

Oh, god, no!! I don't want to lose you ever again!!

---

There's the beginning of the final episode, I hope you like the idea. Of course you can't say much about it at this point, but oh well. Review if you liked it. 

Also, even though the Smash Files end after this episode, I can always write a deleted scenes/commentary/abandoned beginnings-part. But I'll do that only if many enough want it. So, how about it? 

*sneezes* I hate the flu. I hope someone evil catches it and becomes ill and I get better. (Ganondorf: ACHOOOO!!!") 

~*- 4 -*~


	31. Flare, Flare, Redhead! Part 02 What hav...

~*- 3 -*~

Somehow it scares me to end my favourite story. But I can always write about something else. I already have an idea, but I'm not nearly sure will I put it up. 

And the way water reacts with the inferno… It's true. When fire is hot enough, the water resolves into its constituent parts at the contact, hydrogen and oxygen. And hydrogen with oxygen… Now that's what I call BA-BOOM! 

*squeals with joy* I also wrote the final yaoi-scene! And because it's the last, I also made it twice as long as normal so that it wouldn't disappoint anyone! Enjoy!

Thank you, reviewers!

RavenGhost: Thanks for saying that, I feel like such a good author! I can always try writing a CSI/SSBM crossover, but it would be most likely very far from the real CSI… Well, we'll see what my twisted imagination makes up next. I think I won't make you cry, I just think that the end is extremely sad. But as I don't want to spoil anything, you'll see for yourself, right?

Sagesumi: Will they die? Hmm… It depends on your point of view that's all I'll say. No matter how much I'd like to let you know, I don't want to spoil the story. So, the best thing is to get your Kleenex near, just in case you'll cry. I know, the last ending was weird even for my standards. *laughs like a maniac* I just needed to do that cliffhanger! But did it seem like Roy was in danger? He was quite peaceful, I think Link just overreacted. I'm really flattered about the way you talked about my stories. Thanks!

PikaPower: I'm doing my best to write a good ending! I really like it, but I'm just a crazy fanfic author and I shouldn't be taken too seriously. Did you mean you want extras of this story?

---

The elf ran back to the Smash Building and found Marth talking with Young Link in the living room. 

"Marth!! The Final Destination's on fire! And Roy's in it!" He shouted as he ran to the phone and called the fire department. 

"What!?" The prince asked not really understanding the blonde's fast speech.

"Roy! Fire! Final Destination!" Link shouted when talking to the person in the phone. "Yes, the Smash Building, yes."

The noble stood up and ran to the Final Destination as fast as he could. The inferno was huge, it covered the whole stage and held Roy inside it. The boy was relaxed, his eyes closed, enjoying the warmth around him. His hair fluttered in the raging fire. 

__

How can it be? The prince took a step closer, feeling the warmth burning his skin. It was impossible for anyone or anything to survive inside that inferno and yet the general seemed to be in no pain. 

Marth mumbled a spell and an ice berg fell on the inferno from the sky, but before it hit it, it melted into water and exploded, only making the inferno grow larger. 

__

I should've known the fire's so hot water can't extinguish it! 

"Roy!?" He shouted. The fire seemed to keep a humming voice so loudly, that the redhead couldn't hear him. 

Soon the Hero ran back, followed by the fire department. The water they used against the inferno was useless, just as the noble's spell had been. It seemed like nothing could extinguish that fire. 

"ROY!!" Link shouted. "ROY!! GET OUT OF THERE!!"

And the general opened his eyes. He looked around for a while, realising that he was inside the inferno. 

"Extinguish!!" He commanded the fire like he was it's master. 

It was like the fire obeyed him. It grew smaller and smaller until it was nothing but a bonfire around him and disappeared. Roy looked around, realising all the destruction the fire had caused and a deep blush rose on his face.

The Hylian transported himself to the burnt Final Destination and ran to his love, hugging him tight.

"Are you okay?" he asked, sounding extremely worried.

"Y-yeah. I'm fine…" The redheaded teen looked into his lover's eyes with confusion in his owns. " What happened?"

"What?" The elf couldn't understand. Roy couldn't remember what had happened? "You were set aflame."

"Me!?" He asked and started to laugh. "But that's ridiculous! My clothes haven't burn and I don't have any burns on my body." He ascertained. 

"I don't care. As long as you won't do that again."

"I didn't do anything!" The general flared up.

"… I just don't want to lose you." The blonde held him tighter against himself. 

Marth looked at them with icy eyes. It was true that they were close friends and he couldn't understand why he felt what he felt. Whatever it was, he hid it behind his unemotional mask and gazed at the two calmly. 

The fire department was surprised. They all stood still, wondering what had just happened. The fire had gone off just like someone had snapped their fingers.

It had been extinguished as fast as it had started. Something or someone was in control of that inferno that had just destroyed a whole stage. A surprisingly huge power, the heat was able to destroy so much and so ruthlessly. 

After a while the fire department left, everyone confused, but didn't ask any questions.

---

"Roy…"

"Yeah?"

"Now."

"No."

"Why not?"

"No way."

"It's Christmas!"

"You're 24 days too early."

"Nope, only 23!"

"Still… No."

"Aww… I stood here for twenty minutes to be rejected?" Link was standing under a mistle toe in the living room alone with his beloved, looking at Roy pleadingly. 

"Seems like it."

The Hylian sighed, looking at the redhead with a you're-hopeless-look and started to laugh. "Then I need to get one of these in your room." 

"Whatever." The general sighed with a smile. It seemed like the fire earlier had never happened. Roy was completely normal, no burns, no memory, nothing. Link decided not to ask about it, if the general couldn't remember it would be useless trying to ask what had happened. But secretly inside he couldn't stop thinking about it. 

How had Roy's sword set aflame? And why had he burned too? There was something obviously wrong with the general, but Link though that he could wait. And if he needed to, he'd go to the library and try to find out about it. 

At dinner the only one who reminded them about the fire was Ganondorf, who had lots of fun about it. He called the general names and acted stupidly. The Hylian needed to hold the redheaded teen back so that he wouldn't kill the Gerudo. That only made the Gerudo King enjoy. He continued his mocking the whole dinner and Roy was furious. After it the elf needed to drag his love upstairs to avoid the general from killing Ganondorf. 

"Just let me at him!! I'll kill him!" He raged as the blonde tried to pull him to his room and he tried to go back. 

"No, Roy!! You could be thrown out of the tournament if that happened!"

"I don't care! I hate him!" Link could feel how the general's body temperature was rising, his skin felt hot. 

"Roy! Do you understand what that would mean?" 

"No! And I don't care!!" 

"You and I!" Link reminded, trying not to sound suspicious. 

"…Oh." The boy stopped raging, calming down and a blush covering his face. 

"Good. Now come." The Hero didn't let go of his hand before they were in the boy's room and the door locked. 

"You're too hot-headed, Roy." He said calmly.

"I am NOT!" The general flared up.

"See?" 

"But I am not!" 

"You are. You know it too." The Hylian moved closer to his love, putting his hands on his waist and touching his lips slightly with his owns.

"I'm not…" The boy protested weakly, probably only because of habit. He pulled Link nearer and embraced him in a passionate kiss.

__

I know I'll die before the end of the week… and before that I want to be with you.

---

"Young Link…" Marth looked at the small elf. This wasn't easy for him. "Please, just listen."

"Okay, so?" The boy said cheerfully, he didn't seem to notice the pain behind the prince's words.

"I… We…" The cobalt eyed man stuttered. He collected himself before continuing: "Do you remember when I told you I love you?"

"Of course I do!" Young Link looked into his lovers eyes. 

"I… Back then I didn't think about my feelings."

"And?" A hint of worry could be heard in the boy's voice.

"I've thought a lot… And I know that you don't want to hear about our age difference, but I think that it has a great role in our feelings."

"Marth!" Young Link shouted. "I don't want to hear!"

"Listen. I told you to listen." Marth's eyes had turned a bit icy.

"But I don't want to!" He hugged the prince he loved tight and swallowed his tears. 

"My love towards you… It's more like… Brotherly love, do you know what I mean?"

"Marth! I love you!"

"Shh…" The prince of Althea held the boy gently against his body, feeling the tears moistening his tunic. "And your love towards me… It's more like I'm the father to you you never had. You've always wanted to have parents, right?" 

"Marth… I…" 

"Have you?"

"…yes." The small elven boy pressed his love against himself tight, letting his tears roll down his cheeks. "But I don't--"

"How do you know if you love me like a father if you've never had one?" Marth answered calmly. "Love is a complicated thing. You were right when you told me that it doesn't care about age or gender or skin colour. But there are many kinds of love--"

"How do you know if I don't love you like that!?"

"I do. Young Link, you act like I'm your father. Even when we kiss, you respect me in a way. Lovers' love is different… It can't be explained."

"I love you!!" It was a desperate cry more than a confession.

"I know that. And I love you too. But you love me as a father and I love you as a brother."

"I…" The boy couldn't talk anymore. He just cried all the pain away from his small heart and the noble could do nothing but hold him. He had said everything and there was no going back now. 

"Cry…" Marth said gently as the boy tried to stop crying. "It will only do good to you."

And Young Link cried for everything that had ever happened to him. He cried of all the pain Mido had caused to him, of the pain of being teased, of being different from others and most of all, he cried of losing his love. Marth meant so much to him. He wanted to make him love him, force him to do it, but inside he knew that it was impossible. And he wasn't sure was the prince right about his feelings. Did he really love him as a father? If he did… It hurt so much.

Marth let go of him when he finally stopped crying. The prince looked into his eyes with a sad expression. He felt the tears again and wanetdto cry, but held them back. 

"Marth… I… I understand." The elven boy said before he ran away to his room. The prince stood up, looking after him. He'd done it again. A small, innocent heart had been crushed because of him. 

__

At least I was honest with him. And he has no idea how much it hurts me too. The prince looked down, holding his own tears. He wasn't sad because he loved the elf like a brother, but because of the pain on that angelic face. 

__

And now… I need to talk with Roy and then everything'll be okay again. My heart is way too torn to last much longer. I want answers today and I have to get them. 

---

"I want you, Roy." Link hugged his beloved and touched his hot neck with is lips to see was the redhead in the mood or would he just push him away. 

The general took the elf's hat and tossed it away as he ran his tongue by the length of the blonde's ear. 

The Hylian pressed his love against the wall behind him, placing a passionate kiss on his lips. Roy answered and pressed his mouth tightly against his own and ran his hands in his hair. The Hero lifted his love's legs around his waist feeling, how Roy tangled his legs around him and locked him between them. As he pulled away from the kiss, he saw the general's sapphire eyes pleading for more. They were almost sad that Link was so far yet he was so close: their bodies touched each other.

"Link… Please, on the bed." The redhead had opened his belt buckle quickly and was trying to take off his tunic, kissing his lips and cheeks all the time.

The Hylian put the boy gently under him on the bed, letting his lips touch the boy's and feel the inviting warmth around him. He let his hands roam around the redhead's body, taking off his clothes to give him pleasure. 

Someone knocked on the door and Roy pushed Link quickly away, looking at the door with a scared expression.

"It's locked." Link said patiently, yet annoyed to the one who'd interrupted their sweet moment together. 

"Sure?" 

"Yeah." The elf pulled his love close and embraced him in a kiss. 

"Yeah?" Roy said after the kiss as the one behind the door knocked again. He'd totally forgotten that someone had knocked on his door. The blonde kissed his ear gently as he spoke. 

"I just wanted to make sure you're all right…" Zelda's worried voice said behind the door and the general sighed. 

"I'm completely fine. No need to worry about me." He said cheerfully, keeping his eyes closed in the pleasure the Hylian's tongue caused in his ear. He put his hand on his love's back of the neck to hold him still. "Link…"

"Mm?" The Hero didn't stop, instead he kissed his cheek and bit his ear gently pulling it with his lips. 

"…I hope I'll never lose you." Roy said as he took the elf's head in his hands and pressed his mouth on his and gave him a passionate and deep kiss. 

"I'll never let you lose me." The blonde finally got off Roy's tunic and started to place kisses on his collarbone and lower on his body. The more the boy moaned in pleasure the lower he went. At times he came back to kiss his love and start all over again, just to feel the pleasant shivers Roy experienced. 

Finally he entered his love and the general arched his neck back, groaning and silently repeating his name. With a kiss they both let go of the world and felt each other's love more powerful than ever before, more warm that they'd ever felt. 

---

The two held each other in a gentle hug, smiling at each other tenderly. 

"I never thought Ganondorf would trigger this." Link giggled. 

Roy laughed shortly. "Me neither… But it doesn't chance the fact that I'm still mad at him." 

"You don't look too furious, now, baby."

"Baby?" The general rose his eyebrows. The blonde giggled and moved his head closer: 

"I just wanted to say that. Never mind." 

"I won't." The redhead felt shivers and tried to reach for his blanket. "Where's my blanket?" he looked at the bed, confused. 

__

What the--!?

Link looked at the bed as confused as his love. There were sligth burns here and there on it and it seemed like a pile of ash had once been the general's blanket. The Hylian connected the earlier inferno with that and got up and dressed quickly, ignoring the general's inquering look. 

"I'll go get my blanket." He said gently as he left. 

The general looked at his bed with confusion in his eyes. Had he done that? Or they together? It was impossible. No one could set anything on fire without the right temperature. Had someone been in their room? He gasped as he jumped off the bed and checked under it. No one there. 

__

I can't understand any of this… Why did the Final Destination burn? Why does my bed look like this?

The Hero interrupted his thoughts as he walked in, carrying sheets and a blanket. 

"Things got pretty hot, don't you think so?" He teased. 

"I… I can't understand." The redheaded teen said, looking at the bed as he walked to his love. 

"Me neither. But I think that I'll soon understand." Link said encouragingly as he wrapped his arms around the nude body of the general. "Don't worry, I'll tell you when I know."

Roy looked at him under his eyebrows. "You're just going to give me that supernatural crap again, aren't you?"

"Most likely, yeah." 

"You can save it. I know it'll be something so absurd I can't even imagine it, so don't bother." The general let go of him and started to change the sheets. 

__

Oh, whatever. The Hylian thought as he helped his beloved. 

---

The next day's morning everyone kept glancing at Roy to see would he catch fire and burn down the whole house. The general noticed it and tried to ignore their gazes.

He and Link ate their breakfast in silence until Marth joined their company in his polite way by asking could he come to have his breakfast with them.

"Of course you can", the general said kindly.

"Are you all right, Roy? Considering what happened yesterday, I'd--"

"I'm completely fine. I don't have memory of what happened." The fiery boy cut off the prince, feeling annoyed that everyone worried over him so. "Where's Young Link?"

"Yeah, he usually follows you everywhere." The Hylian looked at the noble, rising eyebrows. _Have you already told him?_

The prince shook his head calmly. "He's not going to follow me anymore. I broke up with him."

"You did?" The redhead was surprised. "Why?"

"Because I realised that I loved him as a brother and he loved me as a father. In any case, I hope he won't hate me for telling him that." Marth looked at his plate. 

"I'm sure he won't. You were honest with him, so he can't hate you. Of course he's hurt but when he thinks about it over, he'll understand that you were right and then he'll be back to normal again." The elf said, talking about himself more than his smaller self. But did it matter? They were the same person after all. 

"He seemed to be very hurt…" The cobalt eyes turned to look at Link. "But I still hope you're right."

"Don't worry. I am." The blonde grinned. "Who would know him better than I do?"

They spoke about the small elf until they'd all finished their breakfasts and left the dining hall to spend time together in the living room. Christmas was coming and the room had been decorated by the two princesses. 

__

I'm so glad they haven't got an idea to furniture the corridor again… The Hylian though as he sat down and looked at the Christmas calendars of the children. Young Link's 2nd day had already been opened and the chocolate inside was gone. 

The noble seemed to still be a little sad about being so blunt, yet he'd tried to be very gentle. As he thought about it, there really hadn't been another way of telling. He sighed, but kept his expression blank. 

Suddenly Roy stood up and walked to the fireplace where a cosy fire was and looked at the mistle toe above his head with a rascal grin. He was obviously teasing his beloved. He couldn't see how the fire reached out of the fireplace and grabbed his pants and when he walked back to Link it retreated back to the fireplace. 

The elf looked at the fire with a thoughtful expression. It seemed like it was attached to the general somehow, that it somehow seemed to want his attention. _Could it be that you could control fire…? And that you're doing it without realising it yourself? _The blonde thought. 

"What's the matter?" The redheaded teen asked with a grin as he sat down next to his love. 

"I just… Did you see that, Marth?" 

"See what?" The blue haired prince snapped out of his thoughts.

"How the fire…?" The Hylian looked at his beloved, at the fire and then at Marth with a confused expression. 

"I didn't see anything." The noble answered, looking confused. _Why's he asking that?_

"What about the fire?" Roy rose his eyebrows. 

"It somehow… reacted to you."

"How?" He could hear the kind amusement in the general's voice. 

"It reached out at you… It seemed like it wanted to burn you." Link tried to take the redhead in his arms, but the boy snorted to remind him of Marth's presence. 

"I didn't feel anything." The general said kindly, placing his hand on the Hero's forehead. "You could have a little fever." He put his hand on his own forehead to compare the warmth. 

"I'm not ill." The blonde ascertained. "Not mentally or physically." 

"Just teasing." Roy grinned. 

Ganondorf walked to the living room and as he saw the two, he laughed. 

"That's not the way to check are you crazy or not!!" he enjoyed his own joke by laughing after it. "I can take you to a mental hospital with pleasure, but I can say that you're both positive!"

"Ganondorf, please." Marth asked in his kind way. He didn't admit it to anyone, but he secretly was a little afraid of the Gerudo King. _Who wouldn't?_

"You shut up! Or maybe you're just as crazy as these two!" 

"Ganondorf, stop that right now." Roy said, his eyes flaming. 

"Don't listen to him, Roy." Link told his beloved, but it was probably already too late. 

"I'm just letting you know the facts." The Gerudo said with a grin. The fire exploded in the fireplace, but stayed there still. "I don't know what kind of freaks you two are, but it helps me to understand you that you're both absolutely out of your minds." 

"We're NOT!!" The Hero held the general's hands and Marth came to hold his waist. "Let me go! I'll kill that son of a bitch!!" 

"Roy! Calm down for god's sakes!" 

"I like to tease you, I can say whatever I want, but you can't do anything to me." Ganondorf said scornfully and laughed. "I want to see you furious, come on, get mad at me." 

"Roy! Hold yourself! Don't give him what he wants!" The prince told the redhead. The general fell silent immediately, still breathing heavily. His eyes flamed at Ganondorf, who was surprised. 

"I thought you'd like to kill me, pretty boy." 

__

And I'll kill you when I get the chance!!

"This is no fun. I'll come back sometime when you don't have your guardian angels, who seem to understand something about survival." The Gerudo King left, laughing scornfully. 

"I'm not sure how long I could've kept holding you like that." The blonde sighed as he let go of his beloved. 

"Me neither. You have incredible strength when you get mad." Marth ascertained when he sat down again. 

"Thanks for holding me back. I guess I would've already killed… or been killed by him if it weren't for you." The redhead said, looking at his feet.

"You would be dead. Think about his true powers." Link said sadly.

"I know…" Roy turned towards the Hylian and the prince looked at the two with a serious expression. "I just always… get angry so easily…"

"But you could try to hold it back." The elf placed a hand on his love's waist, clearly on a place where it couldn't be taken as a sign of love and caring but as a sign of close friendship and worry. 

__

They're just friends. The cobalt eyed man told himself.

Roy rested his head on the Hero's shoulder, feeling exhausted. Somehow he felt so tired and worn that it was amazing that he was still on his feet. Maybe it was because he had used such a great amount of his energy in his rage towards Ganondorf. He placed a hand on the Hylian's back as he gently answered the hug.

It seemed like no one was there to bother that moment. All was quiet and still and the general could feel the blonde's breathing against his chest. He was happy that someone could make him feel so tranquil and… loved. That moment, he somehow thought that he didn't want to loose that feeling ever. But inside, his instincts told him repeatedly how close he was to parting from this world, no matter how hard he tried to push them away.

The small elf ran into the room, surprising the three and looked at the hugging couple with his eyes wide before a rascal smile curved on his lips and he said jokingly:

"Hey, I know that you two are close friends, but isn't that getting a little gay?" He laughed his clear boyish laugh. Roy jerked away from Link, remembering that there were others in the room as well. How could he have forgotten that? 

"Aww… Now you made Roy afraid of me." Link said playfully. The general looked at his beloved blushing and rising one eyebrow, but he said nothing. 

__

How could I forget where we were so completely? I have to start thinking about my surroundings more… But I think that Marth and Young Link think that as a sign of friendship, not love. Thinking that, the redhead decided not to talk about it and sighed as he sat down and joked with a smug grin:

"I didn't know you liked me, Link." _But I do know that you love me._

"Me neither, but it seems I discover new things about myself everyday!" The Hylian answered with a laugh, bringing his head closer. "I'd ask you out if I hadn't devoted myself to protecting princess Zelda." 

"Aww, too bad." The redhead pushed him away, turning to the small elf. "Were you outside?"

"Yeah, I made a snowman with Popo and Nana and Ness. Marth, come and see it!" The tiny blonde took his ex-lover's hand and dragged him out of the room. The prince had an utterly confused expression before he realised that Young Link had forgiven him and understood his point. And maybe the boy'd thought about his own feelings too. 

"There!" The small cerulean eyed child said as he pointed towards a large snowman from the balcony they were standing on. Before Marth could say anything, he was dragged closer to the snowman to see it completely well from a closer angle. 

__

He's showing this to me because he's proud of it… Isn't that why children show their parents everything they do? So I was right. Thank gods I was right. The blue haired noble thought as he ran after the boy, his kindness forcing him to be excited and interested in the young boy's matters. He was probably the closest to him after the older Link, who was obviously more like a brother to him. 

---

In the meantime, the redhead looked at the clock, realising that the day was almost over and then his beloved with a relaxed expression, not wanting to say anything at all. He was just glad to be with him. 

Link saw his expression and sneaked a hand behind his neck, pulling him closer to rest his head on his shoulder. 

"No, Link." The general stopped his love. "It was a mistake I hugged you in front of Marth and Young Link. I'm glad everyone else's training. If Ganondorf would've seen that… Boy, would he have had fun."

"True…" The elf admitted. 

They were both quiet after that, just enjoying the moment they both felt so special in the darkening winter night. And the snow slowly fell to the ground outside, silently, beautifully. It created snowdrifts, making the earth look cotton-like, soft and pure. 

---

Link woke up in the middle of the night, hearing screams of panic and loud cracking. First he closed his years from it, but then it started to bother him so much that he couldn't sleep and he got up. 

Drowsily he looked outside from Roy's room's window, seeing how fire raged in the town of Haine. He just stared at it for who knows how long before he woke from his trance, realising what was happening. The town was burning to ground! But how could it? It was snowing and it would be unlikely to have a fire at a time like this, because the ground was frozen. 

__

Unless… The elf looked at the boy's bed and it was empty. He quickly connected the fire with his beloved and dressed up quickly, his worry growing in him. His subconscious told him furiously that the general couldn't have died in the fire if he had been the one to start it. But he doubted that too, even though his mind had told him that fire would be where Roy would be. 

Some of the smashers were downstairs, looking at the fire and trying to cast spells to weaken and extinguish it. But it didn't seem to help. All they did was feed the fire and make it grow larger. 

As the elf came out of the Smash Building, he saw the redhead standing in front of the burning town of Haine. People were screaming and running past him, but the general only spread his arms and arched his neck back.

Roy looked at the burning town, the fire flickering on his face. A small smile curved on his lips as he walked into the fire. It grabbed his clothes and devoured his body, curling around him like he was a part of it.

"ROY!!" Link couldn't see the redheaded teen anymore, he'd disappeared to the fire raging in the town. Some houses were already falling apart and some explosions happened near the gunsmith's. 

__

Oh god… WHAT have you become, Roy?

---

*laughs like a maniac* Another evil cliffhanger! I guess this is way more evil than the first one, but oh well… I still hope you liked it! So much happens in this episode… I've almost completed it, only a few details need to be done… 

Also, even though the Smash Files end after this episode, I can always write a deleted scenes/commentary/abandoned beginnings-part. But I'll do that only if many enough want it. So, how about it?

Thanks for reading!

~*- 3 -*~


	32. Flare, Flare, Redhead! Part 03 Just an ...

~*- 2 -*~ 

(Roy: "Maybe she really shouldn't end these files…")

(Link: "But we can't do anything about it, except try to protect everyone around her.")

(Marth: "Is that why she's talking backwards?")

(Link: "Maybe she's trying to go back in time so that she didn't need to write the ending?")

Yojne ouy epoh I dna! Kcab m'I! 

(Young Link: "Geez… As she's out of the picture, we'll answer your reviews instead of her. Thank you, reviewers!)

Sreweiver ym ton! OOOON!!!

(Roy: So…)

Solanar: (Link: "I'm happy that you think so for DMC! And I truly hope that her writing-skills have improved as she's written this story!")

RavenGhost: (Marth: "Well, you were right when you said that she wouldn't tell you, but I really don't have the heart to ask her when she's in that condition… you'll figure it out as you read this part, ne? I'm sure you could write much better than she does, you just need to keep trying! Thanks for being so encouraging for her!")

PikaPower: (Young Link: "Thanks for saying that! She told me she's thought about writing a SSBM/Hellsing crossover for a while now, but I doubt she'll write it. Still, don't worry! I'm not going to let her stop writing!")

sagesumi: (Roy: "Yeah… That happens to her too at times… It's very frustrating, I can imagine. She's told me that once she erased 10 pages of this story by accident.")

Mewlon: (Link: Yeah, it's sad that these end, I know. I wouldn't want her to quit either. Oh, you have her on your favourite list? Wow, she must be very flattered to hear that! Maybe it's better not to make a sequel, but it's your decision after all. And I think that as soon as she recovers from her *cough* …little shock, she'll be eager to read the final chapter of the WtRC. Yeah! You hear, Roy!? No one wants you to die, so don't!!") (Roy: "Hey, I'm not the one writing this.")

Sir Exal: (Roy: "You really loved it? That's very encouraging for her, I think she's very pleased to hear that! Thank you!")

Sherrilynn: (Marth: It's sad, I know and if it was up to me, I'd make her continue writing, but it's impossible. She's already so excited about her next fanfic, but what that is… it's a secret.") (Young Link: "You've had a Christmas calendar!? Wow! I thought that no one would know them! I like opening the little doors and seeing what kind of chocolate there is before I eat it! That's a part of the fun when it's Christmas!") (Link: "I wouldn't be so excited about the original ideas… She ditched them because they sucked, so… But hey, maybe she'll put them up anyway!")

(All smashers: "Season's greetings to everyone!")

Syadiloh yppah!! Heay!

---

The elf could do nothing but watch the town burn to ashes. It was a huge bonfire, the flames ruthlessly devouring everything. Some houses had already collapsed, and the black ominous smoke floated in the air like death itself. The death of that town.

How long would it take to rebuild it? What about the people who'd lived there? They didn't have homes anymore now that there was no town of Haine anymore. Everyone's houses, places where they worked, kindergartens, everything was burnt to the ground. And in the middle of that destruction was his beloved. 

__

Why are you doing this, Roy!?

"ROY!!!" Link shouted desperately, but he couldn't go near the fire. It would've burned him too. All he could do was to watch the city being destroyed to feed the fire. 

__

Feed the fire…? It couldn't be that…? His eyes opened in a shock. _'It scares me, Link. Being in this place frightens me… I feel the death like it's my shadow and that the reaper could come for me anytime.'_ The elf remembered his beloved's words. And with a gasp he realised what the boy was doing.

And there was nothing he could do about it. 

Only watch the city burn and burn and burn until the fire had stuffed itself and there was nothing left but ashes and glowing embers. The snow falling from the sky over the still smoking dead town was a sad sight. The Hero ran to it, looking for his beloved. 

He searched for a long time and finally he found the redhead, sleeping peacefully and already almost covered in a thin layer of snow, making him look abandoned and lonely. The Hylian lifted him gently in his arms and carried him to his bed, where he slept for a long time. 

Link never left his side, he watched over the general until he opened his sapphire eyes tiredly. 

"Roy…" He began gently. "Are you all right?"

"…I don't know…" The boy replied. "Why?"

"You were inside a fire. The town of Haine's burned to the ground." 

"What!?" The general sat up and looked through his window at the remains of the dead town. 

"You did it, didn't you?"

"NO!! Why're you accusing me of that!?" The redheaded teen looked at his calm beloved with fierce eyes. 

"I just… I have a theory." 

Roy lifted an eyebrow. "What's that?"

"Do you feel like dying now?"

"No, why're you asking?"

"You've told me that you feel your death, right?" The Hylian took the general's hand in his own.

"Yes. But that's got nothing to do with this." Roy pulled his hand back.

"I think it does. What if… what if you have some kind of ability to control fire without even noticing it yourself and somehow… I don't know how, but it seems that you would somehow push your instincts by burning…" Link shook his head. "I know, it sounds bizarre even to me."

"Yeah, it does. You're not serious about that?" the redhead more ascertained than asked. 

"…I don't know yet."

"I think it's nothing. I'd remember if I'd burned down a town, you know? Maybe you've seen a dream." Roy pulled him in a kiss to tell him that he didn't want to talk about it anymore and he decided that the matter could be for a while. Roy'd need to believe later when he'd talk to the other smashers and they'd all remember the destruction. 

__

But they hadn't seen you in the fire? Or had they?

---

"Roy…" 

"Yeah?"

"Remember when I came to you a long time ago to talk, but then Young Link rushed in and I couldn't talk with you?"

"Yeah, I remember." The general rose his eyebrows "What about it?"

"I wish that we could talk alone now."

"Okay. I'm listening." The redhead leaned forward, looking at his friend. 

"You… You said something that has made me wonder back then. Do you remember what that was?"

"I can't remember anything before morning when I woke up next to you." The fiery boy ascertained calmly. 

"In the night you kept saying 'Together we'll take over the world and our family shall rise again' and… and… that you love me." The prince looked at the floor, he had probably made the general feel highly uneasy by saying that. He doubted himself had the boy meant it or not, but it had been bothering him so he asked. And he also wanted an answer. 

"I… uh… I-I can't re-remember that." Roy stuttered, his face at least as red as a tomato, feeling awkward.

"At all?" The cobalt eyes turned to look at him with a hint of surprise in them.

"Not at all. I'm sorry, Marth." The general apologised. He looked away under the icy gaze of the prince's eyes. 

"Can you answer a question for me? Honestly, no matter what?"

"Uh, sure." 

The blue haired man looked away for a second, trying to find a way to say what he wanted to ask. Finally he returned his eyes on Roy's sapphires and asked: "Do you love me?" 

"WHAT!?" The redhead fell from his chair. 

"Are you all right?" The noble stood up quickly and ran to his friend to see had he any injuries.

"Uh… I-I guess I'm okay…" Roy swallowed nervously as the prince's hands helped him standing again. "Seiously. I-I'm fine." 

Marth said nothing, just pressed him against himself and his eyes widened.

__

Oh my god!! What if Link comes in now!? He'll think that I'm cheating on him again with Marth! The genera tried to push the prince away, but his grasp was too strong. 

"Don't, Roy." The cobalt eyed man said gently as he looked at the boy. Roy then gave up, trying to think about something to say to Link if the elf would see the two of them like that. 

"I thought that I loved Young Link…" Marth said gently more to the memory than to the general he held. The redheaded teen looked at him his eyes wide, waiting for the prince to say something more. "…But I was only fooling myself. I wanted to make him happy so that I wouldn't need to see him crying. That's why I was with him. Not long ago I realised that I can't force myself to love someone and told it to him. Now he probably hates me, but I was honest with him. And I really do love him, but my love towards him is brotherly."

__

Where's he going with this? Roy thought.

"The same night I realised that I didn't love Young Link, I also realised my true feelings. But I can't decide. I have fallen in love with two and I can't say which I love more."

__

What am I supposed to say now? 'I'm sorry for you?' No. 'If you're ever in pain, come and let's talk?' No way. "That's a hard situation." Roy said, catching a surprised look from the prince. Marth had probably totally forgotten that he was there in his arms.

"It is." He sighed. "And I wanted to tell you about my feelings first, because you've always been closer to me as a friend than she."

__

Oh, god. Is he about to--?

"I love you, Roy. I don't care how absurd it sounds or weird, these are my feelings."

"Y-You love ME!?" the general said without thinking about his words at all. 

"Yes." The noble said calmly as ever, gently caressing his back and looking directly into his eyes with such tenderness it made Roy's heart beat faster. 

__

But I've got Link! His subconscious reminded him. 

"Marth… I… I hope we can still be friends, but… I already h-have someone." The general hoped that the blue haired man wouldn't start hating him after he'd said those words. He hoped that he hadn't said it too bluntly. As he looked into the prince's eyes, he saw them look at him emptily before a slight, weak, defeated smile curved on his lips. He had dropped his unemotional mask and all his feeling could be seen from his eyes. He wasn't mad. He was hurt and rejected, but he was glad to hear the truth. The redhead sighed and leaned his head on his chest, hoping that everything would be fine again. 

"Thank you, Roy… For being honest with me. And I'm more than happy if we can still be friends and I can see you smile. And if you ever need to talk to someone, I'm here." 

"…Thanks." The general hugged the prince in a friendly way before walking out of the door and leaving him alone in his room. The noble heaved a heavy sigh before he exited the room to do his second confession. 

---

"Roy…" Sheik walked to the living room calmly. "There's someone outside waiting for you."

"Who?" The general stood up. 

"He claims that he's your father."

"What!?" _That bastard!! How can he come here after all these years!?_ The redhead ran outside, his hand on his sword's handle. 

He saw his father standing far away from the Smash Building. Without hesitation, he unsheathed his sword and walked towards him. When he was close enough he stopped and shouted to the tall, redhaired man:

"What do you want!? You can't execute me as long as I'm not in Ertruria!" 

The man looked down and sighed. 

"Roy…" He turned his gaze from the ground to the general. Roy froze for a moment. His father had aged so many years. It had been three years since he'd seen his father the last time, but the King looked like he'd aged decades. His once so lively and sparkling blue eyes looked grey, but his flaming red hair hadn't darkened at all. It was long and on a ponytail on his back. "I'm not here to take you back to Ertruria."

"…Then what do you want, Eliwood!? Just wanting to see me!?" 

"No, not really. I came because I had to. You're my… son afterall." Eliwood said calmly, but he seemed to hesitate when he called Roy as his son. This upset the redhead even more and he glared at his father. 

"I came to return you to your essence." The King ascertained. "You've already caused enough trouble, I shouldn't have let this happen."

"I haven't done anything!" The boy protested.

"Don't talk back to your father!" Eliwood snapped. Roy looked away and said nothing. "I'm sorry, Roy. I'm just so used to commanding you."

"All you ever did was command me. Just leave.You can't have anything that would be necessary for me." 

"I understand that you're mad at me still." The King said sadly. "But I can't make it undone. I'm sorry once again, son."

"You're forgiven. Now leave my sight before I kill you."

"I can't, Roy. You have to be returned."

"Returned to where!? I'm not going anywhere with you!" The general argued. Some of the smashers had gathered to watch the fight between the father and the son and Link ran from the Smash Building next to his beloved, ready to fight Eliwood. 

"Stop talking back to me so arrogantly." The King gazed at his son with sad eyes and smiled. "But you have to. Don't you remember?"

"I don't want to remember!"

"Roy... Return to the flame."

"What!?" The redhead asked and started to laugh. "You've gone nuts, old man!"

"Roy, I'm losing my temper if you won't start behaving."

"I don't need to take orders from you. I lost my parents when I left, and I've never regretted a day!"

"Still, listen to me. You must understand that you are not a human. You're the flame." Eliwood said calmly.

"What!?" The general looked at his father with eyes open wide. "I'm the flame!? That's absurd!"

"Just listen. That's all I'm asking."

"Fine. But then you'll leave." Roy said, annoyed.

"I shall. Roy, my son. Do you remember any of your first years?"

"No… But no one does!" The general moved closer to his father.

"But you have no memory of your life before you were five, isn't that right?"

"I don't know!" The redhead snapped. 

"You can't have. Because you were created when you were five. Y—"

"You're talking crazy!"

"Listen. I wanted to get married very badly when I was in your age, but because I… I preferred men to women and it wouldn't look good in front of the public, I decided to stay single. Anyway, the public eventually started to ask for a son, an inheritor to my throne."

"…And?" 

"I was desperate to get a son. I not only needed one, but I wanted one. I wanted to feel the happiness of being a father. So, I got married, but my wife gave me a daughter. And soon she became ill and unable to give birth to my offspring. Also, my sweet little daughter died. She was killed with poison. My advisor told me to go to the Red Mages before my wife died, they could give me a son. I left the next day and travelled there to meet their leader. He told me that he could create me an artificial son if I brough him a dead body of a boy." Eliwood kept a long break, gazing at the beautiful snow around him. 

Roy had walked close to him, listening to what he had to say without interrupting at all. He lowered his voice, when he didn't want everyone hearing what he said to his son. "I walked out of the village in the snowstorm, wondering where I could get the corpse of a dead boy. I was lucky. I fell asleep in th esnow and was brought back to the village by hunters and I woke up into the sound of drums. I ran out of the tent where I was resting and found the villagers dancing for a human sacrifice, a cute boy, whose angelic face and flaming red hair enchanted me. That moment I realised that I wanted him to be my son. 

I ran to the chief and told him to save the boy from sacrificing and give him to me as my son. First he was against it strictly, but when I promised him lots of gold and treasures, he agreed to give that boy to me. 

At the seremony they took the boy's already stiff body to a crater where a huge inferno was stored. The chief put his hand in the fire and let it burn for a while. Then he took it out and most of the villagers started to sing a ritualistic song as they saw his hand aflame. 

He placed the flaming hand on the boy's mouth and opened it. The fire was sucked inside him and his skin started to look more and more lively every second. His lips had been purple, but they regained their red colour, his eyes had frozen open, but they were peacefully closed as he was asleep. 

I was excited to see that boy come back to life in front of my eyes. I asked him to make me another son, but he refused and said that playing with fire shouldn't be done. He also said that he wouldn't do it ever again. 

They gave the boy to me, covered in blankets and breathing slowly against my chest. His small hands were clenched into fists on his chest. I suddenly realised that I already loved him so much. He had been mine not even a day and I loved him like he was my own flesh and blood."

---

"I need to talk to you…" The prince knocked on the door, trying to force the nervous sweat from forming on his forehead. He had always been able to control himself and so he would be today as well. 

"Come in!" Zelda said cheerfully from her room. She was wearing glasses as she'd been reading a book that now rested lazily on her bed. When the cobalt eyes of the noble met with the marine of the princess's, he felt a lump in his throat. 

__

Stay calm. Stay collected. Stay unfeeling.

"Zelda…" the prince began. " When I left to this tournament, I was half-forced to do it. I had nowhere to go, nor anyone who wouldn't stab me in the back because of the huge fee of my head. And my own country was dead, burned to the ground." 

The blonde girl listened silently, her eyes filling with sadness and pity for the Altheans. Marth hesitated for a moment, he could still back off and tell her to forget everything. 

__

'Have I raised you to give up!? Nothing's impossible!' The prince remembered his father's words to him when they had realised the attack of the Dark Dragon and Akanea from both sides of their country.

__

'No, Father, I shall fight and though I'd lose I still won't be defeated before they cut off my head! And as long as I live, I'll fight for Althea!'

And I shall make my country proud once I return. Hopefully it's with you, Zelda.

---

Ffffpmmm!! 

(Marth: "Let her talk if she wants to so badly.")

(Roy: "Oh, fine.") 

.Das OS tsuj s'tI …dna oga emit gnol a edosipe siht retfa selif eseht dne ot dediced I ,ti pleh t'nac I tub .og ot trap eno ylno

Ti tuoba tahw, os? Ti tnaw hguone ynam fi ylno that od ll'I tub. Trap-sgninnigeb denobnaba/yratnemmoc/senecs deteled a etirw syawla nac I, won dne seliF hsamS eht hguoht neve, osla.

(Young Link: "Geez… give me a break, DMC!!")

(Marth: "Should someone bother to translate all that?")

Gnidaer rof sknaht!!

~*- 2 -*~ 


	33. Flare, Flare, Redhead! Part 04 Together

~*- 1 -*~ 

Yes, well, I had my weak moments, but now I'm completely fine. *grins* Except that… It's over. All over. Revo lla. (Roy: "Catch her!") No, I'm seriously fine. 

Thanks for you reviews!

PikaPower: Well, I already wrote a beginning for that SSBM/Hellsing crossover, but I'm still only planning it. So, it'll probably take me a while to put it up if I even decide to write it.

RavenGhost: I won't write backwards anymore! Yeah, this is the final part if you don't want the extras. I hope you like my ending because I really liked it. Maybe it's a little clichée, but oh well. 

Zora, Nagiali, and Lindsay.: I have no idea what Eliwood looks like, so I created him myself *laughs* Why does my own characters always have long hair? I guess I just think it's cool. 

sagesumi: *laughs* Yeah, I'm crazy, but hopefully in a good way too. Well, it's just a matter of time before we all snap, right? Uh… Roy'll die? Uh, I… It depends from your point of view *laughs* I've been watching too much X-files! Oh, wow! Thanks so much! I thought at first that I shouldn't write it, but then I thought about it all over and decided to write it. I'm so glad you liked it! Well, I've really thought about writing that SSBM/Hellsing crossover… But oh, I'm still unsure! 

---

Eliwood gazed at the horizon before continuing his sad story: "Later the chief asked me to come to him and told me that the boy wouldn't remember anything of his past life. That I'd need to rename him and bring him up as my own. But he also told me that one day the fire would extinguish and that then I'd need to summon the inferno and get him back. Otherwise great disasters would happen." The king sighed. 

"That's not true." Roy said disbelivangly. "And you never loved me." 

"I did. I loved you incredibly much. But as I heard that you were going to die one day, just extinguish and that I'd need to return you to the flame, I became afraid. I wasn't sure would I be able to do it if I loved you so much. So, as I left that village I also promised myself not to become close with you so that I wouldn't feel incredible pains when I'd need to lose you. Roy, I know I was being selfish… Can you still forgive me?" 

"I can't believe anything of your story. But as I said earlier, you're forgiven. I just want you to leave as soon as possible." The general said coldly. 

"I need you to listen to me now. As you, that boy I had created, started to live again, I gave you your name. My wife was surprised that I had managed to get us such a sweet and loveable son, but she couldn't understand that you'd been made of a fire.

As you became old enough, you started to study science when I told you that you were the flame and when science had no way of explaining it, you refused to believe it too. You started to base your life on science. You thought that you were done like humans. By making love. 

But the truth is that you never had a mother. She was my wife until she died of her disease, but not your mother. I hired you a nanny because I was too busy to be with you all the time and I admit that I neglected you, but it was only because I was afraid to love you like a son."

"You weren't fair to me… I remember looking after you when you'd scolded me and I'd wanted to be held by you and play with you, but you only snapped at me that a general shouldn't do things like that. You told me not to show my emotions. You wanted to make me a robot who would control your armies!" The redhead flared up again. 

"I've said I'm sorry for who knows how many times! Roy, you've forgiven me! Move on already!" Eliwood said strictly. 

"You have no idea how much it hurt! You have no idea how many times I cried in her arms until I fell asleep!" The general continued to rage. 

Eliwood looked away, his eyes turning even more sad. "…Even so… Will you listen to me?"

"Speak then", Roy commanded and added derisively: "Father."

The King gazed at him with a questioning look for a while, narrowing his eyes, but didn't say anything about his son's derisiveness. Instead, he continued:

"Roy, I didn't start to call you human. You yourself refused to believe what you truly were and wanted to be a human so badly that you closed your mind from the fact that you weren't one. And when you did that, you closed your mind from everything that couldn't be explained by science."

Roy shook his head frantically.

"You still refuse to believe? It can be understood though, because you closed your mind so tightly back then. But it doesn't matter. You have to come back. Otherwise you'll keep hurting others and yourself."

"I haven't done anything!!"

"Well then, explain me why and how Haine was burnt to the ground? Or the Final Destination?"

Roy couldn't answer. He just looked sadly at the ground in front of him. 

__

I remember when you told me… But it isn't true! It can't be true! No one can be the flame! I'm no different from others!! 

…

Or am I?

---

The Hylian princess couldn't say what the prince was thinking. He just stood in front of her, looking particulary nowhere. Why had he come? She felt a blush rising on her face, had he noticed? And was he know here to see if it was true?

"Uh… Was that what you wanetd to talk about…?" Zelda asked shyly. 

Marth seemed to snap out of his thoughts by her speech. "…No. It's very important."

__

Very important? A warning bell rang in the marine eyed girl's mind. _He knows! Oh god, he knows! What am I going to say!?_

An awkward silence fell over the two, both trying to avoid each other's gazes. Finally Marth was the first one to speak: "Zelda…"

"Yes?" She asked immediately. 

"I said that my country was in ruins… As soon as this tournament's over I'll go back there to rebuild my country and try to give it back the glory it once had. And…" he was obviously searching for words. "I don't want to go alone." 

The prince felt a lump in his throat, waiting for the Hylian's reply. 

Zelda felt relieved to hear what the noble had said and as she was about to reply, the cobalt eyed man kneed in front of her like a knight, looking down.

"Princess Zelda of Hyrule, I, Marth Lowell of Althea ask you to marry me." 

She gasped and lifted her hands on her cheeks. As she finally realised that the man that was kneeling in front of her was proposing her, she went on her knees in fron of him and hugged him gently. 

"I shall marry you, Marth." She whispered to his ear as she felt his hands on her back. "And we shall together rule Hyrule and Althea in prosperity and happiness." 

--- 

"Why the hell did you come here!?" 

"Didn't you listen to me? Why have I searched you now after all these years, after you left with that Air Pirate skum?" There was a hint of disgust in Eliwood's voice as he mentioned Vyse. "I know that you loved him, but I needed you and I was too selfish to understand that you too, needed love. I had never thought that the flame could create a mind of its own. And I came to you here and now because the fire inside you is extinguishing. Can you feel it?" 

"I… But… I'm a human! I'm not the flame!" Roy protested.

"You set things aflame in order to feed your own extinguishing flame. But it works for such a little time only. Do you want to keep living like that? Do you want to live by destroying everything with fire to satisfy and keep your own flame alive?"

"I… No."

"Then let go and come back where you were once taken from. Come back to the flame."

"Father… I don't want to hurt anyone, but… I'm not the flame. I'm as human as everyone else!"

"Still fighting against the fact even though I've told you everything the way it really is?" 

"Roy… " The Hylian said gently as he placed a hand on the general's shoulder. "I think he's right. And I don't want you to live only because of me when you'd need to destroy in order to be alive." The pain of losing the redhead was hidden behind those words and he tried to hide it. Roy looked into his cerulean eyes with pain in his owns. 

"But… I don't want to… I'm not the flame…" The boy didn't know anymore what to believe. He could remember when Eliwood had told him that he was the flame and he had denied it back then and he still was. But… what if it was true? 

"Even though you weren't, if fusing with the flame would take away your pain and instincts that tell you that you're dying, why not try it? Roy, I love you so much that I want only your best. And no matter how painful it would be for me to live my life without you, I'll do it, knowing that you're all right and in a better place." The Hylian held his tears back. He didn't want to let go of Roy, he wanted to hold him forever, but the thought that the general would live and destroy for him was too much. Their love couldn't be the death of so many and the burning of everything. "So go. I'll remember you and keep you here." He pointed at his heart, his lips melting into a smile. 

"Link… I don't want to go…"

"Please… For me."

The general hesitated a moment and stepped forward. "Fine, Father. I'll come back, but not because you ask. I'm doing it because I don't want to hurt anyone anymore, now or never!"

"I'm glad, Roy, that you understood." The King said, looking down. "Well then, call the fire."

"Huh?" The redhead couldn't understand.

"Call for it. Tell it you want to go back."

"Umm… Flame? I want to come back to you...?" The boy said with a confused tone. 

The blonde elf watched his love speak with tears in his eyes. If he could only hold back even for a few minutes, Roy would be where he had to and everything would be fine. Except that he would be utterly crushed and torn, left alone in the dark without the warmth of the boy he'd learned to love so incredibly much. 

A fire engulfed the general and he closed his eyes, willing to go with it. The heat hurt on Link's face but he didn't care. The boy's clothes burned off in the extreme heat and soon he was nothing but ashes that fell on the grass. 

The Hylian walked to the ashes and looked down at them, his tears falling on them. A gust of wind picked the ashes on its wings and took them to the sky and soon they couldn't be seen. 

__

Good bye, Roy… He looked at the sky, his tears flowing down his cheeks as memories crossed his mind. 

A thought hit him like a cannonball and he shouted to the raging fire near Eliwood, who had already turned around to go back to Ertruria:

"ROY!! I want to go with you!!"

The inferno grew larger, but nothing happened.

"Roy, I don't care if you're the flame! I want to be together with you!!"

"You're a wacko, all right." Ganondorf said cheerfully.

"Link..." Link heard the boy's voice inside the inferno, scratchy and worn and a fire soon sparkled under the Hylian's boots. He felt the hurting flames devouring his clothes and licking his body with heat that burned his skin. It hurt so much he couldn't think. The blonde felt how near the death was. As the fire embraced him completely, he felt like suffocating and tried to reach for air. The pain only grew in him, the warmth grew, until everything became a blur.

__

Am I dead?

Suddenly in the darkness he felt the inviting warmth that used to give him pleasure as familiar hands were placed on his waist and lips were pressed on his mouth gently. 

"Together, Link. Together is so much better than alone."

---~ Fin ~---

*cries a river* I can't believe I wrote this. I can't believe I'm ending everything! And it's not even a happy ending! *cries an ocean* I don't want to! I want to continue! 

I really hope you liked. There will be no Smash Files after this.

And, I think you're confused about this ending. Mostly did they die? But I wanted to leave the truth out there and everyone can decide for themselves what happened. I have my own point of view about it and I guess the right way to end these files is this. 

Also, even though the Smash Files end now, I can always write a deleted scenes/commentary/abandoned beginnings-part. But I'll do that only if many enough want it. So, how about it?

Thank you all reviewers out there, I have enjoyed getting your reviews greatly! I hope to hear from you in the future as well and thank you for being so kind to read and like this story! You've all been wonderful!

__

"Thus the curtain closes on another tale.

An eternity has passed…

Fleeting dreams fade into the distance…

All that is left now

Is me and my memories…

But I'm sure we'll meet again,

Someday, you and I…

Another place, another time.

It's just that we might not realize

That you are you and I am me…

Let us open the door to the great unknown,

Come across another reality,

And live another today…

Even when the story has been told,

Life goes on…

Until we meet again,

Take care of yourself, my friend…"

~Chrono Cross~

With Respect: 

__

Dark Moon Crystales


	34. EXTRAS

EXTRAS

Contains: Director's & Cast's commentary: My comments about all of the episodes with the cast's short comments. *laughs* What's behind my sick ideas? I explain most of them here.

Deleted Scenes: Some of the original scenes that I've dropped off when I've accidentally made Link more shy than Roy or something like that. Mostly crappy stuff, rewritten for this.

Abandoned beginnings: Yeah, well, there's a good reason why I ditched them…

Facts: Some weird and funny facts from the long road between the Wooden Face and the Flare, Flare, Redhead! How many times did Link say "believe" during the files? That's pretty surprising how many, actually…

Themes and Changed Lyrics: The maincharacters' themes and lyrics that fit for them. Of course this is only my opinion. If you want to listen to them, they're easy to download with KaZaa. And you can even sing karaoke with the characters' lyrics! *laughs*

---

As sad as it is, the Smash Files is over. 

But I guess it was good to end it here. I can focus on some other fics until I upload that SSBM/Hellsing crossover. And I hope you're looking forward to it, just like me. 

Actually, I've started to like the SSBM/Hellsing fic I'm writing and planning. It's a bit like the Smash Files, but kind of different. *confused* What am I talking about? 

Thank you, reviewers! Your reviews have been the fuel for this story and they've guided me through the ideastorms I've had! And you've been always so encouraging that I feel that I'm such a good writer! (Maybe I can believe that too one day) All I can say is thank you so much and that doesn't describe my gratefulness well enough! 

PikaPower: Wow! You made reviews of all of them! That's a lot of work! You saw so much trouble to do an overall review! And 9/10!? That's so flattering! I… I don't know how to thank you enough to tell you how good that makes me feel. *tears of joy* I've spent so much time writing this fic and yet I at first I thought no one liked it and kept writing because I liked it. I guess it paid off! Thank you! I didn't personally like the Wooden Face, but it was the first smash file, so I need to respect it. Maybe I should rewrite it someday… Also, the Sea God Ahti was confusing, because I was confused about it and still decided to write it. I had lots of fun writing the different story versions, but somehow the end became crappy. And when I say crappy I mean CRAPPY. Oh, yes! Thirsty's probably the most shocking smash file, considering that Roy did die… Thank you for saying such wonderful things about this fic and reviewing to tell me that! Here're the extras and I truly hope you like them!

RavenGhost: I know the end was sad, but I see it wasn't sad enough to make you cry. Maybe it's better that way. And I truly hope you enjoyed it as I did and are as sad as I was because it ended. But worry not, because I decided to write the SSBM/Hellsing crossover and it will be written the same way as these files… Maybe in honour of the memory. Thank you for being a supportive reviewer and encouraged me to write the story!

Mewlon: Oh, I don't think this is better! Our stories are so different that it's hard to say and I loved the WtRC very much. I hope you write something near it, another yaoi-story or something like that. I… I'm moved by your words. *tears of joy* So many have said that I'm such a good writer that I feel so good. I actually feel like one. And maybe one day I'll be able to think that way too. I wanted Marth to have a happy ending, so I decided to give him to Zelda, who's one of my favourite female characters in the SSBM. And I think they're a cute couple. Thank you for supporting me through this story, it has helped me to go on even in the hard times when I was unsure about myself. 

Sherrilynn: You really think it's perfect? Wow, I wasn't sure about the reactions as I wrote it, but I liked it. I think it was the right way to end these Files yet it was sad. And I don't really like happy endings, they're cute but in reality not many things have a happy ending… So I decided not to give the Smash Files one either. Thank you for liking the story and being an encouraging reviewer, who's helped me write the series. 

sagesumi: To you I have to say that you've been a fan of my works ever since who knows when and I'm glad that you've liked the story and helped me through with your reviews that are always funny and long! Thank you for being so encouraging and eager always, no matter how crappy the episode! You really think the ending was brilliant? That's what everyone's been saying and I'm so glad because I was unsure about how you'd react to it. A genius? I'm so flattered to hear that! And I'm not a genius… I'm just an ordinary girl…*laughs* You'll get more of my work as I upload the SSBM/Hellsing crossover! So don't worry! It'll be written the same style as the Smash Files because I want to honour the memory of this, my favourite story. 

Zora, Nagi, and Lindsay: I'm so glad you liked the ending! I wasn't sure about it, but now I'm glad everyone seemed to like it. And I want to thank you for liking my work and giving me encouraging and funny feedback on whatever I have ever decided to write! *laughs* Puppy dog faces work! I decided to write these extras because so many wanted it and hope you like them. 

I'm blessed to have such kind reviewers! Thank you! I hope you enjoy, there won't be more extras!

****

DIRECTOR'S & CAST'S COMMENTARY

These are my thoughts about the Smash Files and I hope I'm not offending anyone. Enjoy! 

****

Wooden Face ~ Director's Commentary

Yeah, it was my very first Smash File. I was very proud of it back then. 

Roy's and Link's personalities have changed quite a lot after it, but the general's still shy and Link's still quiet about his feelings and believes in supernatural. 

The inspiration to write about a Wooden Face on the floor, sucking people's energy was actually my mind's twisted mix of many stories. There's a ghost story about a Spaniard lady who saw faces on the floor, but they did nothing to anyone. They were just on the floor because under her house there was some kind of a graveyard. 

****

Wooden Face Part 01 IT's here

I had just read Stephen King's The Girl Who Loved Tom Gordon and the text looks like it. I chose Young Link as the first character to experience paranormal phenomena because I've always thought that he's cute and I wanted to make him an important part of my story right from the beginning. 

My favourite part was absolutely this _"Young Link reached for the switch and as he tried to switch it off, his hand hit his milk bottle on the table next to his bed. It fell and Young Link closed his eyes tightly and waited for it to crash. He knew he couldn't catch it, so he didn't even try._

No crash. Young Link waited for a moment. He kept his eyes closed for a long time." THAT would've freaked me out! *laughs*

****

Wooden Face Part 02 Where is he?

I've always liked Luigi as a sub character. The accent annoys me, though. 

At first I wanted to make Roy very energetic and on-going, a little forgetting and of course, shy. 

It was pretty important for me to tell you readers that Roy and Link really loved each other, they hadn't just met. That's why Link was thinking about Roy all the time and they had many romantic situations. 

The training when Link and Roy trained with Luigi and Mario was just my little experiment. I wanted to see if I could write an average fight scene and make it sound believable. 

*laughs* Oh, the idea about Roy's and Link's "fight" came from the Ocarina of Time-manga (translated can be found everywhere on the net) where Link trains with Impa and when he's exhausted he lies on the grass alone, thinking. When I saw the page I somehow wanted to use it. Then I added Roy on top of him and created that yaoi-scene. 

****

Wooden Face Part 03 Shock

Young Link's vulnerability is shown in the beginning of this part: he's not even going to hold back his tears and wants to be held and comforted, just like any scared or shocked child.

In the beginning I wanted to make Peach look like a kind girl because she was acting like that to make everyone like her, but her personality hasn't changed a bit. 

Marth's been kind and caring ever since the beginning. I wanted to show his attraction towards Young Link there already by making him stay by the young elf's side the whole day, not eating or drinking anything during it. Of course, seeing his love towards the boy is hard because he'd do the same for everyone. 

Sleepwalking? It's true that sometimes after shocking events or when seeing horrible nightmares people sleepwalk even if they usually don't. I don't remember where I read this, but it's true. I wanted to make Roy in the beginning really proud of his studies by this _"Yes, it is. I've studied the matter when I was in Ostia and it--" _he sounds like he's boasting. Gladly I gave up this idea, because it fits to Captain Falcon but not to him. 

The dream Ness sees about eating everything around him… Yeah, I saw that kind of a dream too once. *laughs* Otherwise it has nothing to do with the whole episode. 

Roy saw the face on the floor first, but as a disbeliever, he thought it had nothing to do with what had happened. He was confused, but still unwilling to believe. 

__

"…Aha." 

"I knew you wouldn't believe me." 

"I didn't say that." This is from the original X-files, directly. I'm not sure but I guess it was from Arcadia, don't get mad at me if I'm not right. I used quotes from X-files in the first episode a lot, because I was unsure how to describe the disbelieving Roy and the believing Link. 

****

Wooden Face Part 04 The Investigation

I got a bit excited when writing this. It was an okay yaoi-scene though, but I could rewrite this part. I have no idea why it looks like that. And there's too much kissing. They got too mushy. 

Roy wasn't accepting towards Link's theory, he was just too tired to start arguing about it. Oh well, he'll argue enough in the later episodes. 

Maybe you're wondering why Roy wasn't so energetic after the first episode. It's because he could never recover all the lost energy and thus became calmer. Good for him, good for me. 

I personally think there was too much yaoi in this episode. Well, it was my first real episode and my second fanfic ever so… I think I'll be forgiven, right? 

****

Wooden Face ~ Cast's Commentary

Link: I want to say that I wasn't that easily scared when I was in his age! No, not me. Otherwise I liked this episode, it was fun being Mulder.

Roy: Yeah, unbelievable. But like faces on the floor would really exist? Don't make me laugh! And don't even start, Link!

Marth: Um… I don't know what to say.

Young Link: Me? Well, it was exciting to be in the first part of the first episode. Though, to be honest, I couldn't sleep for a few nights after I had read the script… 

---

****

Esther **~ Director's Commentary**

I got the idea to write about Esther when I realised that FEVI where Roy is hasn't been released outside Japan yet. This was good to me, because I knew nothing about his past and decided to create it. Everyone knows Link's past, so I couldn't recreate it. 

****

Esther Part 01 The Girl

She's running through the forests in search for a place to stay safe for the night, hoping that she could get into a building and the poltergeist would stay outside. Of course it follows her into the Smash Building and warns everyone by writing the text on the wall. _Esther is mine…_ in the original story it used that too, except the letters were always burning. Roy's subconscious recognises the text, his nanny's mentioned it to him, but his mind tries to protect him. Ah! How traitorous a mind can be? 

****

Esther Part 02 A Poltergeist

Link's always been the "seme" of these files. (Seme means the controlling guy, who makes all the moves and so on. Uke's the controllable, usually weak and pretty younger boy.) Here he says, _"Esther can be his, but you're mine."_ as he holds Roy in a strong grasp. And, typical for yaoi-manga, the uke's resistance is weak and the seme gets his way. Yup. Here too. 

__

"You know you can talk to me, right?"

"Yeah." How do you always see right through me? He blushed. Here I wanted to tell you readers that they've been together a long time, because Link knows Roy so well to 'see right through him.' 

****

Esther Part 03 My Nanny

Roy opens his heart here, he lets the Hylian close to him like this very rarely. He used to be very lonely as a child like he says _"I was lost for that time… I had no one."_ He's telling Link between the lines how important he is to him. Another between the lines immuendo is here when Roy keeps a break after saying "_broke up lovers,…" Roy swallowed his tears. _He opens himself completely, finally admitting that he doesn't want to lose Link like he lost her. It sounds like Link's as important as his nanny if not even more important. It took me very long to create that scene fitting for his personality. 

When the knives fly… I wanted to write this only because I thought it was cool to see the knives flying *laughs* and in the original story the poltergeist tosses all kinds of things from kettles to plates around her house. Why not knives? And also, when seeing Marth get hurt and the couch hitting his feet, Link decides to do something about the ghost. So it's an important part of the episode. 

I liked the idea of the hands in the mirror, strangling Peach. She is the only smasher I think would stay in front of a mirror for hours, looking at her reflection and trying to see was she still perfect. That's one of the reason's why I chose to torture her. *giggles* The other one is because she wanted everyone to be with her after the incident and Roy and Link could talk to the ghost in peace. 

****

Esther Part 04 Leave It Unexplained

Oh yes! The two argue and Roy's really making it clear that he doesn't believe. Also, he's totally fed up with the poltergeist, not only because it hurts him to talk about it but because he doesn't believe either. *laughs* What else could get your mind off something if not good sex, eh? Roy seems to know that too!

The dancer is actually a character I saw in my precious, precious Fire Emblem manga. His name? No clue. He just was cool and looked very pretty, so I decided to make him my little dancer. And as classical, Roy doesn't even get the chance to see the poltergeist so there's no way he could believe.

****

Esther ~ Cast's Commentary

Link: It was my first time to see a ghost, I was very impressed by the sight. I also heard Roy open his heart. He's such a fiery persona it's hard to know what I should do in some situations because he flares up so easily. But I'm glad, his nanny brought us closer to each other. 

Roy: I still don't believe in ghosts. And I should've been quiet about my past to Link. I somehow felt very vulnerable after it. But strangely, a lot stronger… and cared.

Marth: I've got only one thing to say: please, don't call me Marthy!

Young Link: Where am I? I want the spotlight!

Peach: I'm not THAT spoiled! It's true that I want to look pretty but I'm not like that! Seriously, someone with my looks doesn't need to be spoiled, right? Right? 

****

Sea God Ahti ~ Director's Commentary

An interesting folktale, I must say. I liked the idea the first time I saw it and oh, how devilish I am to make the two dress in drag! I had so much fun writing this episode! *laughs* Roy in drag! 

("Roy: Shut up, freak!")

Uh, moving on… *giggles*

****

Sea God Ahti Part 01 ~ Burn!

I wanted to write a little different episode from the two episodes before. Still I was being greatly unsure about my writing skills… I spent a lot of time to the beginning although it became so short. I wanted to tell everyone that Ahti wasn't just some god that didn't exist, that's why Link's thinking so much. 

****

Sea God Ahti Part 02 ~ Roy's version

Hoo, boy! This was really difficult to write, especially the yaoi-scene! Roy's so closed that it was hard for him to talk about it and I couldn't just skip it. 

__

Captain Falcon! I thought in panic before I realised I was looking in the cerulean eyes of my love and sighed, relieved… *laughs* Actually, I saw a dream about Roy being with Captain Falcon and that was rather… disturbing. I prefer him with Link above everyone.

****

Sea God Ahti Part 03 ~ Link's Version

I made Link tell the parts Roy left off and concentrate less on the story the general had already told. It would be boring to read the same story twice without any change, right?

The girl, Millena, is actually a character I saw in a horror movie back then. The movie was pure crap and I don't even remember it's name anymore, but I liked the woman in white robes. So I took her, turned her into a sacrifice and gave her a name I liked. *laughs* Oh, the power of an author!

I really liked the yaoi-scene here! Link's innuendo and Roy ignoring it, I don't know why, but it's just one of my favourites!

****

Sea God Ahti Part 04 ~ A Boy's Crush

I don't like the end of this episode. Although Young Link tells Link he's got a crush on someone (we already know the answer who, but oh well) and they speak about it like brothers. That's cute. Otherwise, the end was crappy and messy, it didn't explain everything clearly… I guess I should write the whole episode again. 

****

Sea God Ahti ~ Cast's Commentary

Link: Say whatever you say but I was right in the end!

Roy: She made me dress in drag!

Marth: So that's how you planned how to tell me, Young Link… I guess that's pretty sweet.

Young Link: I'm not sweet! I'm… uh, yeah… whatever.

---

****

Thirsty ~ Director's Commentary

I've always liked stories about vampires and decided to write an episode about them to see could I actually write a complete vampire story… (We'll see about that though.) This and larvae are my favourite episodes, I have no idea why. Maybe because they're both twisted and gross to say the least. 

****

Thirsty Part 01 Lost

Awww… I think it's very cute of Link to be so worried about Roy. And why wouldn't he if he really loves the general that much? Also, I wanted to make it sure from the beginning that everything wasn't all right with Roy when he wanted to make out with Link in the middle of the village of Kakariko! That's so unlike Roy!

****

Thirsty Part 02 Yearn for More

Link's trying to make himself believe that there's nothing wrong with Roy, because, normally if someone important to you does idiotic things and acts weird or against the law, you ignore them. That's precisely what Link's doing to his beloved. However, he's still suspicious, counting on his instincts. 

__

He read the old, already obscure text, trying to figure out more about vampires. Soon he realised that there were as many types of vampires as there were synonyms for the word 'vampire.' In the ancient Assyria and Babylon people were afraid of Ekimmus and in the Roman Empire they had the name Lemuri. The Chinese vampire's called Ch'ing Shih when in Peru they have the name Lobishomen. In Romania they call them Nosferatu, in Russia they're called Vampyr. All of this is true. And this is nothing but a small amount of the names for vampires and legends about them I found. It's confusing how popular they are around the world!

****

Thirsty Part 03 Hopeless Search

*laughs* I really enjoyed writing the scene where Roy wakes up next to Marth. I can imagine his reactions so lively in my mind! Actually, this was an idea for a beginning. Scroll down to the deleted beginnings part to read it and you'll see that it has the same idea. 

__

"But I am… I look like him, I feel like him, I talk like him… why wouldn't I be him?" This scene almost screamed to be drawn, the first time Roy tries to seduce Link that badly and Link actually resisting it that badly as well. *laughs* I guess I wrote this scene just to see what it would be if Roy was the seme and Link the uke. I'm still glad Roy's the shy one, though. 

Jealousy! I really enjoyed writing about how jealous Link was to Marth, poor prince though had no idea that the two were lovers. The glass shattering, it was meant to make him wonder why the vampires wanted blood so much, and I also think it described his jealousy well. A strong, strong feeling! 

Roy… actually I was thinking about finishing him off for good. Game over and no continue. But what changed my mind was the fact that I'd either need to replace him with someone else or end the whole files. And I had already my plans for Marth and Young Link and I certainly didn't want to pair Link with Ganondorf or Captain Falcon (no offence, seriously). Also all the kind reviewers had their words on the fact that he came back to life. Thank you! 

****

Thirsty Part 04 It's All Over Now

Link's pain was a very difficult thing to write about… Such a strong feeling to loose the one he loved so much… So I spent a lot of my time thinking about what he would do and how much it hurt him to kill his beloved. 

__

"I still haven't given up. I… I believe you now… I bit Pichu…. I… I remember it." Roy says this to Link. It's the first (and the last) time when he tells the Hylian that he agrees with his theory. I had no other way than to make him believe if I didn't want to kill him off. Reviewers, I spent a lot of my time thinking what would he remember and how and why and so on, all that because you (and I) wanted him to live. 

And, of course, a classical vampire story always needs a classical ending! *laughs* 

****

Thirsty ~ Cast's Commentary

Roy: LINK KILLED ME!! But then, yeah, DMC woke me from the dead so I can't really be mad at her. And no, I don't believe though I said so. I just had an open mind. 

Link: No clear yaoi-scene! DMC KILLED ROY!! I didn't do it! I was just a mere puppet to her! Oh, Roy, I love you so much! *runs after Roy*

Marth: Hmm… I realised here that I actually cared for Roy more than I had always thought. I hadn't even considered the possibility of being bi before I… it's confidential. 

Young Link: YOU MADE OUT WITH ROY!? Roy, you're so dead!!

---

****

Shadow Paintings

As I tell in the beginning of this episode, the idea really came from Devil May Cry. That enemy reminds me slightly of a cat-demon from Chrono Cross (one of my favourite games) and he was cool. The paintings though… They're the creation of my sick imagination. 

****

Shadow Paintings Part 01 A Scary Lady

Actually, as Ness calls Zelda an "Old Hag" he reacts the same way I reacted when I was in Rome and had my portrait drawn… I really thought I'd got the wrong picture, because I looked 20 years older and totally different in that picture. I still wonder that maybe he really messed up my picture with someone else's. *laughs*

****

Shadow Paintings Part 02 Wet Paint?

I had wanted to write the pizza scene for a long time, so I decided that there was the right place for it, they'd been apart and Link'd almost lost his beloved, so it was understandable they wanted to be together and get kinda mushy. 

Also, here's the first time Marth's asking Roy about his feelings towards him. Marth/Roy fics are almost a tradition so I needed to make the noble fall in love with Roy. *laughs* No, I really do like all the swordsmen, no matter the couple. 

Mmmm… The shower scene… actually, there's a funny scene about this too… I just had it when I wrote the part. *laughs* Otherwise I just wanted to make a little difference in the yaoi-scenes, so I created something that hadn't been before.

****

Shadow Paintings Part 03 Cat

Finally Young Link's crush's revealed… Hey, who wouldn't fall for someone as handsome as Marth? And besides he'd been kind to Young Link ever since the beginning, so it was easy for him to think that the prince really loved him. 

And, as my favourite character of all times, Vincent Valentine, I wanted to put him somewhere in my Files to honour him in a way. I guess he fits there pretty well, but that's only me. 

And why Marth's 21 and not 19 has a good reason too. He sounds so much more mature when he's over twenty and besides, I think he looks like that age. Somehow that age felt responsible for me, so I made him that old. 

****

Shadow Paintings Part 04 

Something different, yes! Actually, this ending was done because RavenGhost hoped to see more Marth and I decided to give him the place of a hero in this episode. After all, Roy and Link weren't needed because they'd spoken and the elf had given them clues. And they did pretty well, I think.

****

Shadow Paintings ~ Cast's Commentary

Marth: It was quite weird to fight against that cat-demon. It was really something… And I din't know how the missing smashers had all ended in the fire…

Young Link: Yeah! Link was so right! Go Link! I think we wouldn't have been able to put everything together without him. 

Link: Well, a cat-demon is something I can't see every day. But Roy licking my fingers… Hey, Roy, do you have some sparetime?

Roy: Riiight. A cat-demon. Riiight. 

****

---

Larvae 

Ah, my second favourite episode. Yeah, the yuckiest episode ever. Still, I like the way everything goes, neither Roy or Link get ill and they fight about is it tuberculosis or not. Actually, in real tuberculosis the symptoms are the same as with these larvae. So if you have them…*laughs* 

****

Larvae Part 01 Coughing Blood

Peach's real nature comes out pretty well as she sits in front of the mirror, wondering first that would she die and then sees the wrinkle. And I didn't want to kill her just like I've never wanted to kill anyone, because then I couldn't use them in later episodes. 

At first the beginning was very short, almost disgracefully short, so I put more "action" in Peach's sickness and added the cute bathroom-scene about Link and Roy.

****

Larvae Part 02 Not Tuberculosis

Roy makes the analysis anyone who doesn't believe would make. He takes the doctor's role easily as the one who's studied all kinds of subjects in Ostia. 

A difficult situation for Link to see his mini asking him what's making love! *laughs* I was once alone in our house with my kid brother and we watched a movie where he learned the phrase "make love." And of course, I needed to answer him. *laughs* And, oh, how suddenly someone can be too busy to talk! 

Here I also started to reveal the redhead's past… Well, now we all know why he was kidnapped, so the fortuneteller wasn't wrong, she just made it sound horrible. And of course Roy'd like to forget what he really is because he didn't believe in it. 

****

Larvae Part 03 Disease Spreads

Zelda falls ill too! And boy does Roy have a hard time looking after the both of them to see that they won't go breathless and die while he's checking the other. And I don't blame him for being so mean to Link when the elf comes upstairs. I'd be just as pissed if that happened to me.

And ah, I wanted to make a serious comical scene. *laughs* The idea of Roy in his underwear catching the two elves doing something suspicious in the princesses room is fun to think about. It's serious because the general's so mad, but funny because he's in his underwear. 

****

Larvae Part 04 Healing Beyond Science

Marth's being pretty blunt, don't you think when he tells the boy what's making love. But that's it. *laughs* You know, I almost fell for making an adult/child yaoi-scene but gladly held myself back. You can find it in the deleted scenes if you're interested in reading what it would've looked like. 

Many of you probably wonder why Roy didn't get ill… Or then you don't. In any case, no bacteria or larvae can survive in the heat of an inferno. *laughs* Here's the first hint on what the general really is.

****

Larvae ~ Cast's Commentary

Roy: I think the disease was in the larvae, but that they'd been scientifically changed so that they'd carry the bacteria of tuberculosis. And somehow they got out of the host's body, I have no idea how they got inside me… Anyway, I hated to be puked on. 

Link: Roy was busy! Although he didn't believe me on how to heal them, at least he knew how to keep them alive! 

Marth: I don't know should I think that my recovery was a miracle healing or had I just ate something that made me feel bad. In any case, I'm thankful to the elves for saving me. 

Young Link: I would do anything for Marth! Anytime, anywhere! 

---

****

Ich Werde Spass Haben 

Uhh, yeah… The weirdest episode ever… I don't know how to start my commentary on this one because it's so absurd. Nothing's actually explained, yet still everything seems quite clear. Odd, eh?

****

Ich Werde Spass Haben Part 01 Entering the Mansion

Just… random. Yeah. What can I say? It's twisted and weird? Actually, I wanted to write an episode that would take the two out of the Smash Building for once, and what was a better idea than such randomness that no one would ask why were they there. 

****

Ich Werde Spass Haben Part 02 Confusion

The idea of the rooms changing places is very fun to write, but it's also very confusing. And Roy reflects to it by not understanding any of it, feeling confused and lost. But I don't blame him, if a freak like DMC and the rooms switching places, a sword chasing me and I acting weird without even knowing why, I'd be just as confused and lost as Roy. 

*laughs* And yes, I really like making fun of myself!

****

Ich Werde Spass Haben Part 03 Typewriter, You Must Die!

Master of chipmunks… Well… It just popped into my mind, so I decided that because Roy's always being derisive about Link's theories, he could use that. 

__

Link: Die you filthy little monkey! I have a friend who used to say that all the time! It's very annoying to hear ten times a day and I don't know why I made Link say it. 

****

Ich Werde Spass Haben Part 03 Death Draws Near

This is the first time Roy actually thinks of the nun as a ghost and not as a reflection. Although he won't admit it. And if he doesn't believe, he doesn't know how to win a ghost. That's why he was so desperate to wake up his beloved. Somewhere in his subconscious he knew that it was real.

****

Ich Werde Spass Haben ~ Cast's Commentary

Roy: Whatta--?

Link: Eh?

Marth: …Nani?

Young Link: Umm… so, what you mean is…umm…eh?

---

****

Flare, Flare, Redhead ~ Director's Commentary

*cries* The final episode's commentary. I had to stuff a lot of stuff into this episode because it was the end and I had decided that a long time ago. Also, a character from Roy's FE-game appears. I had no idea what Eliwood looked like, so I created him in my mind. 

****

Flare, Flare, Redhead Part 01 Inferno

I wanted to contact the general's instincts to the episode from the beginning and make an evil cliffhanger beginning to the first part of this episode because it was the last. And what would be more worrying than having Roy inside an inferno, burning inside it without even understanding it. 

****

Flare, Flare, Redhead Part 02 

To be suitable for the season, there's Christmas in the air in the Smash Building as well. I wanted to make something less serious in this episode, so I wrote Link standing under a mistle toe, wanting a kiss from the general. But of course, Roy would never agree to that in a public place like the living room of the Smash Building.

Marth and Young Link… Ever since I decided that I didn't want to write an adult/child yaoi-scene, I decided that Marth would realise his love towards the boy was only brotherly. And of course, Young Link had never experienced love before, so how could he know what was his love for the noble? And because he'd never had parents and Marth had always been so kind to him, watched over him and been there to hold him when he had a hard time, I made him love the cobalt eyed man as a father. 

I've never liked Ganondorf. That's why he's always making fun of the two. He's like that Scully's friend (whose name I can't remember) who made fun of Mulder. Ganondorf differs from him greatly, but the idea is the same. 

****

Flare, Flare, Redhead Part 03 Just an Artificial Boy

Marth tells Roy that he likes him, just as I had planned. But because Roy's already taken to Link and I didn't want to break that couple, I made him fallen in love with Zelda as well. She's a royal also, so what would be a greater happy end to him than having Zelda say yes to his proposal? 

Finally Roy's past's revealed as Eliwood steps into the picture and tells him the fact he's been denying from himself ever since he was a child. I really liked this idea when I got it, but it would've been hard to make true without Eliwood. Link would've never been able to find out all the things the King explains. 

Those who've read "The Triangle" as well know who Vyse (Skies of Arcadia/Legends) is. Those who don't know, he's Roy's first boyfriend. And he's actually the reason why Eliwood threatened to kill his own son. Would've he done that, it's everyone's own opinion and that's it.

****

Flare, Flare, Redhead Part 04 Together Forever

The end. The father and the son talk and Eliwood explains everything. Roy would've never returned to the flame without Link asking him to go. Did they die? That depends from your point of view. Their bodies died, but their spirits were able to be together in the flame. 

__

"Together, Link. Together is so much better than alone." Roy's childhood loneliness is brought to the surface again. And I was glad to make the end happy so that Link wouldn't need to live in agony his whole life. Also, Marth became happy to get married with Zelda.

****

Flare, Flare, Redhead ~ Cast's Commentary

Link: I got to be with Roy! I would've probably killed myself if he hadn't taken me with him. And maybe one day the Red Mage Chief will take me and Roy from the fire and put us into new bodies so that we can live as humans again. 

Roy: I… All that I ever believed… Everything I based my life on… It all crumbled. 

Marth: Soon I shall return to Althea and rebuild it with Zelda and together we shall rule until the day we die. 

Young Link: I… I was the only one who was left alone. But I'll return to the Kokiri's after the tournament and visit Zelda and Marth every day.

****

DELETED SCENES

First, whenever I'm talking, it's shown like this before my replica, okay? I hope you enjoy!

****

Esther Part 02 ~ Breakfast

Esther walked to the same table with Link and Roy, asking shyly could she eat with them. She ate in silence until Link asked her how she was feeling. 

"I…I'm fine." The blonde girl answered, not looking at him. There was an awkward silence between the three of them, the two swordsmen waiting for her to say something more. 

"Roy…" She finally said shyly, looking at her plate. 

"Yeah?" 

"Are you from Ertruria?" A hint of disgust could be heard in her voice as she said the name of the general's country. 

"Yeah, why?" The redheaded teen asked, remembering his nanny and hoping that it wasn't true. It couldn't be true. She couldn't be her…

"My mother… She was at work in Ertruria." Esther said, finally looking at Roy. "Why did she die?"

"Who?" Link asked, looking confused.

"U-Uh… I-I don't know who you're talking about!"

"MY mother! She was your nanny wasn't she!?" 

"I-I need to go now. Good bye, Esther." Roy took his plate and ran to the kitchen, followed by Esther's shouts. 

Cut! Hmm… Esther, you're just not like that. Link, you make Roy run away. 

---

****

Sea God Ahti Part 02 ~ Roy's Version of the Yaoi Scene

Ready! Action!

"…Umm… Link, do I need to tell about that? To this tape recorder?" Roy put the recorder off to look at the blonde, who looked at him, waiting for him to continue. 

"Why not? It was lots of fun."

"But… if someone hears this…?" The general felt how his cheeks turned slightly red and turned away from Link. 

"No one will. Come on now, Roy. Tell me. I want you to tell me how you felt."

"But… I can't."

"Why not?" The blonde touched his shoulders gently, moving his hands relaxingly. 

"I… I just can't." 

"Then tell me with your body." 

"I…Uh, I…" Roy's blush deepened and the Hylian smiled gently. He kissed the boy on his neck tenderly and turned him to face himself. 

"Put the recorder down." The boy obeyed him silently, avoiding his gaze. 

He then took him down on top of himself and kissed him gently, hoping that the redhead's shyness would pass and he'd let go. He took carefully off the boy's clothes, answering to the passionate kisses the boy. 

Cut! I want to write Roy telling it. He's so cute when he blushes and that'd be something out of the ordinary too. 

---

****

Shadow Paintings Part 02 Wet Paint? ~ Shower Scene

This isn't actually a deleted scene, it's just a funny scene that popped to my mind when I wrote the real one. Ready! Action!

He felt Link's arms around him and turned around to give the Hylian a kiss. They kissed for a long time as the water drip on their bodies. They were both enjoying the warm, relaxing shower. Link's tongue searched in Roy's mouth, tasting the mix of the shower water and the boy's hot flames. The elf held his general tight against his chest, still trying to be as careful as possible with the wound. Roy pressed his head against the elf's shoulder, almost purring in the pleasure of being with him. The blonde moved his hands lower on the boy's back, kissing his hair gently. 

"I missed you so much…" He whispered to the general's ear, who smiled his eyes closed and pressed himself against Link's body tight. Roy took the sponge and put soap on it, starting to wash the Hero's body with large circular movement. 

The blonde took the boy's head in his hands and gave him a kiss to show the redhead that he was completely his, before he lost his senses in the everlasting fire that surrounded Roy.

Cut! Okay, great work, guys! Next scene!

…Umm? Guys?

You can stop already!

Oh fine… Have a break.

---

****

Shadow Paintings Part 03 ~ The Shadow's Attack

The creature jumped off the painting, looking at a closed door and licked it lips with a quiet meow before it turned into a puddle and entered the room. It jumped on the bed, realising that there were two on it, holding each other in a gentle hug. It hesitated and sat down, looking at the two and wondering should it attack them at the same time. 

It sat and thought. 

And thought. 

And licked its lips as it looked at the blonde.

Cut! Because of RavenGhost's request, eat them both, Shadow.

---

****

Flare, Flare, Redhead! Part 01 ~ The Fight Between Link & Roy

Ready! Action!

"You really enjoy fighting, don't you?"

"What I enjoy more is…" The fiery boy walked towards the blonde with a smile on his lips. "…you." He fell on his knees in front of the Hylian and kissed him passionately. The Hylian was confused about the way the boy acted, but didn't say anything. It was so rare to see Roy do the first move that he decided to enjoy, no matter who would pass the stage and see them.

He quickly broke the kiss when he felt the general's lips too hot, like they were burning his. The redhead looked at him with a questioning look, he didn't know had he done something wrong.

"No, Roy… It's all right… Your lips just--" he was cut off by the general's kiss again and turned on his back on the stage. The boy's hands searched around his body, doing quick tickles everywhere.

Suddenly the touch became hot and Link opened his eyes, pushing the boy away. But as he looked at Roy, the boy was in fire. 

"Roy!!" He got up and looked at his beloved who didn't seem to notice the fire and looked at him hurtly. "What's going on!?" 

Cut! Okay, that sucks. Roy, you're too shy to do that. Let's change it a bit… 

****

DELETED BEGINNINGS

Okay, here are the beginnings I've ditched for a reason or two. They're short and crappy, but I wrote them again for these extras. I hope you enjoy!

****

Marionette 

"Come crawling faster

Obey your master

Your life burns faster

Obey your master." The girl sang as she played with her marionette, looking happy and singing gladly. The marionette itself was old and rusty, it seemed like it would brake any moment. It's face had been painted to smile forever and look happy, but the paint had already almost cracked off and it looked sad and faceless. It's dancing was unbalanced and stiff, but it seemd to try so hard to make the girl smile for a little longer. 

Some people were watching the doll dance and the girl sing, among those were the two plumber brothers, Luigi and Mario. They thought it was very cute to see her play outside like that, not even collecting any money. 

And as she stopped for a moment, hearing her father say something to her inside, everyone watching her applauded and cheered. She looked at them with a confused look before a wide smile curved on her lips. Then she disappeared inside and the people turned to leave. 

The festival was filled with people and it was hard to see anything behind the human masses. So, accidentally Luigi stepped on the girl's already old marionette and it broke. The green hatted plumber looked down at it, his eyes widening. 

"Did-a I crush it?"

"Yeah, I think-a you did." Mario said. 

"I think I need-a to get her a new one. I'll just wait-a for her to come back so I can apologise."

After a while the girl came outside and saw the marionette broken and the man with the green cap. Before Luigi could say anything, she burst to tears and ran back inside, shouting for her father. 

He was working on a doll in his study, trying to fix it as he was a carpenter. The brown eyed girl ran to him with tears in her eyes, sobbing incoherently. 

"Papa! Papa!" She said with a desperate tone, like the end of the world was near.

"What is it, Daughter?" he lifted his eyes from the doll.

"A man outside broke Martin!"

The man's dark eyes narrowed and he started to search for something feverishly. Daughter watched her father silently as he searched, not asking if she could help nor wondering what he was doing. She just stood there like an unemotional doll. 

"Aha!" Her father finally said and she turned to look at him, still sobbing. "Here. Take this marionette and the man's hair who broke Martin. Then wrap the hair around this marionette and everything's fine again." He smiled gently. 

The marionette he gave her had no clothes, no painted face, it was completely blank. Daughter looked at it for a while and sadly thanked her father. She was still sad about losing her favourite marionette, but the new one would probably be more fun. 

As she came outside again, the man with the green cap was still waiting for her with his apologies. She told him not to worry about it and asked him to give her a hair. Confused, Luigi gave her one, not knowing what she'd do with it. As he turned to leave, something made him hit Mario. 

"Come crawling faster" The girl sang as she moved the marionette. Luigi punched Mario again.

"Obey your master" A powerful kick against the short plumber's face. 

"Your life burns faster" The red capped man fell on his knees, asking why Luigi was doing that. But it seemed like he couldn't hear him. He hit his brother again powerfully.

"Obey your master" Luigi hit Mario so hard he fell unconscious on the street and the girl laughed.

And she laughed.

And laughed.

Yeah… lot's of reasons why I didn't use this one. And maybe I should've worked a bit harder writing it. Still, I think it was better to leave this off. 

---

****

Amulet of Love

Ready! Action!

The moon shone over the Smash Buidling that stood alone in the dark night. It was quiet and beautiful. Even the wind had died. 

The gentle light of the moon shone on the two in one of the rooms of the Smash Building. They touched each other tenderly, placed sweet kisses on each others body and the moment was theirs. There was nothing in the tranquillity of the night that could break that fragile moment around them, the house silently sighed with them in the dark night. 

Roy let a quiet moan escape his lips before his beloved placed his lips on his and kissed him sweetly until they ran out of breath and had to pull away. No words were exchanged as the other started to go lower again, letting his hands touch and explore every inch of the redhead's hot skin. 

The general buried his hands in his love's hair, whispering his name gently to the calm night around them. His body fought against the pleasured intrusion before it got used to it and he wrapped his arms around the one he loved. 

And a sigh escaped his lips: "Marth…"

Cut! That's, like, way too lemony! And it too short to be a beginning too.

****

Three Wishes

First, this was written before Marth had any idea of Young Link's feelings! Ready! Action! 

Young Link sat in the Fountain of Dreams, waiting for something to happen. The day'd been dull, outside was too wet to play, it just kept raining and raining. He sighed. No one wanted to train either. Everyone was busy with something. Link ran after some new ghost with Roy, who remained just as derisive as always, Marth was cooking the day's lunch, Zelda was in Haine buying new clothes, Ness had found Stephen King's newest book and he couldn't even eat before he'd read it. (DMC: That sounds awfully just like me. Young Link: "Shh! Don't interfere with the story!") 

So, he was alone, because the company of Yoshi or Jigglypuff or Kirby was… rather boring. It would've been a hundred times better if he would've understood them even a bit. Also, Ganondorf wasn't in the list of his friends. That Gerudo wasn't even worthy to be spat on. Young Link couldn't find anyone he'd like or understand to be with, so he trained alone. 

But it was boring to train alone. Nothing ever happened. The computerplayers always did the same mistakes, no matter how high their level and the Event Matches he'd defeated a long time ago. He wanted something to happen. He wanted to be with Marth. He wanted to know did the noble love him or not. No, he wanted the prince to love him. 

__

I wish he was here… he thought, holding a weird item that looked like an old teapot. But why it was on the stage was a mystery. He would've understood it if there would've ben tea inside it, but it seemed to be empty. 

He lifted his eyes from it as he heard steps on the water as someone walked towards him. His mouth fell open as the prince kneed in front of him with a kind smile and asked:

"Is everything all right? You look pale." 

"I…" _How can you be here? _"I… I'm fine. But shouldn't you be making the lun--"

"I wanted to be with you." Marth looked into the child's cerulean eyes that were wide open. "Of course I'll leave if you want to be alone… do you?" 

"N-no. It's all right. I… I… I think it's okay that you're there." Young Link stuttered, holding the hem of his tunic nervously. He had never been so close to the noble and his small heart beat against his chest so rapidly he feared it would just pop out. 

He hadn't realised the prince was talking, looking at the stars as he had been so nervous. When the blue haired main had asked him was he listening he'd woken from his thoughts and asnwered yes, still nervously. He thought about telling the cobalt eyed man now what he felt, the butterflies in his stomach, the floaty feeling every time he looked into the cobalt sea of his eyes, the pleasant shivers he experienced every time the noble touched him or he smelt his scent. 

"Young Link, is everything okay?" The prince of Althea asked, looking down at him. 

"Marth, I… I…" _Oh, god this is so hard! _"I… kind of… I…"

Marth remained silent and waited for him to say what he'd begun. He seemed to be in no hurry as he patiently waited. 

"I… you… uh…" _This is too hard! Oh, god, I wish you'd kiss me now! _

Before he could say anything more, he felt the noble's lips on his, kissing him gently and lovingly. His eyes were wide open as he looked at his love, who seemed to enjoy the kiss. He felt his body trembling in the sensation of the kiss as he pressed closer, wrapping his arms around him. The teapot fell from his hands and rolled over the edge of the Fountain of Dreams and Marth broke the kiss, looking at him with confusion in his eyes. 

"Young Link… I… How did I get here?" He asked to forget the kiss as he saw the boy's hurt face. 

"Y-you don't remember?"

"No. My mind's a blur… I… What's going on?" 

__

Was it the pot…? Did it give me Marth? 

Cut! It would be pretty hard to continue from here…

****

FACTS

1. Before I put the story up, Roy used to be very girly. (Thank the moons I changed him)

2. Roy hasn't said "I love you" ever during these Files. 

3. Master Hand's never appeared during this story, no matter what happened. 

4. When Roy was a vampire, five characters are known to have become vampires. 

5. When I burned my finger, I got the idea to make Roy part of the flame. 

6. Peach's inspired from my big sister. *laughs*

7. Link has thought or said "believe" 29 times.

8. Everyone who's experienced something paranormal and isn't a smasher has been a girl. 

9. The sentence "The smashers experience paranormal phenomena and Roy & Link investigate it." is the only part of the summary that's never changed. 

10. Roy's nanny doesn't have a name. (Though I'd given her one I never mentioned it…)

****

THEMES AND CHANGED LYRICS

Roy: Mr. Big ~ Shine

Changed Lyrics

I never really feel quite right  
and I don't know why, all I know is something's wrong.  
Every time I look in the mirror, I seem so alive  
Tell me how do I do it, walk me through it  
I'm following every footstep  
Link, on my own I take a cautious step.  
I don't know, do I wanna give it up?  
But all I want is to SHINE.  
Shine down on you.  
Shine on this life that's burning out.  
I say a lot of things sometimes that don't come out right  
And I act like I don't know why.  
I guess a reaction is all I was looking for.  
You looked through me, you really knew me like no one has EVER looked before.  
Link, on my own I take a cautious step.  
I don't know, do I wanna give it up?  
But all I want is to SHINE.  
Shine down on you.  
Shine on this life that's burning out.  
I know, I know, I got something.  
SHINE (shine it on to you).  
Shine down on you (I wanna feel it).  
Shine on this life that's burning out.  
Link, on my own I take a cautious step.  
Do I wanna give it up?  
But all I want is to SHINE.  
Shine down on you (just show me something).  
Shine on this life that's burning out (you give me something that I never  
know).  
Shine (it's gonna kill me if you give something away)  
Shine (I wanna know what's going in on your mind)  
Shine on this life that's burning out. 

****

Link: Dido ~ Here With Me

Changed Lyrics

I can't be without you.  
I wonder how am I still here  
And I don't want to move a thing.   
It might change my memory.  
Oh I am what I am.   
I'll do what I want.   
But I can't hide.  
I won't go.   
I won't sleep.   
I can't breathe  
until you've accepted me as myself.  
I won't leave.   
I can't hide.   
I cannot be.   
If you're not here with me  
I don't want to call my friends.   
They might take you away from me.  
And I can't let you go  
Risk forgetting all that's been.  
Oh I am what I am   
I'll do what I want   
But I can't hide  
I won't go   
I won't sleep   
I can't breathe   
Until you've accepted me as myself.  
I won't leave   
I can't hide   
I cannot be   
If you're not here with me

****

Roy & Link: Dashboard Confessionals ~ Hands Down

Changed Lyrics

Breathe in for luck, breathe in so deep  
This air is blessed, you share with me  
This night is wild, so calm and dull  
These hearts they race from self-control  
Your legs are smooth as they graze mine  
We're doing fine, we're doing nothing at all.  
My hopes are so high that your kiss might kill me.  
So won't you kill me, so I die happy.  
My heart is yours to fill or burst  
to break or bury, or wear as jewellery  
Which ever you prefer.  
The words are hushed lets not get busted,  
just lay entwined here undiscovered.  
Safe in here from all the stupid questions.  
"Hey did you get some?"  
"Man, that is so dumb."  
Stay quiet, stay near, stay close  
they can't hear, so we can get some.  
My hopes are so high that your kiss might kill me.  
So won't you kill me, so I die happy.  
My heart is yours to fill or burst  
to break or bury, or wear as jewellery  
Which ever you prefer.  
Hands down, this is the best day I can ever remember.  
I'll always remember the sound of the stereo,  
The dim of the soft lights, the scent of your hair  
That you twirled in your fingers  
And the time on the clock when we realised it was so late  
And this walk that we shared together.  
The streets were wet and the gate was locked  
So I jumped it and let you in  
And you stood at the door with your hands on my waist  
And you kissed me like you meant it  
And I knew, that you meant it.  
That you meant it, that you meant it  
And I knew that you meant it, that you meant it.

****

Marth: Kansas ~ Dust in the Wind

Changed Lyrics

I close my eyes, only for a moment, and the moment's gone.  
My whole country, pass before my eyes, a destruction.  
Dust in the wind, all there's left is dust in the wind.  
Same old song, just a drop of water in an endless sea.  
All we do, crumbles to the ground, though we refuse to see  
  
Dust in the wind, all there's left is dust in the wind  
  
(Now) Don't hang on, nothing lasts forever but the earth and sky  
It slips away, and all your money won't another minute buy.  
  
Dust in the wind, all there's left is dust in the wind  
Dust in the wind, Althea's dust in the wind.  


****

Young Link: The Rembrandts ~ I'll Be There for You

Changed lyrics

So no one told me life was gonna be this way.  
My life's a joke-I'm done-My lovelife's D.O.A.  
It's like I'm always stuck in second gear  
when it hasn't been my day, my week, my month, or even my year  
But You'll be there for me (when the rain starts to pour).  
You'll be there for me (like you've been there before).  
You'll be there for me ('cause I'm there for you too).  
I'm still lost then, and the world's dying.  
I've lost my princess -So far, things are going down.   
Zelda warned me there'd be days like these  
she didn't tell me when the world has brought me down to my knees that  
She'd be there for me (when the rain starts to pour).  
She'd be there for me (like she's been there before).  
She'd be there for me ('cause I'm there her too).  
I'm still lost then, and the world's dying.  
No one could ever know me - No one could ever assume me.  
Seems she's the only one who knows what it's like to be me.  
Someone to face the day with - Make it through all the mess with.  
Someone I'll always laugh with - Even at my worst I'm best with you.  
It's like I'm always stuck in second gear  
when it hasn't been my day, my week, my month, or even my year  
But You'll be there for me (when the rain starts to pour).  
You'll be there for me (like you've been there before).  
You'll be there for me ('cause I'm there for you too).  
I'm still lost then, and the world's dying.  
You'll be there for me 

You'll be there for me 

You'll be there for me ('cause I'm there for you too). 

---

That's all about the extras. 

Thank you for reading and I hope you've enjoyed!


End file.
